The enemy within
by ScarletScriber
Summary: A new student joins Xavier's but his agenda goes far beyond learning. Is he savior or enemy? Storm and Wolverine are determined to find out. The new student:Aaron Carter is an OC of mine
1. New Admission, Old Agenda

This story is set in the X-men movie universe, taking elements from the first three X-men movies as well as some pieces of Wolverine Origins. Some things will be embellished by taking elements from Earth 616 continuity other things will be expanded on. Enjoy and review!

The X-men are the property of Marvel and I do not own them, though I do enjoy playing with them.

-Bold Italics are thoughts-

**-Outside the Institute-**

_**This is it, Aaron no turning back now…**_

It's not fear that causes his hesitation, no, it's the realization that the moment he's been planning for the better part of a year is right in front of him. The moment, he'd spent his whole life waiting for. It wasn't until recently he realized the profound truth of that fact.

At first glance, Aaron is your typical teenager.

Dressed in a pair of faded jeans, topped with an oversized Philadelphia Eagles hoodie; in a crowd, most people wouldn't give him a second look. His caramel complexion compliments his curly dark brown hair, both of which he gets from his mother. There is a single dimple on his right cheek and hazel eyes. The dimple courtesy of his grandfather, the eyes the father he's never met. At six foot three he's a little taller than most and his build suggests that he is athletic and active, but so is the average high school kid.

What sets Aaron apart is that he is a mutant. It's also, at least in part, what's led him here to the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning.

It took him quite a bit of time to find this place. When dealing with a facility that isn't supposed to exist and whose existence has been wiped clear from the minds of anyone not currently living there, no one would have blamed him for giving up. But he was determined. And now, after months connecting the dots and the payoff is awaiting him.

All he has to do is walk through the gates.

**-One year ago-**

"How are you feeling today, mother?" Aaron asks holding the hand of his mother as she lies in bed.

"Not as good as most, better than some," She answers flashing a weary but warm smile. For the last six months it's been her standard answer. Even when she finally became too weak to be out of bed for long stretches of time she still maintained her good humor. Now the time is ticking away.

Aaron had wanted to take her to a hospital, but she adamantly refused. She knew that would put the two of them back into the system, back on **his** radar. Something she could not allow, even if it meant her life. But she knew something else; that even with the best doctors and the best treatment there was no help for her. And if she was going to die, it would be in her home, surrounded by warm memories and with her son at her side.

"You need a haircut," She remarks running her hand through her son's curly locks. She smiles as she realizes that his hair is just as thick and unruly as his father's although he would never know that.

"She's right you know, you could use a shape-up at the very least."

"Fury?" she calls out surprised to see him standing in the doorway of her room. He was the very person she was trying desperately to avoid. She didn't want him mixed up in their lives again. Especially not Aaron's. She looks over at her son who, of course, isn't surprised in the slightest.

"I thought I made myself clear the last time we spoke, that we were never to do so again." Aaron states menacingly, getting to his feet to face Fury.

"And I thought I made myself clear when I told you that you were not done working for us." Fury returns drawing a gun and pointing it at Aaron. "Not by a long shot."

"You really think you can pull that trigger before I rip out your other eye, Nick?"

Nick Fury smiles before holstering his weapon. "I know I could, but it wouldn't do me much good would it? I wouldn't be here unless it was absolutely necessary." Aaron remains skeptical but relaxes his posture and nods for him to proceed.

"There's a job that needs doing and you're the best person for it…"

**-Outside the Institute-**

At the time he declined, wanting to focus on caring for his mother, but when Fury approached him again… It became obvious to Aaron that he was indeed the best man for this job.

Setting down his large Duffel bag, he goes over his objectives. It's something that has always managed to calm his nerves when faced with a mission as delicate as this one. Organizing them in his head helps him to focus on how each can be reached.

Even with his eyes closed, he feels movement behind him. He turns from the security gate and comes face to face with the Beast. A blue-furred brute with glasses and a lab coat. He manages to hold back the laughter that wells up within him at the absurdity of the scene and holds out his hand.

"Aaron Carter." He states confidently looking the large figure squarely in the eye.

"Dr. Hank McCoy, Nice to meet you Aaron! Since you're a little early, the rest of the faculty, such as it is, is still teaching class, so you're stuck with me. Welcome." Beast is pleasantly surprised by the young man's reaction to his appearance. Being used to stares and at times outright fear, Aaron's calm demeanor is refreshing to him.

"Thank you, Dr. McCoy," Aaron states shaking his hand while sizing the man up:

_**Dense musculature throughout his entire frame, coupled with above average agility and speed. I'd have to surprise him, stay downwind and snap his neck if he's the one I'm looking for…**_

"Your school looks amazing." Aaron offers with a warm smile that in no way betrays the grim thoughts he is entertaining.

"Wait until you see the inside, I'm sure you'll love it! And outside of class, call me Hank, or Beast if you want. The doctor title is just to impress the ladies!" Hank laughs as he easily slings the young man's Duffel bag over his shoulder. The bag contains nothing out of the ordinary, just clothes and hygiene products. For this mission he needed no tools other than those he was born with.

Because of the nature of the school once he located it he couldn't just walk up to the gates and ask to be admitted. He had to create the opportunity for them to seek him out. Setting up the circumstances had been easy enough; the hardest part was waiting to see if they had picked up on the bread crumbs he'd left behind. When received a call from McCoy himself last week, extending him an invitation he knew that he'd made the correct moves. After pretending to consider the invite for a few days, he called to say that he accepted.

As Hank leads him through the gates and up to the main house, he attempts to draw him out. Talking to him about his background, his mutant ability, what he hopes to learn at the school…

"Intriguing…" Beast remarks, "You're able to 'read' another persons' mind simply by touch and absorb any ability you choose?" Beast already knew this from their earlier conversations, but he wanted the boy to expand on it more. As open as Aaron seemed at times, Beast had to admit there were times he seemed to only give the bare minimum of information. Beast just chalked it up to him being a typical teenager.

_**He's not going to be satisfied unless you give him more to go on…**_

"As long as it's a mental gift; like playing the guitar or being good with computers, yeah." Aaron answers, knowing he wanted him to elaborate more, "But it's not like I could shake LeBron James' hand and suddenly dunk like him; if I could I would have already tried."

"What have you chosen to absorb so far?" Hank asks, smiling at the young man. Beast, now realizing the difference between Rogue's and Aaron's abilities, he felt more confident that Aaron could indeed be the key he was looking for.

Aaron shrugs his shoulders innocently. "Nothing substantial, yet… It can be a pretty painful experience if I try to absorb too much. So I've limited myself to picking up basic things. Languages are the easiest."

"Yes, I would imagine so…" The primary reason that Beast reached out to Aaron was in the hope that study of him would help Marie. Yes, the school is a safe haven for mutants, but most in attendance have no choice but to be here. This was not the case with Aaron as far as Beast could tell. He was in control of his abilities; no outward appearance of his mutation. Plus, after speaking to his parents; his family seems supportive of him being a mutant. Beast couldn't see any reason he'd actually want to come here other than his invitation.

Before Beast can ask his next question, the front doors of the mansion explode with flames and the bodies of two young men. Aaron, reacting with lightning speed, pushes Beast from their path onto the grass. The two boys land hard onto the gravel path leading up to the front doors.

The one seemingly engulfed in fire is Samuel Guthrie also known as Cannonball; Aaron plucked that information while shaking hands with McCoy. He's able to generate a kinetic field of energy that protects him from harm and propels him forward like a rocket. The other boy surrounded by black energy is Roberto DaCosta, "Sunspot" getting his power from the sun.

_**Neither of them are much of a threat. Despite DaCosta's superhuman strength his combat skills are little more than a brawler. With his ability to store solar energy limited I could easily evade and outlast him until he burned out. The hick may be nearly invulnerable when blasting, but he is unable to change direction quickly. Proper planning and maneuvering takes him out of the fight. In a melee situation though… well hopefully it won't come to that. **_

Beast recovers from his tumble and runs to break up the two boys, who Aaron imagines are arguing over something stupid as teenagers are wont to do. Thankfully, their refusal to cease struggling keeps Beast from wondering how Aaron was able to move so quickly.

_**If this is an everyday occurrence, keeping a low profile here will be difficult.**_

"Tabby! Why don't ya'll do sumthin about this? Ya know they's tussling cause a you!"

"I'm sure I could care less, Marie."

Aaron turns to see the exchange between the two girls. The one he knows to be "Tabby" is a well proportioned blonde dressed in what appears to be the tatters of a sweater, barely containing her chest. The jeans she has on seem to be painted on and are cut low to show her hips and the thin straps of a black thong. The other, "Marie" is dressed much more conservatively even going as far as wearing a pair of elbow length gloves. Apparently bored with the exchange, Tabby walks away leaving Marie mid scolding.

"Ah swear that girl- Sorry bout all this."

Aaron smiles at the owner of the southern-accented apology. He allows his stare to linger a moment over her long brown hair and shapely young curves. Her soft, milky skin turns crimson at his attention, but he ends her torture by clearing his throat and extending his hand.

"No problem. I'm Aaron-"

"-Carter. Ah know, Ah'm Ro-… uh Marie, we've been waiting for you- Ah mean, expecting you." She blushes stammering slightly.

_**Her powers are similar to mine in that she absorbs ability by touch. Unlike me, she has no off switch and is fairly useless in a fight unless able to absorb abilities from other mutants. Of course doing so would weaken, even kill her teammates. Something I could easily use to my advantage.**_

Smiling at her fumbling, he covers her small gloved hand with both of his. "Since Dr. McCoy appears to have his hands full, perhaps you could continue my tour…?"

"Actually,"

Aaron looks up at the mountainous man standing with his arms folded behind Rogue. At 6'6" Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin would intimidate most people and that's before turning his skin into a steel form almost as dense as Adamantium. Aaron simply smiles at the giant.

_**This one's more farm boy than fighter, but that doesn't mean he'll be a pushover. Metal armor makes him slow; he relies too much on his strength. He may be nigh invulnerable in that form, but he can still be incapacitated with proper planning. Say a nice deep body of water... **_

"Tours are normally given by faculty members tovarich, besides some of us should actually be in class." He shoots an accusatory glance in Rogue's direction. "I can take your bag to your room while you wait, if you like."

"Спасибо, мой друг." Aaron thanks the big Russian in his native tongue while tossing him his bag.

Piotr raises an eyebrow in surprise before smiling in return "You are welcome. Rogue, you should return to class before Miss Monroe notices you're gone."

Casting a frown at the big man that makes Aaron stifle a chuckle, she pushes past him with the playfulness of a younger sister. This time his gaze lingers over her shapely bottom, as Beast makes his way back to him. If he is aware of anything being amiss, his face doesn't show it.

"I hope this doesn't sour you on attending this school. Believe it or not this isn't an everyday occurrence. If you're ready we can continue the tour..."

"Sure." Aaron answers casting a quick look over at the two boys still arguing but both have powered down. So far Aaron has no clue which of them he is here for, but he has hopes that once he's acclimated he'll be able to sort things out easier.

He acknowledges Beast's endless droning with an occasional nod or snicker in the right places as he shows him the rest of the mansion. There are numerous young, but powerful mutants here, who could prove problematic. If they're smart they'll stay out his way, but he doubts they will.

_**I really hope I don't have to kill anyone… at least no one I wasn't already planning on killing…**_


	2. Hot for Teacher

_**Thanks to Hellz-on-Earth, Hemamal and CommanderWaffles for their kind words and reviews! Hope to see more of the same along with suggestions and critiques soon!**_

_**Just a reminder that this story is set primarly in the X-men Movie Universe but since there are a lot of plot holes and undeveloped characters I will be taking quite a bit from the comic verse as well.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-Ororo's Room-**

"Goddess, help me!"

Ororo Monroe cries out to her empty room, while sitting at her desk.

While grading the work of her students she's come to the conclusion that some have no comprehension of the English language. Either that or they simply have no respect for it. Of the 27 students here, ranging from ages eight to eighteen, most of them are doing fine in their classes. But the few exceptions are exceptionally bad and she has the distinct pleasure of teaching them all.

Her work load didn't used to be as extensive, but with the Professor, Scott and Jean all… gone, the senior teaching staff has become her, Alison Blaire, Hank and Sean Cassidy. Unfortunately Alison really has only been able to teach elective courses like music and home economics. And while both men have tried their best to help, often she's the one who ends up covering all the major classes. While she is most comfortable teaching English and Mathematics, she has also had to add History, Sciences and Linguistics to her plate. Fields that Hank and Sean are more adept at.

Reinforcements are coming in the form of the mutant telepath named Betsy Braddock, but that was tomorrow's salvation; she has to deal with today. Hanks spends the majority of his time either in his beloved lab or handling his responsibilities in the U.S. Government; so often he's M.I.A. Ditto for Sean, although his frequent trips back to Muir Island are more personal in nature. Of course this means multiple papers to grade, multiple curriculums to prepare. She's even had to take on some of the combat training responsibility which was supposed to be Logan's... who no one knows for sure if he's even coming back.

She pushes herself from her desk stretching her lithe frame, grunting as stiff muscles loosen and casually walks towards her balcony. As she passes a mirror she catches sight of her clearly tired face and sighs. It has been an exhausting year for her, with all that's happened she can't remember the last time she's had a good night's sleep.

When she first came to Xavier's, things were so much easier. For one, she was a student in his class; not a teacher. Secondly, she spent most of her nights soaring amidst the clouds naked, not grading class work. Her late night jaunts rejuvenated her, especially the nights Scott would watch her from his room. She knew he was attracted to her and she found him equally handsome, if a bit stiff. But given his shy nature he never acted on it. Even when she purposely tempted him he remained oblivious.

That was before Jean of course. Once she got here, he only had eyes for her. And she arrived just in time for him to come out of his shell.

In those days, she was wild, living for the moment, for pleasure. Unlike some mutants, her power has never been a burden. In fact, the first time she took to the skies she never wanted to come down. Now she spends all of her time firmly rooted on the ground.

"Not tonight." She whispers to her empty room. Stepping out onto the balcony in her ankle length night gown, she raises her arms in preparation but a form on the grounds catches her eye.

From this distance she can't tell who it is, but as a member of the staff she feels obligated to check it out. After all it's much too late for any of the students to still be up.

Taking to the air with a thought she glides in the direction of where she saw the person, sitting casually on the grass. He is leaning against the large tree next to one of the grounds many Koi ponds.

"It is well beyond curfew-"

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep. First night in a new place I guess."

Storm takes note of the young man before her as he stands up. She'd met him earlier today and he seemed a likeable enough boy, if a little too sure of himself for her taste. She can see why all of the young girls at dinner today were bubbling about him. Hank believes he could be the key to helping Rogue gain control of her ability. A fact that has made its way throughout the school by now, she imagines.

"Understandable. I would think this school can be a great deal to take in at first." Ororo offers.

He smiles and Ororo feels a bit of unease. Something about the way he looks at her, as if he's sizing her up. "Yes it is. But wonderful as well," Aaron answers looking down at his bare feet, "Not much grass in the city. At least not the kind you'd wanna walk barefoot in…"

Ororo laughs at this admission. After splitting her childhood as a thief in the streets of Cairo and being worshiped by a tribe of Africans once her abilities manifested, she could empathize with his situation. Being here was different than any other place she'd been before, but it was a good different. Before she can share this with him she catches his eyes on her again. All of sudden she realizes she is inappropriately dressed for this teacher-student conference. The blue night gown she's wearing is very sheer; if the moon were full she'd be giving him quite the show.

_**At least it's dark enough to allow me to maintain some modesty…**_

"You're really quite beautiful, Miss Monroe," he states casually never taking his eyes off hers. Despite the cool night air, she can feel heat emanating from the young man. An almost irresistible pull that makes her take an unconscious step backward.

She's been complimented before by male students, running the gamut from simple flattery to outright lewdness and she's taken them all in stride. But the look in his eyes, the way he seems to be looking through her, unnerves her. To her credit she manages to keep her voice steady and clear when she speaks:

"Thank you Aaron, although I'm not sure if I appreciate the way you're staring at me." In fact she feels naked under his gaze, she crosses her arms to shield more of herself from him.

Aaron chuckles softly, something Ororo finds annoying, considering the circumstances. "I'm not staring **Miss Monroe**" emphasizing her place as the adult. "Nor am I lusting or leering. I was merely enjoying the night when you dropped out of the sky." He returns, licking his lips. "I would imagine that someone as stunning as you is used to be looked at favorably by both men and women alike."

_**Bold one isn't he? A few well placed lightning bolts would teach him a lesson in manners…**_

As if sensing her thoughts he begins walking back towards the mansion. "Still I meant no disrespect, Ms. Monroe, so I hope you'll forgive my boldness. I'll see you tomorrow." He states over his shoulder. She waits until she is satisfied that he is indeed returning before taking flight; unsure of what to make of her interaction with this new student.

Normally she considered herself quite adept at reading people, but she's made mistakes in judgment before. Particularly with Logan.

She smiles wondering if this boy would meet Logan's gaze with equal audacity. Many men have tried and failed. Even she doesn't often stare into the depths of Wolverine's eyes very long. Although her reasons are quite different…

**-Several weeks ago, Logan's room-**

"How long will you be gone?" Ororo asks, fearful of his answer avoids looking directly at him.

"I'm not sure… maybe a month, maybe longer."

His answer is better than she dared to hope. "So that means you do plan on returning…?" She asks smiling, finally looking down at him, trying to read his expression from the doorway of his room. Unlike the previous times he'd left, this time he actually told the people who care about him before he was on his way out the door. Once she heard the news from Rogue she made the trip to the far end of the mansion to his room.

"Why so concerned? Not like you guys need me here." He smirks, stuffing a pair of worn jeans into his bag. Ororo feels a twinge of nostalgia as she watches him place a worn Stetson over his thick hair.

In her youth on the street, movies were an escape and the westerns with John Wayne and Clint Eastwood were her favorites. Thinking back to them, she couldn't help but be reminded of Logan. Like them he was strong, fiercely loyal, and confident, not to mention his rugged good looks. Though she'd never admit it to anyone except Jean, Logan was the kind of man she often fantasized about as a child.

_**That would surprise him wouldn't it? The prim and proper "African Queen" as Jean liked to call me, longing for man like him...**_

"You are needed here… Logan." Ororo reaches out to touch his arm and his eyes meet hers. He places his hand on top and she notes how they dwarf her own.

"Thanks but, Marie's got the Ice Cube and Sparks to keep her company plus whatever pack of giggling girls are here at the school these days. She got more friends than she knows what to do with." Ororo laughs at Logan's inability to call anyone by their correct name. Although Scott would surely disagree, she found it endearing. Even she herself was always called 'Ro instead of her full name.

"She will always need you, even though she has made friends in her time here. But I wasn't just speaking about her." Ororo finds she is again unable to hold his gaze. She knows with his keen senses she would be revealing too much about her own needs.

"… That… means a lot." He removes his hand from hers taking the warmth of his touch with him.

"Just remember that… wherever it is you're going you have a home here."

**-Ororo's room-**

By the time Ororo touches back down on her balcony it's close to 1am. Stripping off her now soaked nightgown she collapses naked onto her comforter, refreshed. She can't help but burst into laughter, giddy from her experience.

_**When was the last time I did that?**_

Truth be told she knows exactly when the last time was; two days before Xavier's death. She's the last one left now, she has the burden of caring for the legacy of Xavier and it's a torch she's not comfortable carrying. Hank may have been one the original students, but he's spent most of the last few years outside these walls.

Ororo feels incapable of dealing with things the way Charles would have. He had far more patience and understanding than she does. If it had been up to her, Wolverine would never have been allowed to stay and where would they be now if that had happened?

When he first came to the school she despised him almost as much as Scott seemed to. In fact, she along with Scott had privately asked the Professor to reconsider his admission here. Whether Magneto wanted to use him or not, she didn't want him under the same roof. And of course when he nearly killed Marie his first night here, she felt her fears were validated.

Yet at the Statue of Liberty he showed such compassion concerning Rogue.

And as he began to unravel his past, she could see most of his rage stemmed from his frustration. How would she have felt, if her entire life had been wiped clean with the exception of a few painful fragments? Add to that the fact that within those fragments, it was clear she had been experimented on, treated as a weapon and forced to do things she'd never wanted? His inner strength is extraordinary.

When Jean shared with Ororo some of the pain she saw in her brief glimpse into his mind; Ororo never looked at Logan the same again, knowing all that he had endured just to be alive.

And that's when it started for her.


	3. Prime Suspect

_**Towards the middle of this chapter there is a sexual scene, reader discretion is advised.**_

**-Inside the mansion-**

Aaron had to admit, he liked Ororo, although not for the reason she suspected.

Yes she was stunning beyond all reason, but it was more about her presence. In her element she was regal, yet warm. Self conscious about herself yet confident. Everything her file made her out to be. He liked her because in his eyes this made her his number one suspect. Because she was a little too spot on in her imitation of S.H.I.E.L.D. records.

Intelligence, like anything else is never perfect, since it's subject to human interpretation. So field operatives go into situations like this expecting things to be inconsistent; for there to be holes in the picture. He couldn't count the number of times the little details got lost or someone pegged a target one way only to find out the exact opposite was true.

He'd need to gather more information on her though, push her a little bit more to see if she would crack. When dealing with shape-shifters their mental state had a lot to do with how long and how successfully they were able to hold a form. Stress them enough and little things like eye color, hair color even height could be off. All things that he would notice and then be able to strike.

Whoever his target ended up being would have been playing the role for months by now. Possibly staying the same form for consecutive days, maybe weeks at a time. The strain, plus the pressure he would apply should shake out the truth.

And he could tell tonight he had gotten to her.

A woman with her looks has spent most of their life being hit on by males of all ages, so having a little fun with her shouldn't have set her off. But if this was only a person posing as Ororo the attention might unnerve them. Especially if it was a male copy cat. So far as he knew Ororo wasn't involved with anyone at the school so that existed as a possibility.

The main thing now though was to smoke her out before she or anyone else became suspicious of him. Given all they had recently been through it he knew that they would be apprehensive about a new admission. Which is why he manipulated things so that he offered an invitation by Hank McCoy. He hoped that would delay things long enough.

Thinking of McCoy, he wished he'd let him take the brunt of the flying mutants, no doubt Hank would have survived it, but instinct took over. That slip up could prove to be costly. He knew that it was often the subtleties that blew assignments like these. By reacting so quickly to the Sunspot/Cannonball situation he may have damaged their perceptions of him.

As he thought about it, his initial reaction to McCoy could end up equally damaging, since most people would be surprised, even fearful of Beasts' appearance. Most of his life he'd been around mutants, many with mutations far worse than McCoy's blue-furred look. Somehow he needed to find the balance between who he is and who he needs them to think he is. Infiltrating this group would be more problematic than he thought.

After a quick visit to the kitchen, where he narrowly avoids an awkward exchange between Kitty Pryde and Piotr, he tries to relax a bit in the media room. But he's too anxious, thinking of the task ahead of him. Unable to find a suitable distraction, he decides to just return to his room. On his way back he hears a noise he's familiar with; it was faint and if he hadn't been specifically listening for anything unusual he might have missed it. He moves silently through the halls passing snoring boys and murmuring girls until he comes to the last room in the west wing.

"Unh… yes…"

The door is cracked, and a tiny sliver of moonlight peeks through that crack.

"Mmmm…"

Peaking in the room, he sees her.

She's lying completely naked on her bed, her brown hair wildly framing her face. Her eyes closed, her small lips open slightly murmuring in pleasure. Aaron, without thinking of what he's doing, eases her door open more.

Her perky breasts look soft and firm as she lies on her back, the nipples, reddish-brown peaks, stiffen at her manipulations. Her left hand busy tweaking them, while her right is embedded between her creamy thighs. She moves at a furious pace, her hand disappearing into the space only her fingers have entered.

Aaron watches the erotic display unfold. Her back arches, her face a mask of intense concentration. She begins to buck and turns slightly towards the door, giving him a glimpse of the well groomed patch of auburn hair beneath her fingers. He can feel heat coming off her in waves, and the scent of strawberries and sweat fill his nostrils.

Aaron is not a virgin, that problem was taken care of almost three years ago. He's also had his share of experience since then but this delicate southern flower entices him more than any of his past conquests. Maybe it's her innocence, coupled with the longing evident in her actions tonight, but he finds himself mesmerized. The sound of her fingers playing with that sticky area is a symphony he could listen to all night. The creak of the bed cannot drown out how incredibly wet she must be.

He imagines the wet spot forming under her soft bottom, wetness collecting in the folds of her lips, lubricating her for the insertion of her fingers. Her clit likely throbbing furiously at her touch…

An impulse stirs in him to burst in and assist her to orgasm, but he manages to suppress it. Besides her powers making that literally life-threatening, the fact of the matter is he can ill afford to form attachments considering what he's here to do.

That thought snaps him back to reality for a moment, realizing that he could be staring at another obstacle to his goal.

A very beautiful obstacle, but he cannot allow anything to deter him. Anyone at this school could be the reason he's here now. He couldn't rule anyone out yet.

Before he can walk away another deep moan echoes from her room and again he is drawn back in. He glances down the hallway to make sure no one else is disturbed by her sounds before turning back to the show. The darkness of the hallway conceals him just as the moonlight from her open window illuminates her activity. Every curve is clear to him as she turns around onto her hands and knees burying her face into her pillow.

Aaron can see her fingers slipping into her warmth, the moisture collecting on the backs of her thighs right before her entire body goes rigid.

"Ummph!"

She lies still, though there are little tremors evident in her legs, her breathing heavy and hard. He waits until her breathing slowly returns to normal, wanting to see what she'll do next. She surprises him by turning in the direction of the cracked door with a sad smile on her face. Although she's satisfied her physical need of release, her mental and emotional needs are still left wanting, making this a bittersweet triumph.

Trapped by her mutant abilities, the only touch she'll ever know is her own. It's a cruel burden for anyone to carry, let alone a teenage girl. Fortunately she has people who love her, even if her parents aren't among them.

He knows she hasn't had contact with her family since her powers manifested and that they haven't attempted to find her either. He feels a pang of anger at that, considering that the sweet girl in the room he was looking into just wanted to be accepted. Loved. And what else is a parent supposed to do except fulfill that very basic need?

His own mother had always been nothing but supportive and loving, which made the actions of Rogue's parents so difficult for him to understand.

**-Training room, six years ago-**

"Very good Aaron! One more time!"

Sweating from his exertions, Aaron finds the energy to again unleash a series of combinations on the heavy bag in front of him. The corded muscles in his frame, twitching from fatigue, respond despite the pain. He's been at this for the last hour and a half.

"Good! Let's take a break!"

"I can continue, Sensei!" Aaron protests, even though the relief at the possible break is written all over his young face.

"I know you can, son. But what kind of mother would I be if I let you? We've accomplished a lot today, take some water and relax."

Aaron sits with his legs folded in front of him and closes his eyes. He begins slowing his heart rate the way his mother taught him and he feels the pain leaving his muscles almost immediately. He opens his eyes to see his mother sitting next to him in a similar position her eyes also closed, her breathing strong and steady. He watches her intently trying to think of the best way to ask the question on his mind.

"Yes Aaron?" she asks without opening her eyes.

"How much longer… until I'm ready?" It's the same question he's asked her at least a dozen times the last few months. He's never wondered why his mother trained him so vigorously, because it's the only way of life he's known. Since he could walk he's been trained in everything from Aikido to playing the piano. Yet since his twelfth birthday he's felt pressed to move on to the next phase. The part of his life that his mother had been hinting at for so long was coming; he could feel it.

"Aaron," she smiles sweetly with her eyes still closed. "When you're ready, you'll no longer need to ask that question." It was her standard answer and even though intellectually he felt it made no sense, for some reason he always found comfort in her simple response.

His mother was a powerful mutant herself, able to absorb the properties of objects with a touch. Being able to turn her skin as hard as steel, or stone gave her strength and durability beyond most mutants. But there were some things that her ability would be unable to save her from. As he would find out later.

**-Aaron's room-**

Fury may have given him this mission, but it was his mother who set him on the path.

And he'd never forget what he was really here to do…


	4. Revelations and Returns

**-Institute cafeteria, two weeks later-**

Ororo picks absently at her food as she scans the cafeteria. Few of the students are here since classes end early on Friday, most of them ventured into town to eat. Still, there is the new student, Aaron talking with Piotr and Illyanna excitedly in Russian. She can't understand why his presence is so disturbing; in his first few weeks here he's been a model student, falling in step seamlessly.

_**A little too seamlessly…**_

"Care if I join you?" A British accent asks softly.

"Of course, please sit Betsy." Ororo smiles warmly. "We've hardly had the chance to get to speak each other."

Betsy smiles back, flipping her lavender hair from her face. "Yes I know. I had hoped you'd join Alison and I a couple nights ago when she dragged me to that night club, but she said that wasn't really your scene…"

Alison would often try to drag Ororo out on her man hunting jaunts; Ororo for her part would always respectfully decline. She had responsibilities to the school and an image to maintain. She couldn't allow Alison to have her out all night, only to drunkenly stumble into the mansion in the early morning hours. Especially not when was constantly on the young women of this school to responsible. "No it isn't, though I have no issue with dancing in general, it's just-"

"Alison isn't looking to **just **dance…" Betsy finishes knowingly, having seen the blonde in action she hoped she was at least protecting herself. Betsy is about to voice this thought when she notices the distracted look on Ororo's face. "Is there something troubling you, Ororo?"

"Are you reading my mind Ms. Braddock?" Ororo questions, eyes narrowing slightly. She's never been completely comfortable around telepaths and she hopes the school's newest addition is taking liberties her abilities.

"No," Betsy waves her hand slightly flustered. "I would never do that. It's just you have a full plate of quickly cooling food, and when I came up to you, you were obviously concentrating on something…"

Relief washes over Ororo's face. "Yes well, I guess I am a little distracted."

"Anything I can help with?" Ororo knew Betsy was brought here to help with the teaching load, but being a telepath made her especially adept at counseling as well. And there were many students here who could benefit from it. Plus from what Ororo already heard from some of the students, Betsy enjoyed it immensely.

_**I guess when your brother is the all powerful Captain Brittan, being needed feels good.**_

Ororo considers asking Betsy to read Aaron's thoughts, just to get an idea of who he is really. Then she dismisses the idea.

_**That's not the way Charles would have done things. He would've gotten to know Aaron personally, before taking a trip through his mind. What ever my issues are with him I need to work out on my own.**_

"No. I imagine I will need to work this issue myself. Don't let it concern you. How has your time here been so far?" Ororo asks attempting to forget her misgivings about Aaron.

Betsy smiles radiantly. "Wonderful! The students here are very intelligent, eager to learn!"

Ororo nods in agreement. "Yes, despite a few restless ones, overall the kids here are a joy to teach. Anyone you need help with?" Ororo finds it comforting to talk to a woman closer to her age. Marie has developed an attachment to her and she enjoys her company, but she's still a teenager. And while she loves Alison dearly, she's not the most mature person in the world. Not someone she would feel comfortable confiding in.

"Not so far. My first day one of them remarked on the irony of a Brit teaching American History, but by the end of the class he complimented me on my knowledge of the subject. And since then he's been a model student. " Betsy answers, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Ororo raises an eyebrow. "Was it Aaron?" she asks looking back over at the table Aaron is sitting at. She notices that Marie has now joined him obviously laughing at something Aaron said to her.

_**I wish Hank would get on with his research into the boy. Once we can determine if his abilities hold any key to helping Marie we can thank him for his time and send him on his way. There'd be no reason for him to stay beyond-**_

"Yes. He wasn't nasty about it or anything, though, more amused. How did you know it was him?" Betsy asks looking slightly surprised.

"He's quite the little charmer; a recent addition still finding his way. I figured it would be him." Ororo shrugs, disguising her bias about him.

Betsy continues: "I'll tell you one thing; he's smart, maybe genius level. Do you think it's because of his mutation?"

"Hank says it's possible, but he would need more tests to be sure. Unless we plan on scanning him every day there's no way to know what he's learning and what he's absorbing…" Maybe that was what bothered her? The idea that he could just instantly be the smartest person in the room with a couple handshakes? Hank tried to explain to her that he didn't just absorb knowledge, but she wasn't so sure he was being objective, considering how much he likes the boy.

"Hmmm… well I can tell you that at least during class he wasn't using his ability." Betsy confirms.

"Oh?"

"Well, since he needs to make contact in order to absorb, I've strategically placed him in the very front of the class. Making it bloody impossible for him to leech off anyone during class and he's still the smartest boy in his grade. He makes connections very fast and has a high aptitude for learning. Given time and encouragement he could be an incredible scientist… which explains Hank's interest in him."

The upside to that being Hank has actually been managing his classroom responsibilities better since Aaron's arrival.

Betsy's comment made her want to get the woman's opinion on him. "Betsy, what's your… sense of him? Aaron I mean, does he seem-"

"-Confident, bordering on arrogant, aloof, charming, maybe even a little dangerous-?"

"Yes!" Ororo shouts excitedly, causing the very person they're discussing to look over at them curiously. Ororo to her shame is unable to hold his gaze. "Yes," she repeats quietly.

"It's nothing extraordinary really; I've just described every teenage male since the beginning of time." Betsy reasons calmly. "So far he hasn't shown anything I haven't seen before. Especially here." Betsy laughs. "Every boy in this school wants to be Wolverine so bad it's funny…"

Ororo, while nodding at Betsy's assessment cannot bring herself to agree. It was when she said the word 'dangerous' that her instincts were given form. It was not a feeling that was completely groundless. Since he's come to the school there have been incidents to support it.

The way he was not alarmed when Hank dropped in on him from the trees outside the gates. She's seen the security logs and it was if he already knew Hank was there. It was the same when she herself dropped from the sky next to him. His face showed no surprise at all. When Sam and Robert came careening out the front door; Aaron easily pushed Hank out of harm's way. Much faster than anyone should be able to naturally move and the strength required to push someone Hank's size, unaware or not, is considerable.

The way he moved through the halls, the easy grace of his walk reminded her of the big cats of the Serengeti, relaxed but alert. He always seemed ready to strike at a moment's notice. Maybe because of Ororo's unique connection to nature she'd picked up on it, even if she didn't know until now what she was picking up on. Could his mutant abilities extend beyond just his tactile telepathy? It would explain why he has repeatedly avoided Danger Room combat training; knowing he has additional abilities he wouldn't want to risk being exposed. Ororo didn't push it because he's not truly a student here nor is he in need of help controlling his powers.

Maybe all this conjecture would pan out to be unfounded, but even his presence here to begin with seems out of place. Despite Hank's invite.

"Ororo?" Betsy's voice shakes her from her thoughts. Ororo realizes now it's been several minutes since she last said anything, as her mind was working. Instinctively she looks over to Aaron's table, but they are long gone.

"I'm sorry Betsy, I know I haven't been the best lunch date today…"

"It's okay, I can only imagine how tough it's been running this place without… well you know."

"It hasn't been all bad. I have Hank and Sean who-"

Betsy raises a knowing eyebrow at Ororo.

"-are absolutely no help!" Ororo finishes laughing. Betsy joins in and for the moment Ororo's concerns are forgotten.

**-Outside, Ororo's garden-**

Ororo decides to spend the afternoon tending to her garden. It's always given her the most peace and it gives her a chance to settle the thoughts circling her head. From her garden she can see some of the other students frolicking. 

Rahne Sinclair, in her wolf form, is playing a game of catch with Danielle Moonstar and Bobby Drake, loving every minute of it. Roberto, Sam, Piotr and Sean are playing a game of basketball with Theresa and Marie cheering them on. Ororo is happy to see Theresa coming out to watch her father, the two had been estranged until recently and though it was a rough beginning it has smoothed considerably. Apparently Roberto and Sam have resolved their conflict concerning Tabitha and have become friends again. A sight Ororo is relieved to see. She knew that some of the students here were of age and sexually active, but Tabitha seemed to have an insatiable appetite for boys. Ororo wouldn't be surprised if her tastes extended towards women as well. Ororo has had to speak to the young girl several times about her rampant promiscuity.

It didn't help that Alison was always telling Ororo to "lighten up" typically when she was in the middle of advising Tabitha.

For the most part, all of the students here got along very well with each other and were very sociable. Despite the differences in age, they were all tied by a common bond.

Rachel Grey may be the one exception.

Ororo notes that she, as usual, is by herself reading under a tree. The girl is from an alternate reality where Scott and Jean were her parents. It is a dark and twisted reality where mutants are hunted even more vigorously than they are now. Her parents, along with most of the mutant population, died in her reality. Tapping into the latent Phoenix Force within her bloodline she was able to escape her reality to this one, only to find that although much brighter, her parents have died in this one as well.

In fact most of the people here don't exist by the time she's born and the friends she did have at that time may never exist at all. As such she really hasn't warmed up to any of the others. She and Tabitha seemed close once, but for some reason Rachel went back to being solitary.

"This is a beautiful garden Miss Monroe,"

The fact that he manages to get this close without her even noticing him angers her, even though she knows it shouldn't.

_**Why should it bother me so? It's not as if he were trying to sneak up on me…**_

"Thank you, Aaron." Her voice sounding harder than she'd meant it to. "Do you have any plans for the weekend?" she asks trying to be casual.

_**It's because his eyes always seem calculating, sizing me up…**_

He shrugs as he drops to his knees to gently touch the petals of a tulip, "Not especially. Couple of the guys are heading to town, but I think I'll stick around here and see if I can catch up on some work."

"From what I've heard, you're excelling in your classes. I'm sure you can afford to take a break with your classmates. It would be good for you." Ororo counters, hoping to draw him out.

"So you've been checking up on the new kid huh?" Aaron quips refusing to take the bait.

Ororo smiles in spite of herself. "My duty I'm afraid," Ororo answers creating a mini-shower over her flowers. "But I don't think you have a problem with that do you? You enjoy the attention." Ororo has watched him interact with the girls his age, openly flirting with them all. Even Marie.

"I cannot deny it, I do," Aaron states stepping back from the water. "Only because eventually this has to come to an **end**…" Aaron's face seems drained of all humor when he says this, but just as quickly she sees his smile return. "Once Hank is able to determine if I can help Marie that is. Gotta enjoy it while I can, right?"

Ororo, getting tired of the verbal jousting, gets to the point. "Aaron, while I respect your right to privacy, know that we have a very open policy here and you can talk to me or any of the others here about anything. Anything at all…"

Aaron's eyes meet hers and this time there is softness there, instead of the mocking laughter or critical examination. For the first time she notices how beautiful they are, captivating. Just like the night she dropped in on him she feels a pull towards him; not quite desire, something she can't explain. Again, just like before she takes a step backwards, wondering why he is able to affect her so.

"I appreciate that." He shoves his hands into his pocket, looking for the first time like the teenager he is. "I may take you up on that someday…"

And with that he walks away, same confident stride, towards where Rachel is sitting. Ororo is still at a loss as to what to make of him. He seems to be such a contradiction, much like-

"Logan! You're back!"

_**I know in the movie universe the "Phoenix Force" was just the untapped potential of Jean Grey's powers, but I wanted to use the comic version here. Rachel herself is able to only tap into a small portion of the force and only on a very instinctive and subconscious level, so there's not the same corruption that Jean Grey faced. There are also other reasons for the corruption and the connection that will be fleshed out in later chapters. It's a small point but one that has a bearing on future chapters and possibly future stories…?**_


	5. Redheaded Stranger

**-Outside the Institute-**

Aaron is on his way over to Rachel, when he hears Marie's delightful voice squeal :

"Logan! You're back!"

He turns to see the strong figure striding over to the basketball court Marie is sprinting from. He catches Marie in his arms easily. The others begin to crowd around him slightly and from the corner of his eye Aaron notes Ororo's nervous walk over to them.

_**Damn... I wanted to be done with this business before HE showed back up! Things are definitely going to get messy now…**_

"Aren't you going to go over there Rachel?" Aaron questions as the young woman continues reading her book. Aaron assumed all the young boys wanted to be Logan and all the young girls wanted to be with him. So to see her indifference to his return was a surprise.

"No." She answers curtly. Initially he wasn't planning on saying much to her; she had been the only one at the school he hadn't really spoken to. He picked up quite a bit about her from the other students, but nothing beats firsthand knowledge. She wasn't high on his list of possible suspects; she rarely interacted with anyone and never left the institute grounds. If she was the copy cat; then she was lousy at her job. Nevertheless, given the stakes he couldn't afford to leave any stone unturned.

As he stands there, she doesn't look up from her book and has the audacity to calmly sip her iced tea. Nearly everyone he's approached so far has had some type of reaction to him; except her.

_**I like her already. **_

Rather than try to engage her, he simply watches her read.

Her red hair is short and wavy and there were a few lovely freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose. He always liked freckles; beautiful imperfections he called them. But it was her eyes that he found himself most in awe of, bright green and sharp. She had the kind of looks that a man would appreciate, but he was sure most boys would look past her to the more obvious beauties. Like Tabitha and Alison. Both were shapely and flaunted their bodies, albeit Alison was downright conservative when compared to Tabitha.

But in her jeans and loosely fitting t-shirt Rachel could have passed for a very feminine boy and Aaron was willing to bet that was her intention. This one went out her way not to be noticed. And it was beginning to bother her that he was invading her space. He could tell she expected her short response to force him away. Unfortunately for her, Aaron just continued to look at her.

_**There's a reason why someone would go out of their way NOT to be noticed… It's not uncommon for a teenage girl do so but it warrants further observation…**_

"You're new here, so I'll give you a break for not knowing, but I don't have what you're looking for. Try Tabitha or Marie, both have fantasized about you a few times already." Rachel snarls, never looking up from her book.

"Thank you for the heads up, but I doubt you know what I'm looking for." Aaron says confidently. This gets her to look up and take note of the rude boy invading her space. Aaron can feel her power, like fingers probing, attempting to peel back the truth. What she doesn't know is one of the first things his mother taught him was to shield his thoughts from intruders. Soon Rachel returns to her book in irritation.

"So you're immune to telepathy; that just means you don't have anything resembling a brain in rattling around in your skull. I've met hundreds like you." Aaron can't help but laugh at that which wins him a satisfied smirk from Rachel.

"Why don't you try again?" Aaron challenges. Dropping his defenses slightly. He's rewarded with a sweet redness creeping across her cheeks.

"So I was right," she manages, immediately putting her guard back up.

"Not quite," Aaron counters. "Thinking you're beautiful and you shouldn't hide behind your anger is not the same as me trying to get in your panties." Rachel chokes on her iced tea at his comment and sputters a bit before turning to face him.

"You couldn't fit in them anyway!" Rachel returns, surprised that she said that she throws a hand over her mouth and laughs. The two of them laugh together, until the ruckus over Logan's return causes Rachel to look over at the crowd and frown. Silence falls among them again.

Aaron takes that as an invitation to sit next to her. Leaning against her shoulder, he can smell Jasmine and… blueberry. It's a strange combination, but one he finds suits her. He closes his eyes and lifts his head toward the afternoon sky. It's especially warm for a day in early October.

_**If I didn't know better, I'd think the weather girl was abusing her powers…**_

Rachel goes back to her book and he finds himself looking at her again. Something about her, made him want to know her. This was always the danger in assignments like this; finding a way to get close to someone without getting too close. He liked nearly everyone here, but the bottom line is one of them would meet their end at his hands. It was just a matter of who.

"He killed my mother you know," Rachel says sadly, shaking him from his daze.

"What?" He didn't remember reading anything like that in Fury's files. Then again much of the info he obtained from him was full of holes. It was why he had been so friendly towards as many people as possible.

His telepathy didn't just allow him to absorb mental abilities, it also allowed him access, on a small scale, to people's short term memory. He tended only to get a montage of images, really with no discernable pattern, but the more people he came in contact with, the more shared memory put the puzzle together.

Unfortunately only the stronger or more recent memories were open to him. He hoped as he got older he could develop that aspect of his ability more, but for now he had to rely mainly on experience and instinct.

"Not my real mother, she died a long time ago, but the Jean Grey of this timeline." Rachel continues, explaining. "I mean he had to; she was consumed with… power and she'd… killed. But he did it all the same." Aaron did wonder if her last name being Grey was merely a coincidence, now he knows it is not. Alternate realities and time-lines were something of an enigma to him. Hank had tried to explain to him Reed Richards theory on this, but Aaron found it to be more aggravating than intriguing. Perhaps now he would need to pay more attention to it.

"Rachel," Aaron began carefully. "Some of the others have told me bits and pieces about how you got here… but I'm not sure I understand it all…" Aaron wants to draw her out, but knows she'd be skeptical about revealing much to him.

"Why would you want to understand at all…?" Rachel asks, venom in her voice. He could tell this was a sore subject with her, but he needed to know. He couldn't charm her and he definitely wouldn't be able to push her like he'd been doing with Ororo. No, to get to her nothing would work better than the truth.

"I… lost my mother, not too long ago…" Aaron admits, Rachel turns towards him, sympathy and understanding in her eyes. Taking a deep breath he continues. "Cancer. I… had to watch as my mother wasted away, slowly. Helpless to do anything about it… all my gifts… useless in the face of this disease. And I still ache with the pain of what it did to the vibrant, loving woman who gave birth to me. But afterward…" Aaron pauses again and Rachel places a comforting hand on his, smiling sadly. "Instead of dealing with my pain I filled that emptiness with rage. Because I had no one to talk to, no one who would understand…"

Rachel simply stares at him for a while. Her expression a mixture of sadness, understanding and gratitude. Closing her eyes, she begins to relate to him how she came to be here.

The pain in her voice is raw and of course he can relate. The difference between them being he had many precious years with her, while Rachel's time with her mother was short. She comes from a future where most mutants are imprisoned and any free mutants are hunted down. Making matters worse is the fact that she herself was brainwashed into becoming a hunter of her own kind. The next part Rachel admits, she didn't really understand herself, but Hank had helped her fill in the blanks with a theory of his own.

He surmised that the Phoenix Force of her reality was able to sense her anger and need and was drawn to her. The Force feeds off the intense emotions of others and it found a surplus in Rachel. It then freed her from her conditioning giving her the strength to get revenge on the ones who manipulated her. It apparently lies dormant in her except for periods of extreme emotional distress, which was the reason for her self imposed solitude. A fact only a few knew.

For a time she fights alongside other mutants in a liberation army in her own time. But soon distrust over her former course of life and fear over the awesome power she now possessed led to conflict. Eventually she was cast out again.

Sensing her pain, the Phoenix Force spirited Rachel away to another reality. Rachel has often wondered why it brought her here, but lacking any real ability to communicate with the power, her question remains unanswered.

Unfortunately she arrives just after both Scott Summers and Jean Grey died, denying her any chance of getting to know them.

Rachel stands walking away from Aaron, finishing her story. "I'm a girl with no family in any reality; the one I came from, or the one I'm stuck in." Her back is to Aaron, but he can tell she's quietly crying to herself. Aaron is satisfied that her story has no deception in it. Even the best actors could never convey the searing pain and anguish in her voice as she tells her tale. He feels confident that she is not the one he is looking for.

In a move that surprises both of them he takes her in his arms and holds her. Normally she would use her telekinesis to push him through the nearest solid object, but in the end as fearsome as her power is, she's still a teenager.

And if anyone understands her pain, it's Aaron.

**-Nine months ago-**

"What were you able to find out?"

"Enough to know what I have to do..."

"You don't have to, Aaron. It will be dangerous. Fury could just be using you to take out targets for S.H.I.E.L.D., using us…" Her concern written in the warm smile she offers him. Her serene face hides the cancer that is ravaging her.

"I know. I also know that even if he is just using me, these men are scum and would do to other mutants exactly what was done to you…" The memories of that day make his jaw clench. "You've prepared me for this, remember? To bring an end to these people who would do our people harm." Aaron looks at his mother with a determined smile.

"But before we had resources, a team, we had support. Now it will be just you out there alone."

"The only one I've ever needed is you," Aaron replies kneeling next to her bed. "You've trained me to be the best and I am."

"So cocky {cough} this will not be an easy situation… even for you."

"I won't take the situation lightly, I'm just confident I'll be successful."

"There'll be distractions…"

"You worried I'll lose focus? My **whole **life has been about keeping my focus."

"Like in **New Delhi**?"

"A hiccup. Besides I was only fifteen and the Prime Ministers' daughter was asking for it." The two share a laugh at the memory.

His mother's laughter is music to his ears, until it turns into another coughing fit. After their conversation, Fury had her transferred to a secret S.H.I.E.L.D. Facility. There the doctors tell him that it's only a matter of time and even had they gotten to her sooner there would have been nothing they could do. They whisper consoling words like "comfortable" and "transition" and "peace" but all he hears is his mother will soon be dead.

He looks around the drab hospital room and his fists curl in rage, looking down at his mother.

_**You spent your youth fighting and bleeding for this country, saving lives while sacrificing any semblance of your own and the best they can do is this place?**_

"Peace, Aaron." Even in her weakened state, she's lost none of her awareness. She can still sense the mood of her son. With a hand that seems stronger than it should be she grasps his arm to ensure she has his full attention. "That temper of yours will betray you one day and I won't be there to calm you down." His mother whispers, meeting his eyes.

"I prefer to think of it as passion. You are owed more than this converted prison cell, mother." Aaron can feel his anger subsiding at her touch. She always did have a way of quelling the rage that seemed to boil inside him. He often wondered where that side of him came from, since his mother was always so calm and collected.

She allows herself to chuckle softly before pulling his face closer to hers.

"Nothing is owed to any of us, save for what we take. And even that can be taken away from us in turn." She looks into her son's hazel eyes and raises a hand to his face. "I took you, the cancer takes you away from me. And even though my life led me to this end, it also led me to you. I'd say that makes it a fair trade off."

Her brown eyes burn brightly with pride, as she stares at her son. "Now, tell me about your brilliant plan I want to see if you're as smart as you think you are…"

**-Outside the Institute-**

So far he's killed almost everyone responsible for his mother's death. **Almost everyone**…

"Aaron…"

"Yes?" Aaron mentally shakes himself free of the last conversation he had with his mother. Had he known it then, he wouldn't have wasted their time talking about targets and revenge.

"I think you can let go now."

"Must I?" He jokes as Rachel turns and punches him playfully in the chest.

"Ow! Jerk!" She complains flexing her wrist. Aaron takes hold of it tenderly and kisses the soft flesh just below her palm. Her face turns as red as the hair on her head as she looks around.

"What are you doing….? People are going to talk…" Rachel is not used to this kind of attention. The boys here tended to pretty much ignore her in favor of the other girls here.

"Do you really care?" Aaron asks still gently rubbing her wrist. "Besides, no one is paying us any attention." But he was paying her close attention; watching her reactions, the conflict behind her eyes. Indira looked at him the same way. Her own father had sent her to seduce and kill him and for her part she excelled at the former. When the time came for the latter she hesitated; he did not.

"I guess you're right," she looks at his fingers as they rub her wrist. "Why am I letting you do this?" she wonders out loud.

"Eventually keeping your distance from everyone gets tiring," he answers "I suspect after a good night's rest you'll be back to cowering boys with a glare."

Rachel laughs in spite of herself, before turning serious. "I don't want to push people away, it's just easier to be alone than…" She trails off shrugging her shoulders. He leaves it there and doesn't push things. The two sit down again allowing a comfortable silence to fall between them.

Rachel steals a glance at Aaron who seems deep in his own thought and smiles.

"In this timeline you come from," Aaron begins, breaking the silence to look at her. "Have the Eagles won a Super bowl yet?"

Of all the questions he could ask, Rachel did not anticipate that and finds herself laughing.

"Nope." She replies smiling. "A loser in every reality I guess." Although Rachel herself doesn't watch much football, it would be impossible not to know that Aaron is a huge Eagles fan.

"Then there is no justice…" Aaron replies smiling grimly turning his head back to the sky.

"Where I'm from? No. No justice at all…"


	6. Total Recall

**-Outside the Institute-**

Ororo is growing impatient.

Marie has held Logan's ear for the last hour, talking the nonsense that kids talk about and Logan to his credit doesn't seem mind as he listen patiently.

Ororo notes that he looks calmer; some of that trademark rage that is always brimming below the surface is gone. Not completely, maybe just pushed down deeper. The constant scowl he normally wears has smoothed some as well. She's dying to talk to him, to be near him really, but Marie is his adopted daughter, the first to accept him without reservation. She's earned the right.

While he's been gone, Ororo wasn't sure how she would react to his return. As her feelings for her fellow X-man started to grow, so did her doubts that there could ever be anything more than friendship between them.

There are obvious, seemingly insurmountable differences. He is a primal warrior, which quite a few here still fear. Although once she was as wild and untamable as he is now, that is no longer the case. While she learned to reign in her impulsiveness, Logan is guided solely by them. He's embraced them. This was something she sometimes wished she could do; just submit to the desires of her heart as he does so easily.

Then there was his relationship with Jean, the mutual heat between them. It was more than lust, at least from Logan's side of things, which always made Ororo feel inadequate. Ororo wasn't under any illusions that she was unattractive, just not attractive enough for him approach her. In fact in her life there had only been one man to proposition her and even he didn't stick around.

"We'll have plenty of time to catch up darlin' but I gotta speak to some of the others first. We'll have dinner tonight okay?"

"Promise?" Marie is obviously disappointed. Ororo can't say she blames her, if their roles were reversed, she'd feel the same.

"Of course," he answers smiling. Ororo notes that he really is quite handsome when he smiles.

_**That's because it's so rare to see him smile.**_

As he makes his way over to her she can feel a bubble of excitement welling in her. What would she say to him first? What would he say to her? Would he be happy to see her?

"'Ro," Logan states simply as he walks up to her, giving her a warm smirk.

"Logan," Ororo answers trying to remain as calm as she can. "It is good to have you back."

"Crazy as it sounds, darlin', it feels pretty good to be back," Logan states with a chuckle, casting a glance around the grounds. "Not much has changed I guess since I been gone?"

_**Well that depends; does me wanting to rip your clothes off and mount you right here on the grass count as a change?**_

Managing to show no outward signs of that thought, she shakes her head. "Well there are a couple things I guess you should know." As she walks alongside him into the mansion. "We have a new teacher here named Betsy Braddock, she's a telepath and Beast has been working on a way to help Marie with her powers. Uh there's a new student here, although he's only here on a temporary basis, um-"

"You're letting your hair grow…" Logan states casually stopping in the foyer to finger her platinum locks.

"Well, I wanted a changed…" Ororo is both surprised and flattered that he noticed. Even though Logan notices everything.

"Yeah and something about this new kid's got you unnerved," He states. "When you mentioned him your posture and your scent changed…" He explains.

"Probably only my paranoia…" she mumbles. Ever since the first time Mystique infiltrated the mansion she's been wary of anything out of the ordinary. Without Logan and his enhanced senses around she's felt even more vulnerable to such an infiltration.

"Never doubt your instincts darlin' I always follow mine… I'll have a… chat with him later…" Logan reassures Ororo. For now though I need you to round up the fuzzball for me so the three of us can talk in the Professors' study. Hopefully we can talk a bit more later…"

"Okay," Ororo answers as she leaves to find Hank. She was looking forward to her own chance to speak to him further, but that would have to wait.

**-Four months ago, the kitchen-**

"So you never hooked up with any of them?"

"No Alison, I have not." Ororo answers slightly annoyed. When she'd heard that a female mutant was joining them, she'd hoped it would be someone a little more mature. Instead what she got was Alison Blaire; a former pop star who was more Brittany Spears than Adele. Ororo found Alison pleasant enough, but if the girl wasn't talking about men she'd slept with, rattling off a virtual who's who of Hollywood, then she was trying to discover who Ororo herself had slept with. With Jean gone, that left Ororo as the only woman around who Alison could interact with. Some days were better than others.

"Man, what a waste…" Alison mutters, digging into the ice cream in front of her. The two of them are enjoying a late night snack in the kitchen. At least Ororo was until Alison decided to pester her over her superhuman rendezvous'. "If I had the access you had, I woulda tried to get my hands on that Reed Richards guy. I mean he's a bit of a dork, but a guy who can stretch any part of his body… gives a girl all kinds of ideas am I right?"

Had Ororo not already swallowed her spoonful of ice cream she would have choked on it at that comment. She had to admit that during some of her more naughty nights she had considered that possibility, along with a certain web-slinging hero. But unlike Alison she would never pursue such a thing. To Ororo it was just harmless fantasy; something that would never happen in real life. Like her dreams about a certain six-clawed mutant…

"Alison, please," Ororo sputters. "Reed is happily married, remember?" She in fact had met Sue Richards once and was surprised to find her as intelligent as she was beautiful. From then on it was impossible for Ororo to think of Reed in that way, knowing that his wife was such a nice woman.

"Married? Sure. Happily? Well that remains to be seen…" Alison returns nudging Ororo, who in spite of herself laughs a bit.

"That ain't Ro's style, Sparky. She ain't no homewrecker…"

Ororo looks up at the gruff Wolverine as he opens the fridge, obviously looking for a beer. He'd entered the kitchen without her even noticing. It amazed her that someone with an Adamantium laced skeleton could move so silently.

"Neither am I!" Alison blurts sticking her tongue out at Logan. "I would only want to borrow him for a night or two…"

Logan sighs before turning around to face the two of them. Clad in only a pair of low hanging sweatpants, he opens his beer and takes a long swig. Ororo watches the taut muscles of his stomach contract and relax as he does. He put any male model she ever laid eyes on to shame.

"Borrow?" Logan asks, shaking his head. "The difference 'tween you and 'Ro is no man would ever be satisfied with being just her booty call." At this Logan looks Ororo squarely in the eye and smiles that rare smile of his. "No, he'd leave his wife, kids, dog, cat… whatever he had to do give up to be hers. And he'd never want anyone else to so much as lay an eye on her."

Without another word Logan turns and exits the kitchen, leaving both women with their mouths open.

"Dayum…" Alison remarks, still staring at the retreating Wolverine. "Please tell me you've had that at least once?"

Ororo was unable to answer Alison, since she was still dumbfounded at Logan's remark. If she didn't know any better she'd swear he just complimented her.

**-Professor Xavier's study-**

Logan is already waiting for her by the time she arrives with Beast. Ororo hasn't come in here much since the Xavier's death; she's left upkeep to the students and really hasn't had much desire to. It feels strange to her to be here without seeing the Professor sitting stoically behind the large oak desk. She misses him terribly.

"I'm not much for building suspense" Logan starts without turning around. "So I'll get right to the point: after Jean's death, I got my memory back. All of it."

Ororo stares at Hank in wonder. "I thought the Professor said-"

"I know," Logan grumbles still not turning around. "Maybe there was some kind of telepathic feedback or something. All I know is that I woke up the next day and everything was back. My childhood, my parents, my whole life, just like that-"

Ororo has an epiphany: "Is that why you left so suddenly, Logan?"

Logan nods slowly, "Yeah it was a trip, going from fragments to total recall. I couldn't really talk to anyone about it, but I needed to validate the memories in my head. See if there was any remnant of my past left out there in the world. Turns out I've been alive a lot longer than I could've ever imagined. Oh and my real name isn't Logan, its James. James Howlett."

"James…" Ororo repeats letting the name roll off her tongue.

"Yeah, long story behind how I arrived at Logan, but as far as I'm concerned James Howlett died a long time ago… Logan is who I am now…"

"Logan, does this mean you'll be leaving us for good now?" Hank asks. Ororo shoots him a venomous look, but Hank shrugs. "He came here in search of his past, now he has it; I think it's entirely acceptable that he may not want to be an X-man. He has a chance now to have a truly normal life, if he wants to, who could find fault with that?"

_**I could, that's who!**_

"Hank that's-"

"-That's the other reason I left; to decide if I belong here or not…" He finally turns to face them.

Ororo wonders if he can sense her anxiety, to have him back now, a complete person, only to have him leave again this time for good… It would devastate Marie. She finds herself overcome with sadness at the prospect of not being able to learn who the **real **Wolverine is.

"And what did you decide?" Hank asks, picking up on Ororo's inability to ask the question.

Logan folds his arms over his barrel chest and furrows his brow. "That conversation can wait because we got a more immediate problem. Which is the real reason I wanted to talk to ya'll."

"What is it?" Ororo asks. She wonders if it has anything to do with the newcomer.

A look comes over Wolverine's face that is indescribable. "Jeanie's alive."


	7. Complicated kisses

**-The Professor's Study-**

Ororo's heart drops into her shoes, she looks over at Hank who manages to murmur: "How?"

Logan begins pacing around the office, his muscles threatening to burst from his clothes at his agitation. "In retracing my past, I decided to head back to Alkali Lake. I hadn't really expected to find anything but it turns out that there was a separate facility from the one we flooded that housed its Genetic Modification Program-"

"Genetic Modification?" Hank questions.

At this Logan smirks. "Yeah, apparently having **one** out of control agent of destruction wasn't enough. They were looking to duplicate my healing abilities, as well as splice the traits of other mutants DNA in order to make Super Soldiers."

"Like Captain America?" Hank asks. Ororo knows that genetic manipulation is a field Hank has always been particularly interested in. Especially given his mutation.

"Yeah, only without the gooey moral center," Logan shakes his head angrily. "When I got there I caught them in the middle of packing things up. Nothin' but a bunch of lab coat geeks carrying files. Apparently funding was pulled or they were being transferred, I wasn't able ta find out which. But I was able to corner a few stragglers and… persuade them into telling me what they were doing. I also managed to sneak this out of there, as well." Logan finishes holding up a portable external hard drive.

Hank, almost greedily takes the hard drive from Logan.

"I don't understand Logan, how does this prove Jean is alive?" Ororo asks.

"I was getting to that," Logan snarls, "One of the more cooperative lab coats showed me a video feed from two weeks ago. It showed Jean on a lab table, being monitored. At first… at first I thought they had somehow stolen her body, until I saw her leap from the table and attack a scientist. They were able to subdue her, but not before she took a long look into the camera. Poindexter was actually proud of their work," Logan snorts in disbelief and anger. "Said they were able to work up a telepathic inhibitor, turns mutants with mental gifts in ta raging beasts. Same tech that Mags has in his helmet, with some adjustments. Unfortunately he claimed not to know where she is now…"

"So the body buried on the grounds is…?" Ororo felt herself begin to hope for the first time since Cyclops went missing.

Logan shrugs. "Not her, as to who she is I don't know."

Hank lays a massive hand on Logan's shoulder. "This other "Jean" you saw had to be a fake. I did a complete work up on her; my friend, the woman in that grave is Jean Grey, of that I am certain."

"I know ya are, which is why you're gonna comb through that info and be surer than sure." Logan answers with authority. "Besides even if that girl I saw wasn't Jeanie, she's still likely going through the worst kinda hell right now. And I don't aim ta let it go on any longer than it has to…"

**-Ororo's room-**

Ororo sits on her bed, brushing her hair, deep in thought.

Dinner was a lively affair but she stuck mainly to herself, watching Rogue and Wolverine interact from a distance. Every time one of the other students would come up to welcome Wolverine back, she'd scowl at them and they'd keep it brief. It was interesting to see his reaction to it all; he seemed almost to be enjoying the attention.

A far cry from the moody and morose man who'd stalked these halls only months before. Every now and then he'd glance over to where she was sitting and smile or nod at her. She was thankful that the distance between them kept him from noticing her reactions with those enhanced senses of his.

When she'd finished eating she turned to give them both a wave only to see Wolverine stalking away from their patio seat into the forest. Before she could wonder where he was off to, Betsy bumped into her and asked if what Beast had mentioned was true; could Jean really be alive? Now that's all she's been able to think about since coming back to her room.

Of all the things she anticipated happening when Logan returned this wasn't one of them.

Jean had been like a sister to her and even though they had their fair share of arguments, they loved each other up until the end. She took Jean's death harder than Logan, although no one knew it. For a while she felt guilty for pushing him to the point that led him to take her life, but she knew if given an opportunity she and everyone else would hesitate.

Logan had steel in him and it wasn't just the Adamantium on his bones. He had will; a will that over rode any of the tendencies and fears normal people had. She knew it was that will that allowed him to survive the bonding process, when most would have died. It was that inner strength that kept him from becoming the monster that so many had tried to turn him into.

It was that drive that allowed him to rescue Jean Grey from herself.

Knock, knock

"Ro? Are you busy?"

Her heart leaps into her throat; here is the very man she'd been thinking of at her door. She'd been preparing to go to bed, so all she had on was a pair of tan silk panties and a matching bra. Throwing on her a robe she answers the door.

"Logan, is there an emergency?" She asks, trying to control her breathing. He'd never come to her room before, not once the entire time he'd been here. So to find him here tonight was a surprise.

"Nah," he answers chuckling at her excitement. "I just haven't had much time ta talk to ya since I been back. Mind if I come in?" he asks, slightly stepping into her room. He's dressed simply in a pair of black sweats and a tank top. Ororo is unable to stop her eyes from admiring the taut muscles in his frame. His body is built for destruction, although she has a completely different activity in mind right now.

_**Enjoy it while you can girl, because once he finds Jean you'll be an after thought!**_

Bristling at her thought she hides her face by opening the door fully to let him in. "Yes, please,"

Logan takes his time looking around her room. Being a man of nature, she realized that the different plants in the room along with the skylight would have been very soothing to him. Of course his sights were always set on the room one floor down.

"I gotta tell ya, Ro, these are some nice digs. It suits ya."

"Thank you, Logan." Ororo feels blood rush to her face and immediately chastises herself.

_**You're acting like a school girl with a crush; he just said your room was nice!**_

"I should be thanking you." Logan counters, lightly fingering the petals of a yellow plant hanging from her ceiling. Seeing her confused face he explains. "When I got here… I know ya didn't really want me here-"

"I did-"

Logan waves his hand, "I didn't make the best first impression, but ya didn't hold that against me. I know… you were scared of me, but you pressed forward, tried to accept me. And you never backed down from me. You demanded the best from me; that took guts. The last thing you said to me before I left, about this being my home… well it meant a lot ta me. I thought you should know…"

Ororo walks over to him, placing a hand on his chest, shocked by how soft the hair there is. She manages to resist the urge to let her hands roam by clearing her throat before speaking. "You are still a very scary man, but also a good one I believe." She can feel his heart beating under her finger tips; strong and steady. She feels a pull towards him, same thing that she felt with Aaron. Maybe men of extreme confidence and strength just generated a natural attraction. She'd have to ask Betsy what her thoughts were on this later.

"Don't let that get around," he smiles sneakily, "I got a rep ta maintain." Ororo giggles unable to take her eyes from his mouth.

_**I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look.**_

Ororo snatches her hand from his chest when she realizes the pulse between her legs is beginning to match the thrum of his heartbeat. If he notices her arousal, he makes no effort to exploit it. Instead he sits his powerful frame into one of the chairs in her room. It's almost comical how large he is in comparison to it.

She sits across from him on the edge of her bed, waiting for the effects of touching him to wear off. She'd been close to him before, but having him in her room, being barely dressed was making her emotions jump all over the place. As happy as she was for some one on one time with him, it was becoming apparent that she was not prepared for her reactions to him.

She prided herself on control; in fact the nature of her power demanded that her emotions remain in check.

"Is something troubling you Logan?" Realizing the absurdity of her question she adds. "Besides the obvious I mean."

Logan takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. For what feels like an eternity to her he says nothing causing Ororo's mind to wander again. Looking at him one thought keeps running through her head.

_**How could Jean possibly keep resisting your advances for so long?**_

"I guess I really wanted ta check on ya." He states breaking her thoughts, meeting her gaze.

"Me?" Ororo is shocked that he would be concerned about her. Especially given all that he's been through the past few months.

"You've had a lot dropped in yer lap in the last few years and for most part you've had to deal with it on your own. That would wear on anyone and I gotta admit ya… seem upset." Logan drops his eyes slightly before continuing softly "Are you ok, 'Ro?"

_**NO! I'm tired of keeping everything I feel inside, tired of acting like I don't want you and think about you every single day. Most of all I'm damn tired of being second fiddle to Jean Grey! Why don't you look at me the way you look at her?**_

As much as Ororo hates the self-conscious, insecure voice that echoes in her head she can't deny the truth. In her mind she could never match up to Jean Grey and given how long it's been since she's felt this way about any man, she's saddened by the prospect of not being able to explore those feelings. What was worse than that is when Jean returned and she had no doubt she would, Ororo would not stand in the way of the two of them.

As much as she would like to, it was not her way of doing things. That realization causes her eyes to well up with tears.

"I'm sorry," Logan exclaims getting up from his seat noticing her change in mood. "You've been there for me and I just wanted to-"

Quicker than she would have thought possible, she wraps her arms around his waist hugging him tightly. As she begins to sob softly against his chest she feels his arms envelop her. Never has she felt more secure, or safe.

"It's alright darlin', let it go." Logan reassures, stroking her hair calmingly. It's a tenderness she hadn't anticipated from him. He always seemed so rough but here he was comforting her and it didn't feel forced it felt… natural. "Whateva ya need, 'Ro, I'm here for ya."

His voice vibrates against her body and a moan equal parts desire and sadness erupt from her.

_**Once again, Jean you manage to take the most eligible X-man off the market. **_

This causes a fit of laughter in Ororo that makes Wolverine release his hold on her and pull away to look at her. After clumsily wiping her face with the sleeve of her robe she looks into the face of the man in front of her. Soft blue eyes meet hard hazel and a subconscious understanding passes between them, one that both may never fully understand. Pain, loneliness and need all communicated in a look.

"No." Ororo demands pulling him back roughly. He grunts in surprise and his eyes narrow in suspicion.

"Wh-"

That's all that he can utter before Ororo's lips find his. She kisses him hungrily and his surprise gives way to passion, his tongue probing her mouth eagerly. A moan escapes her lips as her breasts are pressed hard against his chest, the rough material of his shirt exciting her nipples. His hands deftly slide into her robe teasing the skin of her back with their texture. They slide down and grasp her butt firmly, causing her to feel the beginnings of his erection against her quickly dampening mound. His hands are strong, yet manage to be gentle as they slide up her back. She shivers in delight at the feel of them and kisses him deeper.

He breaks their lip lock and nuzzles her neck, planting soft teasing kisses there. By the time his lips meet her collarbone she's literally shaking in his arms from the sensation.

"So sweet…" He growls into her neck, his teeth lightly scraping her soft skin. He travels up to her earlobe suckling on it softly and her nails dig into his shoulders.

_**He's been kissing me for less than a minute and already he's found two of my weak spots… I wonder-**_

Conscious thought is destroyed when his lips return to hers, burning her mouth with it's intensity. A gentle thunder crackles in the distance as she loses herself in the feeling of him. She aches for more, but she's enjoying just kissing him after wanting to do so for so long.

He presses her body even more firmly against him and she can feel his erection groaning against the confines of his sweats. The thought of the things he could do to her with that weapon manages to disrupt the spell she's under and she breaks off their kiss.

"I- I cannot, Logan. Not like this." she cries out panting, freeing herself from his grasp. The first thing she notices is how cold her body feels when not pressed against him. The second is that she is so aroused her underwear are literally stuck to her.

"How then?" His eyes are alive with desire and if she keeps looking into them she will not have the strength to say what needs to be said. "You did start this you know." He adds somehow managing to keep his voice level.

"I know and I-" _**want this more than anything I've ever wanted before**_"am sorry." In an effort to escape his gaze she looks down, unfortunately that just brings her eyes to the coiled snake looking to spring from his sweats. She ops instead, to turn around to walk over towards her balcony needing some distance.

"I'm gonna need more than an apology Ro. I deserve more than that." She can feel him closing the distance she just put between them and she turns and backs away. Her hand shoots out to block him and he grabs it with incredible quickness, pulling her back close to him. She gasps in surprise even as her body begins to heat up with his touch. The voice in her head telling her no, gets fainter and fainter and as he stands there staring at her, lowering his lips closer to hers. At some point she's stopped breathing.

"Do you still love Jean?" she manages to squeak out.

The suddenness with which she asks him, catches them both off guard, in fact he looks as if he's just been punched in the gut. He takes an unsteady step backwards, swallows hard and shoves his hands into his pockets. "Kinda late in the game ta be asking me that don't cha think?"

Ororo smiles, gaining control over her raging hormones with anger. "Ah, so I'm good enough to serve as a substitute until we find her. Is that it? Go ahead then-" she drops her robe to the floor. Logan eyes take in her smooth chocolate skin, in particular the delicious looking Hershey kisses stretching the soft material of her bra. "Take what you want, Wolverine."

A low growl rumbles in his throat as he takes a definitive step towards her and Ororo believes for a second he will do just that. Then, thinking better of it he flexes his hands in frustration before turning toward her door.

"I may not always know what I want, but I sure as hell know what I don't. 'Night **Storm**."

She could've taken almost anything but that. The outright disgust in his eyes as he turned away is not something she'll forget.


	8. Exceeding expectations

**-The Gym-**

Aaron has spent the better part of the last two hours working out his frustration in the schools' state of the art gym. With the majority of students off campus or busy in the media room, he can cut loose. He's seen the techniques they focus in Storm's Combat Training classes and he's glad he's been able to duck participating. Most of what they do he learned when he was young enough to enjoy Saturday morning cartoons.

Tonight he is especially thankful for the solitude as he keeps replaying this evening's events over and over in his head.

**-Dinnertime, outside-**

Aaron has been watching him closely since he came out on the deck and he still has a hard time believing what he's seeing.

_**Wolverine; the mutant with heightened senses, superhuman strength, speed and agility is having dinner with a teenage girl! The deadliest mutant in the world, the one who possesses a healing factor capable of helping him recover from virtually any injury, an Adamantium laced skeleton making his bones unbreakable with claws to match is chatting it up like a school girl; with an actual school girl! **_

Aaron, from his spot twenty feet away, elects to stop watching. It's frustrating him and he can feel his temper boiling. Sitting on a bench facing a small pond he tries his best to relax, closing his eyes he reviews everything he knows about the man who made his dramatic return this afternoon. None of it matches with what he's seeing on display right now.

Perhaps his distress was caused by the fact that this was the man he had been looking forward to meeting most. He was hoping to separate legend from myth; expectation from reality.

The wind shifts bringing the pleasant woodsy smell of tobacco and flame. He forces his body language to remain indifferent.

"Nice night." A statement, not a question.

Wolverine is just a few feet away from him, eyes towards the sky, cigar jammed into his mouth. He is trying to unnerve Aaron, force him to speak. Up close, Aaron can't help but notice his overwhelming presence. Even if he didn't already know everything about him, a dullard would see that Wolverine was not a man to trifle with. Which made it a good thing that he was sure that Wolverine was not his target.

"You're the new kid, Aaron."

Another statement, Aaron smirks to himself wishing he could tell Wolverine he's seen this tactic before. The interrogators in Pakistan were particularly adept at it.

Questions put a person on guard, statements; well they just confirm what both parties already know. And in that situation it's natural to respond, even if your response is to say you're not going to say anything, which in itself can be a victory for the interrogator. Because it means you know you have information that they want. The pattern continues until you get too comfortable and end up saying the wrong thing. Aaron, then as now, opts for silence.

"Everyone seems to think you're a nice guy, especially Marie." He continues taking a drag from his cigar. "I hope that's true, cause ya smell like you've got something to hide…"

"You sure it's not the Havana knock-offs mucking up those vaunted senses of yours?"

_**Stupid! You let him bait you!**_

The chuckle coming from behind him lets Aaron know he's right.

"Could be kid, could be," Wolverine returns moving to stand in front of Aaron. "And that's why the tone of this conversation is so pleasant." Wolverine now puts his foot on the edge of the bench to lean in closer to Aaron. An aggressive move, meant to establish him as the dominant male and although every instinct in Aaron screamed at him to rise to the challenge, he keeps his fact impassive. "I can tell you think you're pretty tough, but ya gotta realize that ya ain't in my weight class." Logan pauses to let that statement sink in.

Aaron would love to put that statement to the test, even knowing how dangerous, possibly suicidal that might be. Aaron's superiors always told him that his fearlessness was his greatest asset and his greatest weakness. An asset because it allowed him to think clearly while others around him were wetting themselves with fear. A weakness because he often threw himself head first into situations with out planning things out.

This situation he had planned for, however, because of what it meant to him personally, yet even the best laid plans can amount to nothing when the moment comes.

"You're here cause Beast thinks ya can help Marie so-" Wolverine sticks his hand out towards Aaron. "fer now I plan on giving you the benefit of the doubt."

Aaron takes his hand and he can feel the weight of the Adamantium in his grip. It's a sobering weight. Right away he knew two things; the first being that Logan was sizing him up. Likely he could sense Aaron's own confidence and strength.

The second thing Aaron knows is that Storm put him up to this. Which meant he had shaken her up, exactly as he had meant to.

"For now huh?" Aaron quips. This is the man he expected to meet; the one who's name is whispered like the Boogeyman in certain circles. He sees now that despite his earlier interaction with Marie, he is still the deadliest one here. Aaron felt a bubble of excitement well up in him at the prospect of meeting the man in combat. If he had to take out someone Wolverine cared for, he knew it would be one heck of a fight. But he would not be denied what he's worked so hard for, by anyone.

"For now. But tomorrow's another day…" Wolverine asks smiling. "And if you step one toe outta line…"

And just like that, he's gone.

**-The locker room-**

Aaron has been in the shower in the gym running every possible way he could have handled that situation and he believes he played it right. Fury warned him not to do anything to antagonize Wolverine if he came in contact with. In fact, Fury stressed that several times in the same conversation, telling Aaron; "Things like breathing through your lungs while they're **inside** your body are more important than being a tough guy."

And as much as he hated to admit it, Fury was rarely wrong.

**-Eight months ago, Cemetery-**

"What are you doing here, Fury?"

The man named Nick Fury smirks briefly before answering. "Never could sneak up on you kid. Your mom trained you well."

Aaron turns to face Fury obviously annoyed. "That's more than I can say for your mother, since you have the nerve to show up at my mother's grave as if we are friends." Aaron came here whenever he needed to calm himself. He had no illusions about the condition of the dead, he new there was no communicating with them, but for some reason being at the site of his only family centered him.

Fury ignores the insult and leans against a nearby tree, lighting a cigar. "We were once, if I remember correctly, but I see your point. Heard somebody took out a couple of researchers holed up in Germany last week, thought I'd see if you knew anything about that?"

Aaron shrugs nonchalantly. "None of the targets you sent me after had any connections in Germany; so why would I? " Aaron did in fact know all about it. He knew those men, despite their credentials, were no more researchers then he was a typical teenager. Fury knew this too, but as always he insisted on playing this game.

"I guess because these guys did have ties to a certain facility and they managed to escape your wrath the first time around… **and **I know how you **hate **loose ends." Fury continued and Aaron looks up at him with a menacing smile. "Got me wondering if I'm one of those loose ends you plan on clipping."

Aaron tired of playing dumb decides to quit feigning ignorance. "Because of our past, I'd be willing to let you die quick, if you tell me why you did it. That's more than I gave the boys in Germany."

"Yeah, I heard there was just enough left of them to identify; getting sloppy or did you want me to come find you?" Fury challenges, opening his coat to show his holstered weapon.

"I'm never sloppy." Aaron returns undaunted. "And your sniper team, better be pretty good because if you so much as flinch the wrong way they'll find out what you had for breakfast."

Fury chuckles as he waves the team off. "Nothing in there anyway but coffee and burnt tobacco leaves. I didn't come here to get in a pissing contest with you; I came here to tell you that I had nothing to do with that place or your mother dying. But I do know who did."

It's Aaron's turn to chuckle as he takes a step towards Fury. "Come on Nick, you're better than that. Don't sell me a conspiracy theory just to save your life. Once my mother passed I did the diligence; all lines point right to you."

"And if I really was responsible would I wrap myself up in such a neat little bow for you to untie?"

This question causes Aaron pause. He'd been thinking the same thing the past few days, the Fury he knew would have buried things so deep he'd have to break into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to be sure. He wanted Fury to come to him so he could be certain. "Maybe you're the one getting sloppy there, Patch?"

"Know you think it was me who gave the order kid, but I was in North Korea making it safe for you to threaten government officials in your spare time…" Fury replies with no humor in his voice. "The guys you aced actually managed to make a formula to create the perfect sleeper agents. Undetectable by telepaths, guys with enhanced senses and-" Fury smirks at Aaron. "Guys who think they're smarter than everyone else."

Aaron hides his surprise at this news by snorting indifferently. "That why you gave me that assignment Fury? To keep me from pulling on the threads, to keep me from finding out about you?" Aaron had wanted to believe that the man who he had considered a friend hadn't anything to do with that night that led to his mother's death, but he had to be sure.

"As if I could stop you from finishing the job you started when before your mom got sick." Fury argues. "I gave you the job because I knew you'd get it done and I knew we'd eventually be having this conversation…"Reaching inside his coat he slowly pulls out a small flash drive and hands it to Aaron. "Take a look at this. Tomorrow I'll be at Helen's dinner around… 9ish? If after checking it out whether you still want to kill me or you decide to work with me again, we can hash it out over some banana pancakes."

**-The locker room-**

Whoever was here now, infiltrating the X-men, was the same shifter who had led him and his mother to the worst night of their lives. And even though his confrontation with Wolverine had bruised his ego, it will be worth it once he wraps his hands around that slimy weasels neck.

He exits the shower and heads for the empty locker room. Just as he opens his locker he turns around. He scans the room intently looking for something.

"You may be able to keep my mind from seeing you, Rachel, but I know you're there."

"How could you possibly-?" Rachel appears sitting on the bench a few feet from him. She's wearing a long t-shirt and Aaron's sure little else.

"Easy," Aaron answers turning to his open locker fishing out his sweatpants. "The scent of Jasmine and blueberry is completely out of place in a boy's locker room."

Her cheeks redden and she looks down. "I was worried. I saw Wolverine talking to you; I thought he might have threatened you or something. I tried a couple places before I ended up here."

Aaron turns to face her as she sits with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her legs are unable to hide her shapely butt, or the mound of soft flesh between… She is also unable to hide from him the fact she is lying. Not maliciously so, but she was definitely hiding something.

"Believe it or not, I don't scare that easily even if he did threaten me, which he didn't." Aaron drops his towel to put on his sweats. She doesn't immediately turn away, which excites him a little. He takes his time putting on the sweats, hoping she'll steal another glance.

_**Careful Aaron, you're enjoying this a little too much…**_

"Rachel," he starts using his finger to turn her face back towards him. "Why are you really here?" If it was simple infatuation he could deal with that in a way they both would enjoy. If she was suspicious of him it may require actions he didn't want to entertain yet.

"Maybe you put a whammy on me," she teases standing on top of the bench to meet him eye level. He wasn't expecting such boldness from her, but he's not complaining. She's shorter than she seemed earlier; without the bench he'd be at least a foot taller than her. "I'm not used to people looking at me… the way you do."

"And how," he asks placing his hands lightly on her waist, smiling at her. "Do I look at you, Rachel?" Aaron feels the blood flowing to his manhood taking with it some of his rational thought.

_**Down boy, you just need to figure out what her angle is…**_

"Like you see me," She says quietly "I mean really see me, and you're not afraid of what you see." She had no idea how right she was. Most people with her past wouldn't try as hard as she has to move beyond it. But she was a fighter and she wants desperately to be a good person. It was admirable to say the least.

"Should I be?" Aaron knows he should put some space between them, but the scent of her skin, the pull of her eyes it's too much.

Rachel punches Aaron in his chest again, this time carefully. "Don't try to be cute, Aaron!" getting serious for a moment she avoids his eyes. "While it's true I can't read your mind, I know you've been trained, far better than any of us have been. Even if I hadn't seen part of your workout I'd know that, just by how you move. I've been around fighters all my life and I know one when I see one."

Aaron had given thought to developing a slouch or a stumbling shuffle as part of his gait, but to do that would be to unlearn an entire lifetime of training. Most would not even notice the way he walked, but he'd been foolish to underestimate the students here. At least as far as Rachel was concerned, they were more perceptive than he thought. Considering her past as a former hunter of mutants she would recognize another hunter right away, a fact confirmed by her own words.

"If that were true Rachel, why hasn't anyone else noticed?" Thinking maybe he could convince her otherwise if he could put some doubt into her mind.

"Because the girls at this school are too busy drooling over your looks, the guys too busy trying to be your friend and the teachers are too busy to care. Storm and Wolverine, they have some idea, although Storm isn't sure what she knows and Wolverine is waiting for you to make your move." Just like he thought; Rachel would be a formidable ally. If she'd picked up on that he had to consider the Brit telepath may have as well.

He'd been purposely pushing Storm anyway so he expected that. And Wolverine, well it was his job to pick up on these things. After all there was no hiding from those enhanced senses of his.

"And what do you plan on doing with these suspicions you have, Rachel?" He was impressed with her; just like he was impressed with that double agent in Switzerland, but when push came to shove he had no problem taking her out.

"I plan on making you give me a reason," she says saucily tracing a finger around his chest "to keep my mouth shut."


	9. Coffee, Cake & Confessions

**-Ororo's room-**

"_**Do you still love Jean…?"**_

He never answered that question. And Ororo really wanted an answer to that. But what answer would have satisfied her? If he said "yes" she would have been heart broken; having lost him before ever really having him. If he said "no" she wouldn't have believed him anyway. He would've been thinking with the little head instead of the big one.

_**Well maybe in Logan's case not so little… but still.**_

She may have truly ruined things by giving in to her urges and kissing him.

It's true she hadn't planned on kissing him, but when he was near her, she just lost all sense of reason. He'd come up there to comfort her as a friend and she pounced on him. When he reciprocated with all the passion she imagined brewed within him, she told him to stop. Then she insulted him.

Somehow she managed to turn something that she'd wanted for the better part of year into another rejection.

In the light of day she could still remember the unexpected softness of his lips, the coarse feel of his hands exciting her skin, even his scent; a mix of sandalwood and tobacco remains in the room. She could swear he had somehow transferred his enhanced senses to her, because she was so keenly aware of every nuance of last night.

Especially his eyes when she'd dropped her robe.

She could tell that he wanted her, his eyes taking in every inch of her exposed flesh. But her body was sending him mixed signals. He would have sensed her arousal, but also her anger and confusion. It's why he took that step towards her; the animal in the man was going to tame her; subdue her and take her. In his eyes she saw that war take place, with part of her rooting for the animal. Being so closely grounded in nature herself, part her wanted to be conquered, forced even.

Knock, knock, knock "Ororo?"

"Yes one second, Betsy." She answers; relieved it was not him at her door. How would she even react if it was?

_**You would have ripped his clothes off and forced him to claim you.**_

Shaking free of that stray thought she opens her door. Betsy walks in dressed in a pair tan Capri pants and white blouse, surprised at the sight of a disheveled, tired, panty clad Ororo. Standing next to her is Alison wearing a pair of jeans that seem to be painted on and a Maroon Five T-shirt.

"I'm sorry Ororo, I was told you were an early riser, I thought you'd be up and at 'em by now." Betsy glares at Alison, who she feels must have misinformed her. Before Alison can protest:

"Normally I am," Ororo chuckles sadly, cinching up her robe around her waist. She can see the concern on Betsy's face and attempts to smile. "You two look nice, planning on going to town this morning?"

"Yes. We thought it would be fun to spend the day in the city together. Breakfast and maybe some shopping, you know get away from all the testosterone for a while. If you're not up for it though…"

"Actually that sounds exactly like what I need, if you two don't mind waiting for me to get ready…?"

"Not at all!" Betsy exclaims excitedly, taking a seat in the same chair occupied by Logan the previous night. Alison takes a seat on the edge of Ororo's bed, nodding with a smile.

"Don't worry Betts, unlike the rest of us mere mortals; Ororo takes no time at all to get ready!"

Ororo laughs genuinely for the first time this morning as she takes off her robe and heads to her private bathroom. "That's only because of how long you always take Alison! The last time you and I tried to go out, I fell asleep waiting for you!" She teases.

Alison rolls her eyes dramatically. "Please, Ororo, no one shows up at a club at 9 o'clock! You were ready too early that's all."

"Whatever you have to tell yourself, Ms. Blaire!" Ororo returns chuckling as she picks out a sun dress from her closet.

**-Sunrise Café-**

The three of them are enjoying breakfast at a local café. The conversation is light and fun as Alison manages to have both women in hysterics as she recalls a recent bad date.

"So what did you do?" Betsy asks sipping her tea

"What do ya think?" Alison asks incredulously, "I excused myself, went to the ladies room and climbed out of the window!"

"No you did not!" Ororo returns covering her hand in delight, to which Alison simply raises an eyebrow causing the table to erupt in laughter again. Once they regain control of themselves Ororo catches Betsy staring at her.

"I don't mean to pry, but do you always wear that when you're not at the mansion?" Betsy asks Ororo.

"Yes Betsy," smiling at the woman sitting across from her. "Do you not like it?"

Betsy shrugs. "I guess its okay, I just think you look better without the…. accessories."

Ororo blushes slightly. "Thank you Elizabeth, but I doubt if we could enjoy a simple breakfast without them. Alison used to wear one just like it when she would perform, she gave me the idea." Ororo has on a black wig and has make-up coloring her eyebrows to match. She also has brown colored contacts, making her look like a totally different person.

"I guess you're right. In England, people tend not to be as… observant of such things." Betsy replies, taking a bite of her fruit salad.

"Observant… yes that's a nice way to put it," Ororo laughs. "Americans… do have their charms though."

"Oh yes definitely," Betsy agrees, casting her eyes at a group of young men at another table who are eyeing the three. "You should hear what those men over there are thinking about you right now."

Ororo sputters on her orange juice. "Betsy!" Ororo exclaims casting a slightly embarrassed glance over at the men Betsy is referring to. One of them, feeling bold decides to give her a flirtatious wink. Ororo quickly turns away, not wanting to fuel his boldness any further. She shoots Alison a warning look so she doesn't do anything to encourage them.

"What? It's not like you need me tell you that! I'd wager you've been featured in quite a few of your teammate's fantasies…" Betsy continues laughing, until she sees Ororo's saddened face. "I'm sorry Ororo; you would think a telepath would be more tactful." Betsy offers quickly.

Ororo sighs wearily and smiles. "No, you've done nothing wrong. Your joke just hit a little too close to home this morning." Ororo's mind flashes back to her strange confrontation with Wolverine last night. She'd give anything for a chance to correct things.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alison asks, showing a rare moment of concern.

Ororo laughs weakly. "Oh Goddess yes! Can I bring myself to say what I feel out loud? That I'm not so sure of." She's gotten so used to holding everything in, she was unsure if she'd ever be able to open up.

Alison places a comforting hand on Ororo's and smiles warmly. "I know you're used to handling everything by yourself… but we're here for you." Ororo marvels at the obvious change in Alison's demeanor. Before this morning she would've pegged her as simply another party girl/pop star, but she can see now that there is real depth to Alison. Despite her desire to hide it.

Ororo swallows hard, realizing she is right. She begins to tell them the events of the past months. She details how her feelings moved from simple admiration to attraction to outright lust. With some embarrassment she describes the event of last night which left her in shambles this morning. The story-telling takes them from the quaint café on the corner to an upscale boutique.

"Wooo," Betsy exclaims looking at Ororo over a rack of skirts. "No wonder you were out of sorts this morning. And we whisked you out of the mansion before you had a chance to talk to him again…"

"Well…" Ororo starts holding a beautiful light green dress in front of a mirror. "I'm actually glad that you did. I don't have a clue as to what I would say to him now."

"Wolverine, I want you to mount me and ride me like you're a stable hand breaking a wild Bronco." Alison says looking though a rack of designer jeans. "Or you know something like that." Ororo laughs lightly before tossing a shirt into her face.

"You are no help!" Ororo exclaims.

"And you are no fun!" Alison declares sticking out her tongue. She then looks at the shirt that Ororo tossed at her approvingly. "But you do have good taste." As Alison turns to try the shirt on and Betsy grabs Ororo's arm.

"Not to piggy back Ms. Blaire's… advice. But you do care about him. Why not tell him the truth? Sometimes the worst thing you can do is over think these things." Betsy states checking out a dark red scarf.

"Ah yes… the truth: 'Logan, last night I wanted you to ravish me until your eardrums bled from my screams. But the memory of a dead woman stopped me. And since she's probably alive I didn't want to be your plan B.'"

"Well… we'd have to work on your presentation…" Betsy muses, wrapping the scarf around her neck, earning a nod from Ororo.

"Ugh…" Ororo groans, holding a yellow skirt against her waist. "I've never been good at… talking about my feelings. It was one of the primary complaints of my last boyfriend." Forge complained that Ororo was incapable of expressing herself outside of the bedroom. She remembers Alison calling Forge's sexual preference into question when she shared that information with her.

"It's not surprising," Betsy offers, sifting through a rack of t-shirts. "We're taught never to be emotional vulnerable around men we care about. Because men are simply incapable of understanding all the complexities of us. Of course as a telepath I can tell you that's bollocks. But since we're hardwired to keep a close guard on our heart, we tend to send mixed messages." Ororo is listening intently to Betsy; she was describing exactly what she'd been guilty.

"I did try to open up with my last… boyfriend…" Ororo in fact felt obligated to try since it was Forge's daily complaint.

Betsy nods knowingly. "I bet. Then you finally try and let down your guard and some sodding idiot decides it's not enough for him. So you retreat back into your shell of protection. Dear we've all been there…" The look on Betsy's face tells Ororo that she is speaking from experience.

"Yeah," Alison emerges from a fitting room agreeing. "It couldn't have helped that the first guy you seriously dated ended up being that tool, For-"

"Alison!" Ororo warns with a look and to her credit Alison says no more, knowing him to be a touchy subject for Ororo.

When Forge came to the school, it was only to complete some upgrades to the danger room that the Professor had requested. He was handsome, intelligent, creative and passionate; all qualities Ororo found enthralling. He was a little on the arrogant side, a quality that led to many a heated exchange, but all in all things progressed nicely between them.

Or so she thought.

"We should pay, he that shall not be named, a visit sometime." Alison declares deciding on another shirt to try on.

"What? Why would-?" Ororo sputters.

Alison looks around to make sure no one is in earshot before whispering wickedly: "So Betts could fry his brain and I could fry his-"

"Alison!" Ororo chastises her friend seriously before cracking an equally devious smile. "Although, those are the two things he's the most proud of…"

"Ali, you are quickly becoming my favorite blonde! Just say the word Ororo and we could be on the first thing smoking to D.C. It'll give me a chance to change the minds of that bloody house of Congress as well." Betsy adds before entering a fitting room with a skirt in hand.

**-Ororo's room-**

As Ororo sat in her room reading, she felt completely at ease.

Her morning with Alison and Betsy had been just what she needed. For the longest time Jean was Ororo's confidant, then there was no one. It wasn't until this morning that she realized just how lonely she'd been. Hank, while pleasant enough had always been more interested in data than people. Ororo had never warmed up to Sean Cassidy, even though he seemed nice. Logan was… well Logan and Alison had been someone she never felt comfortable in confiding in her until today.

So it had been left up to Ororo to keep her own counsel, which had not worked out for her at all. A look at last night's events was proof of that. Yes, Wolverine had come up to her room and yes he had kissed her back, but really what was he supposed to do in that situation? And as much as it hurt her to see his reaction when he left, it was justified because of how Ororo had lashed out.

Betsy and Alison both had more experience with men and were able to give her some sound advice. By the time the three returned to the mansion Ororo had decided what she would do.

She would keep it simple; no confessions of her burning desire for him, no regaling him with the many ways she imagined them finally getting together. In particular of late had been the image of the two of them rutting vigorously in the dense forest on the fringes of the estate.

Now was not the time to lay everything bare. For now she would allow soothing words and warm afternoon sun to take care of her nerves.


	10. Assessing the damage

**-Aaron's room-**

She's watching him.

Aaron could tell Rachel was lying in bed watching him stretch. It didn't bother him; in fact he appreciated that unlike most girls his age she didn't feel the need to talk every five seconds. She was more confident than she'd seemed when they first met. There was a fire in her last night that he would've sworn was not there before.

_**Will I be able to do what I'm here to do and keep her?**_

The thought catches him by surprise. But there it was out in the open now and he would have to address it. He wasn't here for pleasure; he was here for revenge, plain and simple. He would allow nothing to distract him. Especially in light of the fact that his target is also a danger to everyone here.

As relaxed as his body was now, his mind was another story all-together. Aaron wanted to have things resolved before something like this happened. It had been a long time since anyone had taken a genuine interest in him the way Rachel had and as much as he hated to admit it, he missed it. But as enjoyable as last night had been, the light of day brought with it one undeniable truth:

For all he knew the very person responsible for his mother's death was watching him now.

He didn't want to believe that possible, wanted to trust his instincts, but he'd seen the senses of better men than him dulled by a woman. He was not arrogant enough to pretend he was immune.

He could only imagine the reaction his mother would have at this display.

Maybe he'd been out of the espionage game for too long. Once his mother became sick they'd cut all ties with S.H.I.E.L.D. and he took to caring for her full time. He felt he was still fairly sharp, yet to have this many people on to him made him question that. Living a double life wasn't something you just woke up one morning and did.

It took months of planning, establishing your identity getting comfortable in that character's skin. He'd come here under false pretenses, but under his real identity. So he walked like himself, talked like himself and acted like himself.

Which was totally contrary to the way people would expect him to act and it was hampering his objective.

If he was closer to rooting out the target, that might not be an issue. But so far he had only two definitive suspects to focus on. He chose Ororo because her position allowed her to do the most damage. That and the fact that she played her part a little too perfectly.

His other top choice was Cassidy. His frequent trips away from the Institute gave him the best opportunity to disseminate information to a another authority. But so far Aaron had been unable to get much one on one time with him.

He considered briefly coming clean to Wolverine about the whole situation, but in Logan's eyes the only one here who was hiding something was Aaron. It was unlikely that he'd believe Aaron and bringing Fury in to back up his story would likely make things worse not better.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Aaron asks still facing away from Rachel finishing up his routine.

"Better than I ever have." He feels her get up from the bed and he turns to face her. Her green eyes smile at him as she stands naked in front of him. His eyes rove over her body, completely independent of his control as she gets closer. Her firm breasts sit proudly pointing directly at him; he remembers vividly the soft feel of them in his hands last night. "You look ready for round two…" she laughs amused.

"Why do you say-" Before he can finish Rachel reaches out and grabs the part of him that is already semi-erect. Making him groan at the sensation.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Aaron asks pulling her closer to him. The connection he feels to her shouldn't be this strong this fast, but it is. And if her actions last night were any indication, she felt it too.

"What?" she asks innocently, dragging her lips lightly across his bare chest, beginning to lightly stroke him.

"Keeping me off balance, making me act like… well like a teenager." Aaron admits, slightly flustered at her attentions. He's used to being in control, especially with women. Apparently the women of this school did not get the memo.

"You are a teenager, but yes, I do like this... Very much."

**-Outside the Institute-**

Rachel reluctantly left his room to shower and try to find something to eat in the kitchen and she only pouted slightly when he declined joining her. Rachel may not have been able to penetrate his mind, but she seemed to know not to push things.

Things were pretty quiet around the mansion.

He'd heard that Beast and Wolverine were busy going over something in the lab and that Monroe, Blaire and Braddock were doing the 'Sex in the City' thing, which meant adult supervision was nonexistent.

Now was the time, he decided, for some hard truths.

The longer he stayed at the school, the more likely the X-men would eventually unravel his past and by doing so possibly unravel his plans. Beast did have his DNA on file and if he chose to cross-reference that with certain government databases, things would come to a head pretty quickly. Although Aaron had plans of revealing himself at some point, it was to be on his schedule. Certainly not before he made sure a certain someone was fertilizer.

Of the list of names he compiled shortly before his mothers death, all had been crossed off except two. The part this individual played in his mother's death was small, yet they would lead him to the final person. The man behind it all. Someone who had covered their tracks so completely that even Fury had no idea who he was.

This was an opportunity that he couldn't pass up.

So he had to stay.

Resolving the two issues that had shaped the last few years of his life lay right here in front of him. He couldn't simply allow that opportunity to slip by.

Rachel might be able to help, but he would need to proceed carefully if he were to try that avenue. Bringing an outsider into your confidence in the field was always dangerous, and in the case of someone like Rachel, potentially deadly.

Of all the people here she might be the only one to understand his motivations, along with his need for secrecy. But what if she was the one he sought? The fact remains he hadn't been able to rule her or anyone else out completely.

_**Ugh… I'm getting nowhere with this! I just keep going around in circles!**_

Times like this Aaron longed for his mother. Not in the way a son misses his parent, although he did miss her in that way, but in the way a field operator misses his handler. As she'd gotten weaker, prefer the cancer truly took it's hold on her, he'd perform solo with her backing him up remotely.

Even though they'd left S.H.I.E.L.D. they hadn't abandoned their personal mission.

**-Underground facility, Hong Kong, fourteen months ago-**

"There should be a control panel on your left, it takes an 18-digit code and you'll only have three attempts to get it right. If you fail to do so, the chamber will be flooded with CK."

"A little Cyanogen Chloride? Is that all? I thought this was going to be hard."

"Don't be so cavalier, at the very least it would slow you down enough for them to pump you full of hollow tips."

"Good point. I guess its fortunate I stole the code from the last guy I took out then."

"How long ago was that?"

"About… fifteen minutes… why?"

"They change the code every ten… did you swipe his cell phone?"

"No. Why-"

"-because they send the new codes out via text to authorized personnel, wait one…"

"If you're thinking of hacking a cell server, we don't have that kind of time-"

"Got it, enter in this code."

"It worked. How in the world did you do that?"

"We're going radio silent for the next twenty, so you're on your own."

**-Outside the Institute-**

Lying in the grass, Aaron smiles at the memory, his life has been as far from ordinary as possible, but he wouldn't change a thing.

His mutant ability of tactile telepathy made him ideal for covert ops. All he had to do was get in the same room as the right person and he could lift whatever details he needed. He had other abilities as well. It was these gifts that made him stronger, faster, and more advanced than he should have been. His mother's constant training sessions with him only heightened what potential was there.

Under different circumstances he would make a fine X-man, likely a field leader in no time.

The soft footfalls approaching him forced him from his thoughts. At first he thought it was Rachel but he could tell now that it was not.

He didn't react; he waited for her to speak first.

"Aaron…?"

"Yes, Marie?" He opened his eyes to see the sweetly innocent face staring down at him. She seemed apprehensive and a little nervous. "What's up?"

She bit her lip a little, before steeling herself to continue. "Ah just- Ah just wanted to apologize if Lo- if Wolverine said anything mean to ya last night. He's just protective of me is all."

He could have let her off the hook there, but he welcomed the distraction. "Is there something he feels he needs to protect you from?"

By the blood rushing to her already rosy cheeks he could guess what it was. She had a crush on him. He wondered briefly if she knew about him catching her in her nightly routine. Maybe she liked the idea of being watched, he knew some did, including himself. It certainly would explain why her door was cracked in the first place.

"No! It's just that you're new here and he-"

"I was only kidding, he didn't say anything to me that he hasn't said to anyone else here I imagine. And I'm a big boy, I can take it."

Her smile of relief was radiant.

"So… what are ya'll doing lying in the grass by yaself?" She asks taking a step towards him.

Faster than he could react, she trips and falls in a heap across his chest. Her weight wasn't a problem for him, but the fact her cheek was flush against his was.

He could feel her breathing quicken as she realized she was making skin to skin contact with him. Her eyes were squeezed shut in terror as she waited for the flood of his thoughts to rush her brain.

But that didn't happen.

Aaron lifted her gently off him and sat up to face her. Her face a mask of confusion that communicated her thoughts better than words could and Aaron sighed nodding.

"I thought your powers might not work on me, but I wasn't sure. I guess now I know."

"But- but they've worked on everyone… even the Professor."

Aaron had given thought to the nature of his ability and figured he might be immune. He didn't just absorb ability as Rogue did, he understood the nature of the ability and how to use it as his own. So if he took a person's ability to play the guitar, he not only knew what they knew about playing; he also understood how to play himself.

So he guessed that he might understand Marie's abilities and counteract them on a subconscious level. Since he had no desire to know for sure he never tested his theory, but it was all he could think of to explain how Marie hadn't absorbed everything about him in that moment of contact.

_**That would have really been embarrassing; waking up in the med lab trying to explain that I was here to kill one of them… knowing Logan, I may not even have the luxury of waking up at all…**_

Marie was still mumbling to herself when Aaron looked up at her again. He could imagine her shock over being able to touch someone.

"Marie… Marie!" She snapped back to reality and looked at him. The raw distress on her face almost made him hesitate, but he blocked out his emotion and pushed forward. "You need to keep this between the two of us."

"But ah don't understand…" She started.

"I know you don't," Aaron replied calmly, keeping his voice reassuring and warm. "But as my friend, I'm asking you to trust me. Hank is already working on a way to help you using my DNA, he doesn't need to know that I'm immune to your touch to complete his work. "

He could see her brain working to make sense of what he was saying. He could also see her desire to touch him again; just to make sure what happened was real. Knowing this might convince her to keep his secret; he reached for her gloved hand, never taking his eyes off of hers. She looked at him in anticipation and fear as he pulled to glove from her fingers. It wasn't until she felt the warmth of his hand on hers that she seemed to breathe again and break eye contact.

Tears rolled slowly down her cheek and Aaron used his other hand to wipe them away.

He handed her back her glove, which she robotically put back on. As he helped her to her feet, he looked down at her and kissed her cheek softly.

"Can you do that for me Marie? At least for a little while?" He needed time to figure out a way around this problem.

"Ah- ah guess Ah can…" She smiles without looking up at him. Lifting her chin up he forces her to make eye contact. "Ah can… if- if we can talk about this latah?" she asks questioning. Her face is full of hope and a little desperation. A slight twinge of anger bubbles in him as he thinks of the fact he has another unexpected situation to deal with.

Forcing a smile: "I promise we will."


	11. In flight drama

**-Ororo's room-**

The last few days have been pretty uneventful. With Hank buried in his lab going through files, Ororo has been busy covering his classes, which left her no time to bump into Wolverine. She felt sure she see him at dinner time, since he never passed up a meal.

Though she didn't want to force the issue at the same time didn't like leaving things the way they were. Maybe Logan had been purposely avoiding her. It wouldn't have been hard for him to do with his enhanced senses; he would know she was coming before she would ever lay eyes on him.

Betsy however informed Ororo that Logan had been busy assisting Hank with the massive amount of data on the hard drive. She knew this because she had taken to bringing the two of them meals when ever she could convince either of them to take a break. Betsy spent so much time in Hank's lab, that if Ororo didn't know better she'd think Betsy had a thing for Logan herself.

Knock, Knock

"One moment, please." Ororo walked over to the door, fully expecting to see Alison behind the door, inquiring about lunch. For such a petite woman, Alison did not lack a healthy appetite. "Oh. Hello Piotr."

"Hello Ms. Monroe." Piotr said smiling; he was dressed in his X-men uniform, not a sight she was used to seeing outside of the Danger Room. She did remember that he was on the schedule for a solo training session, but that didn't explain his presence here.

"Can I help you, Piotr?"

"Da," Piotr said, smile turning serious, "Wolverine interrupted my training and said to come tell you: "Put on your party clothes… and meet up in the Hangar." Does that mean…?"

Ororo felt her blood run cold. "I'm not sure… I'll see you soon."

**-Hangar Bay-**

Storm walks into the Hagar to see most of other X-Men already there. Wolverine and Beast are standing over the 3-D mapping machine discussing something intently. If Wolverine notices her presence he doesn't show it.

Colossus and Shadowcat are talking while Rogue stands off to the side looking distracted, picking at her costume. Psylocke and Iceman are also getting acquainted. Psylocke is obviously flirting with the young man and Storm feels a slight twinge of jealously at how at ease she seems to be with the opposite sex. Oh course that could have something to do with the fact she always knows what they're thinking. She looks around curious as to where Banshee and Dazzler were, but before she can ask:

"Awright cut the chatter!" Wolverine bellows without turning around. Storm often wondered how he was able to block out all the constant conversations given his enhanced senses. "This is the deal." Wolverine finally turns around to face the team.

She notices his eyes first, gone is the softness she'd seen the other night. It's replaced by a cold steel focus, which she finds equally attractive. The second thing she notices is the unlit cigar jammed angrily in his mouth. It looked as if he'd been chewing it to death rather than smoking it.

"Fuz- Beast has determined that the woman buried on our grounds is not Jean Grey…" He pauses to let that revelation sink in before continuing. "According to what he's been able ta tell from the data I brought back the body belongs to a shape-shifting mutant named Chelsea Connor. She was injected with a serum called NexGen 23. Beast…?"

"What I was able to find out is that this particular serum can actually modify the DNA of the subject. There were also some details regarding Connor's mission. She was sent to destroy the X-Men from within and given three targets: the Professor, Cyclops and Storm. She was successful in the first two; however something caused her inherited powers to rage out of control The people behind the serum had not planned for this or the fact that the personalities of Connor and Jean would begin to conflict with one another."

"Did- did she think she was Jean or-?" Shadowcat asks tentatively

"For all intents and purposes she was Jean. The same behavioral alteration techniques they used on…" Beast glances warily at Wolverine whose jaw tightens angrily. "… Others… were used on this woman with some upgrades. She was given pieces of Jean's memories taken from documents, photos and apparently Jean herself. The modification process is complete, with the target only having a subconscious need to complete tasks. It keeps telepaths from stumbling onto their objective ahead of time." Beast shares, obviously tired he rubs his eyes. "The engineering behind this is really quite impressive. Using nanites injected into the individual they are able to alter the persons cellular make-up to the point, scent, abilities, even reactions are completely indistinguishable to anyone, even themselves. It's clear from the video logs that the real Jean was fished out of Alkali Lake, revived and… experimented on…"

All eyes look over at Wolverine, knowing that he of all people would find that particularly offensive.

"The rest of the details we can figure out later. Right now, we're gonna get Jeanie home. They're holding her here," Wolverine motions to a map of what looks like a nuclear power plant.

"Three mile island?" Iceman asks in surprise.

"Yeah," Wolverine smiles nastily "I actually shut that place down once upon a time, but it looks like they got it back up and running again. Anyway, this is how it's gonna go:" He points at Beast "Hank stays here, as tactical eyes and ears, hacking into the security systems there and keeping us off their radar for as long as possible." Looking at Psylocke. "Betts will keep us all in telepathic contact as well as lead us to Jean from the Blackbird."

Storm can see that Beast is not happy about this plan, but likely they argued all the pros and cons at length already.

"Me, ice-cube, Kitty and Ivan will infiltrate the facility itself and extract Jeanie. We could use Irish, but he's back on Muir Island and we can't wait around for him. Blaire stays here in case this goes south and we need rescue. Although I'm really hoping we ain't gotta depend on the Pop princess for extraction."

Although Ororo knows Wolverine has never thought much of Alison personally, she knew he respected her ability in a crunch. He wouldn't leave her behind if he didn't. But that still left her with a question.

"Excuse me Wolverine, but what will Rogue and I be doing during the rescue?" Storm asks trying to keep her voice level. She wants to be involved in bringing her friend home and she feels like Logan is personally slighting her.

Logan turns to her and shrugs. "Rogue can absorb other mutants' powers, but we don't know if there are any mutants besides Jean there. And even if there were we'd need them to be able to run and fight to get outta there. That puts her at a disadvantage. Storm, you work best in open areas where you can access the skies. All of the facility is underground. Plus the two of you happen to be the only ones qualified to fly the Blackbird. Rogue's got the most sim hours and you're certified. We need you to cover our escape, where your power will do the most good. You got a better idea I'm all ears."

_**Smug, arrogant, son of a-**_

"Awright guys, lets mount up." Not allowing her to finish that thought, he turns to board the Blackbird, leaving the rest of the slightly stunned X-Men to follow.

Storm, in spite of herself is proud of Wolverine. Cyclops was more of a leader by default, he eventually grew into his role and became a great tactician, but Wolverine was bred, it seems, for the role. People followed him without even realizing it, wanting to do whatever he said. Now with Cyclops gone, Wolverine is embracing that side of himself; the leader.

_**Great. Now I'm even more attracted to him…**_

**-Aboard the Blackbird-**

Storm and Rogue pilot the Blackbird to Wolverine's coordinates in silence. In fact silence practically fills the cabin, each team member locked into their own thoughts. Thoughts that, without meaning to, Betsy Braddock is able to hear loud and clear.

Storm is bristling at Wolverine's detached treatment of her earlier. She keeps peeking back at him, trying to gain his attention, but cannot see his eyes through his mask. Betsy can feel her longing for him.

Colossus is feeling guilty about spending last night with Tabitha, who had been coming on to him for the last few weeks. Given Kitty's staunch determination to remain a virgin, it was only a matter of time before he was no longer able to resist Tabitha's affections. Kitty of course is oblivious.

Iceman, knowing the details of Colossus' infidelity is conflicted with the prospect of using this as an opportunity to reveal his own feelings about Kitty and losing his friendship with the big Russian.

Shadowcat is considering expanding their play to include oral, hoping this ease the tension that she's sensed growing between them.

Rogue and Wolverine are virtually unreadable, Wolverine because of his training and Rogue due to the nature of her ability. But what she gets from both of them is nervous excitement although she feels their reasons are different.

From what Storm told her, Wolverine cared deeply for Jean and she had desire for him. With Scott out of the picture… the opportunity was there for the taking. At least that was Storm's thinking.

"Marie, take over for a moment, I have to head to the back." Storm announces unbuckling. Marie responds with a nod as Storm heads back. As she passes, Betsy grabs her arm.

"I know what you're thinking of doing. Do you think this is the best time?"

"No it isn't. However if we're successful, there will never be a good time. Will there?"

Betsy cannot argue with that statement, so she releases Storm. "Good luck, girl."

**-Back of the Blackbird-**

Storm tries to steel herself as she approaches her team mate.

Wolverine sits in his seat with his arms folded across his massive chest; even as relaxed as he looks, she knows he's ready to strike at any moment.

"Shouldn't you be flying the plane, darlin'?" Wolverine asks without looking up. The rumble in his voice startles her, causing her to shiver slightly at the sound.

"Marie is fine by herself for the moment… Wol- Logan, I wish to-"

"Now's not the time for this Storm. You need to be focused on the mission-"

"I am!" Storm yells causing the rest of the crew to turn around. "I am." She continues in a softer tone. "And I promise you I will do everything in my power to help bring her back, but I need to say something before there's no longer any time for it…"

She pauses, watching Logan uncross his arms and pull off his mask; his expression a mixture of weary amusement.

"Women; always want things on their terms, their way. It's a wonder we haven't died off as a species yet… Awright I'm listening."

_**Where should I begin? What should I tell him?**_

"I want to… apologize about the other night. My actions… there is no excusing them. You were attempting to be a friend to me and I took advantage of the situation."

Logan has a wry smile on his face as he says: "I didn't feel taken advantage of, darlin' but if you feel like ya owe me an apology; I accept it."

Ororo nods gratefully and makes a move to head back to controls. Wolverine's hand grasps her wrist lightly causing her to turn back and face him. "I may have accepted your apology, but you still owe me an explanation."

Ororo sighs wearily, looking around to see who might be paying attention to their exchange.

"I am not prone to… impulsiveness," Ororo whispers knowing he can hear her clearly. "That's something you likely know about me. Kissing you… being intimate with you… has been on my mind for some time now."

Logan opens his mouth to speak, but Storms' gloved hand raises to silence him.

"Should I have discussed this with you fully-clothed? Yes. But the truth is you stir things in me that cause me to cast reason to the wind. If you'd taken one step closer to me that night I would have ripped your clothes from you and gave that healing factor of yours a suitable challenge."

"Now ya tell me…" Logan groans, looking her over.

Storm smiles at his attempt to lighten the mood but continues on. "Yes, because after today you will have the woman you love back in your life and had things gone the way I'd wanted… you might have regretted it. **If **you choose me, I want it to be because you want me… as much as I want you." There it was; the truth out in the open. She expected to feel embarrassed at admitting her feelings out loud but all she felt was tremendous relief.

She didn't try to dismiss the feelings she had for him, or tell him she wanted to remain friends; she told him exactly how she felt.

"'Ro I-"

"And the only way I'll ever **believe **that in my heart is if you've had the chance to make up your mind with all the players on the board." Storm turns to walk away, feeling strong. "We're approaching the drop zone, you'd better get ready."


	12. Seeing Reds

**-Institute grounds-**

_**This is hopeless, I should just-**_

The sound of the Blackbird screaming overhead interrupted his thoughts.

He'd convinced Rachel to join Danielle and Rahne in the media room while he went out for a stroll. He told her we wanted to stretch his legs when in truth he wanted to search for the hangar bay. He decided that Sean Cassidy's frequent trips away from the mansion were hampering his investigation. He needed to disable his comings and goings if he were to examine him more closely.

If he sabotaged the smaller craft that Cassidy tended to use the he would have to remain on site since the Blackbird was strictly for X-men use. It was dangerous, but he knew enough about mechanics to make it seem less like sabotage. He just had to find the hanger entrance.

The night was black and nearly moonless, just a sliver of light breaking through the clouds. If not for him being accustomed to moving under the cover of night this would have been an even more futile effort.

Even still it was slow going because he had to avoid the multiple cameras and security measures all over the grounds while making it seem like he wasn't doing just that. Frustration was mounting and he was ready to give up when that sound hit his ears.

Truthfully considering the size of the jet, the sound was faint, but since he had been listening so intently, he picked it up.

_**Finally I catch a break!**_

He watched the craft drop from the sky, settling behind the estate into a hill, at which point the ground opened up and swallowed it. After ensuing he was past the security cameras he sprinted to the area.

Looking closely at the surrounding area it easy for him to see that he would not be able to access the hanger outside the mansion. His only hope would be to somehow gain access to the sublevels that he was expressly forbidden to enter.

_**So much for that break…**_

**-Inside the institute, media room-**

Aaron walks into the media room, thinking of a way to casually approach Rachel about using her powers to help him, when he finds her on the couch alone crying.

"She's alive… I can't believe it… she's really alive…"

When she looks up and notices Aaron in the room, she leaps into his arms forcing him to the floor. She covers his face in wet kisses.

"Rae?"

"Aaron, the X-men just came back with Jean Grey, the real one, she's alive! They're taking her to the medical lab. C'mon I know the way!" And with that she's on her feet pulling at Aaron who's still too confused to react.

Picking up on his reluctance she says. "I'll explain on the way, now get up!"

**-Institute sub-levels-**

Either Rachel had a higher security clearance than most of the students or she had been sneaking around the brains of her fellow mutants, because she steered Aaron effortlessly through a labyrinth of corridors and access panels.

In between careening through the halls she explained to him that Wolverine came back with a hard drive from Alkali Lake proving that the Jean Grey he killed was an imposter. After having Hank analyze the data the X-men formulated a rescue plan. Through some difficulty they managed to liberate Jean Grey. Also there were other mutants there, four children who were being experimented on. The children, Rachel told him, were going to stay here until the parents could be found. Apparently she lifted all this from Kitty's mind. Once again Aaron is thankful that his own mental defenses are able to keep Rachel at bay.

Aaron memorized the route and access codes, but couldn't help but wonder just what else might be on that hard drive Wolverine brought back. Knowing what went on there, he reasoned there was a very good chance that he, or his mother was on it. Likely both. And the information about him would not paint him in the most flattering of lights. His saving grace had been Beast was obviously looking specifically for data on Jean Grey, but if he ever decided to really take a hard look at that drive… well his goose would most assuredly be cooked.

Suddenly disabling the X-men's craft was the least of his concerns. Which meant it was time he had a very open talk with Rachel, very soon.

There'd be time to think about this later, they finally reached the medical center, where Wolverine was yelling, as per usual.

"What's wrong with her McCoy?"

"I don't know, Wolverine! Nor will I be able to ascertain anything with you breathing down my neck!"

On the table, the very beautiful Jean Grey, lies unconscious. Instantly Aaron can see the resemblance between the mother and alternate reality daughter. There doesn't appear to be any physical damage, which is what likely has Wolverine on edge. If you were looking for evidence someone had been in a fight, look no further than Wolverine himself. His uniform is in tatters, various bullet holes, slashes and tears cover his body. Storm, is looking at both Wolverine and Jean concerned, while Beast begins tending to their lost teammate.

Bobby assists Beast with his preparations, looking a little ragged himself.

"You two better have a good reason for being down here…" Wolverine snarls without turning around. The rest of the X-men turn around to see Aaron holding the hand of an anxious Rachel.

Aaron swallows hard to keep from laughing, as thoughts of wrong turns in Albuquerque pop into his head. Thankfully Rachel bails him out.

"You all know why I am here," Rachel says again sounding more confident than he would have thought possible. "And you also know that there is not a single one of you with the power to **keep **me from being here. Aaron is here because he is my friend and-"

"Friend?" Wolverine snorts, finally facing the two of them. "What do you know about this boy, girl? Other than the tingling in your-"

"Rachel, I understand what this means to you," Storm says moving towards Rachel, trying to usher the two of them from the room. "But this situation is a delicate one. For now, I think we should **all** return to the upper levels and let Hank do what he can. I'm sure the minute there's any news-"

"Of course." Hank replies thankful for the voice of reason. "There'll be plenty of time for discussions of protocol and disciplinary actions tomorrow. I'd like Betsy to stay and monitor her mental state if she's up for it."

"No problem, Hank. If I sense anything, Rachel, anything at all you'll be the first to know." Betsy reassures. Rachel backs down a bit with a nod, casting another longing look in Jean Grey's direction.

Aaron can understand her anguish. If he had found out his mother was still alive and in this room he'd likely end anyone looking to keep him away. Of course he was a trained killer, Rachel had been brainwashed into taking lives but never developed a taste for it.

"Awright, Storm why don't you head to the hangar and get these kids situated. Me and you are gonna have words first thing tomorrow, boy." Wolverine promises looking menacingly at Aaron.

**-Aaron's room-**

Aaron lies alone in his bed staring at the ceiling.

Rachel was not in the mood for company, at least not the male persuasion. She's currently hanging out in Tabitha's room with Marie, at the suggestion of Storm no less. Obviously Storm picked up on something seeing the two of them together and likely wanted to create some distance. Her distrust of him actually played to his advantage since it would give him the opportunity to try and work out a plan.

Finding out about the information Wolverine liberated from Alkali was paramount. So far they had been primarily focused on recovering their lost teammate. Since that was now taken care of, McCoy wouldn't be content not explore the rest of the drive. Maybe he could liberate it from his lab, it would arouse suspicion but he didn't see many other options.

Regardless, he realized now he would need to employ a more drastic tactic. It was something Fury had discussed with a couple espers in his employ, but those he had on staff weren't skilled enough to pull it off. In fact the only ones he thought it might work with were all in this institute.

So his only hope was Rachel since anyone else in his eyes was still a viable suspect.

Once this problem was taken care of then it would be time for the man in charge to pay. He knew it had to be someone high up the food chain, probably even someone Fury knew.

Somebody with influence had made the call, put all the players in place in the name of advancement. The minor pieces had been taken off the board and all that was left was a pawn and a king. A diplomat in Kiev held him at bay with those same two pieces for the better part of an hour once, but in the end Aaron could not be denied his victory. Now would be no exception.

He smiles to himself in the darkness, but the moment is brief, because right outside his door is another problem…

"Aaron? Can Ah come in…?"


	13. Southern Hospitality

**-Aaron's room-**

"I'm not sure how I should respond to that…" Aaron answers honestly, he knew this was coming but he'd hoped he'd have more time.

"What?" Marie whispers loudly.

"Nothing Marie, come in before someone hears you." Aaron gets up from the bed sighing. He turns a light on at his desk and sits in the chair there as Marie walks into the room.

Marie, donned in a full length cotton nightgown, pushes the door closed behind her with an audible click and locks it. "Ah know you said latah, but-"

"Technically now is later, although I'd hoped you'd opt for later this week, this month…"

Marie smiles brightly, picking at invisible lint. "Ah guess you could say Ah was anxious…"

"Yes I can imagine. You did manage to hold out longer than I thought you would." For someone to not be able to touch anyone for so long to be shown a window of hope, days can feel like years.

"Have you always been able to control it? Your powah?" She asks, sitting on his bed.

"Yes. I- well I've always had exact control over it." He answers honestly. "Like I said before I don't just absorb ability by touch. I take the understanding and the ability, but my brain automatically just filters the rest out." Hank theorized that his ability was less about absorbing abilities and more about understanding how to use them as his own. It allowed his own creativity and personality to still remain intact, unlike Rogue who took on everything a person was including their memories and personality.

"Musta made school a breeze…" Marie replies wistfully.

"Actually," Aaron chuckling a bit at the memory, "It was a nightmare… That plus…" Aaron stops, realizing just how much he almost revealed to her. "Why do you want to know this stuff anyway?"

She doesn't answer. Instead she stands up and makes her way over to where Aaron is sitting. The shy southern girl, now standing in front of him is watching him closely. She hikes up her gown as she takes a seat on Aaron's lap, facing him. Still no words as she brushes her auburn hair behind an ear. She takes her right glove off first then the left, Aaron watches her in silence mesmerized. Her eyes innocent and warm, her lips trembling, she takes in a deep breath before touching his bottom lip with her finger.

Aaron's eyes stay locked on hers, making no moves of resistance, but not encouraging her either. As if to escape his unwavering gaze, she wraps her arms around his strong shoulders resting her cheek against his. His body begins to respond to her closeness as a bulge starts to form in his sweats. Feeling the growth between her legs she clutches him tighter, seating herself more firmly against it.

Pulling her head from his shoulder, Marie licks her lips briefly before kissing his neck. Each kiss comes with a pause, half expecting her powers to suddenly work, when they don't she gets bolder and bolder. Kissing her way past his jaw, she finds the corner of his mouth.

Once she finds his lips she explores gently at first. She grabs a hold of him, hugging her with all her strength, her chest crushed against his. Just holding someone like this after not being able to for so long causes her to shiver.

"Ah- Ah can't breathe…" Marie manages to moan, while still continuing to assault his mouth with her own.

_**I've gotta stop this… before**_

"Marie, I'm… well Rachel and I, we're…" Aaron just now realizes that he and Rachel had never technically declared themselves dating. He figured just the same that they were and this felt like cheating.

"Ah didn't know…" Rogue stammers embarrassed, getting to her feet. "Ah mean she didn't mention ya'll were together when ah told her about-" Marie then clamps her mouth shut, realizing that the very thing she promised she wouldn't tell she did.

Getting angry, Aaron stands in front of Marie grabbing her arms. "Who else have you told!"

"Nobody, Ah swear! Ah just thought that since ya'll had been hangin' out she could help me approach ya…" Aaron can see in her eyes her fear and realizes he's likely squeezing her arms very hard. Releasing his grip, Marie rubs her arms absently. "Why are ya'll being so secretive any how?"

At that point Aaron seriously considered snapping her neck. Not for fear of his cover being blown, just out of exasperation of the situation she unwittingly has put him in.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he speaks:

"I'm sorry I grabbed you like that Marie… you didn't do anything wrong. I'll talk to Hank tomorrow see if we can't speed up the process, now that Dr. Grey is back he should have some free time." This earns him a grateful smile and a hug.

_**For someone not used to physical contact, she sure throws that soft little body around a lot…**_

"Thanks!" She pratically squeals before letting him go to leave. "Ah better go tho, I ain't no home wrecker." She snickers unlocking his door. "Just a couple thangs though Aaron…"

"Hmm…?"

"If'n ya'll, you an Rachel that is, ain't exclusive… well ah think I'd like to spend a little more time with ya…" Rogue blushes fiercely at this and Aaron knows had it not been for Rachel, things would be playing out very differently right now.

"You'll be the first one I come see." Aaron smiles kissing her on the lips again. Just barely managing to stay in the friend zone.

"Mmm… that sho is nice," Rogue muses. "And the next time you pass by my room and Ah'm… having a personal… moment… feel free ta join me. Instead of just watching…" Before he can respond she's out of his room.

After taking a moment to collect himself from the bombshell Marie just dropped, he heads towards Rachel's room.

**-Outside Rachel's room-**

Standing outside of the door he focuses all his energy into a mental yell.

_**RACHEL! Outside now!**_

Moments later an obviously groggy and irritated Rachel opens the door, dressed in only one of his football jerseys. For a brief moment he can't remember why he's angry with her, noticing how sexy she looks. But that lapse in focus was just another example of how off his game he was.

"Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" Rachel asks with a harsh whisper rubbing her temples.

"Why?" Aaron asks simply folding his arms over his chest. He has no doubt that she knows what he's talking about.

Picking up on his irritation Rachel smiles teasingly. "Why what?" Rachel tries her best to look innocent.

"I thought you and I…" Aaron begins speaking and then he realizes how he sounds and goes on the offensive. "Never mind forget I said anything." He turns to walk away, but the small hand of Rachel on his shoulder stops him.

"I didn't know," She answers softly. He turns to see her looking down at her feet. "I mean I hoped, but when you kept blowing me off… I thought you wanted to keep things… you know casual. And when Marie told me about what happened when she touched you… started asking me questions about you… well, I know you find her attractive…" her voice trails off and she shrugs. "Besides, you could have said no… but obviously you didn't." Now it was Rachel's turn to be angry.

Aaron hadn't meant to keep blowing her off, but the fact was he had been. He'd been so wrapped up in his own concerns he succeeded in alienating the one person he cared about here. Grabbing her in his arms he kisses her softly on her forehead. "Okay, I have been keeping you at arm's length and I shouldn't have kissed Marie… I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

Holding him tightly and giggling she whispers. "Can you? Do you have the energy?"

"For you," Aaron takes her hand to lead her back to his room. "Always."

**-Aaron's Room-**

Aaron looks over at Rachel's peaceful form, listening to her breathe and shakes his head.

_**You've got it bad, Carter… This is exactly the type of thing you couldn't afford to happen and yet here you are…**_

Despite his frustration he had to admit that being "here" wasn't all bad.

It was nice having someone to trust again and after sharing what he just shared with Rachel, they were in this together. The fact that she didn't immediately go running for help was commendable. It also settled in his heart that she wasn't the one he was after. A fact that made him hope for the future for the first time in a long time.

_**Once Dr. Grey wakes up, then things will get really interesting…**_


	14. Purple mountains majesty under Blue sky

_**Just a quick note, this chapter I'll be switching it up. Focusing on two characters other than Storm and Aaron. Hopefully you guys enjoy it as I'm tinkering with the idea of highlighting other characters to tell the story as well. Let me know what cha think!**_

**-Med lab 1-**

Betsy finds herself in awe of Hank McCoy.

Before coming here she knew he was intelligent, brilliant even, but until now she didn't grasp the full ability of his mind. She can see how fast he makes connections, jumping from one hypothesis to the next. Discarding theories almost as quickly as they're made and for a telepath there is nothing more alluring than a mind like his.

Not only did he navigate the X-men effortlessly through the facility, until Wolverine lost his temper, but now he's working at least three different machines while sifting through tremendous amounts of biometric data. In truth she feels somewhat useless considering all she's there to do is monitor Jean's mental state, which remains inactive.

His fingers move in a blur over two keyboards, his brow furrowed in deep concentration, he's relentless in his search for answers. Finally, with a sigh he pushes away from the consoles, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"Anything?" Betsy asks, watching him rub his neck to relieve the tension.

"They kept her doped with a drug that induces the symptoms of a coma, but because of her telepathic abilities she was still aware of what they were doing." Hank answers in disgust, standing to pace, "So she shut down her own brain, cut herself off from all sensory input. She did this while they had her hooked up to a telepathic inhibitor, so the strain on her mind was considerable. The drugs have worked their way out of her system, so at this point, the only one capable of waking her-"

"Is herself…?" Betsy answers in disbelief. She considered herself to be a skilled telepath, but apparently this Jean Grey was levels above her own station. "Can we help her?"

"We already are in a sense. Although her conscious mind is pretty well shut down subconsciously she would be aware in the change in her surroundings. With our thoughts and actions around the mansion we may be able to convince her that she is safe. Causing her to lift the veil on her own."

Betsy then stands and stretches her aching muscles; Hank in spite of himself cannot help but admire her form. "That's great news, Hank!" Betsy of course can feel his gaze although her back is to him. She turns in time to catch him embarrassingly turning away. She doesn't find his lingering looks at all uncomfortable. In fact given his normally controlled nature, she relishes the idea that he cannot help looking at her.

"Ahem… Well at this point Betsy you can turn in if you like, there's nothing more you can do here and I'm sure you're exhausted." Hank sits back in his chair to look over the monitors. Betsy notices his mood has darkened a bit and wonders if she has upset him.

"I could do with a shower, that's for sure… Don't you… uh… don't you have a personal one down here?" Betsy knew full well he did. Ororo told her he spent so much time down here that they installed one along with a small lounge area and a bedroom. In fact he hasn't slept on the upper levels in years according to Ororo. Never wanting to be too far from his lab. She didn't want to leave his company yet and she knew he didn't really want her to leave either.

"Uh… yes… but I'm sure the upstairs facilities would be better suited for you-"

"Nonsense," Betsy interrupts with a wave of her hand. "Besides this way I can keep you company. Lord knows you spend too much time down here in solitude as it is." Before he can protest Betsy is walking away towards his bathroom smiling at the thoughts of her next move.

**-Med Lab 1-**

Hank felt a slight twinge of anger at how Betsy had teased him. Flaunting her taut body in front him the way she had. Logically he knew she probably didn't mean to, but just like all the other beautiful women here she'd forgotten under all his fur he was still a man.

Most of the time they treated him like a big brother, sometimes that was okay, but he didn't see any of them; except Jean and Ororo as "sisters".

And Betsy was exotically beautiful. Between those supple curves, her soothing accent and her long lavender hair, he thought she belonged in a comic book, not in the real world. Especially not in his shower right now; naked and wet.

Pushing those thoughts away he decides to refocus on the side project that Logan had set him on a few days ago. Although he respected Wolverine's enhanced senses, he sometimes wondered if the man truly trusted anyone.

To Hank's knowledge, Aaron hadn't done anything to warrant suspicion. Unless you count the fact such a well adjusted, educated mutant was here in the first place. That question still bothered Hank somewhat, but not enough to go digging in cyberspace for answers.

Since Hank invited him here, he'd been a model student and a joy to teach. Hank was a fairly patient man, but most of the students here had no interest in advanced physics or chemistry, Aaron not only had an interest but an aptitude for it as well. With the proper guidance and direction he could some day rival Tony Stark or Reed Richards, yet if Logan suspected something he owed it to him to give it a thorough inspection.

Hank also wanted to really dig into the data Logan had liberated.

Initially Jean had been the top priority, but now he wanted to see just how far their experimentations on mutants had gone. If there were any more out there suffering like those four children were, he was sure the X-men should free them.

**-Med Lab 1-**

"That was exactly what I needed. Thank you Hank!" Hank turns to see Betsy clad in only a T-shirt bearing the likeness of Spiderman. Kitty had gotten it for him on a recent trip to Queens. Because it was so large it covered Betsy's entire body, but because she was still slightly damp it clung to her every curve.

Betsy sees Hank's mouth agape and looks down subconsciously, "You don't mind do you? Wardrobe options were kinda limited in your room…" She started to put her uniform back on, but the material tended chafe her if she was even the slightest bit damp, so she figured she'd just borrow a t-shirt. Now she wondered if her boldness had again caused someone she caread about to be uncomfortable.

"Not at all…" Hank manages. "You just… you're exquisite." Hank murmurs embarrassed.

Betsy blushes, something she hasn't done since her powers first manifested and every thought was an open book to her. She found she was touched not just by Hank's compliment, but the effort she knew it took for him to say such a thing. This was exactly the response she was hoping for.

"Thank you, Hank," Betsy moves towards him suddenly nervous. In the shower she was sure of what she wanted to do. Now in the face of this powerful man she found herself a little anxious, but in a good way. "Coming from you I take that as the ultimate compliment." She caresses his face surprised by how soft and luxurious the fur felt. She imagined it would be more like a lion's mane, course and thick. But instead it had almost a silky quality to it.

**-Med Lab 1-**

"You'rrrrrre welcome…" Hank responds unable to completely disguise the purring noise her touch elicits from him. This close he can nearly taste her scent, feel the heat coming off her body. It confuses him, because he can clearly see her desire for him; the dilated pupils, the increased blood flow below her waist, her large nipples straining against the fabric of the t-shirt, her breathing and heart rate have quickened.

Adding to his confusion she has now taken a spot in his lap, sitting sideways as she rubs his chest through his now open lab coat.

"Betsy-"

She silences him with a finger, "You are a very eloquent man Hank McCoy. And although I love listening to you talk, now is not the time for words." With that her mouth finds his. His lips are small, nearly non-existent but he uses them skillfully, the product of having been this way most of his life.

She moans as his mouth finds her neck. His hands massage her breasts through the damp shirt causing her nipples to thrum against his touch. With a snarl he tears the t-shirt in two exposing her body to the cool air of his lab, sending goose bumps all over her. He pauses realizing what he's done. In just a few seconds, Betsy had managed to release the beast caged inside of him. The one he always carefully kept in check.

"You can apologize to Kitty later, but you better not stop now!" Betsy threatens.

**-Hank's Lounge area, later-**

"I guess you need another shower now." Hank replies dryly unsure of what to say. The frenzied coupling that had just taken place has his head spinning. It all still seemed very surreal to him.

She approaches him gingerly, throwing her arms around his waist: "As much as I enjoy scent of you on my body, my muscles feel like I've run about two marathons. We're gonna have to practice a lot more if I've ever going to get accustomed to your size, big boy."

Hank beams at the compliment, before recognizing the weight of her words. "You mean you want to… that is you're interested in….?"

Playfully slapping his chest, Betsy replies with mock anger. "Why what type of strumpet do you take me for? A British lady does not take a man into her… recliner, without knowing full well what she is doing. I think punishment is order for your implication."

"Of course, it's what I deserve…" Hank replies bowing his head as if being rebuked, hiding his hungry smile. He never imagined having this woman more than once.

"It is indeed. You are to draw me a bath, and rub my shoulders and back until I forget what a **Beast **you were just now." She walks away from him and Hanks eyes are glued to the delicious sway of her hips.

"Right away Miss Braddock."


	15. Uncertainty

**-Institute Kitchen-**

Alison is pretty pissed off right now.

Not only did Tabitha finish off the last of Chunky Monkey, **again**, but Cassidy was being a complete jerk.

As far as Tabitha was concerned they had a nice little arrangement between them. When Sean was feeling a little needy he'd knock on her door and they'd spend a little time consoling each other. He wasn't much for foreplay, unfortunately, but he was blessed in other areas. So an enjoyable time was had by all.

At least until recently. Recently every time he came back from seeing his "girlfriend" he'd gotten more and more sullen. Tonight things really had come to a head.

**-Sean's room-**

"Come on Cassidy," Alison wasn't in the habit of begging; normally all she had to do was flash a smile and she got what she wanted.

"Nae, you come on, lassie," Sean was whispering loudly. "I'm nae in the mood fa any a ya games tonight, Ali." Sean wouldn't even let her all the way in his room, Alison was sure sooner or later one of the students would get curious and take a peek.

"No games Sean, I just need what you have to offer…" Ali whispers allowing her silk robe to slip from her shoulders seductively. Sean had been the one to come to her all those months ago, there was no way she was going to let him off so easy.

Sean grabs her shoulders harshly, giving her a firm shove out of his door. "I ain't gonna argue wit ye, girl! I'm not in the mood!"

He soundly slammed his door shut and locked it.

**-Institute Kitchen-**

He'd never denied her before, but lately if he wasn't skulking around the institute in a foul mood, he was halfway around the world ducking her. Most of the others hadn't noticed because he always kept to himself, so his change in behavior would set off anyone's alarm but her own.

If she had to put a date on the mood change she would guess it was right around the time the new guy, Aaron got here. He was never really sociable or talkative, but since then it had gotten worse. That and his trips to Muir Island had been becoming more and more frequent. So much so Hank joked that he would need to start giving up gas money on account of all the miles he was logging on the Excelsior. It was, after all Hank's baby and Sean was the only one using it.

Using it to go see McTaggert; Alison just didn't get the attraction.

Moira was plain Jane; skinny little thing, mud brown hair, no curves to speak of, yet once a week Sean flew fourteen hours just to see her. The more she thought about it the more confused she got.

She stood in front of the fridge, trying to find something to snack on to take her mind off Sean's rudeness.

_**Maybe he was just jet-lagged or something…**_

"Since ya got that fridge wide open, do me a favor and snag me a beer…"

Alison gasped at the rough voice behind her and let out a breath realizing it was Logan. His voice had the quality of broken glass being dragged over gravel; rough and hard. Just like the man himself.

"How the hell do you manage to be so damn sneaky when you're lugging around all that metal?" Alison asked handing him a beer.

Logan twists the top, takes a long swig and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Irish not in the mood tonight Sparkles?" Alison deciding she would have a beer herself sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, taking a sip.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She declared after taking another sip.

Logan chuckles that smug laugh of his crossing his arms. "Come on girl, it ain't like everybody here don't know…" He sets his beer on the island, apparently deciding he wanted something stronger, opens the liquor cabinet. Alison always wondered why he left it unlocked.

_**I guess nobody's stupid enough to take from his stash.**_

"What do you man everybody knows?"

"Thin walls, plus-" Logan points to his ears before pulling out a bottle of Brandy and two glasses. "I hear things. Wanna talk about it?"

Alison snorts before reaching for the bottle. "Sure Wolvie, but if we're gonna open up and share, you go first. Tell me how you managed to get the Ice Princess to melt for you."

A look comes over Logan's face that Alison doesn't recognize as he shrugs his shoulders. "I wouldn't have any idea what someone like 'Ro would see in me…" A silence falls between then as they sip.

"Man you've got it bad for her don't cha?" Alison asks watching Logan carefully. She'd never seen this side of him before. She had to admit it cast him in a very favorable light. He was already in her mind, sex in a cowboy hat; what with is body, those eyes and that mouth. But now she was beginning to see what Ororo had been talking to her and Betsy about. The Logan that you'd only see if you looked hard enough.

And Ororo had been looking hard, that much was clear.

"Don't try and deflect, girl." Logan answers. "Things have been strained between you and Irish for a while now, haven't they?"

"Yeah, but so what I mean, he's got his girlfriend. I never asked him for anything serious…" Alison didn't feel comfortable discussing this with him. She had the feeling that he looked down on her for sexual appetite.

But it wasn't as if he was one to talk. He never brought anyone here, but there were plenty of nights he came back late smelling of sex, liquor and cheap perfume. The only reason Ororo didn't know is because she was never up that late.

"You say that…" Logan takes a sip and locks eyes with Alison. "But there's no way you two could be hooking up that often and this long without ya feeling something…"

Alison was really not enjoying the way this conversation was going. "Logan," she says quietly. "Just let it be… I'm a big girl I can handle it." Logan doesn't press the issue any further and the two again drink in silence.

Sure she didn't like being rejected and she liked this new attitude of his even less, but she wasn't about fall to pieces over it. Looking to change subjects: "So Jean's back huh?"

"Yep." Logan offers simply, staring into the bottom of his empty glass.

"What's that mean for you and my girl?" Alison asks pouring Logan another drink.

"Pretty interested in my love life, ain'tcha?" Logan asks taking a sip.

"Please! Just five minutes ago you were talking about everyone hearing me and Sean go at it." Alison laughs softly. "And just for the record, the sounds you hear are **all him**. They don't call him Banshee for nothing!" Logan sputters on his drink so hard that Alison has to clap him on the back to get him to quit coughing.

"I could've really done without that image…" Logan manages once his coughing fit subsides.

"I used to have to wear ear plugs, so imagine how I feel!" Alison jokes and the two share a laugh. "Logan if you break her heart…" She didn't know what she could do to him; the man was pretty much indestructible as far as she knew.

"I have no intention of doing that Alison." Logan calling her by her actual name causes her to pause for a moment. Still she wants to make sure he understands.

"I'm serious," Alison continues. "Ororo… she's a great person and she deserves the best. She deserves someone who's going to give her their whole heart, not just a piece. So if you can't give her that then you gotta let her know. Don't string her along, when you know your heart lies else where…" Alison was speaking from experience. She'd had men do that to her before it was not a good feeling.

Logan just nods and stands up. "You got my word." Alison watches him leave and to her amazement she believes him.

_**I just hope you can give her what she needs, because even though it would kill her to see you with Jean, she wouldn't say a word about it…**_

**-Outside the Institute-**

Logan lit up a cigar and began to walk the grounds.

He often did so late at night, not just to check the perimeter, but to get away from all of the sounds of the house. In particular the conversation she'd just had with Alison.

"_**Man you've got it bad for her don't cha?" **_

Ororo **had** been on his mind a lot, even before he came back. In fact he'd been looking to see her again the most. He'd never tell Marie that though.

While tracking down his past he thought about Ororo. The way she would scrunch up her face when she was concentrating on something difficult. The way her eyes lit up when she smiled or when she laughed. The habit that she had of twisting her hair when she was especially nervous.

He remembered every nuance of her.

He didn't know if he was in love with her, but he did know that she was important to him and that being around her made him feel better than he could remember ever feeling. He'd never been in a committed relationship before and he knew that was not only what she'd want but what she deserved.

The question was could he do it?

His instinct always made him want to flee when felt too tied down. It was why he'd ride his chopper for hours on end. Why on some nights, tonight being one, he would walk the grounds. He needed to feel **free**.

After spending so much of his adult life under the control of others, voluntary or otherwise, he had no desire to "settle down".

_**But it ain't like 'Ro askin ya ta marry her bub, and even if she was, would that be such a bad thing?**_

He wasn't sure if he had an answer for that; one way or the other and that scared him.

He was worried that he'd get involved with Ororo, freak out and run. And unlike the other times he'd left this time would probably be for good. Or at least long enough for her to move on. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting her like that.

Of course he also couldn't stand the thought of her with anyone else either. Just the idea of that made his blood boil.

Someone else touching that soft skin, tasting those sweet lips, making her moan until she called down thunder and lightning from the skies; he felt that privilege belonged to him.

So when she kissed him that night, he'd been surprised, but only for a moment. He'd been thinking about kissing her the moment he spoke to her in her garden. The only thing that stopped him was the fear she would not reciprocate. Once that was no longer an issue, all bets were off.

It was such a dangerous thing; a kiss. Not because of what it could lead to, but because of what it meant.

He never kissed any of the women he picked up on his trips into town, no matter how much he could tell they wanted him to. He often thought that was the reason they never put up much of a fuss when he would bail after the deed was done. A kiss meant intimacy, affection, sex was just about getting off.

Ororo was different.

She kissed him like she never wanted anything more in her life. When he kissed her back, he realized just how badly he wanted it too. There was so much passion, so much longing in that kiss, that whenever he thought of it he had to take a freezing cold shower. Or failing that workout in the danger room until he was ready to collapse. A monumental task considering his healing abilities.

When she approached him in the Blackbird, he was sure she would tell him it was a mistake. That they were friends and that they should return to being such. He would've been disappointed, but he would have respected her wishes. So when she told him how she truly felt, he was so happy he wanted to kiss her right there. If for no other reason than to feel those lips on his again.

A small shudder rips through him as he thinks about the way she vibrated in his arms when kissed s certain spot on her collarbone.

_**Jeez Logan, you're acting like some love sick sap! Get it together, man!**_

He completed his rounds and stomped out the cigar he'd been smoking. He'd wanted to clear his head but instead he ended up with more questions than when he left. Questions he had no answers for.

Like the one Ororo had asked him that night, the night he'd been moments away from ripping her clothes off:

"_**Do you still love Jean?"**_

He wondered if he'd ever have an answer for that.


	16. Dangerous Room

**-Ororo's room-**

Despite the mission being a success, it was nerve wracking for Ororo to have to watch things unfold from the Blackbird. She desperately wanted to be on the ground, helping the team but she couldn't deny Logan's logic. With so little room to operate she was better utilized right where she was.

Beast had tapped into the facility's security system in order to keep the alarm from being sounded and to give them a visual of the complex via the various cameras throughout the facility. They stayed a step ahead of the various guard personnel taking them out efficiently. Wolverine was on his best behavior; choosing to incapacitate the men rather than kill. Although with his Adamantium laced fists it was hardly a kindness being done to the men.

Everything was going well, until they came upon the main laboratory.

In what could only be described as hug jars, there were the bodies of several mutants. Some alive, some obviously dead, all had clearly been experimented on. These weren't adults either, but kids, some younger than Ororo's youngest student, Leech.

Someone within the area had activated a back up alarm system which put Rogue and Storm in total darkness as to what was going on. It was only the fact that Betsy was telepathically monitoring them that Storm was able to refrain from chasing after them.

The alarm meant extra security, which meant men armed with guns. Wolverine and Colossus being the more durable of the four took the point.

With the threat level now doubled Wolverine unsheathed his claws and tore into the attackers with reckless abandon. Iceman covered Shadowcat's back as she began downloading the encrypted files there.

Psylocke spared Ororo the details, but it was plain that Wolverine was no longer interested in incapacitating people; he was out for blood. She'd seen him that way before and knew there was nothing and no one that could stand before him when he was in that state.

Still, as much as she was loathe to admit, she'd found herself feeling much the same as Logan. She wanted blood for what they'd done to her friend, for what they were doing to those children. She was tired of mutants constantly being used and abused by the government sworn to protect its citizens.

There was no time to think about those things though. She had been busy all morning contacting the parents of the children they'd rescued. Most were overjoyed to hear of their safety and made arrangements to meet in town and pick them up. Alison, surprisingly had volunteered for that duty. One young girl, around Rogue's age, was not as fortunate. Her parents flat out refused to pick her up and she didn't seem surprised at all. After discussing it with the rest it was decided that she could remain here as long as she wanted.

In addition to that, Logan had asked her to join him in speaking with Aaron this afternoon. Betsy was charged with talking to Rachel. This was a confrontation that Storm had been looking forward to. Clearing the air regarding this new student was long overdue and she could tell Logan felt the same.

She dressed herself simply in a long dark blue dress and a black blazer, she pinned her hair up giving her a more mature look. She was ready to meet Logan although she was confused about his choice for the discussion; the Danger Room.

Knock, knock, knock

"'Ro ya ready?" Logan called from behind the door. Momentarily she flashed back to that night they shared a kiss, causing her to stutter a bit when she told him to come in.

Ororo was surprised to find Logan dressed in a pair of dark slacks and a white button up shirt. Unable to help herself she giggled a bit.

"I knew it!" Logan muttered angrily, tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Shoulda stuck with what I'm comfortable in…"

"Hush, Logan," She chastises him smiling placing a hand on his shoulder. "I am just unaccustomed to seeing you dressed like this. I think you look quite handsome." She teases. To her he would look good in anything, but seeing him like this was a special treat.

"Well," warming up to the situation, "I thought if I'm gonna play teach I should try and look the part." His smile lighting up his face causing a twinge of desire to pass through her, it fades with his next question: "What's your read on the kid?"

Ororo pauses briefly before beginning. "He is a mutant with the ability to absorb the mental abilities of others with a touch. So far he is acing all his classes, has made quite a few friends and is obviously romantically involved with Rachel." On the surface, Ororo realizes none of that seems condemning, but that's not all there is. "But there is more to him than that. Certain events have me unsettled about him."

"Like what?" Logan asks, leaning against her door.

"Well," she starts by clearing her throat. "When he first came here Hank dropped in on him from the trees. He didn't jump at all; not from his sudden appearance or from Hank's appearance. Then just moments later when Sam and Bobby blasted through the front door he pushed Beast out of harm's way. Faster than he should have been able to react; stronger than a kid his age should be."

"Kid stared me down like he wanted to kill me," Logan chuckles, "He believed he could too, he kept his face cool, but his eyes told the whole story. And I'll tell ya something else darlin'; he's been trained. The way he moves, he's a killer, I can tell."

"I know he was invited, but do think that's the only reason he's here?" Storm asks apprehensively. Although it was Beast that discovered and approached him, she couldn't shake the feeling that it seemed too convenient. With two of the most powerful telepaths in the world gone, he pops up on the radar. She knew Betsy and Rachel were formidable in their own right, but not on Xavier or Jean's level.

"That is the question we get answered today 'Ro; can you agree with me on that?" He was really seeking her approval, viewing her as an equal.

"Yes Logan I agree, but we need to be convinced that whatever he's hiding is a danger to the school before we act." Ororo knew that even the possibility of a threat and Logan would show Aaron the door and not politely. But Aaron was a fellow mutant and this was supposed to be a haven for all.

"But we both agree he's hiding sumptin'?"

"Absolutely!"

**-Danger Room-**

Wolverine insisted on speaking to Aaron alone, with Ororo watching from the control room. She'd programmed the environment to be a soothing one; a tropical beach with two chairs facing one another.

Soon as Aaron arrived she knew this meeting was a mistake. His demeanor didn't seem to be one of contrition, but irritation. As if they were somehow in the wrong for wanting to speak to him.

"Have a seat kid," Logan gestured to one of the chairs.

Aaron looked at both seats, folding his arms replying flatly. "No."

There's a twinge in Logan's jaw at Aaron's response but he manages to keep his voice level. "May I ask why?" Ororo is amazed at his control, the old Logan would have snarled and **made **Aaron take a seat.

Aaron sighs before answering. "The two of you," glancing up in the direction of the control room. "Have decided you don't trust me, despite not really knowing me and I can't help but laugh at the hypocrisy."

"Hypocrisy?" Logan snorts

"Yes." Aaron stoops to scoop a handful of holographic sand. "When you came here Wolverine you'd already killed more people than most of us meet in a lifetime. You were bouncing around Canadian bars earning money using your Adamantium laced bones and healing factor to beat the stuffing out of grown men. Your fractured memory and your indestructible nature made you more of a danger than an asset and yet, you were given an opportunity to prove yourself."

Ororo can't help but be swayed by the young man's argument; Logan still remains unmoved.

"And you Miss Monroe, as a child you fleeced the pockets of tourists, never caring how your actions might have affected them. Soon as your powers manifested themselves you allowed villagers to worship you as a God. Then when given the offer to go to America you left your followers behind. **The two of you**? Should be the absolute last people preaching to me. What have you done to earn **my** trust?"

Ororo feels her eyes well up with the weight of his words. The both of them had checkered pasts, but Xavier looked past who they were and saw who they could be. And he guided them, helped them reach that potential. Who were they to not afford this young man the same chance?

"Wolverine…" Ororo speaks over the loud speaker ready to tell him she's heard enough.

"Storm, will you load Logan's Run 178?" Logan asks never taking his eyes off Aaron.

Ororo realizes this is one Wolverine's custom training programs. She wants to protest, but she feels she has to trust his judgment. She inputs the command and watches the beach stage change to a Japanese Dojo, filled with ninja who resemble the Hand.

"Be ready to start on my command Storm." At this Logan begins unbuttoning his shirt. "A lot of what you have to say kid is right; we're not giving you the chance we were given." Logan's shirt is now on the floor as he starts working on his dress shoes. "Thing is we were given the chance to prove ourselves in pursuit of an ideal fighting fer something bigger than ourselves. I always believed you could talk to a man until yer blue in the face…" Taking off his t-shirt Wolverine stands before the young man in only his slacks. "But ya never learn more about 'em than when you fight side by side with 'em."

Some of Aaron's resolve is shaken by this; apparently this was not the answer he expected. Had it just been Ororo by herself, she likely would have folded under his argument. Not Wolverine though. Ororo wasn't sure what Wolverine hoped to accomplish here. She'd already seen him once in a combat simulation before and while he performed well, his scores were only slightly above average. Perhaps the programs were so basic to him that he was able to skate by without much effort. Logan's simulation would not be the same.

"You want me to fight ninjas?" Aaron asks incredulously.

"No." Wolverine answers simply stretching his arms a bit. "But they **are** going to attack **me** and if you want to, you can help me, but once you do; you will become their target as well. And the program does not stop until they are all stopped." Looking up with a wink and a smile: "Run it!"

Ororo hits the execute key and the seemingly dozens of Ninja swarm on Wolverine. Unsheathing his claws she watches him tear into his opponents. There is a grace and fluidness to his carnage, which always amazes her. She turns her attention to Aaron and for the first time since she's met him he seems unsure.

Ororo realized now that Logan wanted him to show exactly how skilled he was, which would lead to questions about how he became that way. The most sensible thing was to do nothing at all. Sure it might come across as cowardly, even selfish, but it would solidify his contention that there was nothing out of the ordinary about him.

Apparently making up his mind, he removes his sneakers and t-shirt and kicks the nearest assailant in the back of the head. Aaron's body is in superb shape, his muscles are not for show; he is built like a fighter, just as Wolverine thought. Without missing a beat he grabs the head of another ninja, driving his knee into the chin. The program adapts and makes him the secondary target. A ninja with a pair of sais attempts to stab him in the chest. Ororo feels a pang of nervousness until she sees Aaron easily parry the attack with his left arm and smash the ninja's nose with his elbow. Using his newly gained weapons he plows into another ninja.

Ororo cannot believe her eyes as he moves from target to target delivering blow after blow. The program continues to attack, learning from its enemies. This time Aaron facing a Ninja who counters his every attack, leaving him disarmed facing an opponent with two swords. He doesn't retreat, instead he smiles. Launching into a flurry of kicks, he winds up on top of the ninja snapping a punch into the holograms face without hesitation. Just before another ninja can cut his head off from behind, he rolls backward driving both his feet into the midsection of his attacker. Moving to his feet he ends up back to back with Wolverine.

"Not too shabby," Wolverine muses "Where'd you learn moves like that?"

"You know… here and there… you pick up things." Aaron answers, knocking out a ninja with a hard right hand. Taking a sword he slices the next one across the chest. He fends off several more with sword slashes before being disarmed and having to fight with his fists again.

Ororo watches as the two men move in a seamless pattern. It's a savage ballet of punches and kicks, slashes and snarls as the body count rises. To an outside observer, it would look like the two men have been partners for years. Despite the two very diverse styles of fighting the two men are mirror images of one another. Both are incredibly fast and efficient; there are no wasted moves or missed attacks. Even when the simulation is able to counter the moves; it only prolongs the inevitable.

After some time Aaron takes a look around at all the bodies. "I guess that's it then?" Even from her position, Ororo can tell neither man is breathing hard.

"WOLVERINE!"

"Not quite kid…" The screaming opponent enters the room. Ororo can't believe her eyes as the scantily clad red-haired woman enters wielding two large swords. She's at least six feet tall, and the dimensions of her breasts seem ridiculously out of proportion even taking into account her height. She looked like Red Sonja only with a larger chest. Ororo self-consciously looks at her own cleavage.

_**No chance I could compete with that... **_

As she swings at the two of them Aaron ducks and dodges but doesn't attack. Finally seeing an opening with a kick he knocks a sword from her hand. Using the lost sword to block her attack allows Wolverine to slip in and destroy the second sword with his claws. Aaron catches a boot to the chin and Wolverine slips away from a swift punch. He's unable to avoid the next two and the punches drive him to one knee.

While he recovers, Aaron swings the sword at her, but she easily evades each swipe. Getting frustrated he feints an overhead slash and she attempts to block with her bracers and swipes at her mid-section.

His strike is only successful in destroying her chain mail but the distraction allows Wolverine to deliver a head butt that knocks her out cold.

"No hack and slash for the Amazon?" Aaron asks laughing as he stands over their opponent.

"What can I say; chalk it up to my weakness for strong women." Wolverine responds laughing as well.

"I share a similar affliction," Aaron returns helping Wolverine to his feet, while gesturing to the downed woman's bra. "What is that thing made of? Physics demand that thing should've shattered the second she took her first swing!"

"Talk to McCoy about that, that's his department! Apparently Hank thought it'd be funny to add a "boss" fight at the end all my training programs. Each one more ridiculous than the next…" Logan explains with grin.

Ororo watches the two of them continue to talk and she notices a definite change in Aaron's demeanor as now he appears to be listening to Logan. Understanding seems to pass between the two of them and Logan applies a fatherly clap on Aaron's back as he exits. She wishes she could have heard the exchange between the two of them but she's confident that Logan will fill her in later. One thing was certain in Ororo's eyes; there was definite potential in the child.

**-Danger Room Control room-**

Ororo tries not to watch as Wolverine puts on his t-shirt. It's bad enough that the musk coming off him is making her aroused.

_**And of course with his heightened senses he has to know what he's doing to me and is dragging this out on purpose.**_

"Well?" She asks slightly aggravated.

"Well everything I thought is true." Putting his dress shirt back on but leaving it unbuttoned.

"He did seem quite skilled…" Ororo agreed. "But it doesn't prove much. He could've easily taken classes at some point. Or absorbed the fighting skill of others." For all they knew he could've taken the combat ability of Wolverine himself at one point. Hank said it didn't take him much contact to copy an ability, if he knew what he wanted before hand.

"It was the moves he didn't make that bothered me. The defensive tactics he used work in tandem with certain offensive moves. You don't learn one without learning the other. The fact that he would defend with a certain maneuver but attack with a basic punch, tells me he's purposely trying to disguise his ability. Plus this program is set with a higher density level, you'd have to punch someone pretty flamin' hard to knock them out with one punch the way he did. Part of the reason I can hit that hard is my Adamantium skeleton, which he doesn't have… that we know of…" That statement hit Ororo hard. There was still so much they simply didn't know about him even though he'd been here over a month now.

"Then why attack at all? Why run the risk?" Ororo didn't understand.

"Because 'Ro," he looks at her smiling a wolfish grin. "He thinks he's smarter than us. It's the same reason he read us the riot act when he came in. Put us on the defensive… everything that kid does is carefully calculated." Logan adds walking to the door. "He probably weighs the pros and cons of every action he takes, including that fight."

"But it seems you two reached some sort of understanding…?" Ororo thought back to the scene just before Logan came up to join her.

"Of sorts," Logan nods. "I mainly outlined the rules, told him why we're so cautious and that the more open he is with us the more easier it will go for him. He may have been listening but I doubt if he heard me…"

"So what's the next move?" Ororo asks "Do we still expel him?" Logan explaining to her how he was holding back made her more in favor of getting him out of here. Surely Hank had enough at this point in order to help Marie.

"No, like he said Charley gave us a chance to change our ways from the paths we were on. We owe him the same. Plus I don't wanna jump the gun until I find out what McCoy has to say. Can't move on to the second phase until then."

"Second phase…?" Realization dawns on Ororo. "You planned to have this impromptu Danger Room fight from the beginning didn't you?" Wolverine responds with radiant smirk. "Very nice, Logan, very nice indeed... I just have one more question then."

"Sure darlin'"

"Do you really like breasts **that** big?"


	17. Answers lead to more questions

**A/N: **

_**I want to thank everyone for all of the reviews and thank everyone that have added the story to their subscription. It's been great and has motivated me to keep writing (Hence all the updates). Shejams, Hemamal, ShyButterflyKiss and MidLifeCrisis, thanks for your words of encouragement, I was a little skeptical about the last two chapters but you guys made me feel better about them (CHECK OUT THESE GUYS' PAGES PEOPLE!)**_

_**This chapter is LONG and I tried to make it as easy to digest as possible so any suggestions and criticisms would be welcome! Every time I tried to shorten it, I ended up adding to it somewhere else in the prose. Hope that it flows well… Because this is part one of the explanation…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-Med Lab 1-**

"Oh my stars and garters!"

It's a strange thing to wake up to, but Betsy is ripped from her sleep by Beasts' trademarked phrase. As she slides out of bed she winces at the soreness in her legs.

_**Well Betts, you certainly got everything you asked for last night didn't you?**_

She had the brilliant idea of having her one on one conference with Rachel this morning telepathically. And immediately after speaking to the girl about all the boring stuff Ororo told her to cover; protocol, who's allowed in the lower levels, not using your telepathy to spy on others, Betsy talked to her about her relationship with Aaron.

The girl was surprisingly forthcoming and obviously smitten, even if she didn't realize it yet. Betsy herself was in a similar boat. Once she was sure Rachel got the point she rolled over and went right back to sleep and until this moment was dead to the world.

_**Okay Betts, don't be a sodding lay about, can't spend your whole day in bed…**_

Going to Hank's bathroom, she tackles doing something with her hair and notices the purplish bruise on her neck.

She can't help but smile.

He marked her; claimed her as his own and at the end was even willing to let her go if she didn't accept him. But she did, she'd been thinking of him for a while now and he was vastly different than her usual vapid pretty boys; which meant he was probably exactly what she needed.

"What's got you riled up so early on a Sunday?" Betsy asks looking over his shoulder, trying to make sense of the scrolling data he's fascinated with.

"It's well after 1pm so it's not technically…" Hank turns to see Betsy wearing his lab coat and nothing underneath. "…early… ahem… I didn't think you were ever going to get out of bed."

"Well my body is not used to being assaulted by multiple orgasms, but I hope to make a regular part of my balanced diet…" Betsy jokes nibbling a velvet ear.

"I'll do my utmost to make that reality." He answers pulling her into his lap. "But this morning I have distressing news to give to Logan, and I'm not sure I'll survive the telling of it."

Betsy now suddenly serious, "Does it have to do with Jean?"

Several hours later, Betsy sees Ororo, Alison, Sean and Logan enter into the room. Ororo raises an eyebrow at the purplish bruise on the side of her neck and nudges Alison whose jaw drops. Betsy blushes at the attention.

_**Remember when I told you and Ali there was a guy I liked…?**_

_**Hank? Ororo asks telepathically.**_

Betsy nods, blushing more.

_**I want details over dinner, Braddock, nasty, naughty details. Alison winks**_

"So how did the morning meeting go with Aaron?" Beast asks, unknowingly breaking up the girls telepathic giggle fest.

"About as I expected. I take it you got news for us about Jean?" Logan asks, glancing briefly at Betsy giving Hank a wolfish grin. "Or is there some other announcement?"

"Actually," Beast states ignoring the implication, "This is about our side project."

"Logan told me he had you working on something concerning Aaron. What have you found out?" Ororo asks anxiously.

"Let's move this to the war room, it'll be easier to explain with visuals…" Beast leads them from the room

**-War room-**

Beast motions for the four of them to sit as he goes to the front of the room. "When Logan first approached me with his concerns, I wasn't positive that they were founded. Initially all my investigation told me was that he was adopted and home schooled. No record, no blips on any international data bases. Failing to find anything relevant decided to run his face through several different national and international databases and I found out more than I bargained for."

Logan and Ororo share a worried glance before urging him to continue.

"His face shows up in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s covert operations files multiple times, but under the name Anthony Carver. Initially I thought it may have been some sort of error, but the files list his abilities exactly the same as those that he currently has. The facial recognition software matched him within a .001% variance in accuracy. So there's no question that Anthony and Aaron are one and the same. Still it made no sense that S.H.I.E.L.D. would employ a boy of his age, so I felt like I needed to try and track down how he came to be involved with S.H.I.E.L.D. in the first place."

Ororo feels a dull thud in the pit of her stomach. Had S.H.I.E.L.D. sent this boy here to spy on them? Set things in motion to cause Beast to reach out to him so that he could give S.H.I.E.L.D. intel on the remaining mutants? So often they depended on Xavier keeping the school's location, its very existence a secret, it never dawned on any of them that someone would think to manipulate them to invite the enemy in.

"Like many young men, Aaron's story begins with his mother; Samara Carver."

Logan jumps at the mention of this name. Ororo looks over at him questioningly, but Logan avoids eye contact with her. Before she can inquire anything Beast continues.

"The more I looked into **her**, the more I discovered that she was the answer to not only Aaron, but also gave me insight into how they copied Jean as well…"

Beast cuts the lights to show the slides he put together to paint the picture.

"She was a successful handler for Weapon X covert ops teams…" Beast changes slides to show Samara Carver standing with Wolverine, Sabretooth, and Maverick.

_**This is why he was startled hearing her name, he'd worked with her before…**_

"When you broke your programming and Maverick went underground, Weapon X "folded" and began looking into genetic manipulation and cloning." Beast switches the slide to show Samara Carver's service file. "Samara's mutant ability to absorb the property and density of anything she touched made her virtually indestructible." Slide now shows a screen featuring Samara and Logan's profiles. "The scientists at Weapon X decided that the ultimate soldier would be one who could embody Wolverine's senses and healing with Carver's tactile abilities. So they made a cocktail of your combined spliced DNA and began injecting it into people. They called it; **NextGen**. It was a fusion of bio-chemistry, advanced gene therapy and nanotechnology. From a purely clinical standpoint it was brilliant…" Hank pauses to move on to the next slide. "The initial trials consisted of only adults, however it was determined that DNA is much more resistant to manipulation later in life. The adults either were unable to handle the changes and died, or received only partial abilities with disastrous side-effects. That being the case in their minds the obvious next step then would be… infants…"

"No…" Ororo whimpers quietly. Logan takes her hand and gives it a squeeze, nodding for Hank to continue.

"From what I can tell, the infants being used were **grown** from using Samara Carver's harvested eggs and the DNA of Logan. This was thought to be a more stable way of pursing their end result. There was less rejection in this scenario but of the… six infants… created, there were only three surviving cases. The cellular aging process used to accelerate them from embryo to infant put a tremendous amount of stress on the children. It was their hope that Wolverine's healing factor would be able to compensate, but even the successes suffered from serious mental and physical impairment. As they were not viable for the project, they were to be… eliminated. From the records, this was carried out and the project shelved until recently."

Beast pauses briefly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

This was all very upsetting to Ororo. To learn that these types of things had been going on within their own government. She couldn't help think that maybe Magneto had been right all along. Those who would do these types of things may be in the minority, but they were a powerful and ruthless minority.

"By their 23rd version of NextGen, they determined that the DNA of a **single **mutant could be used with certain adults. Our Jean Grey clone was a shape-shifter making her DNA more malleable, there are also other mutants whose abilities make them more adaptable. Just like the four children we liberated. It's fascinating the way they overcame-"

Logan grumbles at the digression, Beast picking up on his teammates agitation continues.

"Ahem… well I'm sure we can delve into that more later. Regarding Miss Carver, at the same time the project was scraped, she fell off the grid for more than a decade. If we have any hope of knowing what happened in that time it would only be from Aaron."

"Why does that even matter Hank?" Alison asked. "We already know Aaron's connection to S.H.I.E.L.D. he's a danger to everyone here. Especially since we don't know why he's here in the first place."

"Betsy, lassie cannae ye not read the boys mind?" Banshee's asks visibly shaken.

"His defenses are pretty strong but I can try-"

"I'd like to reiterate that despite his **prior** affiliations, Aaron has done nothing out of the ordinary or dangerous. If this is a safe place for mutants…" Beast interrupts.

"How safe will it be, with him running around here, Hank?" Alison asks. "We should seriously consider making him leave." Ororo is surprised that Logan has remained so quiet, since it was he who got this ball moving.

"Logan, have you nothing to add?" Ororo asks watching him carefully.

"Before you weigh in Logan, there is something else I should tell all of you." Hank takes a deep breath before changing to a slide of Aaron. "It is my hypothesis is that Samara saved one of those children and that child grew to be Aaron. His DNA analysis consists of parts of Samara herself and part of Logan. I would have never thought of testing his DNA against Logan's but given the possibility I couldn't rule it out."

No one speaks for a while as all eyes fall on Logan.

"For all intents and purposes then, Logan is this boy's father…?" Betsy regrets the words as soon as she utters them, when she catches sight of Logan downcast face. She throws him a look of apology before Beast continues.

"In a sense I suppose…" Beast answers unsure of how to continue.

"Does that mean he has abilities, like Logan does?" Ororo asks looking over at Logan, she can tell that the idea of someone running around with his DNA makes him uncomfortable. She can't say she blames him.

"Looking through his record I found no instance of him **using** any of Logan's abilities, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have them. If he wanted to keep the fact that he was a successful clone of Wolverine and Carver, it would be wise not to use any abilities that may help in connecting the dots. Since his tactile based powers differ from his mothers, there was no danger of suspicion there." Beast answers as he turns his attention back to a series of slides with various newspaper articles. "The next time we find Samara she joins S.H.I.E.L.D. Taking the lead on a covert ops team tagged Black Fox." Beast changes a slide to show Samara Carver with three other mutants along with a very young looking Aaron.

"Is that?" Ororo asks in disbelief.

"Yes, Ororo, apparently since he was thirteen years old, Aaron has been a member of Black Fox. It started as a joint operation between the Weapon X division and S.H.I.E.L.D. back in the 1970's, but by this time Fury had severed all ties with Weapon X. I was only able to piece it all together by cross-referencing S.H.I.E.L.D. databanks with the eight terabytes of data you brought back from that facility. Once given the position, she demanded S.H.I.E.L.D. allow Aaron to join her team. She touted him as a young mutant whose ability of tactile telepathy would be invaluable. Initially her request was denied until the two of them worked on a couple of off the books ops to prove his capability to the brass. Over the course of three months the two of them were responsible for neutralizing sixteen high priority targets while never being identified. It was an opportunity that S.H.I.E.L.D. could not pass up. For the next five years Black Fox took on the most dangerous assignments. Their final mission was to take out a woman named Yuriko Oyama a former agent who'd gone rogue. Several other mutants were working with her to find a way to duplicate the Adamantium bonding process Logan went through. Though they managed to bring her in, only Aaron and his mother survived the encounter. A few months later both mother and son disappeared completely until Aaron showed up at our doorstep." Beast cuts the lights back on.

"While all of this is interesting and informative, we still don't know why Aaron is here. If anything you've left us with more questions than before!" Logan shouts angrily leaping to his feet.

"Knowing some of Aaron's history tells us much;" Beast replies shaking his head "First we know that he's a highly trained individual, explaining the recent suspicions you've had. Secondly he may have additional abilities which he's been keeping secret. As for why he's here, there are only two possible reasons; either for a fresh start, a chance at a normal life. Or…"

"Or he's here on a mission and one of us is the target." Logan finishes grimly.

**-Mansion Halls/Outside-**

Ororo chases after Logan as he moves angrily through the mansion, pausing only to sniff the air before choosing a new direction. Ororo wondered what upset Logan more; the possibility that Aaron was there to harm one of them or that he was essentially his son. Having that revelation dropped on him, had to be tough.

"Do you think it is a good idea to approach him now?" Ororo yells after her companion. She knew that he was angry and in no position to act rationally.

She receives only a grunt in reply as he bursts out of the front door, startling several students. He knocks Roberto to the ground hard. Ororo pauses to help him up, apologizing and continues to try and reason with Logan.

"Logan, you must stop this! We don't want to-"

"Wrong, 'Ro! We do! We need answers before he decides to gut one of us in our sleep. With his training and abilities it would child's play." He shouts over his shoulder not breaking his stride.

"How can you be so sure?" Ororo asks slightly out of breath.

"Because according to Beast he's likely a carbon copy of me." The realization of how true his words are causes her to stop in her tracks. Somehow she'd gotten so comfortable with Logan; she'd forgotten how dangerous he truly could be. The idea of those same abilities and training in a teenager…

There he is; Anthony Carver, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, sitting up against a tree holding Rachel Summers in his arms, not a care in the world. Quicker than she would have thought possible he's on his feet facing Logan; poised but ready. Rachel seems just as shocked as Ororo herself is.

"Aaron what-" Rachel stammers.

"You should head inside Rae; I think these two want to have another teacher/student conference with me." Ororo again feels her anger flare up at his nonchalant attitude.

"Haven't you guys put him through enough? He's done nothing but everything you've asked him to since he got here-"

"Rae," Aaron turns slightly in Rachel's direction, not taking his eyes off of Logan. "I appreciate your defending me, but remember what we talked about-"

"Fine!" In a burst of telekinetic fury she flies away angrily. Tapping into the Phoenix Force that brought her here. It's the first time Ororo's seen her do something like that.

"Great," Aaron grunts watching her streak across the afternoon sky. "I've just managed to piss off the red-head with the potential to level a small solar system…" Aaron turns his attention back to Logan who stares back, his eyes cold and hard. "So are you gonna unsheathe those claws or do you plan on standing there filling the air with your trademark blend of stogie breath?"

Both men smile, without a trace of humor.

**SNICKT!**


	18. Stretching the Truth

**-Outside the Mansion-**

"Not much tough talk now, eh bub?"

Much as Aaron hates to admit it, he didn't expect this confrontation to happen this quickly; or even at all.

He hadn't counted on was how difficult it would be to blend in with a group of teenagers. He reasoned it would be best to be as natural as possible, after all how much attention did adults really pay to teens anyway? Not much in his experience. In fact a good deal of his missions had been successful simply by the cavalier way he was disregarded as not being a threat. Unlearning more than a decade's worth of training would have been impossible.

After seeing Storm and Wolverine's reaction to his appearance in the medical bay with Rachel he knew things were going to come to a head. He anticipated some type of interrogation and although the Danger Room exercise caught him by surprise, he thought he acquitted himself well. Simplifying his fighting ability was difficult, but he wanted so badly to get Logan off of his scent.

In retrospect perhaps joining the school in the first place had been an unnecessary risk. He should have tried taking out who he needed without the subterfuge of playing the student, but he needed to see **him **up close. He needed to meet the man who was his father. Of course now that he did, he wished he had more time to get to know him. Given the unsheathed claws, that seemed unlikely.

Plus, he now knew for sure he couldn't simply smoke out this enemy; a fact Fury himself had to know, he needed help. He'd formulated a plan with Rachel that he was sure would work, but he wondered if he'd get the chance to try.

Any aggressive move on his part and the gloves would be completely off. If the gleaming metal claws weren't enough of an indication, the now darkening mid day sky was a definite tip off. The rest of the students were watching curiously from a distance.

"Would you believe that I'm scared and completely surrender?" Aaron asks, holding his hands up.

"Yeah," Wolverine answers nodding "If it weren't for the fact there's not a drop of fear coming off ya. In fact I'd bet you're just thinking on how you can take out Storm before I get close enough to ya."

Aaron sighs realizing it's useless at this point to play games. "Yeah, I could incapacitate her pretty easily, but then I'd just be letting the berserker out… So…" Aaron drops both hands to his sides. "How about some nice friendly conversation?"

Aaron watches both Storm and Wolverine closely. They manage to communicate understanding without taking their eyes off him. It's impressive to see; the two of them would be tough opponents when, if, it came down to it.

_**Having Rachel on my side will definitely help, but I'd rather not hurt anyone I don't need to.**_

**-Aaron's room, last night-**

"You're quiet tonight…"

"Am I normally extremely loquacious…?" Aaron asks rubbing Rachel's back absently as she lies across his chest.

"There's a difference between being quiet and not talking," she answers lazily drawing circles in the fine hairs on his chest.

"I'm contemplating doing something," He answers still staring at the ceiling. "Something that will completely change what you think of me. And I'm not sure if I should."

Noting the seriousness in his tone she sits up to look him in his eyes. "I knew from the beginning you were hiding something; if that didn't stop me before why should it now?" Aaron's eyes meet hers and he lovingly caresses her face. He loved touching her. Her skin was softer than anything he'd ever touched.

"I'm going to open my mind fully to you Rachel. When I do you and I will share a psychic rapport that can never be broken; and you will also know the reason I came here and who I really am."

Rachel's eyes well up with tears as she realizes just what he plans on revealing to her and the amount of trust that would require. "Oh Aaron…" She kisses him passionately before she whispers: "I'm ready."

**-Outside the mansion-**

"We've given you multiple opportunities to be forthcoming Aaron, or is it Anthony? Why now have you decided to cooperate?" Storm asks in that regal tone of hers that manages to be both intoxicating and annoying at the same time.

"Well," Aaron begins "Considering that it's likely that the senior staff knows things about me that I've tried to keep secret, it makes sense you would be apprehensive of anything I say now. But-" Aaron shrugs his shoulders before he sits down in the warm grass. "Forcing me to leave could cost more than a conversation; and I think you both realize that."

Storm and Wolverine share another silent conversation, this time Wolverine grunts and shrugs his shoulders, sheathing his claws.

"I'll take that as a sign to speak. So… I guess you know about my mother, but Doctor Felicia Gomez is the real story. She was the architect of the NextGen project and in the way scientists often do, rationalized that the harm being done would be overshadowed by the potential good that could be accomplished."

Aaron had no idea just how much of his past he remembered so he was taking a pretty huge risk with the story he was crafting. Mixing lies and truths together when you didn't know what the other person knew was an art. It was also dangerous.

"In her mind, if there was a way to get human beings to accept DNA modification, then everyone could be given uncharted regenerative abilities like the ones belonging to Wolverine. While the project on the surface focused on the militaristic applications of the uniting of Samara Carver and Wolverine's genetic material, Gomez thought once the process was perfected **all disease** could simply be wiped away. After the adult trials were unsuccessful, Gomez was disheartened. Until she had the idea to clone the product from scratch. They then raced the embryos through their growth cycles to the toddler age and activated the X-gene prematurely. They wanted to get around having to wait until puberty to see what abilities would manifest. The toddlers indeed had enhanced regenerative abilities and senses, but their mental capacities were stunted due to the aging process and the artificial X-gene activation. Word from up top called for the project to be canceled and the "product" incinerated. Gomez believed that much could be learned from continued study and took one of the children out of the country."

Aaron watched Logan's face carefully, to see if there was any change. When he saw there was none, he took a deep breath and continued.

"Of course the boys at Weapon X could not have their merchandise in the wind, so they sent their best team to recover what was lost… In the struggle, Gomez was killed and the child was reported "destroyed". Of course that child was me. My mother stayed behind to clean up the scene as she usually did and managed to smuggle me back to America. Using some off grid contacts she managed to plant me in the Pennsylvania foster system before officially "adopting" me. The cracks in most state databases made it fairly easy I imagine. And although I don't know all the details, from that point on she raised me as her child under her real name: Sarah Carter."

For the first time Logan reacts and Aaron realizes that he probably never knew his mother's real name.

"How did you overcome the mental limitations you had?" Storm asks. So far everything he's said has held true to what Beast explained to them earlier, but Aaron would know what information they did have so he wouldn't deviate from it.

"Gomez knew that it was possible that my inherited healing factor would eventually restore my brain to normal capacity. It's why Wolverine was always breaking his programming and fleeing Weapon X. By the time we were settled back in the states I was pretty normal kid."

"Then why not let you live as a normal kid?" Wolverine asks.

"I went to school for a time, but with my abilities already active, imagine the nightmare that was for me. The sounds and smells alone in a typical pre-school class were enough to drive me crazy. I spent most of my time trying desperately to deal with the sensory overload. Hard to maintain an interest in cutting circles and gluing cotton balls when you have to deal with all that…"

In spite of himself Wolverine laughs a bit at this.

"She pulled me from school and my training began." Aaron continues. "Knowing that if anyone ever found out who I really was that every black bag unit in the world would want me; she gave me the tools I needed to defend myself. First she had to train me in filtering my senses to handle all the data I was taking in, so that I could turn down the volume so to speak. Then linguistics, arts, music, tactics, hand-to-hand combat, etc…"

"If she was so concerned with keeping you off of everyone's radar, why join S.H.I. E.L.D.?" Wolverine grunts, with his arms folded looking down at Aaron. "Tactically speaking, you gotta admit it don't sound too smart."

Aaron smiles; _**He's still trying to bait me, well if our positions were reversed I'd do the same…**_

"Because she didn't want anyone else to be a victim, just because they were a mutant. Because she believed that it was only from the inside that things could truly be stopped. And because you need resources to do that, she passed me off as angry young mutant, but hid my healing factor and enhanced senses from them as I did from you. Since my tactile telepathy would be extremely valuable in the right situations Nick Fury was intrigued. But of course he had issue with sending kids into hostile situations. McCoy likely told you about the high level targets we took out to get onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar; what he doesn't know is that all of them had a part in mutant exploitation."

Storm and Wolverine share a quick glance of surprise.

"They just happened to be playing for the other team. China, Britain, France; all places our government couldn't afford to have an upper hand in the mutant arms race. We endeared ourselves to Fury while also saving lives. But it wasn't enough for either of us. With Weapon X and other operations pretty much outside of traditional government authority, we needed access to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s resources to wipe out the rest."

"Bringin' the bastards down from the inside…" Wolverine murmurs. "Dangerous game you two were playing."

"We knew the risks, but we also knew the rewards. Besides S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't completely agree with the direction of those programs and weren't against us bloodying their nose a bit. The deal was they wouldn't interfere as long as we never left any trace of who was behind the attacks." Aaron smiles proudly at the thought of his mother. "**We **were liberating mutants from secret facilities, while **you **were busy saving human lives, saving the very people looking to exploit us." Aaron's cool veneer falls a bit. "You think Magneto was a threat? He's got nothing on Professor Hines or Trask, or Lang. You idiots are so worried about-" Realizing he was close to getting angry he mentally calms himself. "Things were going well until…" Aaron grimaces at the memory. He doesn't want to talk about it, doesn't want to remember that day.

"Until what?" Wolverine asks impatiently.

"We'd gotten wind through some back channels that there was facility like Alkali Lake being set up in an abandoned S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost. It was still a bare bones operation, so we figured we'd shut it down before it got up and running. It was another off the books op, no back up, no extraction team. Getting in was easy enough, too easy. It left me feeling on edge, but I thought we could handle whatever was coming. I was wrong." Aaron shakes his head at the memory. "They took me out with Carbonadium, ever heard of it, Wolverine?"

"Yeah," Wolverine answers crossing his arms nodding. "The only thing that can stop my- our healing factors; slows the damn thing to a crawl."

"Apparently between you and Sabretooth, they'd had enough of their soldiers getting aced every time some mutant with a healing factor decided to break programming. They were told to shoot any unknown intruder with a round just in case. This was my first experience with it. Hit me square in the chest, went right through my vest. Didn't knock me out, but made me as weak as kitten. Then they flooded the room with a gas to finish us both off. They had no idea who I was, my mother was the target and this was a trap for her. Somehow they knew about us taking out these type of outfits and gave us a prime target to go after."

Aaron shakes his head that, it was a classic play and they'd been suckered right in.

"I come to in a cell, bullet still lodged in my chest, but my body was steadily forcing it out. Soon it got close enough to the surface for me to reach in and pull it out. Of course that also let them know I had some type of healing abilities, which put me in further danger."

Storm winces, likely imagining trying to pull a bullet out of your body with your fingers.

"My cell faced a monitor that showed my mother… strapped to a table…" Aaron clenches his fist in rage. "They were testing her reaction to something they called DX19. From what I gathered it was a metal of unknown origin. Lighter, stronger and more durable than any metal out there; even Adamantium. But so far they'd been unable to duplicate the composition on a large scale. Which is where my mother came in. When she absorbed the property of a metal she merged it with her own DNA, making it something similar but not quite the same. They thought studying her after she absorbed it, could be the key to duplicating it. When she refused to trigger her powers they tortured her. I could see she was in agony... The guards were kind enough to turn the volume on full so I could not only hear her screams of protest and the indifferent reaction to their "subject". At some point her powers inadvertently triggered and they were able to get the data. To pass the time the guards would make comments about her in between firing rounds into my cell. A game they apparently liked to play with guys that heal fast. Thankfully they used regular bullets."

Ororo again shudders at what she's hearing.

"They soon lost interest in watching my body knit itself back together and turned their attention to the monitor. Healing factor or no, they didn't see me as a threat like Wolverine. They didn't even bother to search me properly before tossing me in a cell. Disabling my cell lock with a card clone kit I had concealed I was able to free myself and… incapacitate the two guards." Wolverine grunts and nods knowingly at Aaron. "After arming myself I was able to locate my mother. There wasn't much in the way of personnel there, some hired muscle, no real military trained men just guys with guns. We ended up in Boston, at one of her safe houses so that she could heal up."

Aaron didn't want to continue, but he'd gone this far already. "While hiding out we realized that the forced experiment had caused her skin cells to become cancerous. There was nothing anyone could do, her entire body was affected by the metal. After she passed I started on the path that led me here."

Storm approached Aaron, kneeling in the grass next to him.

"I am sorry for your loss, Aaron," Storm offers placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What you went through," She begins, stealing a glance in Wolverine's direction. "No one should have to go through. Yet-"

"Yet that still don't answer the sixty-four thousand dollar question of why you're here now." Wolverine finishes abruptly. Storm casts an annoyed look his way, upset at his lack of tact to which Logan just shrugs.

Aaron knew this part would be tricky. "I suppose, I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't return to S.H.I.E.L.D." _**True.**_ "And it's not as if I had any real experience with being a normal teenager." _**Also true.**_ "So when Hank invited me I decided that it would be good for me to be here." _**Half true.**_ "But if you think I should leave, I understand and I accept that." _**Although there's not a chance in hell I will.**_ "If it seems as if I've been a bit… secretive it's not as if I didn't have my reasons. Reasons I'm sure you can understand a bit better now."

A stark silence fell over them.

His eyes met with the man who was biologically his father. They both had the same calculating look as they measured each other.

"Logan and I would need to discuss this with-"

Aaron and Logan both turned at the same time to see the approach of Sean Cassidy, although for different reasons.

"Jean's awake!"


	19. Tearful reunions

**-Med Lab 1-**

Ororo is out of breath even though she's standing still. After sprinting after Logan as he ran to confront Aaron, she again had found herself chasing after Logan after Sean delivered the news. Now she stands here as her old friend Jean Grey sits up in her bed, slowly sipping a cup of water.

Despite her joy at having her back, all she could think of was how could they ever explain to her all that had happened in her absence?

"I know already Ororo." Jean states simply handing the cup back to Beast. Storm looks over at Hank raising a questioning eyebrow. "It's not Hank's fault…" she continues wiping a tear from her eye. "The problem with thinking of a way to discuss something difficult in the vicinity of a telepath is that you might as well be shouting… Scott… Charles… both killed by…me?" She asks looking in Logan's direction.

"Not you Jeanie," he responds choked with emotion. "It was a cheap imitation of ya, a copycat."

Jean shakes her head slowly, biting back further tears. "They'll never know that… Their last thought before oblivion was the woman they trusted and loved… killed them." At that she breaks down into a sobbing fit, burying her face in Ororo chest. Ororo allows herself to weep as well. For the father and brother she lost, probably for the first time, she let's everything go.

"Perhaps we should…?" Hank suggests motioning to Logan and Betsy that they follow him outside.

**-Hallway outside Med Lab 1-**

"How is she, Hank?" Logan asks once they're in the hallway.

"Traumatized would be putting it nicely. Although she wasn't given the treatment you were, Logan, she got more than any normal person can bear." Hank grimaces, rubbing his eyes tiredly. "It may be some time before she's over the mental anguish of her experience and her subsequent loss, but physically she's fine. A bit malnourished, but fine." Hank looks up at Logan and wonders to himself, how the man could have come out the other end of all that he's been through even remotely sane.

"It's not fair!" Logan exclaims punching a fist into the wall. "Maybe Aaron was right…"

"Aaron? What's he have to do with this?" Betsy asks looking at Logan questioningly.

"He said the X-men spend too much time dealing with the Magneto's of the world and not enough time busting up these mutant intern camps. And he's right." Logan answers, smiling bitterly. "If I hadn't stumbled across that hard drive while looking into the bastards who experimented on me, I'd have never found out Jean was alive. Can you imagine that?" he asks looking at both Beast and Betsy. Beast unable to hold his gaze looks down. "She coulda been stuck there for the rest of her life, so could those kids we found, never knowing anything but endless pain until she finally died… All the while our memory of her would be forever tainted because the last time we saw "her" she was killing the men she loved the most…"

Before either Betsy or Beast can respond Logan turns and walks away.

"The United States Government recently came up with a way to neuter mutants by using the powers of another mutant. Department H in Canada, the Soviet Super Soldiers, Sabra of the Mossad… He's right Betsy…" Beast whispers softly. "We're playing catch up in this mutant arms race and people we love are suffering for it."

"Maybe he is," Betsy counters "But it's not as if there's anything any of us can do about it now."

Beast wondered about that. Maybe it was time for a more aggressive approach to Xavier's dream. Surely mutants and humans couldn't coexist peacefully if there were still those who would experiment on them out there?

Considering that the majority of the human race has no idea these things are even going on, maybe the first step was to put it out there? He wanted to think about it more and maybe discuss things with Moira. She was an advocate for mutant rights, dating a mutant and a human, she would have a unique perspective on this. Next time he got the chance Hank was going to talk to Banshee about joining him on one of his Muir Island trips.

**-Med Lab 1-**

Back in the Med Lab Ororo and Jean have gained control over their sobbing and are sitting quietly together. Ororo sits in a chair next to Jean's bed, holding her hand feeling empty after all the crying.

"Scott was planning on proposing you know." Jean blurts out wistfully. "He didn't know I knew, but I stumbled upon the ring when I was cleaning up our room."

Ororo, unsure of what to say simply smiles.

"I wonder if I would have said yes." Jean continues. "I know in my heart that there is no other man for me but him, and yet… I just don't know if I would have been able to marry him."

"Of course you would have." Ororo answers "There was no reason not to."

"There are always reasons **not** to…" Jean trails off staring at the ceiling. "It sounds stupid, I know, but Scott and I were always so… perfect. He never yelled, never got angry with me, he always just-"

"**Loved you**?" Ororo spat somewhat angrily. "Goddess, Jean is that not enough? You know how many women would kill to have that problem? To have what you… I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Spoke your mind?" Jean smiles, genuinely. "You wouldn't be the woman I know and love if you didn't. And you're right. I think that was always my problem; never being satisfied with what I had. Even when it came to my powers I wanted to be a telekinetic and a telepath. Even after the Professor warned me about pushing myself to the other extreme… Probably why the clone me went nuts… And I almost threw everything away with Scott just for Logan… just for a fling..."

Ororo unconsciously bristled at Jean's words. _**What do you mean "just" for Logan? If you had any idea of the kind of man he is, any understanding of him at all you'd see he's so much more than… than any man I've ever known…**_

"Ororo I'm so sorry! I didn't know you and he were…" Jean blurts out embarrassed.

"We're not." Ororo states simply. "Nor shall we ever be I imagine now that you're back. He'll wait for you to recover, and then expend all his energy wooing you. Once you're done with him, I would only be the consolation prize… and I refuse to be that for any man. Not even him." Ororo stands up willing herself to be strong.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound bitter… Logan won't… too much has happened between us…" Jean smiles sadly.

Ororo looks on in disbelief. "I doubt that, Jean. A man like him…I would appreciate it Jean, if you would refrain from reading my thoughts." Stopping before she reveals any more about her true feelings for him.

"I can't help it," Jean pleads reaching out for Ororo "All the barriers and protections I put up for myself are gone, I've got to rebuild them to keep surface thoughts out. Have you… you told him how you feel?"

"Just wonderful," Ororo murmurs slightly amused "You're fresh out of a coma and you're still playing the big sister, asking me about my love life." Jean had seen her through her rough patch with the mutant inventor Forge; spending many a night away from Scott, listening to her vent.

"Would you rather I remain in a depressed stupor over the rotten hand I've been dealt?" Jean inquires making a pouty face. Ororo can tell she's trying her best to put on a brave front and her heart goes out to her.

"Not at all," Ororo returns to her side. "It's just that there isn't much to tell…" Ororo blushes slightly unable to stop the images of her actions the night Logan returned from flooding her mind.

"You almost had sex with him!" Jean exclaims with her hand over her mouth.

"Hush!" Ororo pleads casting a wary look towards the med lab door, worried over Logan's enhanced senses. "And I told you to quit peeking in my skull!"

"But it's soooo delicious in there!" Jean whines. "I mean who knew that deep down Storm is just another horny school girl when it comes to the Logan…" Jean jokes, poking fun at her friend.

Ororo giggles at the idea of being a love struck teenager. "I am most certainly not!" she yells trying to sound angry and failing, which causes Jean to burst into laughter as well. When Jean projects the image of Storm in a catholic school girl outfit getting paddled by the flat of one of Logan's claws, both women find it impossible to breathe.

"Oh dear, you are deeply disturbed!" Storm manages once she regains her breath. "I… I've missed you so much!" Ororo's eyes are already full from all their laughing and at this admission a tear falls from them.

"Don't start that, Ororo," Jean warns wiping her own eyes absently. "We were making real progress regarding your repressed sexual desire. I am a doctor after all…"

Storm wraps her arms around her once lost sister, hugging her tightly. "I'd much rather have you as my sister."

"Jean…?"

Both women turn to see Hank standing nervously in the doorway.

"Are you up for visitors? There are some others who would like to welcome you home." Beast asks, smiling as the two women reconnect.

"Not until you join us over here Mr. McCoy." Jean extends her hand to her oldest friend.


	20. Teenage loves

_**A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers; you guys are the inspiration for my laptop keys! This will be a short chapter, because I actually wasn't going to do this scene even though I hinted at it, but I got motivated and had a lot of fun writing it. So as a bonus there'll be 3 updates for the price of 2! Hope you enjoy it!**_

**-Institute, dinning area-**

By dinner time news has spread throughout the institute that Professor Grey is back.

Most of the students have taken turns going to say a brief hello to Jean, with Hank supervising, wanting to keep her interactions limited. Betsy was alongside him to monitor her mental state as well.

Now Betsy sits down at the table currently occupied by Alison and Ororo. Both ladies are already eating.

"Ladies…" Betsy says politely as she sits down. She's hoping against all hope that with the truth about Aaron and Jean waking up that somehow her activities last night won't be the topic for discussion. "So crazy thing about Aaron being a clone, huh?"

Ororo smirks at Alison who rolls her eyes dramatically before saying: "Girl, are you kidding me right now?"

"Huh?" Betsy still hopes she can play dumb and get out of this.

"If you think for a moment that we about to let you just sit her and be all 'hey funny about Aaron being a clone huh?' you are out of your-"

"Alison," Ororo interrupts giving Betsy a look of understanding. "If Betsy doesn't want to talk about her relationship with Hank then we have no right to pry…"

"But…" Alison crosses her arms pouting as Betsy shoot Ororo a grateful look.

"Even though both Alison and I have been completely candid and open with you, we have no right to expect you to do the same." Ororo states casually savoring a bite of her baked tilapia.

Alison smiles eagerly, picking up on Ororo's ploy. "Yeah Betts, I'm sorry. I mean after all just because we consider you to be our friend, that doesn't force you to feel the same way…" Alison adds with a sad look.

All three women sit in silence for a moment before laughing hysterically.

"All right you tarts, what do you want to know?" Betsy asks, almost afraid of the answer.

Alison shrugs before saying: "Just two things: Length and width."

Ororo coughs violently and Betsy turns red at her question. "Alison!" Ororo chastises when she recovers.

"Not if he was nice or kind or anything like that…?" Betsy asks

"Please Betts, this is **Hank** we're talking about." Alison replies annoyed. "The guys' like, the ultimate gentleman sweetheart, he probably has a masters in foreplay and a PHD in TLC. That's a given. I wanna know something I **don't **know."

Betsy blushes even further, agreeing with Alison's assessment. "He is all those things and more…" her face taking on a wistful quality to it. He was a passionate, giving lover, she gets the shakes just thinking of all the things he did to her.

_**And will do in the very near future…**_

"So?" Alison nudges Betsy to shake her out of her daydreaming.

Betsy face turns nearly as purple as her hair but she manages to choke out: "He is very… blessed…"

Alison jumps from the table squealing. "I knew it!" She holds her hand up for Betsy to give her a high five, who despite the absurdity of it doesn't leave her hanging. "Man!" Alison sits back down with a slightly dejected look on her face.

Ororo looks at Alison quizzically. "What is it Ali?"

"You've got Logan, Betts has Hank, even Rachel got herself a little something… I'll be the youngest old main in this dump… next Marie that is…" Alison says smirking. Betsy looks over at Ororo who is now watching Logan as he eats alone.

"I don't have Logan…" Ororo responds still watching him sit in solitude. "And my odds of that happening dwindle more and more by the day…"

Betsy takes Ororo's hand to comfort her and Alison again rolls her eyes heavenward.

_**Those things are gonna get stuck in the back of her head one day…**_

"Coma girls' got nothing on you Ororo, you're the one he wants. Jean and Logan are a never was, never will be, kinda thing."

"Keep your voice down!" Ororo whispers harshly. "And how can you be so sure Alison?"

"Though you wouldn't know it from my **massive **failures regarding the opposite sex; I know men. And I know when a guy wants a girl and when he doesn't. I've seen it in his eyes Ororo, he wants you. Bad."

Now it's Ororo's turn to blush as she remembers that she could feel just how badly he did want her. Betsy doesn't mean to but she can see clearly Ororo's memories of that night.

"So Betts, I need some more details… was it soft and silky like humping a bear skin rug or was it harsh and scratchy like getting ridden on a shag carpet?"

"Two situations, I'm sure you are intimately familiar with Alison!" Betsy blurts out causing Ororo to snort. Alison laughs too completely unashamed.

"Actually both happened in the same night!" Alison laughs "I was doing a show in New Orleans and this ridiculously hot Cajun boy had snuck back stage. Now apparently he wasn't even a fan, he was there for another reason all together…"

As Betsy listens to Alison tell her story, she can't help but feel a shiver of content ripple through her. She never expected to be this happy, so far away from home.

**-Media room-**

Bobby has been watching Kitty and Piotr flirt with each other all night and he feels sick to his stomach.

He bumped into the big Russian a couple hours ago coming from Tabitha's room, again, and he literally reeked of her. Bobby, being the good friend that he is told him to take a shower before Kitty came back from shopping with Rogue and Amara.

If he had any kind of sense he wouldn't have said anything, or better yet taken a picture of him leaving Tabitha's room bare-chested. But no, Bobby was the nice guy, the guy that didn't want to cause any waves or upset anyone. He was also the guy who was watching the girl he wanted shamelessly swoon over the guy cheating on her.

"Man I hope you are staring at Kitty like that and not at the Tin Man…"

Bobby turns around and sees Aaron walk in with Rachel, she rubs his arm lovingly before heading off to the mini fridge by the pool tables.

_**Dude's been here a hot second and he's got a chick… I practically grew up here and I'm still riding solo…**_

"Sup Aaron," Bobby speaks absently, looking back at Kitty who is giggling at something Piotr says. Without meaning to freezes the can of soda he's holding solid.

"Too bad you don't have a defrost power, huh?" Aaron quips. Bobby might be one of the few people at the school who didn't like Aaron. To Bobby it felt like he always had something smart to say. Normally he didn't mind a little sarcasm, but he felt with Aaron not having been here long, he hadn't earned the right.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" Bobby gets up from the couch and walks from the room to the kitchen. He doesn't even notice Aaron following him until he puts the can in the sink to defrost. "What man, what?"

Aaron doesn't seem slightly fazed by Bobby's attitude in fact he looks amused.

_**Pretty cocky for a guy with a lame copy power…**_

"Why don't you just tell her man?" Aaron asks, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"Tell who, what?" Bobby asks, annoyed.

"Tell Kitty," Aaron looks around to make sure they're alone. "That ol' Vlad the Impaler has been impaling Tabitha… **and **Teresa…"

"What?" Bobby knew about Tabitha, but Teresa too? He didn't think she swung that way. In fact he was sure he saw her staring at Amara's butt a couple times. "How do you know about that?"

Aaron smirks, taking a sip before answering. "Bro, this **"Institute for Higher Learning" **is just high school with a better budget. And like any high school, word always gets around."

Bobby nods his head at the truth of Aaron's statement. "But I can't just tell her." Bobby argues. "Best case I'm the "good friend" who didn't want her to get hurt and I never have a shot. Worst case I'm the snake who ratted out his boy for some booty and… I never get a shot…."

Aaron laughs and then nods. "Yeah, you definitely on point with that…" Aaron appears to be considering something. "But what if one of her girls told her? Then you could be right there to… console her in her time of need."

_**Maybe you're not the complete douche I thought you were…**_

Bobby smiles at this, it does seem like a good idea. But then he frowns saying: "That makes me the rebound guy… everybody knows the chick is always just friends with the rebound guy…" Some times the rebound guy at least gets rebound sex, but if Kitty wasn't hooking up with Piotr she definitely wasn't gonna hook up with a guy she wasn't even dating.

"The trick is to let her girlfriends comfort her, while they talk you up to her." Bobby turns around to see Tabitha standing there, he looks back at Aaron who only shrugs as if he knew she was there the whole time.

"I'll let you two sort this one out…" and Aaron leaves probably off to find Rachel.

"So Tabby, what's up?" Bobby asks trying to see how much she knows.

Tabitha appears to be having none of that. "Listen; do you want me to let Kitty know or what?"

"But why would you…?"

"Tabitha sighs leaning against the fridge. "Cause I'm tired of his whining! 'Oh Tabitha I should not be doing this, oh you feel so good!' 'I can't believe I'm cheating on Kitty, nyet don't stop!' Ugh! It's so annoying! If he really felt bad about it he would be texting me all the time, sneaking to my room almost every night…" Tabitha adds, obviously frustrated.

"So why bother with him at all then?" Bobby asks curiously.

Tabitha raises an eyebrow in disbelief, before smiling warmly. "Drake my man, you are perfect for Pretty Kitty. I'm gonna work on putting the two of you together." Tabitha leaves the kitchen and Bobby just stands there wondering how'd his luck change so fast.

**-Media room-**

Aaron and Rachel sit next to each other watching TV saying nothing. Not out loud at least.

_**You wanna head down there once everyone's asleep?**_

_**Yeah seems like that's the best time to do it.**_

_**You sure you're okay with this? I mean this is your mother we're talking about.**_

_**I know, but it's gotta be done. What I want has to take a back seat to what's more important.**_

_**What could be more important than what you want?**_

_**So sweet. It's cute how you're still trying to butter me up even after we've slept together numerous times.**_

_**Well I want to keep the ride going don't I?**_

_**Good answer. It's not weird for you talking to me like this?**_

_**No. One of my first… friends… was a telepath… so-**_

_**You slept with her? You are such a slut!**_

_**Can you call a man a slut?**_

_**In your case I'll make an exception. So how many other telepaths have there been…?**_

_**Let's just say… I have a type… and leave it at that?**_

Rachel doesn't answer telepathically, she simply slugs him as hard as she can with the flat of her hand. When Aaron yelps in surprise everyone looks over at them.

_**Finally learned how to throw a punch huh?**_

_**You're a good teacher.**_

_**And I have soooooo much more yet to show you…**_


	21. When it all falls down

_**A/N: This is a LOOOOONG Chapter! But I hope it's worth the read! I'm trying to make sure I wrap up all the loose threads as we head for the home stretch!**_

**-Med Lab 1, evening-**

After some time Beast sends all visitors away, hoping to let Jean get some real rest.

She couldn't glean from the others how Scott had died, none of them had been present and a body was never recovered. But Logan and Storm had both been present at Xavier's last moments. Picking up Logan's memories had been the worst. Because of his enhanced senses she was aware of the smell of ozone and disintegrating flesh. The sound as the molecular bonds holding flesh together separated. It was too much to bear. She wondered for the thousandth time how he dealt with that type of sensory overload on a daily basis. She couldn't imagine having those abilities while she was being prodded and experimented on. Just being able to sense the cold detachment in the minds of the scientists who were around her were enough for her to put herself into a coma.

Everyone had been kind and warm enough to her, Kitty and Piotr especially. It made sense since they'd known her the longest of all the other students. Sean and Alison stayed for quite a while and although she never met Sean in person, he seemed genuinely glad to see her. According to Ororo there were other students here who did not come down, but didn't go into detail as to why. And when Jean tried to lightly probe her friends' mind to find out why, she found a massive wall blocking her. There would be time to get adjusted to life on campus again, she guessed. Although not having Charles or Scott around would make it painful.

**-Later- **

She sleeps for the better part of the day until Alison brings her some dinner.

Jean was glad that Alison came and not Betsy or Ororo. She loves Ororo dearly and Betsy seemed like a likable enough woman, but if anyone can take your mind off tragedy it's Alison.

The woman just had a knack for making you laugh even when you didn't want to. By the time Beast shoed Alison from the room Jean has having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. It was nice to be around someone who wasn't trying to reassure her that it wasn't her fault. Alison didn't dwell on pain, she preferred to have fun and she insisted everyone around her did the same.

But once Jean was alone, the doubts and pain came rushing back to her making her wonder if after everything that's happened, would she ever feel like she belonged here at all? Interrupting her pity party was a presence that she hadn't noticed before.

"I know you're there, so you can quit lurking in the shadows…" Jean stated trying to sound confident.

"I wasn't lurking…" a male returns stepping into view.

"And I wasn't talking about you…" Jean states struggling to hide her surprise. She hadn't even known this young man was in the room. The fact that he was able to shield his mind so well put her off guard. There was someone else here and that's who she'd sensed.

"Hello, M-Ms. Grey. I- I'm Rachel. I joined the school while you were… gone." Rachel stammers, coming up beside the young man. "I wanted to see you but it was too crowded earlier."

"And who's your friend?" Jean asks keeping her voice calm and level. She doesn't like the fact that she can pick up nothing from this boy. Even Logan, with all his natural psychic defenses left some type of impression, a sense of being. But this young man left nothing at all for her to pick up.

"I'm Aaron. I got here a few months ago… listen: As much as I'd like this meeting to be a love fest every mutant in this school is at risk unless you help us."

Jean sits up further in her bed taking in the two.

"If that's true young man," Jean starts sliding almost seamlessly back into her teacher mode. "There is plenty of senior staff here that you can convey your concerns to."

Rachel falters a bit at Jean's tone, but Aaron only smiles further. "You X-men," he starts moving closer to Jean. "So concerned with protocol… it's amazing the lot of you aren't in holding tanks being experimented on right now, the way you all tend to drag your feet."

Jean smiles nastily feeling her anger rise. "Would you like to know what it's like? To be experimented on that is? Because I can make that happen."

Aaron crosses his arms clenching his teeth. "Even if you could break through my psychic defenses which you already know you cannot, you wouldn't have to. I've already watched my mother go through that pain."

Jean loses some of her fire at that admission and she loses even more when she sees the tender look Rachel gives him as she rubs his shoulder comfortingly and says: "Which is why we're here. What happened to you, Wolverine, Aaron's mom; we don't want that for anyone here."

"What can I do…?" Jean asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

Aaron finally softens his tone. "I'm sorry Ms. Grey; there was no reason for me to lash out at you. Call it overflow from my encounter earlier…" Aaron smirks at Rachel before turning serious again. "I came here to this school to resolve the two biggest issues in my life; where I come from and making the ones responsible for my mother's death pay. The first can wait until later… but the other I need to resolve tonight."

Jean can't help but wonder if her clone might have been responsible for his mother's death. She opens her mouth to ask-

"No, that pitiful stand-in of yours was not responsible for her death," Aaron answers picking up on her body language. "But that shape-shifter is at the heart of why we need your help." Aaron offers Rachel the seat next to Jean's bed. Again Jean notes the obvious admiration that Rachel bestows on the young man.

_**Not that I can blame you sweetie, he's an absolute cutie. Kinda reminds me off Logan.**_

"The woman, who took your place, believed she was you, had your abilities even your memories. Making it impossible for any of the X-men to sense anything amiss before it was too late. McCoy would be better at explaining the **how** but suffice it to say the scum that held you developed a way to create the perfect sleeper agent. Someone only you or Xavier would have a hope of detecting one and even then…"

"Even then m- Jean you would have to enter the shifters' subconscious and locate the original personality then force it to come to the forefront. Otherwise the agent just believes they are whatever form they've taken and nothing you can say will make them think otherwise." Rachel completes for Aaron, narrowly avoiding revealing who Jean is to her.

"The reason why it's such an effective technique is because they are given subconscious objectives that a normal telepathic scan would never uncover. Once complete they feel an overwhelming pull to return to a predetermined location, either for further instructions or deprogramming. My sources indicated that the person I'm looking for was sent on assignment here, an assignment we obviously cannot allow to be completed." Aaron says definitively. "I thought I'd be able to unearth the agent myself, but after looking over Beast's notes on the NextGen project, I realized that was never possible."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence, kids. But I'm in no shape to traipse through the rigors of anyone's subconscious right now. I could end up doing more harm than good…" Jean admits looking at Aaron and Rachel.

"We know that," Aaron answers somewhat annoyed. "We need you to project us into another persons' mind so that we can determine the truth. Rachel's telepathic skills have not yet reached the point of being able to project, but she can guide us. Once inside our combined abilities should be able to uncover things, but we need an anchor in the real world. Someone to monitor us as well as be able to pull us out if needed."

Jean considers what they are asking and is uncomfortable with their plan. "I don't see why we can't involve the other X-me-"

"Because we have no way of knowing who the sleeper is!" Aaron exclaims in a harsh whisper. Jean notes how his eyes flare with the same fire she's seen in Wolverine's eyes. It's a light that tells her that he cannot be convinced of taking any other action. "You are the only one we can be absolutely sure of!"

His logic was sound, but she still was apprehensive. What if he was a sleeper, trying to get into the X-men's subconscious for his own gain? And just who was this girl Rachel anyway? She could tell the girl was hiding something, but it didn't seem to be about this situation. Even still she had no reason to trust them, if anything she should be sounding the alarm. But she was pulled in by their words; they had a ring of truth to them that she couldn't deny. She couldn't tear away from Rachel's pleading green eyes; eyes that made her think she was looking in a mirror.

"So… who's first then?" Jean asks taking Rachel's hand and notes how strong it is. The smile that lights Rachel's face could melt steel, but Aaron's next words force that smile to fade away.

"Me of course," Aaron states simply sitting down on a nearby couch. "Between the two of you, it should be clear whether I'm the one or not. And if I turn out to be…Rachel knows what to do." Aaron winks at a nervous Rachel before closing his eyes and dropping his defenses.

**-The kitchen-**

"Ugh!" Ororo yells in frustration, kicking her covers off her. She has been trying for almost an hour now to fall asleep, but to no avail. There's too much on her mind right now. "Maybe some tea will settle my mind…" She murmurs. Putting on a long blue silk robe she travels downstairs to the kitchen. She can't help but notice how quiet the mansion seems, especially considering that Jean has returned.

_**Maybe it's just not that big of a deal to anyone but-**_

"Couldn't sleep either, eh?"

Ororo yelps in surprise hand still poised over the light switch. She flicks the lights on to find Logan sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen drinking what looks like brandy. He is shirtless clad only in a pair of sweat pants. No matter how many times she's seen his body she can never get enough of the sight of his tight torso.

Taking a breath to calm down, she folds her arms over her chest. "Must you always drink in the dark? You nearly caused my death!" Ororo watches his mouth twitch into the smallest of smiles.

"Wouldn't want that, would I?" As he finishes the last bit in the glass, he looks over the form fitting robe Ororo is wearing. "Never needed much light to see…" Ororo tightens the belt to her robe self-consciously before clearing her throat.

"Well, try to remember we are not all similarly fortunate…" She then turns to grab a coffee mug from the cabinet. As she reaches for her favorite mug, she feels Logan presence behind her. She turns quickly to find him looking her over again with his keen eyes. Heat is emanating off his body that is almost suffocating. She needs space. "Would you… like a cup of tea as well, Logan?" Ororo asks trying to keep her voice as level as possible.

Logan shrugs, reaching past her to grab a cup of his own, causing his chest to press up against hers. "'Preciate it." Setting his cup on the counter he leans back on the island, hands bracing against it. "You smell nice…"

Ororo wrinkles her nose subconsciously running her hand through her long hair. "You're kidding; I'm an absolute mess!" She laughs nervously when she notices the seriousness in his eyes. Then she remembers his enhanced senses and Aaron's complaint concerning them and turns as red as her skin tone will allow.

Logan snorts crossing his arms over his chest. "Women. Always thinking it's about Channel #5…" Logan takes a step towards her as she turns her back to fill their cups up from the sink. "If ya smelt bad, I'd let ya know."

Ororo places the cups into the microwave before turning to face him. "You most certainly would not!" Playfully she pushes him away from her, not wanting him to see how his closeness is affecting her. "Though you pretend to be otherwise, you are a gentleman."

Logan laughs rubbing the silken material of the belt to her robe. "Never been called that before…" His eyes remain fixed on hers regarding her intensely. She breaks their gaze to look down at his hands still rubbing the belt, almost undoing it.

_**Oh just do it! Take me and quench this fire building in me before I burst!**_

Beep… Beep

The sound of the microwave finishing snaps the spell between them, making Ororo jump slightly.

"I'll get them…" Logan opens the microwave door grabbing the two steaming hot cups and setting them down while Ororo grabs two tea bags. Despite the steam rising from the mugs Logan doesn't even wince while handling them.

The two of them sit at the island in silence; Ororo dunking her tea bag watching the water change color while Logan allows his bag to sit as he scoops sugar into it. It's not an awkward silence, in fact the both of them feel very comfortable in the others presence. Ororo can't help but marvel at the peacefulness of the moment. Considering this was a day that featured Jean coming back to them and the discovery their newest admission was for all intents and purposes is Logan's son. She has had some crazy moments as an X-man but today definitely took the prize. Yet here the two of them were; enjoying a late night sip of tea as if nothing of the sort had happened.

Taking a sip of her tea, Ororo steals a glance at Logan as he adds a healthy dollop of brandy to his. She smiles watching him. "This is nice…" She murmurs more to herself than to him.

"What is darlin'?" Logan asks looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Just… having a moment to breathe," She sighs rubbing her hands over her mug. "Two people, having a cup of tea together… a moment of peace amidst the usual chaos. Enjoying each other's company…" She worried that after their brief moment of intimacy that such a thing would be impossible.

"You could be enjoying it even more if ya want." Logan asks smiling cockily.

"You are incorrigible…" she chastises him smiling radiantly.

"What can I say, beautiful?" Logan leans back stretching. "I'm a wild animal; impossible ta tame."

"Maybe," Ororo counters meeting his eyes again. "It would be so much fun to try though…"

"Careful whatcha say 'Ro. I'm liable to take advantage…" he answers leaning forward taking her hand in his. For a long moment there are no other words. Ororo finds her boldness silenced by the simple touch of his hand. She wonders if things would have been different if he'd directed his attention to her instead of Jean when he first arrived. In the beginning though she thought he was too volatile, too angry. Maybe she would have rejected him? Not that it seemed to stop him when Jean turned him down…

"Logan…" Ororo cannot tear her eyes away from his hands as they lightly caress hers. "I want to know something…"

"I know that tone…" he removes her hands from hers and sits back. "And it's **NEVER** good."

Ororo smirks as she looks up at him again. "I just want to know… when you first arrived here… why Jean? I mean-" she fights for the right words. "What made her irresistible to you?"

Logan sighs as if he was expecting this question. Pausing as if to figure out the right way to explain, he takes a sip of his brandy infused tea.

"I didn't know it then, but there was someone… someone from my past she reminded me of. This woman was my first love and my first loss." Logan smiles bitterly. "The first of many it would seem. On a subconscious level I think I wanted Jean to be that person. And it didn't hurt none that she's gorgeous." Ororo nodded her head. There was no denying her sister was absolutely beautiful. "I could tell she wanted me, but she wouldn't cave into her desires, so that added to it the challenge of conquering her. The idea of making her mine taking her from Scooter appealed ta me."

"Am I another challenge then?" Ororo asks avoiding his eyes again. Despite being an exotically beautiful woman in her own right, the men of this school always favored Jean. Whether it was Hank, Scott or any of the other men to pass through these walls; she was the crush of choice. Even Forge, the man who professed to love her before breaking her heart in a thousand pieces, was after Jean first. A fact she didn't know until later which only added to her self-esteem issues.

Logan lifts her chin up so that their eyes meet. "Yes. But you're one chosen by me, not by fractured memories of a half remembered life. If I had been the man I am now, complete and whole, it would have been you who received my attention. Whether ya wanted it or not." He adds definitively.

She couldn't hide her smile at his words. "How can you be so sure…" She whispers. She wants desperately to be convinced. More than anything Ororo wants the man she wants so desperately to be just as hungry for her.

Logan stands up and walks around the island until he is right next to her. He reaches out his hand to her and she takes it without hesitation. He motions for her to stand and when she does he slips his strong hands around her waist, pulling her close. She gasps at the feel of his hard body against hers. "I could take all night **telling **you the reasons why, but I don't know if you'd understand. So I'll try my best… ta show ya."

His lips press to hers with a tenderness that dissolves any reservations she might have had. Her tongue savors the sweetness of brandy on his breath as he caresses her face with his free hand. His other hand, once around her waist has dropped to her butt rubbing the silk robe against her. She kisses him hungrily feeling the heat growing between her legs as a low rumble in Logan' chest vibrates against hers. Turning her body slightly he presses her against the island before he lifts her easily onto it. She makes room for him between her legs as their mouths find each other again. Her hands dig into his thick hair pulling his head harder against hers; he grunts his approval as her nails dig into his scalp. Ororo can barely catch her breath, but it doesn't stop her from wanting more.

Untying her robe he breaks their kiss to look over Ororo's frame. Her blue bra and panties are a nice contrast to her chocolate skin. The bra cradles her ample chest well, but it is not able to contain her hardening nipples as they poke through the material. Logan runs his hands up her sides, both tickling and exciting her skin. Ororo coo's her approval as rough hands settle on the clasp on the front of her bra.

"'Ro…" Logan whispers almost too low for her to hear. It's a final warning as much for her as it is for him. As it is now his senses must be picking up the scent of her dampening panties and the sound of her pounding heart. He wants her to be sure that she's ready for everything that's getting ready to happen.

Ororo is nearly shivering with anticipation and in picking up on his hesitation she grabs his hands to assist him. She's so tired of pretending that she doesn't long to be touched. To be loved. She wants him to do whatever he wants to her. "Please Logan, don't-"

"STOP!"

Both Logan and Ororo turn in the direction of the scream. Wolverine is able to tell right away where it's coming from.

"Marie…?" Logan questions aloud, moving with the same speed Ororo has seen so many times before, he's bounding up the stairs to Rogue's room. Storm is close behind taking a moment to tie her robe back up before following.

"Kid?" Logan calls out as he bursts into Marie's room. Once inside he sees the young girl on her knees holding her head with both hands. He can tell she is crying and in great pain. He drops to his knees in front of her holding both her gloved hands tight. "Talk ta me kid, what happened?" She's shaking from the intense pain; her eyes squeezed shut and her face a mask of anguish.

"Telepathic attack?" Ororo asks coming into the room taking in the scene. None of the other students have come to investigate yet, but she imagines it's only a matter of time.

"But from who?" Logan asks. It's a fair question considering that the telepaths capable of breaking down Rogue's natural defenses are all in this mansion. "We gotta get Fuzzball up here. Fast!"

"Get away from her Wolverine! Now before it's too late!"

Ororo turns to see Aaron running past her to approach the two of them. "Aaron what are you-"

That's as far as Storm gets before Wolverine unsheathes his claws and turns menacingly towards Aaron. "Not another step boy," Wolverine warns. "I can tell what you're here to do." Rogue is still clinging to Wolverine's arm hiding behind him, making it impossible for Aaron to get any closer to her.

"If you know what I'm here to do, then you know there must be a reason." Aaron states not backing down.

Wolverine snarls, now in full defense mode. "Don't matter. Leave or I **make you leave**." Ororo knew he viewed Rogue as a daughter and he was determined to protect her from anyone, even his own blood. Ororo also knew it would be dangerous to try and get between the two of them. She simply hoped they would settle down.

"Fine." Aaron relents appearing to turn away, before taking off after Wolverine with speed Storm would have thought impossible, driving them through the second story window. The two land in a heap on the soft grass beneath Rogue's room with Aaron on top. Using the momentum of the fall Aaron flips off of Wolverine's body and landing several feet away on the grass. Wolverine takes a few seconds to shake off the effects of the fall. Before Aaron can press his advantage however, Ororo glides from the room taking to the air above him. Unfortunately for him that distraction allows Wolverine to not only recover but charge at him full speed.

Aaron ducks to avoid losing his head and delivers a kick to Wolverine's midsection. It doesn't even slow him down as he slashes again with those terrible claws of his. Aaron is able to lean back to avoid major damage, but he cannot avoid them completely. First blood goes to Wolverine as three red marks appear across Aaron's chest leaving his shirt in tatters. Jumping back to remove the shirt fully Wolverine watches as all three cuts close in rapid succession.

"Ya heal pretty quick punk," Wolverine admits circling Aaron looking for an opening.

"That's likely because I haven't weakened my regenerative abilities with, cheap cigars, cheap booze and cheap women." Aaron returns moving carefully around Wolverine. "But since you're listening now; Rogue is-" Wolverine darts forward nearly impaling Aaron on his claws, but Aaron is able to avoid that strike by flipping clear over the lunging Wolverine.

"Dammit you idiot!" Aaron spats angrily. "Rogue is a copy just like Phoenix was, and she's loose in the mansion where dozens of powerful mutants are sleeping!"

"Aw man, you told…"

Aaron turns to see Rogue fully armored, with fire encircling her right hand and ice on the left, walking towards them. She fires a blast of searing flame at the two of them missing Aaron completely as he leaps out of the way; Wolverine takes the brunt of it.

"Why are you so stinking slow old man?" Aaron yells before telling Storm. "Give us some rain woman! It'll keep her from using Amara's powers effectively; Rachel should be bringing the others!" Storm, still not sure of what's going on, cannot argue with the logic of Aaron's request. She provides a torrential down pour complete with high winds.

"You weren't on my list Aaron, so I can let you leave if you want to." Rogue offers with no trace of her former accent, licking her lips. "Or you can stay and we can have a little fun. Personally I'd rather you stay, if that kiss was any indication, you're a terror in the sack… and I already know you like this form." At that she drops her armor briefly to show off Marie's curves, curves he has been recently acquainted with.

"No thanks," Aaron answers smiling. "Besides, you're about to have all the attention you can stand…" Pointing behind her.

From the mansion Beast, Psylocke and Banshee come out, poised and ready to attack. Aaron helps a quickly healing Wolverine to his feet as Storm comes down next to him.

"Six against one…?" Rogue pouts, "Seems a bit unfair. Mind if I even the odds a bit?" Rogue then throws up a huge ice wall separating him from her. Storm could fly over it with ease, but he and Wolverine would have to find another way through.

"If that ain't Rogue…" Wolverine still not quite healed up enough, his face a mass of badly charred flesh. "Where is the real one?"

"That's a question we can figure out later…" Aaron answers, pointing at the wall of ice in front of them. "For now I need you to get busy with the slice and dice."

"Kids today," Wolverine smirks, unsheathing his claws. "No respect for their parents."


	22. Borrowed powers, stolen lives

_**A/N: Another long one people! But I hope it's a fun and enjoyable read! Comments and criticism as always are welcome!**_

**-Outside the Mansion-**

"Pile it on! Maybe we can overwhelm her!" Storm shouts as she tries to hit the armored Shape shifter with a lightning bolt.

"Easier said than done, Sugah!" Though using Colossus' armored form she seems to have lost none of her speed or agility. She easily evades Storm's attack and manages to keep Beast at bay with an ice blasts. Logan and Banshee try to outflank her, but she is able to force them back with the sonic scream she "borrowed" from Banshee's own daughter.

"Just how many powers did the girl steal?" Banshee asks no one in particular as he takes to the air to look for a better angle.

"Don't matter Irish," Logan answers again attempting to circle around her blindside. "She doesn't leave these grounds; period."

"Leave?" The Shape shifter laughs as she fires another ice salvo in the direction of Aaron who is carrying a stunned Betsy Braddock from the field of battle. "Why would I want to leave? I thought this gig would be a drag, but it's been a blast! When you're all in government holding pens I'll make sure you get the best treatment. In fact, I may even pay a few conjugal visits to some of you!"

Despite her bravado she knew she was in a bleak situation. She could already feel Colossus' power begin to recede along with Siryns'. There was also the fact that the Nanites active in her bloodstream that allowed her to use Rogue's power were being overtaxed. There was a finite limit to the amount of abilities she could absorb and use before degradation set in and she'd be back to her normal form. This was after all supposed to be a non-combative mission.

She could keep them at bay for a while, but eventually numbers would win out. She needed to find a way out of here and back to base; she had no desire to hurt or kill fellow mutants. But sooner or later it may come to that. She barely whirls around in time to see Beast dropping in on her from the sky. She manages to grab him by his throat, draining his powers.

"Ugh… Braddock you made it with this shag carpet?" She asks as she drops the unconscious Beast to the grass. "I knew you Brits had lousy taste in food and dental hygiene, but men too? I'd have taken the ginger Scotsman into my bed before this thing!"

**-Tree line on the fringes of the estate-**

"Banshee, get Beast out of there! Storm lay down some cover for him!" Logan shouts. The lightning gets the Shape shifter to move far enough away for Banshee to clear Beast out of the area.

"I'm done with him anyway." She laughs again nearly burning the retreating Banshee. With her being immune to Banshee's sonic attacks and Alison out for the night, Storm is the only long range option the X-men have and it's not the most accurate option at that.

_**She's taking us apart! We've got to change tactics! **_

"Where are all the other kids at this school at? We need some more firepower here!" Aaron yells, trying to think of a way to beat her.

"Betts "suggested" they sleep through this," Logan answers from behind a tree. "We don't wanna add to her power base."

"At this rate she'll just take what she wants from our dying bodies! If we can get close enough, we can put her hand to hand skills to the test! You feeling suicidal?" Aaron asks smiling.

"Sure kid," Logan answers unsheathing his claws. "But I get to go first."

"Only if you can drag that metal skeleton fast enough!" Aaron challenges taking off at full speed. The two of them run nearly side by side towards the Shape shifter. Storm tries to give them cover with her lightning, but with Beast's agility added to her repertoire, she stays a step ahead of her. Before they can get close enough she targets them with a blast of searing flame causing Logan and Aaron to duck for cover behind a large rock.

"This is ridiculous!" Logan yells angrily.

"So far she's turned away every one of our attempts. And now that she has Beast's abilities sneaking up on her is even more unlikely." Aaron responds equally upset. If he'd been able to strike when he wanted he could have knocked her out before her true personality fully surfaced. Of course he was thwarted by the man now squatting next to him. Still, now was not the time for I told you so's.

"Your S.H.I.E.L.D. training give you any tactical ideas for this situation, kid?" Logan snorts taking a peak at Banshee attempting to disorient her with a sonic attack. "Every minute we waste the odds of her getting in a lucky shot increase."

"I know." Aaron answers with his eyes closed. "Gimmie a second to try something..."

_**Rae?**_

_**Ye- yes?**_

_**Are you recovered enough to lend a hand here?**_

_**Not… All of us… have a healing factor… Just talking to you right now is painful.**_

"Crap." Aaron muters to himself. He had hoped that Rachel would be able to help them. Her Telekinesis could have held her in place while they took her down. But they'd gone through several suspects before getting to Rogue.

They tried Storm first, since she was number one in his eyes. He was surprised to find that she was just as genuinely sweet as she appeared to be. Next was Banshee, he felt sure it would be him, with all of his trips away from the institute but he was wrong. A couple more dead ends led Rachel to ask Aaron an important question:

"Who would you say is the **least** likely mole?"

His answer was Rogue and now they were fighting her on the front lawn. At least someone using her form.

There was no telling how long those powers would last, since they didn't know how long she held onto the students she absorbed. "Okay… Cannonball is invulnerable when he's surrounded by his kinetic field right? Completely untouchable?"

"Yeah… what are you thinking?" Logan asks curiously. Peaking over the rock looking for an opening.

"I'm thinking we can't afford to keep anyone in reserve if we want to end this…" Aaron also was not in favor of bringing kids into a fight like this. All the danger room sessions in the world can't prepare you for the reality of a life and death situation. Still he didn't see any other options.

_**Betsy?**_

_**Aaron…?**_

_**I need you to wake up to Cannonball and Kitty. Get them out here to join the fight.**_

_**Sorry cutie, I don't take orders from students; especially when they want me to endanger other students.**_

"I have a plan to put an end to this!" Aaron says to Logan frustrated. "But I need Betsy to wake up Cannonball and Shadowcat for this to work!"

Logan eyes Aaron suspiciously, but then shrugs. "Fine." There's a pause as Logan silently communicates with Betsy. "She'll do it. What do you want Kitty and the Hayseed for?"

Aaron just smiles "I'm letting Betsy know now so she can communicate the instructions to them." Aaron takes another look at the fake Rogue before turning back to Logan. "One of us needs to take one for the team… and since you heal waaaaay too slowly…" Aaron then leaps from behind the rock again charging in the direction of "Rogue".

He sees Banshee fall from the sky, with an ice lasso around his mouth. He hits the ground hard and is no position to defend against a follow up blast. Aaron doesn't give her the chance to focus on the stunned Banshee as he begins yelling to draw her attention.

_**Betsy! How's that wakeup call coming?**_

Before she can answer the newly replaced front doors burst open to reveal Cannonball holding a still groggy Kitty Pryde. Between the driving rain and the charging Aaron the Shape shifter doesn't notice them.

_**That's it lady, focus on the crazy screaming mutant charging you. **_

With a sick smile she fires a blast wave of fire at Aaron and is thoroughly surprised when he doesn't try to avoid it. The flames quickly burn away his clothes and begin charring his flesh. With a morbid fascination she watches him crumple to the grass in a charred heap.

"I truly didn't want it to come to- What?"

At that moment Cannonball drops Kitty behind her and Kitty phases the Shape shifter intangible. Kitty's ability shuts down the nanites giving her the ability to use Rogue's power. Her true form stands revealed.

Being mostly ethereal the two of them hover just slightly above ground, not having enough mass to keep them anchored.

"Okay, I may not be able to hurt any of you now…" She replies "But you can't touch me either!"

"We don't… need to…" Aaron answers staggering to his feet, much of his body still burned beyond recognition. "Storm?"

Picking up on Aaron's cue Storm captures the two weightless girls in the vortex of a tornado. She spins them at an impossibly fast rate, forcing all the air around the two of them to disappear. Despite not having physical forms, they still need to breathe and Kitty, more accustomed to holding her breath long periods of time outlasts the Shape shifter. As they flutter back to earth, Banshee and Storm catch the two of them.

"Nice work boy," Logan turns to congratulate Aaron who has since passed out himself. "Let's get this girl to a holding cell; I'll take care of Aaron."

**-Med Lab 2-**

Aaron comes too in a bed in the medical bay. He sits up to find Logan leaning against the wall facing his bed, puffing on a cigar.

"You really do heal quickly," Logan muses taking a pull from his cigar. "You were barely out, fifteen minutes and look at ya; nearly good as new."

Aaron gets to his feet gingerly putting on a pair of sweat pants and zipping up the hoodie that were left next to his bed. "Nearly… What did you find out from her?" Aaron asks as he puts on his slightly damaged sneakers. His skin although healed is still pretty raw to the touch, he moves carefully.

"Nothing yet," Logan answers putting the cigar out in his palm. "We're letting her stew a bit. Plus I figured you'd want first crack at her, since she nearly barbequed ya."

"'Preciate it." Aaron returns simply making his way to the door. The time has come for the confrontation and he was literally shaking in anticipation. He knew the X-men would want to join him in chasing down the man behind it all, but he was confident he could get him alone for a little one on one. And he wouldn't need long.

"One sec," Logan interjects placing his palm on the door to keep Aaron from opening it.

"What is it?" Aaron asks impatiently. "We have to find out what she knows!" The moment he's been looking forward to since he first got here is just a few feet away; he doesn't want to waste anymore time.

"I need you to know something first…" Aaron looks at Logan warily, wondering what he could be referring to.

Logan takes a seat and motions for Aaron to do the same. The man has never been one for "heart-to-heart" talks so it takes him a moment before he speaks.

"I've never been particularly good at relationships…" Logan announces breaking the silence. "Kinda hard to form close ties with people you may end up having to kill." Logan pauses allowing an understanding silence to fall between them. "But there have been a few bright spots in my life; people who I feel are worth dying for. One of them has just come back to us; another is- was- your mother."

Aaron swallows hard at this admission. Because of all the brainwashing and experimentation that had been done on Logan, he wasn't entirely sure he'd even remember his mother. Let alone remember their relationship. Even now he wasn't sure which would be worse; Logan remembering everything or nothing.

"Yeah," Logan continues picking up on his thoughts. "I remember everything. Means I know what really happened on that **recovery mission**."

**-Nova Scotia, 18 years ago-**

"Creed, circle around back with Nord while me and Carver head through the front."

"Sure thing Logan," Victor answers picking his teeth with a particularly large pinky nail. "I'll bag the frail before you even kick in the door. We'll be home in time to catch the bowl game."

"No," Logan answers shaking his head harshly. "We were told-"

"Headquarters wants her back, Creed," Carver interrupts casting a stern look at Victor Creed. "Alive and untainted by your… particular brand of collection. Doctor Gomez is a civilian, she's unlikely to pose a threat to the four of us, wouldn't you agree?"

Creed simply shrugs forcing a mock salute, before replying. "Sure thing, boss." Creed hated that he had to take orders from Carver. "How do you recommend we subdue the target?"

Carver knew that Creed wasn't really interested in what she had to say, but for the benefit of the others she answered him. "Logan's play is the right one, Gomez knows the two of us wouldn't hurt her and she'll be more likely to come peacefully if it's only us. You two cover the back in case she rabbits or has someone else with her."

"Of course you think you and Logan should stay together…" Creed mumbles with a nasty smile.

Carver eyes the two men harshly as they stalk around the back of the modest cabin where Gomez has been hiding out. She hadn't meant to fall for Logan, like all the great romances it just happened. And for all their discretion, there were definite signs the two were together, if you cared to look. Carver found Logan to be intelligent, caring and passionate despite his lethal abilities.

Carver had fallen for him hard and now she was going to take and even bigger leap.

"We should give'em five minutes to be safe then we'll head up…" Logan reasons, watching the two men make their way to the Cabin. As far as Logan knew this was strictly a recovery mission; only Carver knew what they were really there for.

"Logan, there's something I have to tell you," Samara takes a deep breath before continuing. "The program has been working to clone you; using our combined DNA…" Logan's look of surprise gives her the strength to continue. "In that cabin is not only Gomez, but one of the last surviving clones. I can't let them get their hands on the child again Logan…" Logan smiles at her and despite the risk she can't help kissing him. She found him irresistible when smiled

"I understand darlin'" Logan replies speaking softly. "But how can we get the kid away from Creed and Nord?"

"Nord is willing to back my play… and then… I plan on leaving Weapon X for good…" She lets her words sink in before she continues. "Once I leave… I want you to come with me… I love you…" She blushes wildly, realizing it's the first time she's said those words to him; to any man for that matter.

Logan kisses her again, resting his forehead against hers. "I love ya too, Samara, but," Logan pulls away from her looking into her eyes. "If I leave wit cha, they'll hunt us down trying to get me back…" Samara knows he doesn't remember much about who he is, but he knows that they kept him on a very short leash.

Samara grabs his arms tightly. "You have to come with me Logan… I'm-"

"Pregnant." Logan announces looking over at her shocked face.

"How?" Logan simply taps his nose and smiles. "Pregnant women smell different?" Samara didn't know if she liked that.

"Taste different too," Logan smirks licking his lips. Samara grabs him in an embrace and kisses him with reckless abandon. It's a passion he returns. She can feel her body begin to respond to him and realizes she better stop.

"This is my last assignment Logan," Samara announces once they break off. "I want you to come with me… I don't care about them coming after us. Together we can keep them away from us; away from our child… both of them…"

She can see that Logan truly wants to, but there's a look of dread on his face.

"I have new identities for all of us Logan, we could have a normal life…"

**-Med Lab 2-**

Logan continues his story, telling Aaron that they found both Gomez and the child dead. The child died because his body just couldn't withstand the strain of all that had been done to it. Gomez, seeing her life's work amount to nothing took sleeping pills to end her depression.

With Nord's help, Samara and Logan attempted to live a normal life in New Mexico. Under new names and new identities he had been with her for the first few months of her pregnancy. For a few precious months he lived a normal life and he'd never been happier.

Five months was all he got because Stryker found him again.

Logan was out shopping for Samara, who was now going by Camille and he was taken out in the middle of a supermarket. Taken back to the shop and reprogrammed.

He tried looking for Camille/Samara in New Mexico when his memories recently returned but she was gone as if she'd never been there. He tried looking for Samara Carver, but of course she covered her tracks expertly. He hadn't even known if his child was a boy or a girl, because they wanted it to be a surprise.

Aaron was silent, listening to his father explain everything and when he finished the two men said nothing for a while.

"I wish… I wish I coulda been there… more than anything…" Logan whispers more to himself than to Aaron.

Aaron doesn't respond. He simply walks up to his father and hugs him strongly. Logan, although shocked, manages to hug him back.

Both men are unashamed of the tears brimming in their eyes.


	23. The man behind the curtain

_**A/N: A break in the action to give you the back story on just who the copy is, why she was sent and just how they managed to get a hold of Rogue.**_

**-Unknown facility-**

He never wanted this job.

In fact he'd been offered this position **four** times over the past two decades. It was post filled by an old war buddy of his; someone the brass at the top didn't fully trust. At first he turned it down out of respect for his comrade, not wanting to supplant the man who had saved his life on several occasions. Then it became a matter of principal that he not have anything to do with the back channel project. From the very little that Stryker could share with him, it was an inhumane endeavor, one that upset him deeply.

In his opinion what Stryker and his team were attempting to do was wrong and he would have no part in it. It came down to a simple fact; Stryker preferred the stick, General Thomas Welling preferred the carrot. Welling believed that people could be motivated by something other than pain and fear.

He commissioned the top scientists in Washington to begin working on a cure for the mutant DNA strain in the mid nineties. There was very little success until Khavita Rao made her initial break through leading to the current variation of the cure. He hoped that this would be a way of not only helping mutants who wanted to be normal, but also policing the ones who wanted to cause trouble.

Before the Cure went public, Magneto and a group of other mutants destroyed the Alkali Lake facility, killing Stryker and many others. Even after Stryker was killed he still was uneasy with taking up his work. It was not lost on him that Stryker had pushed things too far in his experimentation on mutants; Welling knew there would be a retaliation shot fired. Mutants, despite their abnormalities were still human in their desire for revenge. However, Stryker had them all beat.

Project Tapeworm was a failsafe designed to activate the moment Stryker's heart ceased beating for longer than five minutes. The plan called for the capture of an X-man and their subsequent replacement by a shape shifting mutant. They were to infiltrate their ranks and to take out key targets.

Welling had to admit the plan was an elegant one. Especially considering how Jean Grey had literally fallen into their hands after the flooding of the facility. Stryker used the DNA combining technology of the NextGen project along with a reprogrammed mutant shape shifter to make the Jean Grey clone. She promptly dispatched the X-men's leader Cyclops and Charles Xavier before the conflicting personalities and nanite degradation lead to instability.

That instability lead to countless deaths and wonton destruction on a level no one was prepared for. His son worked at the Cure Facility that Magneto and his lot attacked. He was only twenty years old when a mutant named Pyro burned him alive.

It was a senseless death and it showed him that he needed to change his tactics. Mutants were more dangerous than he believed. Not to mention more ruthless. Killing soldiers and scientists alike, many of whom had actually wanted to help them. That was just a handful of mutants; what would happen if the nearly thousands of documented mutants unified to attack them? What good would bullets be against men of steel?

It was then he decided to take over William Stryker's post. His first task was to perfect the NextGen process so that the next sleeper agent he sent in would not fold under pressure. Although he no longer believed that there could be a peaceful solution between humans and mutants, he still knew the value of good intelligence. Having better intelligence on the most dangerous and powerful mutants would make controlling the problem much easier.

**-Outside the Cure Facility, downtown Manhattan several months ago-**

"General we have eyes on the target."

"Can you confirm she is the one that we need?"

"Not many girls her age with a white strip through their hair sir. It's gotta be her."

"I want you to take her. Quickly and quietly. Get her into the truck and make sure you're not seen."

"Roger that."

**-Unknown facility, after capturing Rogue-**

"I know you're awake young lady."

"When mah friends find out what yah've done, ya'll are dead meat!" Rogue lashes out trying to free herself from the table she's strapped to. She wonders briefly if they've used the cure on her or not. If so she has no chance to escape.

"You are hardly in a position to threaten me, girl." Welling answers her simply, tightening her wrist straps with a gloved hand. He notices Rogue's eyes focusing on his gloves. "Ah," Welling holds up his hands. "You're wondering if we've cured you? Now why would I give something so wonderful to one of Magneto's ilk? Especially since you were likely at that clinic to destroy it,"

Rogue's look of confusion fades into a sneer. "Yah idiot, Ah'm not wit Magneto and Ah wasn't there ta wreck the place! Ah-"

"General can't we gag her or something? That backwater accent is grating my sensitive ears."

Straining against her bonds, Rogue is able to turn and see… herself?

"Vanessa, you do realize that you will be impersonating this young lady in a few hours don't you?" Welling asks turning to face the Rogue doppelganger.

"Yes, but that's later. And besides, I'll think, act and speak like her so I won't even realize I sound like a complete bumpkin." Vanessa looks down at Rogue's angry face. "No offense chica, but this has got to be my worse assignment ever."

"Worse than Fury? You haven't even completed it yet." Welling asks as he casually slides a metal headband over Rogue's head attaching several electrodes as well.

"Fury was a cakewalk compared to this." Vanessa complains lying on a table next to Rogue's, sliding on an identical headband. "Smoking cheap Havana's and flirting with the fat cows at S.H.I.E.L.D. was a nightmare. But at least I didn't have to spend my time around a bunch of idiot brats… although… that Weapon X is a hottie…"

"Nobody will eva believe ya'll are me! Especially not Logan!" Rogue yells defiantly, disgusted at the idea of this woman taking her place. Welling placing an anesthetic mask on her face and the realization of her situation finally sets in.

"Please… whateva ya'll are planning to do… don't"

Welling almost seems to consider her request, before turning the knobs to release the gas into her face.

"Sorry kid," Welling says as the gas takes effect. "In for a penny…"

**-Now-**

Welling's crew placed the doppelganger on a park bench and armed with Rogue's personality and memories, she made her way back to the school. She explained her absence as a crisis of conscience; whether or not to accept the cure. She decided not to and came home. Simple, believable and solid. No one would try to poke holes in her story knowing how isolated her powers make her.

Her mission was one of intelligence gathering. She was to list the strengths and weaknesses of the mutants there. Anything she could find on the X-men's overall agenda and any other affiliations would also be catalogued. Then she would return after a period of six months. It was all the time he could buy; Trask wanted to push the Sentinel program and Welling was running out of supporters for his less aggressive resolution.

Welling had seen how useful mutants could be under the right circumstances. Vanessa in particular had always been an incredible asset. Even before he had NextGen perfected she was the tops in espionage missions, the more intricate the assignment the more she seemed to rise to the occasion. Of course this mission was more complex. She would need to fool telepaths, people with enhanced senses and others on a daily basis. As good as she is there's no way she could have done it without the serum. Trask didn't like the delay. As soon as the dust settled from the Cure center massacre he wanted to begin the **Mastermold Initiative**. He wanted all mutants interned or destroyed in a wave of destruction. Either they would become government assets or government prisoners.

Trask may be right, but he was wrong about the implementation. Right now mutants are not an army, there are pockets of them that have joined together but they are the minority. To attack without the proper intelligence, would not only lead to a loss of expensive equipment, but it would serve to rally them together.

A surgical strike, one made with precision would be necessary to quell potential rebellion. In order to pull something like that off Welling knew they needed someone on the inside. In addition to gathering information on the X-men, Vanessa was to get into their database and download all the information they had on other mutants. Once she returned they would take the school and with it Cerebro.

What better way to assess the threat potential of a race than to catalogue the location of every mutant on the planet?

Now with just a few weeks left, he eagerly anticipated Vanessa's return.

**-Trask Industries, Montana-**

"Status, Griggs?"

"Mr. Trask we'll have all four Alpha Hunter Sentinels up and running in 72 hours."

Trask shakes his head, taking the clipboard away from Griggs. "Why so long?" He was anxious to get the Sentinels on the ground. Since he was able to trace Welling's Doppelganger to the mutants location he'd been working hard to speed up production. He wanted them rolling before Welling's little experiment came to an end.

Trask may have had the military support, but Welling had the Presidents' ear. Both men were too weak in his mind to do what needed to be done. If he went in before Welling had a chance to see if his plan worked though, Trask knew that the President would have no choice but to back his play.

"Working with the metal alloys was a challenge, plus we had to update their read and respond programs so that the operated faster and adapted quicker." Trask may have came up with the concept and the initial design, but this was Griggs' project and both men knew it. "Trask, I still don't see why we can't wait for the intel from Welling. With that additional data we could have a very formidable strike team."

Trask pats the younger man on the shoulder. "Trust the work you've done Griggs, the Sentinels will adapt and everything they encounter, gets fed back to Mastermold. This will go off without a hitch. The metal is twice as strong as Adamantium and just as lightweight. The circuitry is double insulated… we're ready."

"Not yet, but in three days we will be."


	24. Bad cop, Worse cop

**-Interrogation room-**

Aaron was practically shivering with anticipation as he approached the room. Outside, Storm, Beast, Banshee, Dazzler and Psylocke all stood as Wolverine and Aaron approached.

"Her mental defenses are pretty formidable," Betsy offers, obviously frustrated. "All my probes pick up is some insipid Rihanna song she keeps repeating in her head. If you can distract her, maybe I can get a better read." She offers looking at Logan. Obviously they all expect Wolverine to take point on interrogating her.

"It's not likely Psylocke, I imagine she's trained in the same techniques as I am; we're not getting a look in her head unless she wants us to…" Aaron now turns to Logan and motions to the door. He wanted the chance to have at her, but he would defer to Wolverine if that's what he wanted.

Logan shrugs. "I'm too close," Logan answers knowing that the doppelganger would likely use Rogue's disappearance against him. "You're the only one who can go at this objectively.

_**If only you knew how wrong you are, father…**_

"Storm can you bring me a cup of cocoa?" All eyes look at him questioningly. "Have I led you guys wrong yet?"

**-Inside the Interrogation room-**

Aaron walks in and takes a look at the young woman chained to a chair. The first thing he notices her shockingly blue hair and how it looks against her pale white skin. She's still damp from the rainstorm Ororo had unleashed on the grounds earlier and since her clothes are still wet, she'd likely cold as well. Hence, the hot chocolate.

He sits in the chair across from her and offers her the cocoa.

"Doesn't do me much good since my hands are cuffed…" She states smiling, jerking at the cuffs pinning her arms behind her.

Aaron smiles back and brings the cup to her lips allowing her to take a sip. He set's the cup down next to them on the table.

"I have to be honest," Aaron begins still smiling. "If this is your true form, you are gorgeous." She's short, and athletically built, similar to Tabitha, but slightly curvier.

Her face nearly breaks into a smile before she frowns. "I take it you're the "good cop" then? Does that mean you're going to tell me how you're here to help and you don't want to see me hurt?"

Aaron slides his chair closer, causing her to lean away from a bit. A little bit of fear in her eyes. "Not really," Aaron pauses to look her over. "What's your name, beautiful?"

She remains defiant and says nothing.

"Tell you what," Aaron offers. "How about I tell **you** a secret of **mine** first?"

She raises an eyebrow in interest.

Aaron takes her silence as cue to continue, he knows that the others won't be able to hear their conversation, but leans closer any way.

"The guy out there, the one you probably know as Weapon X? He's my dad." Her face shows a hint of surprise before her expression goes blank again. "Crazy right?" Aaron chuckles. "The people **you work for **have spent millions, maybe billions in trying to make a copy of the original, when I was around all this time. According to my mother I inherited my temper from him. Along with my hair, eyes and healing factor…"

Aaron grabs her chin roughly and her eyes widen in fear and surprise. "Of course these came with the deal too…"

Shunk

Two rough, bone claws explode from between Aaron's knuckles each seven inches in length. Splashing a bit of blood on the woman's face.

"Now, because I had to hide them for most of my life, I have to admit I'm not as skilled in using them as my father is, but you'll have to decide for yourself if that makes me more or less dangerous."

The girl chuckles, licking a bit of blood from her lips. "I'm not afraid of you, do your worst. I'm not afraid to die." Her voice sounds confident, but her eyes tell a whole different story.

Aaron immediately cuts into her t-shirt leaving a pair of rips across the front, drawing blood. Even though the cuts are superficial, they still hurt and she yelps in surprise.

"You'd be surprised by the list of things you can live through…" Aaron responds menacingly. "In my spare time just to make myself crazy I count them. Although it did come in handy in Germany, when I had to deal with a couple of scientists…" Aaron shrugs, carefully dragging a claw down her arm.

She clenches her jaw hard, obviously determined not to show any fear.

"Sharper than you would have thought, huh? Must have to do with the wilder, more animalistic side of my mutation. I tend to keep it under wraps… but every now and then…" To illustrate Aaron smiles, revealing his canines appear sharper than they were before. "No matter what form we take, we can't really hide who and what we are can we?"

He wants her to be thinking about what he could do to her. Pain is less of an effective interrogation method than fear. Aaron knows that when you're able to turn a persons' own mind against them they're more likely to talk. When you just keep assaulting them, all you're doing is making them hate you and want to talk to you even less.

"But I wouldn't be too worried. Shifters like you normally have a small measure of accelerated healing. I mean it's no good against organ damage or bone breakage, but cuts and scrapes? I bet we could go at least ten rounds before you go into shock…"

Aaron allows her to consider this before asking. "So let's start over; Name?"

"Vanessa Geraldine Carlysle." She answers, breathing hard, sweating despite the cold.

"Good. See? We're already becoming friends." Aaron offers her another sip of cocoa, which she gladly accepts, before asking his next question. "Is Rogue still alive?" He knew that this would be the question that the others would want answered first.

"…Yes…" Vanessa answers angrily. "We're not like you and your friends out there."

"I'm curious," Aaron smirks leaning back. "In your time here, have we shown ourselves to be evil menaces to society?"

Vanessa falters a bit. Aaron can tell from her reaction she had expected something different. Now that her own personality was back in control, she had access to everything she experienced as Rogue from the time she'd been here. He imagined it likely differed from what she was told.

"Don't worry about it Vanessa, we'll circle back to that later. Now how long have you been acting in Rogue's place?"

Vanessa hesitates to answer this question, but rushes to answer when Aaron runs the dull side of his claws up her arm. "Vanessa… we were doing so well…"

"About Five months!"

**-Hallway, outside Interrogation room-**

This continues for twenty minutes as Vanessa details the scope of Welling's plan, her role, and the location of the facility where Rogue is located. Aaron leaves the room to face all of the X-men, most of whom are sharing wary expressions on their face. They didn't hear much of the conversation, but they'd seen his methods.

"What?" Aaron asks shrugging. "She'll live and doing things your way would have cost us time we don't have…" Before anyone can respond, Logan begins barking out orders.

"Hank see if you can get any information on the location she gave Aaron. We need to know what we'd be walking into. Betsy, check on the kids, make sure everyone is okay and send any that need it to the Med Lab. Alison, Irish help her. Ororo prep the jet, as soon as we can get some solid info we want to be ready to roll." Logan finishes as they nod and begin to move where they need to.

"Logan, can you assist me with the prep?" Ororo asks lightly.

Logan turns back to their prisoner. "Don't worry, Wolverine, I'll keep an eye on her." Aaron offers.

Wolverine nods, following Ororo to the Hangar.

_**FINALLY!**_

**-Inside the Interrogation room-**

Aaron walks back in the room, surprising Vanessa. She looks at him angrily as he sits back down across from her. Apparently she also did not appreciate his interrogation method.

"Was there something else I could do for you?" She asks.

"Yeah," Aaron smiles without a trace of humor. "But I don't think you're going to like it… I've heard evisceration is an extremely painful and slow death…" Aaron unsheathes his claws again and stands up.

Vanessa backs away hard, causing her chair to tip and fall to the floor. "I told you everything! Please you can't just… kill me… what… what will the others say?" She pleads.

"I'll just claim you managed to free yourself from the shackles and attempted to attack me. I defended myself and-" Aaron shrugs. "well you can guess the rest…"

Vanessa surprises Aaron by closing her eyes. "When you rescue, Rogue, you're going to free all the other mutants there?" Aaron pauses, standing over her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing… at least Jeremy will have be free…"

This was not what Aaron expected. He wanted her to cry, beg and plead for her life so he could tell her why. Tell her the reason she was going die at his hands. He didn't want acceptance, he wanted pain and anguish.

"Don't you want to know why?" Aaron asks, losing some of his determination. Just a few months ago, nothing she said would have made a difference. As he told a target in Romania once; "If I'm in the same room with you, you **invited** me in." This girl was no different, except now she was and he wasn't sure why.

"Why?" Vanessa spats coldly. "There is no why! We're enemies! Welling says in war you have to expect cruelty… especially from people like you!"

"Welling doesn't know what he's talking about!" Aaron yells, before looking at his unsheathed claws and chuckling at the irony. This should be a glorious moment for him, but it feels hollow, just as his mother assured him it would be.

_**Just this once I wanted you to be wrong…**_

Aaron sighs before righting Vanessa's chair and sitting back in his. He doesn't say anything for a long time and Vanessa just stares at him.

"I don't understand…" Aaron whispers more to himself than to her.

Vanessa doesn't speak, Aaron imagines she's afraid to. Looking up, he meets her eyes and speaks.

"A little over a year ago, you impersonated Colonel Nick Fury and fed some information to a man named Christopher Nord…"

Recognition lights Vanessa's eyes and Aaron continues. "Nord wanted the same thing we did; for experimentation on mutants to stop. When he got good intelligence on a target, he'd feed it to us. Sometimes he'd back us up, other times he couldn't risk being exposed. He was the only person my mother trusted, so when he told her of Weapon X setting up shop in a new location, she believed him…" Aaron then details everything that happened all because of her tip. The painful months that followed and the investigation he went through that brought him here to this moment.

By the time he looks up, Vanessa is in tears. "That's not what he told me…" She whispers quietly.

"Who? Welling?" Aaron asks.

Vanessa nods slowly. "He said he wanted me in Fury's position because there was a leak there, threatening national security. He said the leak was Nord and that I was to feed him a false story to get **him **to show up at the location you and your mother… Welling said that Nord was the one responsible for Magneto's escape and all the other attacks by Magneto and the Brotherhood. He said that Nord had been feeding him privileged information and he had to be stopped…"

Aaron digests what she says and wonders if he can believe her. Could she be a pawn in this too? It wouldn't be the first time something like this happened. If so this Welling was a dangerous man. The trap set was **specifically** for his mother, so Welling not only knew of Nord's connection to Fury, but also that Nord was the middle man for him and his mother.

_**How could he have known all this? Did he have other sleepers in other positions that we weren't aware of?**_

"Oh my God… I'm- I'm the reason your mother is…" Vanessa didn't seem to be able to say the words.

"You expect me to swallow this?" Aaron asks quietly. "Just an hour ago you were trying to barbeque me and the others. You didn't seem all that concerned with peoples lives then!"

"No!" She argues shaking her head. "I just wanted to knock your guys out of the fight long enough for me to get away… I never wanted to cause any you any permanent harm!"

Aaron did notice the surprise on her face when he'd taken the full blast from her head on. When she grabbed Beast she could have easily snapped his neck as she took his power. The more he thought about the fight she did seem to be stalling. Nothing was turning out the way he'd planned.

"Who's Jeremy, Vanessa?" Aaron asks, remembering her comment earlier.

Vanessa's face softens a bit and she clumsily wipes her face on the shoulder of her t-shirt. "He's my baby brother… Welling is keeping him…"

"To force you to work for him?"

"No!" Vanessa shakes her head. "My brother… his mutant ability is… well it's deadly to everyone around him, so he has to be isolated until they can find a way to help him control it. I work for Wellington and they keep looking for an answer. That's the deal…"

Aaron chuckles softly to himself. Not only was she a pawn, but she was being duped from all sides. She was fed a steady diet of bad information and outright lies.

_**And if it hadn't been for Rachel, you'd have gutted this girl and sold a pack of lies to anyone who'd listen…**_

He couldn't deny that the redhead had been softening him up. At first he thought this was a bad thing, but maybe given the hard life he already led, maybe he deserved a little bit of kindness.

Aaron walks over to her again and she flinches in spite her obviously trying to be brave. He unlocks her shackles and watches her rub her wrists confused. Aaron resumes his seat and motions for her to do the same. He sighs, realizing that he'd almost made a huge mistake.

"If your story checks out, I'll do everything I can to free your brother. For now… tell me about him…"

**-Hangar-**

"Is it just me or is fate somehow allied against you and I?" Ororo asks from under the front consol of the Blackbird.

Logan chuckles. "No fate, but the choices we make darlin'. I don't know about you, but I got all the time in the world."

Sliding from underneath the panel, Ororo glares at him playfully. "No offense Logan, but I do not have the luxury of a healing factor to keep me young and gorgeous for decades. I'm beginning to wonder if women can get blue balls as well…"

Logan laughs loudly, amazed at her statement. "You have been spending entirely too much time around Alison!"

Ororo gets to her feet. "As if you are somehow better association for me? Here," Ororo hands Logan the tools she'd been using. "You see if you can figure out what's wrong with the navigation array." She takes a seat in the pilots chair tugging at the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing.

Battling a shape shifting mutant in the middle of a mild hurricane completely ruined her silk bathrobe. In her haste to find something to cover herself with she'd grabbed a men's sweat suit and it was overly baggy on her

Logan takes the tools from her and takes her place under the console. "I may not be, but I'm definitely more fun." Logan states loud enough for her to hear.

"How can you be so sure, Logan?" Ororo challenges. "You know how **close** Alison and I am…" She hears Logan curse as he obviously had shocked himself.

Logan slides back into view and raises an eyebrow at Ororo. "No, maybe you better enlighten me."

"Well," Ororo stands and sits astride Logan and he sits up to face her. "It's been a very long time since I've had a man in my life Logan," Ororo brushes her still damp hair behind her ear. "Do you imagine that I've **ignored** my needs all this time…?"

Logan brings her fingers to his lips, capturing the rainwater there. Ororo shivers at the sensation. "Whether ya have or not…" Logan then takes her fingers down his body to his growing bulge. "There are some things that there is simply no substitute for."

Ororo squeezes his hardness and both groan. Logan from the feel of her touch, Ororo out of the frustration of knowing it would be pointless to start anything now. "If I ever get the chance to have an extended period of uninterrupted time with you… I'll likely burst into flames before I ever get to feel you within me." She chuckles, still in awe of how he can so easily melt her without much effort.

"I ain't gonna let that happen, 'Ro. Cause ain't no way a man like me could be celibate for the rest of my life." Logan cups her face in his hands and begins planting kisses all over her.

Ororo closes her eyes enjoying the attention until she realizes what he just said. "Celibate?"

Logan forces her to look him in his eyes before responding. "I can't envision my life without you in it; and I don't want to…"

His admission causes her eyes to well up and her heart thunder in her chest. "When you say things like that Logan…" Ororo struggles to find the words and realizes there are none. "Ugh… when this is over I'm locking you in my room for two to three days…" Ororo stands up afraid to be that close to him any longer.

Logan following her lead returns to working on the Blackbird nav system. "When this is over… one or likely both of us will need to use a wheelchair to get around the mansion."

"Promises, promises Logan." Ororo flirts, thinking of the implication of his words.

"I tend to keep mine, 'Ro."


	25. A plan is FORGEed

**-Unknown Facility, cell 14-**

The routine has been the same for the last 159 days.

A buzzer goes off at, as near as she can figure, eight o'clock in the morning. A masked woman with brown hair comes in and slides a plate of powdered eggs, cold sausage and a cup of bitter orange juice under the Plexiglas wall of her cell. On bad days; a congealed substance that mildly resembles oatmeal.

Her body's demand for nourishment out weighs her sense of taste and she shovels the food into her mouth. By now she's overcome the automatic gag reflex that used to plague her as the cold, greasy substance eases down her throat. Most days she isn't bothered again until around five or six o'clock, when the same brown haired woman brings her a plate of either cold corned beef hash or on days she was fortunate, dry chicken breast and vegetables.

Her entertainment limited to whatever magazine or book whoever was on guard shift allowed her to read. One of the guards, Manny, wasn't so bad, he'd even lent her his Nintendo DS once, letting her play for over an hour. Others were much worse. In particular Jerome; who merely stared at her or one of the other girls there, masturbating furiously.

That was her routine and the walls of her cell were stained with his leavings as proof, but at least none of the guards ever took it any further than that. Especially considering that on Friday's they could have.

Friday was the day everyone hated. Because on any given Friday you might get your ticket punched right after breakfast.

The others there would all wait on Friday's fearfully, until they saw someone's cell get flooded with a blue gas. The guards when then open their cell door and drag the limp body away, leaving the rest thankful their name wasn't called. Most of the time they returned a few hours later.

Sometimes they didn't.

She'd been here a month and change before her number came up.

She awoke later, naked and strapped to a cold metal table being examined. She has no idea what they hope to learn, but they poke and prod her all the same. Their faces are covered, but their eyes are completely impassive, as if examining a menu at a restaurant.

After some time they inject her with something and she passes out again.

When she wakes up again she's in tank of green gel. It's thicker than water and she has a breathing apparatus attached to her mouth. She's still too sluggish from the chemicals in her system to do anything more than wait for what will be done to her next.

They bring in a host of what look to be military men and women with someone in a lab coat pointing at her. She cannot hear what is being said, but the way she is being looked at it can't be good. After everyone leaves, the air in her mask gets funky and she passes out again.

She awakes in her cell picking green bits out of her hair, because wash day is Tuesday she has to wait until then in order to feel somewhat clean again. So far in her 159 days of imprisonment she had only been selected four times; which is four times too many as far as she's concerned. But others have been worse off than her.

When she first came here she was defiant, confident that Logan would save her. But as the days stretched into weeks, she slowly lost hope. It was a gradual thing; just a little at a time, but it happened nonetheless.

When the weeks became months, she began to hate the X-men.

Hate being a mutant.

Most of all, Rogue began to hate the fact that she was no longer the least bit bothered by her "routine".

**-War Room-**

"So you're telling me we have to wait?" Logan cannot remember being more angry in his life. This hurt even more than the Adamantium bonding process, more than anything he's ever experienced.

Beast sighs. "I'll be working around the clock Logan, but if we have any hope of penetrating the facility I need to make the customizations on the Blackbird."

From what Aaron was able to get out of Vanessa, the facility was actually housed within the Colorado Rockies. Apparently, Welling wanted to make sure that rogue mutants breaking into or out of his facility was a complete impossibility. The only good news out all this was that Vanessa at least knew the exact longitude and latitude of the location.

As long as she wasn't lying that is.

Logan posed this as a possibility, but Beast only shook his head.

"I've repositioned a couple of Air Force satellites to get a read on the coordinates and there is a structure there and it is buried under almost a hundred feet of rock." Beast, exasperated rubs his neck uncomfortably. "I've gotten a couple of government contacts to confirm there is an off the books facility there." Beast looks in Aaron's direction. "Do you believe Vanessa was telling you the truth?"

Aaron nods, but adds. "Couldn't we have Magma bore us a tunnel through? Iceman could cool the tunnel enough for us to follow…" Logan turned to Aaron and nodded.

_**Just like his mother; always thinking… **_

"Yes, but the time it would take, will alert them forcing us to walk into an ambush." Beast returns obviously tired of arguing the point.

"But if you're talking about modifying the Blackbird, doesn't that mean modifying it to dig through the rock?" Alison asks. "I mean don't we end up with the same problem?"

"The modifications I'm talking about is for the landing; getting inside will require two mutants and a small infiltration team… So I've put in a call to two mutants who have helped us before…"

Alison and Ororo share worried glances, which Logan sees but isn't sure what they mean. "So when do these guys get here?" Logan asks.

"Forge and Mr. Wagner will be here tomorrow, or I guess later on today considering the time, until then I will keep doing what I can to get things ready…" Hank shoots Ororo a look of apology and at that moment Ororo excuses herself from the room followed by Betsy and Alison. Leaving Logan and Aaron to continue to press Beast over the operational details.

**-Living room-**

"Ororo, wait up!" Alison calls after Ororo who she and Betsy had been practically chasing all the way up from the sublevels. Alison wished there was some other brilliant engineer Hank could call, but it's not as if Reed Richards or Tony Stark were likely to help a group of mutants break into a government facility.

Then again neither of them ever had to worry much about government interference either, despite the numerous laws they'd broken. It always ate at Alison that mutants were the ones feared and hunted, when you had a drunken playboy tooling around in the worlds most powerful battle suit.

Finally Ororo runs out of steam, flops on the couch, drawing her knees up to her chest. Betsy and Alison join her on opposite sides. In times like this, Alison knew it was best not to say anything at all. You were more likely to make someone more upset than encourage them, by offering your opinion.

With her chin resting on her knees, Ororo does the last thing that either of them expects, stands from the couch and begins pacing. Mumbling to herself angrily.

"Ororo…"

Ororo holds her hand up to silence Betsy and shakes her head. "No, Betsy." Ororo face is both angry and sad. "I **don't **want to be comforted or consoled because you cannot do either. You cannot make it so that… **he **will not be in this house tomorrow…"

"No I can't…" Betsy begins. "But I would like to point out that Fo- he is old news, he's nothing, he's nobody, but a means to help bring back Marie." Alison knew the Brit meant well, but she was being too logical about it her approach.

_**Ororo doesn't need logic from us right now…**_

In fact Alison knew exactly what Ororo needed to hear.

"Listen to me; you are **not** that same girl he hurt all those years ago. You are **Ororo Monroe**; weather goddess, stone cold fox and girlfriend of the sexiest man on two legs… no offense Betsy."

"To each their own…" Betsy retorts, smiling.

"Your job is to show this fool that you're over him, that you don't need or want him in your life because you've moved on to **bigger** and better!" Alison stands grabbing Ororo's shoulders.

Ororo smiles radiantly, before her face clouds over with doubt. "But what if I'm not over him…?"

Alison and Betsy share a look of disbelief. "How could you **not** be?" Alison manages.

"You don't understand…" Ororo states in a huff collapsing into a lazy boy. "He was my… first… my first **everything**. It's easy to say you're over someone when you don't have to see them every day but…" Ororo trails off shrugging her shoulders. "God, I feel like I'm stuck in some **poorly written story **where the writer keeps coming up with **plot devices **to keep me from being happy…"

Alison can't help but giggle at the thought. "Well if you and Logan just hooked up the first day he came back, then the rest of the story would just be filler…" Now all three women laugh together, but it's Ororo who stops first.

"Should I tell Logan? You know about… him?"

"You have to!" Alison answers. " I mean how would you feel if I showed up at the school and me and Logan had done the horizontal hokey pokey and didn't tell you?"

Ororo raises an eyebrow. "I'd have **serious **questions about Logan's taste in women…" Ororo manages to dodge the first couch pillow that Alison throws at her, but is unable to avoid the second.

**-Rachel's room-**

"How are you feeling?" After the frustration of having to wait to bring back Rogue had led to a full on shouting match between Logan and Hank, Aaron made his way to Rachel's room to check on her.

"Exhausted, but my mind is clearing…" Rachel answers honestly. He had no idea the process of rooting out the sleeper would be so taxing for her, but he's glad that they were able to uncover her.

"Good thing we didn't save Rogue for last huh?" Aaron quips trying to lighten the mood.

"If it had been up to you, we would have…" Rachel smiles caressing his face. "Oh man, and I sent her to your room that night too… I'm glad you had enough self control not to… well you know…"

Thinking back on that night, if Rachel hadn't already lay claim to his heart he might have and then he would have inadvertently had sex with the woman who had a hand in his mothers death.

_**Never thought I'd think a good thing that a woman owned my heart…**_

"I own your heart huh?" Rachel tugs on him making him lie next to her on top of the covers.

"No fair peaking in my head, Ms. Grey!" Aaron lies on his back bringing her head to rest on his chest, sighing contently. "How will the boys in S.H.I.E.L.D. ever take me seriously again? Knowing that I have turned into… this…?" Truth was he enjoyed the closeness that their psychic rapport gave them, besides there was nothing in his mind that he feared her seeing. Not anymore

"A tamed lion, is still a lion…" Rachel answers dreamily beginning to feel herself nod off.

"Says you." Aaron snorts, kissing her forehead. "I better go before I fall asleep…"

"Why?" Rachel asks sitting up slightly. "Kitty doesn't mind if you sleep here, do you Kitty?"

"As long as **all **you do is **sleep**…" Kitty mumbles, trying obviously to get some rest.

"What's the fun in that?" Aaron whispers, nipping at the soft spot on Rachel's neck right below her earlobe.

"You are an evil, evil man Aaron Carter…" Rachel whispers wrapping her arm around him possessively.

**-Holding cell-**

Vanessa was exhausted, but all things considered things it could be a lot worse.

She had come seconds away from dying tonight, as if needing proof, she bandages over her cuts throbbed with a slight ache. What scared her most was the fact she almost was glad of it. She'd grown tired of her lot in life. Working for Welling wasn't always bad, but rarely was it good.

Of course she did them and would do them again if it meant her brother could be safe.

When his power first manifested itself it killed her parents and nearly killed her as well. The only way she found she could control it, was to keep him asleep; constantly sedated. Keeping someone in a coma for the rest of their lives just so that others could be safe, it was just so unfair in her opinion.

Then along came Welling and his offer to help, as long as she would do something for him in return. One thing became two, became ten, became she doesn't know how many. As the months bled into years, Jeremy's condition hadn't changed, but she never doubted Welling was trying to help,

She couldn't afford to.

Now she'd found out that many of the things, if what Aaron had told her was true, had been a lie. That she was on the wrong side of this conflict and people had died as a result. How valid could Welling's promises be?

As she tosses and turns on the cot that Beast provided her, she wonders what's going to happen next.

Once they get back Rogue, will they simply let her go? Where would she go to? And what about her brother? Would **they** help him control his powers so he could have a normal life? They apparently help mutants control their powers, and Jeremy hadn't done anything to them, but what if they punished her by punishing him?

She didn't know what to think and because of that, despite how tired she was, she couldn't sleep.

It was only a few hours until the sun came up, but it's not like she had anywhere to go.

Rogue had class this morning with Logan, combat training, but she wasn't Rogue, not anymore.

She sighed thinking how the people she imitated had such rich and full lives in comparison to her own.

Marie couldn't have skin to skin contact with anyone, yet people here loved her, accepted her and treated her like family. The residual memories of her life as Rogue are still vivid; laughing with Tabitha, sharing a meal with Logan, playing terrible clarinet in Alison's music class, she had no idea that life could be like that. Full of hope and variety.

She now realized that she would do anything to have a shot at a life like that. For her and her brother.

Anything.

**-Logan's room-**

Logan had been staring at the ceiling ever since he came up to his room.

_**Shouldn't of gone off on McCoy like that… but this is Marie we're talking about!**_

Logan had just hours ago been ready to kill his own son, in order to protect her. It was a clear indication of what she had come to mean to him and now he knew for sure that, like Jean, she was going through the worst kinda hell right now. He didn't want to wait another hour let alone another day. But just as he had with Jean, he would wait, because it was the only way that he could be sure Marie would be brought home.

Logically he realized this even before Beast started the shouting match that had degraded into snarls and posturing, but the adrenaline of tonight's activity would not wear off.

Rogue was gone, replaced by someone who managed to fool everyone here. And would have kept fooling all of them if Aaron had not maneuvered his way on campus.

He couldn't help but swell with pride that it was his son who had foiled the sleeper. **His son **that came up with a way to take her down and **his son **that got them the information they needed. Seeing him in action made him miss Aaron's mother; made him wish he'd gotten the chance to be a family. Just the three of them.

His mother was every bit as fiercely determined as he was, probably more so. It was one of the qualities he'd been drawn to when she first joined the team.

On their first mission she'd grabbed Sabretooth by the throat and told him that if he ever called her "Frail" again she would snap his neck. When he responded with; "whatever you say skirt…" Logan remembers hearing rather than seeing his neck break. When Creed recovered days later and asked how she knew he would heal from that, she shrugged and said she didn't.

That may have been when Logan found himself falling for her.

The more they worked together the more he discovered other qualities he loved about her too. Some of the same qualities he saw in Ororo.

He wonders with a frown if he was just chasing ghosts again. Jean was so much like Rose; Ororo so similar to Samara. Given all the manipulation done to his mind, he wasn't sure if he could rule it out completely.

But maybe that didn't matter. Maybe someone reminding you of another person you loved wasn't a bad thing as long as you weren't looking to replace one with the other. He'd been looking to Jean to replace Rose, but Ororo he cared about because of who she was. Not who she reminded him of, that was just an unexpected perk.

Still when he told Ororo the truth about Aaron would she see it that way? She already felt self-conscious about the way he chased after Jean in the beginning. He didn't want to do any more damage to the woman's self-esteem. Or to the relationship that was still very early and fragile.

He felt like it was wrong to be thinking of himself when Rogue was being held away from her family all this time, so he decided these were thoughts for another time.

_**When she comes back I'll have a daughter and a son… **_

He supposed that thought should scare him.

He's happy that it doesn't


	26. My Mutant Ex

**-Outside the Institute-**

The midday sun beat on his face and he had to admit, it felt good, even if it was little warm for upstate New York this time of year. For some reason the sun always reminded him of his childhood on the reservation. Before he realized his mutation; life was so much simpler. Before then his responsibility was to his tribe. The warm air makes him long for those days.

His companion however, was not enjoying the weather as much.

"Mein Friend, vat do you say we get out of this sweltering heat?"

"Kurt," the man sighs. "This is a school for mutants, why you insisted on wearing that coat and hat is beyond me… but we have to wait to be let in. They've changed the security codes since the last time I was here." Forge couldn't help wondering what else may have changed.

He heard of Xavier's death as well as Scott and Jean. He wanted to attend the memorial for them; after all he was friends with them as well, but he couldn't get away from the special project he had been assigned in DC.

Besides that, he wasn't sure if he could take seeing **her** again.

"Vell," Kurt smiles bearing his gleaming white fangs. "There is more than one vay to get inside…" Kurt grabs Forge's arm and teleports them to the front door in a burst of brimstone.

Forge immediately begins coughing. "A little more warning next time, if you don't mind Mr. Wagner…" But Kurt isn't paying any attention as he opens the front door eagerly.

The mansion is a hotbed of activity, Forge isn't surprised though. Considering the frantic phone call he received from Hank at one in the morning, he expected sheer panic and bedlam. This actually seemed normal in comparison.

He supposed that by now the students here were used to their lives being ripped apart.

_**How sad is that…?**_

So far no one has even taken notice of the two of them as the move through the mansion, too busy talking amongst themselves. He recognizes none of the students they come across until he sees Kitty Pryde. He remembered teaching her electronics during his all too brief stay; she was an excellent student with a gifted mind. He had to admit part of him did in fact miss teaching here.

_**When this is over… I wonder if…?**_

"Kurt!" Once she sees them, Kitty leaps into Kurt's arms and he catches her small form easily. "You're back!" Kitty squeals, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ja, Katzen," Kurt responds hugging her back. Forge watches the two with a smile. After spending the last few months working with Kurt on their special project he knew that Kurt enjoyed the instant acceptance he received here. Despite his appearance.

"Oh hello Mr. Forge," Kitty adds politely. Forge imagines that whatever good will he'd built up while he was here, evaporated the day he left. "I'll go tell Hank you guys are here…" With that Kitty phases into the floor. Just before her head disappears she smiles at Kurt. "It's great to have you back again, Kurt!"

Kurt nods, obviously delighted and embarrassed at Kitty's attention.

"Quite the popular guy round here, eh Kurt?" Forge asks with a twinge of jealously in his voice.

Before Kurt could answer an imposing figure strides purposely towards them. This wasn't anyone that Forge recognized, but he could tell right off the man was dangerous.

"Elf, why in blazes are you wearing that trench coat?" the man asks after coming to a stop in front of them. "It's past seventy degrees outside!" Then the man shakes Kurt's hand warmly, clapping him on the shoulder.

It looked to Forge to be quite an odd sight; someone as jovial as Kurt to be friendly with a man who like this.

"Logan, I did not vish to make anyone uncomfortable with my appearance…" Kurt states looking down.

"Ya idiot," Logan returns unsheathing his claws and in a blur of motion, shreds Kurt's trench coat. "We've got a guy who looks like the cookie monster, walking around in glasses and a lab coat and you're worried about standing out?" Logan sheathes his claws and takes note of a shocked Forge standing behind Kurt.

Forge sticks out his hand and Logan accepts it with a firm grip. "You're the guy that's 'sposed to help us rescue Marie right? Forge?"

"Yes, Logan is it?" Forge asks, Logan nods and the two men size each other up.

"Welcome back, Forge…"

Forge eyes lead him unerringly towards the sound of the voice and he is only barely able to keep his voice from cracking when he responds. "Thank you Ororo, you look well…"

If Forge were to be honest she looks devastatingly gorgeous. She was dressed simply in a pair of blue jeans and a blouse, but if anyone could make simple, amazing it was her. She was more shapely than he remembered; her hips evident in her walk as she comes down the stair case to greet them. She still moves with quiet grace and sexuality, her more mature form only accentuates that fact.

He can't help but think of the night his hands had traversed those dangerous curves, the weight of her supple breasts in his hands…

"Forge…?" Ororo's voice shakes him out of his daydream. He didn't realize he'd been staring. A quick glance at Logan told him that the man did not appreciate his lingering looks.

_**Surely this man hasn't deluded himself into thinking he could possess Storm?**_

Forge looked over at Logan again and he was the opposite of everything Ororo was. Uncultured, unrefined, almost animalistic in nature. He was rough man, Forge could tell; used to living hard. If anything he was more Alison's type than Ororo's in Forge's opinion. A woman like Ororo would never settle for one such as him. She'd humor him sure, be friendly of course, but never would she be romantically involved with him.

Yet he could swear there was **something** between them, what that was he wasn't sure.

"Yes, I apologize. It's just been a very long time since I last saw you… I suppose I should get down to Hank's lab so that we can get started on the harnesses…" Forge couldn't help but take in her scent as she passed them. "Perhaps this evening, Ororo, we could share a meal and… catch up?"

There was a low growl to his right that he assumed must have come Logan but he ignored it keeping his eyes on Ororo.

Ororo glanced at Logan briefly before responding with a cold. "That would be fine Forge." His eyes followed her as she walked away.

**-Hank's Lab-**

Logan had been tying hard to listen to Hank's briefing on the function of the Tele-Harness, but all he could think about was Forge's interaction with Ororo.

He'd seen the way they reacted to each other.

He could hear Forge's heart speed up when he heard Ororo's voice, saw the muscles in his body tense and his scent change. This wasn't hard to understand; Ororo had that effect on men. Her beauty was something that you didn't get used to, no matter how many times you saw her. He could only imagine how it must feel seeing her again after all this time.

No, that didn't bother him as much as **her** **reaction** to him.

Her face and voice were both calm; on the surface it would seem that she was completely unaffected. But part of his blessing and his curse was that he **always** saw below the surface.

Her pulse rate when from zero to sixty in a half second. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her breathing became shallow, like she was struggling for air. Her beautiful blue eyes widened, as if desperately trying to take in every detail of the Cheyenne man standing next to Kurt.

When she passed them Forge dreamily took in Ororo's scent, Logan did the same; only he wasn't as pleased as Forge had been. Interfering the in rain and lavender scent that was Ororo, was something else.

Excitement, confusion and arousal.

Part of him hoped that the last part was because of him, but he knew better than to delude himself. They had a history. Of that he was sure. And from their reactions to each other it had been a passionate one.

_**Is that why she took flight last night when Beast mentioned this guy was coming? Why didn't she tell me?**_

"-So what do you think Logan? Will that work?" Forge asks breaking his concentration.

Logan looks at Forge, Beast and Kurt utterly confused. He'd missed the entire conversation. Something that never happened to him. Even when he wanted to ignore someone, he couldn't.

"Marie is someone very special to Logan, he's understandably distracted…" Beast answered for him. "But it's a good plan Forge, why don't you get started prepping the lab, most of the materials you'll need should be in storage area A…"

Forge gives the three men a nod. "Alright. Kurt, wanna give me a hand?" Forge and Kurt leave Hank and Logan alone and once they are out of earshot, Hank eyes Logan warily.

"We're gonna need you at your best Logan. If you're tired or-"

"Just anxious is all Hank…" Logan grunts rubbing the back of his head. "I'm fine. When we're ready; I'll be ready." Logan turns to leave the room, feeling as if a stone weight lay on his chest.

**-Dining area-**

Ororo sat by herself in the main dining area.

Most of the students were in the media room, eating pizza that Beast had ordered for everyone. Alison, Sean and Betsy had went into town to see a movie and as far as she knew; Beast, Forge and Kurt were all still busy working on Tele-Harnesses.

She wondered where Logan was, but no one seemed to know. Ororo wanted to see him, spend time with him, but he had effectively disappeared. Something he seemed to be very good at.

_**Things had been going so well with us… Did I do something wrong? Did something set him off-? Of course, you idiot! You can't hide something like that from him! And then you agree to meet… him… for dinner, what else is he supposed to-**_

"I didn't think you'd show…"

Ororo turned to face the tan-skinned man who had broken her heart and felt an unwanted stab of desire.

He was still as handsome as ever; his wavy black hair, now in a ponytail, came past his shoulders, which despite his "office job" were still fit and firm. Once, she held onto those shoulders for dear life as her first orgasm wracked her body.

_**You claimed your heart belonged to Logan, yet here you are betraying him the same way you were yourself betrayed…**_

Ororo clears her throat, that thought giving her control over herself again. "I keep my promises, Maker, I always have…" She returns her attention to her food, as Forge sits across from her. "Are you not eating?" Ororo asks, noticing his lack of a plate.

Forge leans forward slightly in his seat capturing her blue eyes with his brown. "I find myself with no appetite… for food…"

Ororo knows he is attempting to flirt with her and despite her best efforts her body responds. His hands caress hers lightly, saying more in that touch than words ever could. "I've missed you, Wind-Rider…"

Ororo tries to shake her head clear of the spell he was casting with anger. "You left, you have no right to miss me." She wanted the words to come out harder than they did. They came out with more sadness than anger.

Forge leans back, but does not relinquish her hand. "I'm man enough to admit I was a fool… as everyone here has managed to convey to me without a word" His tone soft and full of remorse. "Can you at least promise not to hate me forever?"

Ororo smiles slightly. "I don't hate you… but I cannot speak for others." Everyone who was here for their relationship, remembers well how devastated Ororo was.

Forge nods with a warm smile. "Well, that's a start at least…"

From there the two talk about the paths their lives have taken since they last saw one another. Which of course reminds Ororo of why she'd been so deeply in love with the man in the first place. He was still very intelligent, charismatic, witty and warm, even when it came to describing his work on Muir Island. He'd made some advancements concerning mutant DNA and mentioned looking forward to working with Hank on his findings. She shared with him her duties at the school, her love of shaping young minds and how Jean had been returned to them.

The more the two talked the more Ororo relaxed.

"… so of course I made him do all of the work again!" Ororo concludes laughing.

"I think the boy showed ingenuity in having one of his duplicates in the library texting himself the answers!" Forge offers in response to Ororo's story regarding Jaime Maddrox. "Who doesn't wish there was more than one of themselves to go around?"

"I think **one** Forge is quite enough!" Ororo adds laughing. Then she notices the way Forge is looking at her and feels nervous. "What?"

"You really are incredibly beautiful, you know that?" Ororo tries her best not to blush as she feels his eyes take in every inch of her.

"I'm sure…" She murmurs sarcastically trying to downplay the affect his words have on her.

"I think the most beautiful thing about you is that you have no idea. No idea at all what you can do to a man with glance, let alone a smile. You are perfection, Wind-Rider; absolute perfection."

Ororo wants to say something back, anything to stop the pounding in her heart at his words, but her mind draws a blank. She wonders if maybe he's changed. Maybe he realizes the wrong he's done to her and wants to make amends. All of a sudden the ache of what he put her through seems so dull, so far away. As if it had happened to someone else entirely.

"Forge I-"

"Ororo, I know." Forge sighs holding both of her hands now. "I know I've wronged you; I also know I can never take it back as much as I would like to. But maybe it's what I needed, what I needed in order for me to grow to be the man that you deserve, that could be worthy of you. I don't expect an answer now… just think about giving me… **giving us **another chance…"

**-Jean's room-**

"How are you feeling Jeanine?"

"Much better now that I'm in my own room again," Jean answers looking over at Logan. "As nice as Hank tried to make it; that bed was still a hospital bed. Now I know why you were never fond of them Logan." The two had just shared diner together and had a nice time of it. With everything that happened late last night, most of the others had forgotten all about her. Leave it to Logan to be considerate enough to spend time with her.

Logan turns to face Jean and smiles. Before she can stop herself she stares at his chest; broad, firm, strong even the sweatshirt he's wearing cannot hide it.

"I hate that you have to even know **anything** about what it's like to be me, Jean…" He states warmly before taking a seat on her bed and taking her hand.

"I'm just thankful that you found me- I mean that all of you found me…" Logan always managed to confuse her. She loved Scott immensely but was always drawn to him. Even now, knowing she'll never see Scott again, she finds herself attracted to the man.

_**I am a horrible, wretched person…**_

That thought causes her eyes to well up and Logan for his part moves closer to comfort her.

She buries her face in his shirt, as he wraps his arm around her. "Oh Logan, what will I do now…?"

"Keep living Jean," Logan pulls away from her so that she can look into his eyes. "Keep living for the ones you've lost and make damn sure that no one else has to go through that same pain. You give up and you dishonor everything they meant to you."

Looking into his eyes, she can see he means it and that he's likely speaking from experience.

_**Is that what's kept you going Logan? The desire to make sure no one else has to suffer like you have? How could I not have seen this side of you? The selflessness, the nobility? How could I have missed the huge heart beating in your chest?**_

Jean nods her head and wipes at her eyes, Logan hands her a tissue. The two sit in a comfortable silence for a while, Jean leaning on Logan's shoulder as he sits on the bed next to her.

"You should do this more often Logan?"

"What? Lie in bed with you?" Logan asks smirking. Jean playfully slaps his thigh before turning serious.

"Let your guard down, be the caring man you are underneath all of the growls and snarls…"

"Who says this isn't all just a ploy to get into your bed?" Logan asks chuckling.

"Because I doubt if you've ever needed trickery to get into a woman's bed…" Jean answers smiling. "Probably don't even need **words** most of the time…"

**-Institute grounds-**

Forge and Ororo walk around the grounds of the institute together. Forge insisted that she show him the new batch of Gold Spider Mums she planted in her greenhouse and Ororo, excited to have someone show an interest in her gardening, accepted.

At some point, as the two walked towards the greenhouse, Forge had taken her hand. It didn't shock her or make her angry, it just seemed natural. In fact everything about the way they interacted with each other was natural. They had shared interests in a variety of subjects and although they didn't always agree they respected each others opinion. Making him very easy for Ororo to be around.

"… and the Toad Lilly's are almost ready to be moved to my garden…" Ororo pointed out the various flowers she was caring for. Living on a reservation Forge shared her love and respect for nature.

"They're lovely…" Forge states moving in closely behind Ororo, his chest against her back. She turns to face him.

"Forge…" she warns.

"What? Too close?" Forge holds his hands up attempting to appear innocent.

"You know full well that you are…" Ororo smirks backing away until she feels the table cut off her escape.

"Then I suppose I should move then, right?" Forge asks, taking a step closer.

**-Jean's room-**

"Are you implying, **Doctor Grey**, that I am incapable of carrying on an intelligent conversation?" Logan asks through clenched teeth.

Jean, unsure if he was kidding or not, backpedals. "No of course not! I'm just saying that you have a magnetism about you that just makes women want to-" Jean stops, noticing his attempt to keep from laughing. "Oh that's mean, Logan!" Jean exclaims slapping his chest hard.

"Ouch!" Logan groans, grabbing her hand. "Just cause I can heal fast, doesn't mean I don't feel pain! Besides, you were the one who said 'Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't bring him home; they marry the good guy.' remember?" Logan asks in his best Jean Grey voice.

"I also remember you saying that **you could **be the good guy…" Jean sits up, looking in his eyes. "I'm just the idiot who didn't believe you…"

"And now you do?" Logan asks, watching her closely.

**-Ororo's Green House-**

Ororo is trying to catch her breath but Forge is so close that every breath she takes in is filled with his scent, making it hard to concentrate. His hands slide slowly up her waist, pulling her to him and she wants to resist but she doesn't know how.

"Just tell me to leave Ororo and I will." Forge offers stroking her chin lightly. "I'll go right back into the mansion, go to my room and figure out… another way to quench this fire building in me…"

Ororo knows what he means, she's just as aroused as he is, her body responding to him just by sheer proximity. Suddenly she remembers the last time she felt like this.

_**Logan's the only other who's ever made me feel like this. And he would die before he did anything to hurt me… He wouldn't come back with empty apologies and excuses of needing to grow up; because he faces his fears… he doesn't run from anything…**_

That thought gives Ororo the strength to summon a huge gust of wind to blow Forge halfway across the room, knocking over several pots.

"Ororo! What the hell?" Forge yells, getting to his feet clumsily.

"How **dare** you come back here and presume to force yourself back into my heart?" Ororo asks eyes white with fury at the realization of how he'd been manipulating her. He'd always been a manipulator; using pretty words to get her to take him back. After every argument they'd had it was the same. He was somehow able to make her forget that **he **had wronged **her** and he'd almost done it again.

_**Goddess, I would've lost Logan before ever really having him! Thrown everything away for someone who doesn't even appreciate me… not the way Logan does…**_

"You may have had the luxury of going away and becoming a better man, but did you think of what that did to me? You stole my heart, stole my innocence and now you wish to steal my chance at **happiness**? You don't do that to someone you profess to love!" Ororo can't remember ever being more angry in her life and in the distance thunder begins to boom.

Hearing it Forge backs towards the greenhouse door.

"Look, Ororo- I'll just go now okay? We'll talk about us later…"

"No Forge, the only conversation we shall have will be about **the mission**. Which I suggest you allow to consume **all** of your focus for however long it takes until you finish."

"And after that?" Forge asks, obviously hurt.

"After that I imagine you will have no further reason to be here… consider us sufficiently 'caught up' Maker! "

**-Jean's room-**

Jean licks her lips, which causes Logan to do the same. Both are just inches away from each other when the thunder booms in the distance. It startles both of them, for the same reason: Ororo.

_**I almost… Oh my God what kind of friend does this? I know how Ororo feels about him yet here I am…**_

"Jean, I should go…" Logan stands, but Jean grabs his arm.

"I'm sorry Logan," Jean offers. She wants to say more, to explain, let him know this wasn't his fault. That she was lonely and he was kind and she had no right to play on his attraction to her. She'd done it without even realizing it.

"No need to apologize Jean," Logan sighs heavily sitting back down. "I'll always have a place for ya in my heart, but-"

"You're just not that into me?" Jean asks attempting to make light of the situation.

"Cute." Logan smirks, kissing her on the cheek.

"I have my moments…" Jean snickers, before turning serious. "Does she know, Logan? Does she know how much you love her?" Because Jean now did. She wouldn't have thought it possible, but Logan's mind was open to her now, without all the blocks and manipulation keeping it closed. What she saw in it, warmed her heart to know that her sister would never want for anything with this man. It also struck a cord of jealousy in her as well, knowing her shot at such love had come and gone.

"If she doesn't then I'll spend however long it takes convincing her…"

Jean sighs, before falling back against her pillow. "You better hurry up then cause she is pissed."

"I figured that…" Logan remarks, no doubt recalling the unscheduled thunder. "Do you know why?" Logan asks

Jean isn't sure if he knows about Ororo and Forge's past relationship and it isn't her place to be the one to tell him. "Better you hear it from her…"

Logan nods and Jean comes to the sad realization that once he leaves her room, he'll likely never return. At least not as anything more than a friend. She knows she has no right to feel anything but happy for Ororo and Logan, but it stings nonetheless.

His hand slips from hers, his weight leaves her bed with a groan and even though he closes her door softly before whispering good night, the sound is deafening in it's finality.

"Go get her Wolverine…" Jean whispers sadly, allowing a tear to spill down her cheek.

**-Ororo's Room-**

_**The nerve of that man! I should let Betsy and Alison have their way with him… then again he'll probably come up with some kind of appendage regenerator and end up with a bigger one… who am I kidding? I'm really mad at myself for nearly falling for his bull-**_

Knock, Knock

Ororo strides to the door fully ready to go another round with the arrogant man she'd left in the greenhouse but when she opens the door all her anger disappears.

"Logan…"

_**A/N: I know, I know, this was supposed to be about Forge vs. Logan for the heart of Ororo, but I went another way with it. I thought it would be too cliché to have the two of them verbally spar over Ororo like a couple of middle school kids, so I chose instead to have them separately deal with their ex-loves so that they could come to the realization of what each means to the other. In the future chapters, Logan and Forge will have it out, but for now I hope this chapter is satisfactory!**_

_**R/R Please!**_


	27. Amidst the Storm

_**A/N: This chapter is the primary reason this story is in the M section, so consider yourselves warned! Graphically detailed adult situations to follow!**_

**-Ororo's room-**

"Logan…"

The way his name comes off of her lips has to be the single sexiest sound he's ever heard. Stepping into her room he closes the door behind him and he still hasn't said a word.

He can tell she is unnerved by his silence, but he's too anxious to speak. Besides he was never the best at communicating his feelings; Jean whether she realized it or not had a point there. His strength was and probably would always be, his actions.

He reaches down to caress her face gently and she sighs leaning into his touch. He pulls her body close to his and at the instant of contact he feels it.

Through the expression on her face, he can tell she feels it just as strongly. Before there was affection, attraction and passion, but this; this is more than that. Fully clothed, they managed to be completely naked in front of each other.

He kisses her, softly at first, coaxing her mouth to accept his eagerly. Ororo's soft tongue encircles his own and he loses himself in the feeling. Her hands find their way into his scalp, pulling his mouth more firmly against hers. She's as eager as he is, maybe more even more so.

Logan slides his hands to her blouse, pulling the material free from her jeans, introducing his fingers to the soft skin of her back. Deftly he unhooks her bra, leaving nothing to obstruct his touch. Her skin, still cool from the air outside, heats up quickly under his fingers; along with other parts of her.

He reluctantly pulls his lips from hers to unbutton her blouse, slipping her bra from her shoulders. Ororo stands in front of him, unashamed and topless and his eyes record every inch exposed to him. Her soft blue eyes, blaze with passion as she lifts his sweat shirt from him. Both bare-chested, she moves to reconnect their bodies, pressing her slightly erect nipples to his hard body.

Her heart pounds at the delicious friction his body provides and his name is on her lips again.

They kiss, still agonizingly slow, sampling each other, while Logan's hands drop her waist and unbuckle her jeans. Logan then drops down to ease her legs free from the denim. Ororo now is clothed only in a pair of black panties. Logan, from his knees, plants soft kisses from her ankles, up her right leg, past her thigh to her hip. She watches him fully expecting his lips to find hers again, but Logan kisses across her midsection, to repeat the same process in reverse.

"Oh… Goddess… I-" Ororo moan is cut off by the sound of him unsheathing a metal claw. Her eyes fly open in surprise as the cold metal slides up her leg and with a flick of his wrist, Ororo is now fully naked.

Logan takes in the sight of her neatly trimmed white patch and the slightly moist lips beneath and shudders. He's never wanted to taste anything as badly as he wants to taste her, but he realizes he can't simply dive in. No matter how badly he wants to.

He guides her to the edge of her bed and covers her naked body with his own as he begins kissing her softly again. She sighs contentedly, relishing the feelings he's invoking with his movements.

Ororo reaches for his sweatpants but Logan pins her arms over her head with one hand and begins exploring the rest of her body. For some reason she finds being dominated by him right; finds herself longing to be claimed.

His every kiss, seems designed to drive her further to the brink of insanity. With his enhanced senses, she's sure he knows what he's doing to her, but he continues his deliberate pace.

Using his free hand he cups her breast in his hands and another low moan escapes her lips.

_**She's holding back… trying to be quiet… that will not do. **_

As he massages the globe in his hand, his lips tease around the nipple of the other breast. Ororo arches her back, trying to force his mouth to where she wants his attention the most. He risks releasing his grip on her arms so that he can busy both hands with her supple breasts, finding the feel intoxicating.

"Logan… oh Logan please…" Ororo whimpers

"Please what darlin'?" Logan chuckles wrapping his lips around an erect nipple, pinching the other.

"Unh…" Ororo gasps at the sensation, unable to respond.

Logan kisses down her stomach and Ororo's eyes open in anticipation. She finds him looking right at her as he continues his downward exploration. Her hands now find their way back into his wild hair; partly encouraging, partly just to have something to hold on to.

Their eyes remain locked until his tongue slides past the slick folds and into her with ease. She throws her head back in delight as he begins licking, tasting and nibbling the sensitive flesh. Her moans fill the room as his tongue dances around and inside of her.

_**Goddess! How is he doing that with his tongue?**_

His movements are driving her insane with delight as he switches between light flicks and strong thrusts. Using his fingers, he spreads the folds of her outer lips to expose her now throbbing clit. Pinching her clit with his lips, he guides a finger into her slowly. The sensation sends her over the edge causing her thighs to twitch and her moans to become more urgent. It isn't long before the sweet bitterness of her cum hits his taste buds and he moans in delight, the vibration causing the orgasm she feels to drag out even longer.

"Logan!" She cries out desperately as lightning and thunder begin to sound outside her window. It had been raining since he first kissed her, but after that release, the shower had become a thunderstorm and the breeze had become strong enough to bend trees.

Logan notes the blue in her eyes have evaporated signifying that Ororo has gone; there is only Storm and Wolverine now.

Giving her over stimulated area a break he nibbles on the inside of her thighs allowing her to ride out the last few waves of pleasure. Her fingers, still entwined in his hair begin pulling him up, bringing his lips to hers. He simply stares into her half lidded eyes, which have still not regained their ocean hue.

"You taste amazing…" He growls in wonder, eagerly cleaning her thighs of any sweetness he missed.

As her breathing slowly returns to normal and storm inside and outside calms, she opens her eyes and realizes he still is half dressed.

"Take those off." She demands, pointing at his sweatpants. Both are surprised at the commanding tone in her voice.

He raises an amused eyebrow and steps away from the bed to step out his pants. Her eyes never leave his body as she takes him all in. Every inch of him is well-defined and hard. And jutting out from the center is the object she'd only felt against her through layers. Face to face with the reality she realizes she may have underestimated the size greatly. Swallowing hard she reaches for him slowly.

He simply watches her, curious as to what she will do. He can tell she's pleased with what she sees and he enjoys being under her gaze. Presenting himself as a fitting mate for her, the Wolverine wants her to submit.

She reaches between his legs grasping his hardness eagerly.

Wolverine then allows the much smaller Storm to roll him onto his back, as he watches her kiss her way down to the throbbing flesh still encircled in her small hand. She lingers over his broad chest, teasingly nipping at his muscles with little bites. She wishes she could mark him; claim **him** as her own, but she knows his healing factor wouldn't allow for that.

She kisses the already moist head of his manhood earning pleasurable growls from him. With her nails lightly raking his thighs she licks the underside of the shaft coating him with her saliva. Having never done this before, she tests out different areas, finding the underside of him the most sensitive by his squirming; she pays special attention to that area.

"Come here." Wolverine commands breaking her from her concentration, his voice choked with raw desire.

Without taking her mouth from him she shakes her head no and continues working up and down his long, thick member. She wants to taste him, just as he sampled her. She wants him writhing in pleasure just as she was.

She begins pumping his shaft with her hands, but before she can bring about his release, his demands turn to action. With a strength that both scared and excited her he grabs her and flips her on her back. Despite the suddenness of his movement, the same loving smile lights his eyes. She finds herself weak under his gaze. He looks at her lovingly before he kisses her passionately, allowing them to sample each others mingled flavors.

She'd never tasted herself before, but on his lips everything seemed to taste amazing.

Her nails dig into his back pulling him closer, while he throbs against her thigh. She can no longer wait and guides him into her sweet spot.

Lighting strikes somewhere close illuminating the room.

"Umph!" she grunts in as she tries to adjust to his size. It's been a long time since she's made love to anyone, never someone of his size. As crazy as it drove her, she's now thankful for his slow and deliberate pace. She imagines it made it easier for him to make his way inside her.

He pauses, carefully watching her reactions to see if he's hurting her. Seeing his hesitation, Storm grabs his hips eagerly, digging her nails in slightly.

"I am yours, take me, Wolverine…" She moans breathlessly, happy to finally have exactly what she'd been longing for.

Needing no additional convincing, he slides all the way inside her. Storm gasps loudly as he fills her, but her hips lift to meet his slow, deliberate thrusts. He's in no hurry as he buries himself in her wetness over and over. The two establish a rhythm as their hips collide filling the room with the sounds of wet flesh. Her legs wrap around him pulling his body flush with hers, as they continue their slow grind towards ecstasy.

She tries to kiss him but every time she moves to do so, he thrusts into her hard and deep causing her to scream. It's obvious that he's enjoying teasing her so she gives up, focusing instead on the feel of him inside her. His lips find her collarbone and his hands grab her butt squeezing and kneading the soft flesh there. It's then she feels a familiar flutter in her stomach and her arms latch around him tightly. Sensing her need speeds up his pace to bring about her release.

"Yes! That's it, more!" She moans, oblivious to how loud she's being. He doesn't care; in fact he wants the mansion to know exactly who this Goddess belongs to. He kisses her hard and she moans loudly into his mouth. As she explodes he hears a tree come crashing to the ground somewhere nearby and again lighting fills the room with a brilliant light. Wolverine can feel her walls contracting around him and feels himself getting close. Wanting to prolong things a bit, he pulls out slowly, going down to sample their mingled flavors.

"Whoa, wait! Too- too soon I'm-stop!" Storm protests, the sensation of his mouth is a mixture of ticklish and pleasurable. His actions set off another small tremor within her causing her to grind against his face, leaving his chin glistening with her juices. The stimulation begins to be too much and she rolls over onto her stomach to escape him.

"I need a second." Storm whines, squirming against her sheets, trying desperately to breathe. Wolverine takes a moment admire her shape, looking at her long toned legs and her soft round bottom. He begins kissing her shoulders trailing down her back. She moans softly at his attention.

Wanting to ease her back into the mood he continues softly kissing down her body, paying special attention to small of her back, an area before tonight she had no idea was so sensitive. Using his hands he rubbed her shoulders while kissing back up to her neck, his still hard erection pulsing strongly between her cheeks.

"Careful," Storm warned, "Keep this up and you're likely to spoil me rotten." She meant it too. In the time she had been involved with Forge, he never paid this much attention to her body. She really was beginning to feel like a Goddess in the way Logan seemed to worship every inch of her.

Her breath gets catches in her throat as she feels Logan's teeth graze the skin of her neck. Logan then bites softly into the side of her neck, making her to exhale sharply. Though slightly painful, the action only fuels her desire for him, knowing what such a mark means coming from him. She begins to wiggle her butt under him, making him slide back and forth between her cheeks. Her sweat mixes with the juices still coating him, causing a delightful bit of friction.

Sensing her renewed vigor, he positions himself above her he enters her swiftly, bringing his hips flush against backside. Storm grunts; equal parts surprise and approval.

"You feel so good," He moans thrusting in and out of her. She meets each of his thrusts, cooing softly at the feel. She can feel him becoming more and more urgent and knows he's getting close.

"Logan," Ororo moans, turning her head as much as she can towards him. "I want to see your face…"

Logan complies, lying back on the bed, Ororo watches him move. Even now there was a grace and fluidity in the way he moved. His erect manhood pointing straight against his hard stomach was enticing, but there will be many other times to indulge her taste buds, if tonight was any indication. For now, she knew what he needed.

"Uhhhnnn, sssssss." She hisses as he pierces her again, she could tell she'd be sore tomorrow. Once she was situated on his lap she began grinding hard and fast against him. He was thrusting up from below, his hands roving all over her breasts, reigniting her desire. She could feel him growing larger inside her and she knew he was close. He moved his right hand to her clit to help her meet him there. Her moans of delight fill the roam as does the sound of the bed straining under their actions.

Ororo imagines this is the most action it's ever seen.

"Oooh don't. Stop. Doing. That." As she picks up her pace, she begins squeezing harder around him feeling her moment coming. If the pleasurable expressions plastered on her face weren't enough of a clue the booming of thunder getting louder surely were.

"Logan?" was all she could manage as she hoped he was as close as she was. She was panting, sweat pooling down the small of her back, tickling her flesh as it cooled.

"'Ro…" Logan groans out, his voice cracking under the strain of the approaching moment.

That was what she needed to hear as she surrenders to the feeling. In the midst of her convulsing on top of him she felt his hips bucking erratically.

"Logan, my love, please..!" She gasps, wanting him to be satisfied, even while she's still shaking from her own release. A few powerful thrusts later and she can feel his seed spilling inside of her.

"Ahgh!" Logan moans as his body jerks underneath her. He tries to hide his face but Ororo holds his hands down, watching him twist and contort in pleasure. His claws burst from his knuckles involuntarily and the snarl that escapes his lips is as primal as it is beautiful to her.

When he begins to breathe normally again she collapses on top of him in exhaustion. He wraps his arms around her in content. The rain continues to fall outside, but for now the winds have abated. Along with the thunder and lightning.

"Amazing…" Ororo murmurs, dreamily, laying her face in the crook of Logan's neck.

Logan lifts her head gently, kissing her lips sweetly. Once Ororo breaks their kiss, she looks lovingly into his eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, feeling the need to convey the moment, but she finds herself unable to. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

The two simply look at each other in understanding Ororo smiling radiantly, before frowning.

"Was I- do you think the others heard me?" She asks now embarrassed.

Logan chuckles a bit before answering. "I hope so…"

"Logan!" Ororo bites his bottom lip playfully. "I would be- mortified- if they heard…"

"You ashamed of me darlin'?"

Ororo grabs his face turning it so she can look him directly his eyes. "**Never**. And if you ever suggest anything of the sort, even as a joke, I will-" Her threat is cut off by his lips and she melts back into his arms. Suddenly aware that he is still inside her and he is still slightly aroused.

"Need I remind you, Love, we do not all have accelerated healing…" Ororo teases.

"Meaning?" Logan asks moving slightly deeper inside her relishing the moan of desire that escapes from her lips.

"Meaning… oh… that I will need some time to recover, before…" Ororo moves her hips seductively.

"Your lips say no, but your hips…"

_**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed my shameless bit of Ro/Lo fluff… because things may never be this sweet again…**_


	28. Nothing can come between us

_**A/N: Longest chapter yet, but considering what's coming I had no choice! Enjoy!**_

**-Ororo's Room-**

As the sunlight peaks in through the window, Logan is instantly aware of two things:

One being that this is the first time in as long as he can remember that he's slept through the entire night. A remarkable thing in itself considering the nightmares that are the usual for him.

The second being that he is not in his room.

The warm lump draped across his chest brings him into reality. He watches her breathe, looking so beautifully peaceful and he remembers that he almost lost this chance.

He'd been talking to Jean, flirting with her if he were to be honest and there was a moment when he was sure that Jean was offering herself to him. Only a few months ago, if he'd been presented with that opportunity he would've taken it; no hesitation, no questions asked. That was a few months ago though.

That was before Ororo.

She'd worked her way into his heart with her warmth, her strength and her acceptance of him. Most tried to change him, get him to be a different man than he was. Ororo not only accepted the man he was, but wanted him. So when Jean was freely offering her bed to him, all he could think of was where he'd rather be.

Which is exactly where he was now.

"How long to you plan on staring at me...?"

Ororo's eyes flutter open with a warm smile and Logan returns it; kissing her forehead sweetly. He can't believe how sentimental this woman has made him.

"As long as you let me, I 'spose... How'd you sleep?" Logan pulls her body closer to him and she snuggles up against him sighing.

"Better than I have in years..." Ororo responds wistfully, she seems content until her body gets tense and her scent changes.

"Something wrong, darlin'?" Logan asks warily. There was fear in her scent now, fear and nervousness.

"I- I have something to confess, Logan," Ororo sits up allowing the covers fall off of her exposing her bare chest to him. He was quickly realizing that she didn't need to do much to get him aroused.

_**This could end up being a big problem…**_

"Uh... ok..." Logan responds, distracted. Ororo catches his gaze and simply shrugs, making no effort to cover herself.

"Forge and I- we were once-"

"Yeah, I figured as much," Logan sighs, sitting up. He hoped just once his instincts had been incorrect, but they never steered him wrong before.

"Yes, well- that's over." Ororo states, shaking her head. She notes Logan's expression and continues. "Seeing him again for the first time... it did bring back... some unresolved feelings." Logan nods, understanding what she meant. Being with Jean last night had done the same thing to him.

She explains the events that occurred after dinner, holds nothing back as she details their interactions. Logan can't help but be impressed, she's afraid of how he'll react, yet she pushes forward regardless.

Ororo ends her confession with a hesitant smile. "Have I completely ruined things..?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily..." Logan reaches out to her and they share another kiss. He's addicted to her lips and it doesn't take long before his senses are overwhelmed by her.

"Logan..." Ororo moans as Logan's lips finds her throat. "You have to at least let me have breakfast first..." She giggles as Logan tickles her neck with his nose, inhaling her scent.

"You just have that affect on me..." Logan chuckles, but then a thought occurs to him. "How close- I mean did you and Forge ever..." Logan had assumed before last night that Ororo was not a virgin, now he was hoping against all hope that Forge had not been her first.

"He was my first love, Logan..." Ororo answers his question. "But what I felt for him is nothing more than a school girl crush compared to what I feel for you..."

Logan warms at her words, because he feels the same way. He may have lusted after Jean, but it was more than sexual with Ororo.

Which meant he needs to make a confession of his own.

He explains to her that Aaron is his biological son and that he and the mother were involved. Ororo winces when he informs her that had it not been for Weapon X, the two would likely still be together. He can tell that this admission is one she wasn't prepared for, but she simply nods, silence filling the room.

He wished there was another way, but if they were going to be in each others lives beyond last night, all the cards had to be on the table. Her words to him not long ago.

"I gotta wonder now if **I **haven't ruined things..." Logan snorts bitterly. He knew this would be hard, the two of them being together, considering the lives they lead. But adding Aaron to the mix, Forge being here, maybe it was too much for her to deal with.

He would hate to lose her, but he would understand.

Ororo straddles his lap and captures his eyes with hers. "You haven't, I- I just wonder how Aaron will take the two of us. Being together."

Truthfully Logan hadn't given it much thought, but he supposed that it was possible that it could be an issue. In fact, if that was the only issue with the two of them being together, he wouldn't feel so uneasy.

Despite his feelings for Ororo, he has serious doubts about their ability to survive. And he knows the longer he allows those doubts to linger, the worse it will be when they resurface.

"Why me Ororo? I mean, ya gotta admit the baggage I come with is pretty extensive..." On top of everything else, he still had lapses. Times where the animal clawed at the cages, begging to be set free. He managed to control it last night, but he knew there would be times when she would be at the mercy of the full fledged Wolverine. "There's a part of me 'Ro… a part I can't always be expected to stop…"

"I know." Ororo interrupts him smiling. "I know because it dwells within me as well."

Logan simply looks at Ororo in disbelief as she continues.

"I'm a child of nature, like you are Logan. That doesn't just mean that I like pretty flowers and sing to birds; it means that there is a part of me every bit as primal, as visceral as what exists in you. Professor taught me to control it, Forge wanted me to deny it, but you, with you I feel I can embrace it. I want us both to explore those sides of ourselves Logan. Together." As if to emphasize her conviction she scratches his chest lightly, leaving quickly disappearing red marks. Logan groans, feeling his arousal rise.

"Ya don't know what cha asking of me 'Ro." Logan sighs warily. "I can't guarantee I'll be gentle every time or be able to stop myself-"

"Hush." Ororo chastises, placing a finger to his lips. "I've seen you at your worst, I've seen you at your best and the one thing that remains the same is your heart." Ororo places her hand on his chest tenderly. "It never changes. When you love you love with everything you have. For a chance at that? No baggage would be to heavy for me to carry..."

**-The Kitchen-**

Forge burned through the night in order to complete the harnesses, now he was in desperate need of food. As he headed from the lower levels to the kitchen, he realized how deathly silent the mansion still was.

Leaving him alone with his thoughts and all he could think about was Ororo rejecting him.

Things had been going well enough; in fact it felt like old times to him, only better. Ororo had matured, become more sophisticated, less wild and it was attractive on her. He was sure that after some kind words and a few admissions of wrong that the two of them would be celebrating his return in style.

In her bedroom.

He expected some hesitance. That she would struggle with her emotions; she always has. So her anger was always a possibility, but her refusal to even consider reconciliation had never crossed his mind.

_**It doesn't matter, sooner or later I'll wear her down, I just need to be patient.**_

He smiles, thinking of how close he'd been yesterday to accomplishing his goal. Her body was responding to him, but something had changed. She mentioned him ruining her "chance at happiness" but how could she be happy without him? It's obvious she was simply confused and needed time to process him being back in her life.

"Morning Forge..."

Forge turns to see a shirtless Logan standing at the counter, using his claws to slice some fruit onto a tray.

_**Obviously well-schooled in using them…**_

"Logan... I'm gonna make some coffee. Do you want some?" Forge offers as he makes himself a cup. He saw no reason to waste his energy in confrontation with the man. Obviously Logan had some kind of crush on Ororo and felt threatened by him, but he could care less. Sooner or later Logan would just have to realize that Ororo could never belong to him.

"Sure. Thanks." Logan answers, washing his claws off before re-sheathing them.

_**Maybe he's come to his senses and realizes who the better man is… good.**_

Forge takes note of the large tray Logan has arranged; apples, strawberries, peaches, grapes and cheese along with some pita bread. Logan didn't strike him as someone who's pallet extended beyond beer and beef jerky. He's about to make a comment about his choice of breakfast when he feels Logan's eyes on him.

"Something on your mind, Logan?" Forge asks slightly irritated.

"Yeah," Logan returns closing the space between them. "Once we get Marie back, what are your plans?"

Forge could tell by his tone that Logan was expecting a certain answer and that it would be the only one acceptable.

_**Sorry to disappoint you fella...**_

"Not that it's any of your concern," Forge states angrily, staring Logan down. "But I plan on teaching here again... I've missed cultivating young minds."

"I bet..." Logan snorts. "Still I imagine there's plenty of places a guy like you can... **take advantage **of young minds. No need to limit yourself to our humble school."

"I don't appreciate the implication, Logan. It's in poor taste, yet I suppose I should suspect as much from someone like you..." Forge found himself getting angry, something that didn't happen too often, but he imagines Logan had a way of bringing out the worst in people.

"I wasn't implying anything, but I think I catch your point. Allow me to make mine-" Logan unsheathes six claws in Forge's face. To his shame, Forge takes a step back. "Once you are done here; **you're done here**. Either on two **legs** or two **wheels**, your choice."

"I don't respond very well to threats Logan…" Forge answers steeling himself.

"That's okay, I don't threaten; I promise and I keep my word." Logan smiles nastily.

Before either man can make their next move, Ororo walks in.

"Logan, I am starving what is taking- oh hello Forge. I trust you slept well last night?"

Forge cannot hide his surprise and disappointment at finding out Logan was preparing breakfast for Ororo. Making matters worse, he is sure that the over-sized sweatshirt she is clad in belongs to the feral mutant who just threatened his life. He realizes there may be more to their relationship than he had previously believed.

"Actually I worked through the night. You know how I am when my mind is set on something..." Forge answers, smiling at Ororo. He can see Logan bristle a bit at his comment, but Ororo continues to smile.

"Yes and **sometimes **that stubbornness serves you well, Maker." Ororo leans up to kiss Logan passionately on the lips, moaning when Logan gives her butt a small squeeze. "Logan, I'm taking this back to my room before I pass out from hunger. Are you coming or what?"

"Give me a moment to finish my coffee, gorgeous." Logan answers licking his lips.

Ororo pouts playfully holding up a finger. "One moment, only. Forge, since you worked through the night I imagine you've finished the work on the harnesses?"

Forge, dumbfounded manages to nod sadly. Overwhelmed by the recent turn of events.

"Good, then we can work on getting Marie back once everyone else is up." Ororo nods happily. She looks from Logan to Forge, holding Logan's eyes longer before exiting. "I meant it, Logan; hurry back." Forge has seen the look Ororo gives Logan before, it has to do with a whole different kind of hunger.

_**Well, one point to you then Logan…**_

Once both men are sure Ororo has made her way back upstairs, they regard each other once more. Forge can feel the smugness coming off Logan.

"Nicely done, Logan." Forge admits. "Just realize that this victory is but a temporary one; a lapse in judgment on Ororo's part. Once she comes to her senses, she'll recognize you for what you truly are..."

"And what would that be, bub?" Logan asks menacingly baring his fangs.

Forge chuckles as if feeling his point is proven. "An animal, pure and simple. You're just after a good time, you have no idea how to be **committed**."

"That's funny coming from you," Logan responds still smiling. "And someone as smart as you're supposed to be, should realize that most "animals" are monogamous and mate for life... Guess you know as much about wildlife as you do about women... probably best if you stick to circuits and wires tin man." Logan snarls tapping Forge's bionic arm playfully.

Forge glares at Logan as he nonchalantly finishes his coffee, placing the empty mug in the sink. "Thanks for the coffee... and think about what I said. Think about it hard..."

Forge watches Logan stride from the kitchen, on his way back to the bedroom of the woman he loves.

**-War Room-**

Aaron listens as Forge explains the function of the Tele-Harness and has to admit it's pretty ingenious.

Each X-man wears a harness and they can "piggyback" NightCrawler's teleportation ability making it easy not only to infiltrate the facility Marie's being held, but also to extract her and anyone else who is being held there. It was a masterpiece of technology, something that S.H.I.E.L.D. would kill for.

Aaron was able to get the information they needed on the facility without having to trade on Forge's harness technology or Vanessa. Although Fury apparently still wanted some face time with her. Aaron couldn't say that he liked that, given that Vanessa seemed to be truly unaware of the damage she'd caused.

He tried to keep her out of it, explaining the situation to him but Fury made sure Aaron knew there were no other favors he could call in. As far as Fury was concerned his account was at zero. Aaron imagined that was just as well, since he had no intention of ever contact him again.

"Betsy will monitor the situation remotely and can activate the evacuation protocol if one of you becomes too injured to continue." Forge explains pointing out the various functions of the harness. "Otherwise it's pretty simple to operate; green button on the shoulder is for evacuating yourself, the black is for one additional passenger. Given the limitations to Kurt, it would be best if you could make your way out on foot and save the harness for extreme cases only. It will take time for Kurt to recover from sending your team in so try not to get hurt for at least ten minutes or so. The way we should approach it-"

"Thank you Forge," Wolverine interrupts, stepping to the front of the room, waiting for Forge to hand him the controls for the projection device. Obviously there was some sort of power play going on between the two men, but as long as it didn't interfere with Aaron's plans he didn't care.

On the front display board, Logan switches the display to a schematic of the facility.

After Forge sits down amidst the other X-men, Wolverine continues. "This is going to be a three pronged attack: Me, Dazzler and Colossus will head to the front door and keep the main force occupied. Me and Petey are the most durable and Blaire's got the most... spunk..."

"Gee thanks, Wolvie..." Alison grumbles. Aaron knows that Alison is fairly powerful in her own right, even if his father wouldn't admit it.

"Beast and Shadowcat will locate their database and download any and all data they have. I want us to know everything they know and then I want you to destroy all their records." Wolverine continues.

Beast and Shadowcat both nod. Aaron feels his pulse quicken, wondering what Logan will have him do on this mission. He had to find a way to get to Welling by himself.

"Iceman and Banshee will handle the rescue, getting any imprisoned mutants free. according to the information we got they should be held here." Wolverine points to a specific point. "We should expect at least three or four others outside of Rogue… Okay. We're wheels up at 7pm so time's yours until then..." As the mutants file out of the room Wolverine stays behind and Aaron makes his way over to him.

Aaron eyes his father attempting to read something from his posture but Logan gives away nothing. "I deserve to be on this mission." Aaron states simply.

"Why?" Logan asks. "So you can kill Welling, like you planned on killing the copycat?" Aaron is speechless. "Yeah, once I learned about how Sarah died, I talked to our prisoner. She told me about all her other missions of replacement. Including a certain eye-patch wearing asshole who favors cheap Havana's..." Logan stands in front of Aaron looking him in the eye. "That's why you really came here right? Ta get a line on the General..."

"No," Aaron answers, "I mean of course that was part of it…You need me on this one!" Aaron shouts desperately. If Logan didn't allow him on this mission, there would be no way he could get to Welling. He'd either be in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, in the wind or worse; dead by someone else's hands. He could not allow any of those things to take place.

"We could use ya, no question about it; but this mission ain't about your personal vendetta. This is a rescue mission and we can't have anyone out there with their own agenda." Logan argues.

"Tell me you didn't have your own agenda when you cut those scientists to ribbons springing Jean. Go ahead and tell me it wasn't personal then!" Aaron snarls, feeling his anger rising. To think that Logan of all people would deny him this chance; if anything Logan should be there with him. Father and son avenging the loss of wife and mother.

"That wasn't premeditated, that was a reaction. And it was a bad one. You've already planned out all the different ways you wanna kill this guy. You're going into this with your head in the wrong place." Logan continues calmly. "I been there, son, his death won't make you feel better, you'll just feel worse."

"Now you're dolling out the fatherly advice?" Aaron mutters angrily. "He deserves to die, not live it up in some minimum security country club for five months until his new facility is off the ground-"

"Just like Vanessa deserved to die?" Logan asks calmly. Aaron stops cold. He'd been wrong about her and if he hadn't caught her here; he'd never have known. He would've watched her bleed out never knowing about the others who were suffering.

"That was different!" Aaron argues. "She was a pawn, Welling is the King!"

"So you think," Logan nods. "But you were wrong before, who's to say you won't be wrong again? Still let's say you're right; will killing Welling stop anyone else from suffering the way Sarah did? Or will some other idiot take his place?"

Aaron remains undaunted. "I get it…" Aaron murmurs sadly. "Now that you've taken the wind-rider, you could care less about anyone else. Especially not some girl that was stupid enough to get knocked up and the bastard she produced…"

With a fierce snarl Logan is in Aaron's face claws bared, his hand wrapped around his throat. Aaron has responded in kind; grabbing Logan's shirt with his own claws poised at his ears. The two face each other eyes locked ready to strike.

"Don't **ever** talk like that about Sarah…" Logan breathes harshly as Aaron attempts to twist from his grip. "You have **no** idea how much I loved that woman. Stop being a spoiled brat and be the man you pretend to be!"

"I am a man!" Aaron shouts defiantly, but it feels weak even to his ears.

"No, kid," Logan adds releasing Aaron from his grip. "Killing without remorse, doesn't make you a man. Taking lives just because it suits ya, makes ya worse than an animal. An animal kills for food, ta live, maybe even to defend itself, never for fun…"

Aaron stands there looking at Logan feeling defeated.

"I know yer angry, you have a right ta be…" Logan lifts Aaron's chin so that the two men are eye to eye again. "But the more lives ya take… the further ya go down a path of no return. I know ya did some things you before you came here, but I hope **being** **here** has shown ya that taking a life is last resort. And it isn't done with joy, it's done wit da understandin' that you had no other choice…"

Aaron is silent considering Logan's words. He knew he was right of course, but Aaron had already killed so many people, so many deaths that gave him no satisfaction. He was sure that this one, this would be the one to soothe the ache in his heart over the wrong done to his mother.

Yet everyone kept telling him that it wouldn't. Rachel, Logan even his own mother assured him that Welling's death would just be another dead body on his resume. Nothing more.

**-Ororo's room-**

Ororo felt lighter than air right now despite the mission ahead of them.

She had Logan in her life now, truly and without boundaries; she felt like singing.

_**The sweetest thing I've ever known**_

_**Was like the kiss on the collarbone**_

_**Soft caress of happiness**_

_**The way you walk, your style of dress**_

_**I wish I didn't get so weak**_

_**Ooo, baby, just to hear you speak**_

_**Makes me argue just to see**_

_**How much you're in love with me**_

_**See, like a queen, a queen upon her throne**_

_**It was the sweet, sweet, sweetest thing I know-**_

"Beautiful,"

Ororo turns to see Forge standing in her doorway, and her mood instantly darkens.

"Can I help you, Forge?" Ororo snaps bitterly. She felt like he was bound and determined to make her life miserable.

"I just came by to see if you wanted lunch and I had to stop and listen to you sing," Forge answers taking a step into her room. "You sound as wonderful as ever…"

Ororo sighed heavily. She'd sung for him many times during their courtship, but that was before he broke her heart. "Forge, stay where you are and come no closer."

"Why?" Forge chuckles cockily. "Surely as a friend I can visit you in your room in broad daylight…"

"If your scent is in the air, in my room and Logan takes note of it; you'll have your answer." Ororo answers smirking, busying herself with making the bed. She and Logan had made quite a mess of the room after breakfast. Healing factor or no, her body could used to the way he treated it.

_**Is he turning me into some kind of nympho?**_

"Logan is not stupid enough to put his hands on you, Ororo." Forge replies darkly.

Ororo looks back at Forge sadly. "No, but apparently **you** are just **dumb** enough to think I am concerned about that. He would **never harm me**. You however, well he's just looking for a reason to slice off an appendage you can't replace with bionics…"

Forge sighs dejectedly. "Why him Ororo? He's beneath you, for you to settle for someone like-"

"Complete that sentence Maker and you will find out how well insulated that arm and leg are." Ororo warms as her eyes begin losing their blue color.

"Better listen to the lady, Forge," Alison states from the doorway. "I know you were hoping that we'd be so full of gratitude that we'd open our hearts to you again…" Alison takes a look at Storm "And that Ororo would open her legs, but neither of those things are gonna happen." Ororo shakes her head at Alison's crassness, but essentially that was what it came down to wasn't it?

Forge, looking from Alison to Ororo decides to say nothing further and turns to leave. Ororo can't help but feel a bit sorry for him; when he first came here he was very well liked, now because of a bad break up, he's public enemy number one.

Once he's gone Ororo sighs and turns to Alison. "It's my own fault…" Remembering the first night he was here, she feels like she led him on. Even if he was manipulating her, she should have never responded. Never given him hope.

"How you figure that?" Alison asks. "He's the dumbest genius I've ever met. First he breaks up with you then he tries to pretend like he can just walk back into your life. And has the nerve to be upset when he finds out he can't. That's not your fault that's his. Now," Alison grabs Ororo's arms leading her from the room. "Betsy is cooking lunch so let's go into to town and get something to eat before she sees us and forces us to try her latest attempt at cooking."

**-Blackbird-**

Aaron spent the afternoon arguing with Rachel, as she tried her best to talk him out of going on this mission. Considering how hard it had been to convince Logan to swap him out for Banshee, there was no way he wasn't going to go. Rachel however was concerned about him going worried about what he might do if given the opportunity.

They were inexorably linked now; what he thought she knew, unless he purposely tried to hide it, and vice-versa. So she'd "overheard" his promise to Logan and wondered if he'd really be able to keep it.

Aaron could appreciate her point, despite his assurances to the contrary, a large part of him still wanted to Welling dead. So if he could somehow pass of killing him as necessary; he would do it. But he would not take his life wantonly, as he had originally planned.

Sitting in the Blackbird in one of Cyclops' spare uniforms, he was focused. After Wolverine debriefed them again on their objective and all were in agreement, they took off.

The plan was to catch them in the middle of a shift change which as long as there were no delays and the intel they'd gotten was correct they would arrive in time for.

Nearly everyone in the cabin was quiet, likely locked in their own thoughts, with the exception of Shadowcat and Iceman, who were chatting quietly.

"If Aaron's gonna be one of us... doesn't he need a code name?" Kitty whispered to Bobby.

"If Wolverine's not making a big deal about it…" Bobby shrugged.

"Still I mean," Kitty continued trying to explain. "We can't just call him by his real name when we're out like this…"

"Why not?" Bobby asked amused. "It's not like we wear masks or anything. If somebody wanted to know who he was they could just look at his face…"

"Yeah but having a name to go with the face… that's even more dangerous… I think we should come up with a code name for him…"

"No." Aaron replies holding his hands up. "No way am I going by some dorky code name..." Aaron answers joining the conversation. Dazzler laughs and Aaron looks at her. "See, Alison is with me! The whole code name thing is lame."

"I'm afraid Aaron, Kitty has a point. We cannot go around calling you by your real name in a crisis situation..." Storm offers with a smile. Aaron can tell she is enjoying this. After all the grief he'd caused her he wasn't surprised she'd be the first one to co-sign.

"How about 'lil Wolvie'?" Iceman offers with a laugh. Aaron gives Bobby a look that shows he's not the least bit amused by his joke. To his dismay, Bobby doesn't back down from the glare.

_**These guys are making me soft…**_

"Most of the time code-names describe powers… how about Siphon…? You know since you absorb abilities…?" Shadowcat suggests

Aaron is silent.

"Yeah but he's also Wolverine's son… so it should be something animalistic…Cougar?" Bobby quips

"Badger?"

"Yeah badger's are cool…"

"Wildcat?"

"Like the basketball team? Come on Kitty…"

"What was wrong with lil Wolvie?" Storm offers, causing the whole cabin to errupt in laughter. Aaron stands facing everyone in the plane.

"No. Damn. Code. Names." He punctuates each word by unsheathing a claw for each.

"Shut up and strap in," Wolverine announces gruffly, but wearing a slight smile. "We're coming up on the landing zone." Wolverine waits until everyone straps back in and leans in close to Aaron. "Remember what we talked about…"

Aaron nods still irritated. "I will… quit badgering me about it…" Aaron realizes the irony of his choice of words and frowns instantly.

Wolverine smirks. "Keep it up kid and that name just may stick wit cha…"

**-Outside the main doors of the facility- **

"How can you stand here with a straight face and tell me you actually believe that **Eli** is the better Manning?"

"Bro, **two **beats **one** every day of the week and twice on Sunday."

The two guards talk, counting the seconds until their relief came. They both did tours in Afghanistan and Kuwait and were happy to find a job where they **weren't **getting shot at.

"Those two rings of his are only because of the Giants defense! You give Peyton that defense and he's got three or four rings!"

"Man, whatever! You're-"

**Bamf- Bamf- Bamf-**

"Bub, watch a real sport; like hockey! Football is for little girls named 'Icebox'…"

**-Snickt-**

_**A/N Faithful readers! I need help! I cannot for the life of me think of a code name for Aaron! I'd love some help with this. Any suggestion would be appreciated! Oh and only one chapter update this time! The penetration into the facility is becoming a bear to write… **_

_**Lauren Hill's "The Sweetest thing" is used as Storm's song… thought it fit the situation and no I don't own it. But Lauren Hill probably doesn't either…**_


	29. Rogue rescue

_**A/N: Ahh the power of a review! After reading some of the reviews I was able to overcome my writers block and push the story forward! Please enjoy and keep the feedback coming!**_

_**Also welcome to all the new readers who have added this story to their alerts and fav's. It means a lot that you're coming along for the ride! Feel free to offer any criticisms you can!**_

**-Colorado Facility, Main Entry way-**

Alison has been waiting for Wolverine to give her the green light to join in the fracas, a signal he has yet to give. She is now beginning to get frustrated.

When he told her their plan of attack, initially she thought it was a good one. He and Peter take out as many as they could holding her in reserve. The instant the reinforcements came, she would be their ace in the hole. With a little technique Hank helped her with.

**-Med Lab 1, six weeks ago-**

"Hank, you got a second?"

"For you Ms. Blaire I have several…" Hank announces happily turning from his latest project; a way to isolate and control the DNA strands that give Logan his healing abilities.

"I was wondering… um… this is gonna sound like a stupid question…"

"I always believed the only stupid questions are the unasked ones…" Hank reassures standing from his seat.

"That's only cause you haven't heard this one…" Alison mutters, then sighs figuring she came down here she might as well go through with it. "You know those Japanese cartoons, the ones that can sometimes give people seizures?"

Hank raises a questioning eyebrow at her. "Uh… I suppose."

"What causes the seizures…?" Alison asked, she had a theory but she wanted to have Hank validate her thoughts.

"Well certain patterns of light affect the brain in a way that can cause electrical impulses to fire randomly or incorrectly as the mind tries to… oh… oh Alison that is brilliant!"

**-Colorado Facility, Main Entry-way-**

"That's it, Colossus! Tear 'em apart!"

Logan dispatches two guards by slamming their skulls together.

_**You boys'll wake up with a headache; but at least you'll wake up…**_

The small area of the entryway was working **for** the three X-men and **against** them.

For them in the sense that the guards dare not open fire for fear of hitting friend and foe in the crossfire. Against them, because when the reinforcements came, the three of them would be easily surrounded.

Of course Logan had thought of a contingency for just that issue, but he still didn't like being cornered.

"Rahhh!" A roar of pain rips from Logan as he takes a hollow point shell in the upper arm. Turning to face his attacker he smashes the gun and the guys nose all in one motion. The sickening crunch reverberating in his ear. The left arm however, is useless so he takes position on Peter's right.

"Are you ok, Wolverine?" Colossus asks whipping a helpless guard thirty feet into another.

"Peachy," Wolverine snarls, turning his attention to the hangar door that up until now had been closed. The soldiers begin flanking the door as it begins to open.

_**Whatever this is; it ain't gonna be good…**_

He smells it before he sees it. Engine oil, gasoline and steel. "Heads up, Colossus! They bringing out the heavy gear!"

Peter turns in the direction of Wolverine's shout and sees three mechanized battle droids join in the fray.

Peter smiles at Wolverine. "Leave them to me, Comrade!"

With that, Peter throws himself at the armored units, the sound of wrenching metal filling the area.

Logan takes the opportunity to double back to where Alison has been waiting.

"You okay, Sparks?" Wolverine asks, not looking at her directly since he didn't want to give away her position.

"Can you at least call me by my codename while we're fighting for our lives?" Dazzler asks in a harsh whisper.

**All armed personnel report to the main entryway, weapons hot!**

"Hold tight Bedazzler," Wolverine concentrates:

_**Betts, send in the rescue and recovery teams now!**_

**-Detention Center-**

"Hey, aren't we supposed to head to the main entryway?"

"Oh yeah genius? Then who'd gonna guard the prisoners?"

"Guard them?" He takes a look down the corridor at the five occupied cells. "There's no threat of them escaping; ever. You just wanna keep jacking it to the Asian mutie back there…"

"Please! I wouldn't lower myself like that…!" He takes a longing look down the corridor at prisoner number 215; Noriko Ashida. He did find the blue-haired mutant attractive and he hoped when they were done with her he would be allowed to indulge himself in more than just fantasy.

"Whatever, man, let's go where the action is!"

**Bamf- Bamf-**

"Don't worry boys! We'll give you all the action you can handle!"

**XXXX**

Aaron is almost disappointed there are only four soldiers here.

He knew that Wolverine's main objective was to draw the resistance to him, but it felt like he was hogging all the fun. Aaron and Iceman made short work of the soldiers, not even needing to use their mutant abilities.

Aaron delivered a vicious right hook to one guard who was fumbling with the safety on his assault riffle, dropping him with barely a grunt. Iceman showed off his own chops by kicking the second right in the head, causing him to shoot an approaching guard in the foot on his way down.

Mr. Hotfoot, as Aaron thought of him took a rifle butt to the side of the head courtesy of Bobby just as Aaron escorted the front teeth down the throat of the last threat with his elbow.

Neither man breathing hard, they turn to each other smiling.

"Gotta admit, I like your style Drake." Aaron gives Iceman a mid-five, which he returns.

"In the field, it's Iceman… Siphon."

Aaron just shrugs, figuring anything was better than "Badger". "Let's get the prisoners out of here… Iceman."

The first thing Aaron notices is all the cells are made of thick clear polymer, he reaches out to touch it.

"Non!" The shout forces Aaron to turn to the cell directly behind him. Coming face to face with a pair of red iris'. "Don' be doing dat, Mon Ami. Dere be an electrical current running on de surface de whole time."

Aaron would have survived the shock, but the harness would have likely been shorted out. "Thanks…"

"De name be Gambit, but you can call this swamp rat whateva ya want if you be here on a rescue."

Aaron smiles, liking the Cajun already. "We are." Aaron replies studying the control panel that stands near the door. "Iceman, if you don't mind?"

Picking up the cue, Iceman freezes the panel and as it shorts out the cell doors slide open.

Three figures emerge from the cells; the man called Gambit, an Asian teen introducing herself as Surge and a blonde teen who simple states her name is Paige.

"No Marie…" Aaron remarks after checking the three mutants over.

"If you be looking for the waif from de south, they work us over pretty good most times…" Gambit's eyes flair with anger. "Her and de oter guy, got the worst of it today…"

Aaron examines the last cell on the left to find a completely nude Marie, covered in some type of green substance lying still on the cell floor. "Iceman I've got Marie!" Aaron yells rushing over to her cell, looking for anything to cover her with. He expects Iceman to join his side, but he just seems to be staring into the other cell.

"This is impossible…"

**-Lab and Data Processing-**

"We need to get out of here, Professor Hines!" The brunette lab assistant yells wildly. For the last fifteen minutes she's heard gunfire, screams and snarls coming from the main entryway. She knows that the minute the sound stops; they're as good as dead.

"I'm not leaving behind such an amazing specimen…" Hines states looking at the young boy unconscious floating in the green silicate. Jeremy Carlysle was a mutant with amazing potential for destruction, even more so than Stryker's precious Wolverine.

Hines, touches the glass almost lovingly as the last of his assistants flee.

"Cowards," Hines spats disgusted continuing to look over the data on the mutant he has come to call Weapon XV.

**Bamf- Bamf- **

"It's been said discretion is the better part of valor, but I can see you disagree…" Hank quips, until he lays eyes on young Jeremy in his glass tube, wired in every possible way.

Something inside Hank McCoy snaps.

Kitty had no chance of stopping him as Hank lifts Hines up by his throat slamming him into the side of the tank. Hank's face inches away from Hines as he roars his indignation.

"You sick… fu-"

"Dr. McCoy, such language is beneath you…" Hines interrupts, smiling through bloodied lips. "Then again," Hines tries to pry the blue-furred digits from his neck. "A man can not fight what he intrinsically is, can he?"

Hank doesn't answer with words, he simply slams Hines into the tank with enough force to crack the container. Hines, though hurt, remains conscious.

Noticing the crack, Hines panics. "McCoy if you break contain on that tank, we'll all die!"

Tightening his grip until Hines passes out, he drops the man to the floor with little care. Hank turns to see Kitty scrolling through the data logs that Hines was just looking at.

"Well?" Hank asks, breathing heavily trying to regain his control.

"Hines wasn't lying…" Kitty answers reading the data carefully. "It says here that when Jeremy's skin comes in contact with oxygen it causes everything liquid within a ten foot radius to superheat…"

Hank raises an eyebrow of surprise. He'd never heard of such a mutation. He glances back at the tank and sees green fluid begin to seep from it.

"Oh my goodness…" Hank whispers still looking at the tank. He realizes it would be disastrous to free Jeremy, but he also could not leave him. "Look through the files, Kitty, find out how they managed to transport him. Regardless of the danger we are not leaving him here."

Kitty nods and begins typing, Hank finds another station and inserts a data retrieval device into the terminal.

_**Betts, we've secured the Lab… Ask Forge to start thinking up a device that can remove all the oxygen from a small space…**_

**-Detention center-**

Aaron stood next to Bobby looking down at the badly beaten man before them. The first thing he notices is the familiarity of his scent. It was a faint memory, but he'd smelled this man before.

"Cyclops, can you stand?"

The man on the floor stirs and laughs sadly.

"It's not enough for you to torture me with experiments… now you wanna play mind games too?" Scott waves the voice away. "I know I'm still in the same cell I've been in the last few months, I know you're just trying to screw with me Welling…"

Aaron's chest tightens at the name.

_**He's here… he's really here…**_

Aaron, not in the mood to be patient, pulls the man up by the shoulders. He's lighter than he should be, likely a result malnutrition and he's smells as if he hasn't bathed in weeks.

"Easy, Siphon…" Iceman places a hand on his shoulder. "Did you empty the pockets of that uniform before you put it on…?"

Aaron doesn't know what Drake is driving at until he takes note of the steel plating around Cyclops eyes.

_**Ruby Quartz is the only thing that keeps him from blasting everyone in sight…**_

Aaron leans Cyclops up against Bobby and begins fishing around in the various pockets. "Iceman, get that thing off his head…" Aaron states after pulling a pair of glasses from his pocket.

"Logan…?" Cyclops asks tilting his head curiously. Despite the glare Aaron gives him, Bobby starts chuckling.

"Not quite, Scott… but funny story-"

"Iceman, the helmet…?" Aaron interrupts, not in the mood to share his origins in mixed company. He knew Cyclops was an X-man; one of the first, but the rest of them he didn't know.

Once frozen, one tap from Bobby shatters the device allowing Aaron to slip the glasses on the man's face. Scott tentatively opens his eyes and upon seeing Bobby's red tinted face he gives him a tight hug.

"Iceman, you help Cyclops I'll grab, Rogue…" Aaron announces walking back into her cell and picking her up. He uses the scratchy wool blanket to allow her to maintain her modesty.

"Careful man, if she touches your skin…" Iceman warns.

"No worries, I'm immune to-"

Aaron doesn't get to finish his sentence or his thought, as he feels the energy seep from him. He tries to break contact with her, but his body isn't listening. As he collapse to the floor he hears Rogue's voice, of now a strange mixture hard edge and soft sweetness.

"Where's Welling?"

**-Main Entryway-**

"You are surrounded mutants, prepare to be taken into custody…"

Wolverine and Colossus both put their hands up and close their eyes.

"Now, Dazzler!" Wolverine yells.

Alison, stunned by the use of her actual codename freezes for a second, but then as per the plan, fills the room with flashing light.

**-Med Lab, six weeks ago-**

"Remember Alison the pitch, color and frequency must be precisely as we practiced in order for it to work…"

Alison nods, shaking her hands loose.

"Still don't see why I got ta be yer guinea pig, Fuzz ball…" Logan snarls, looking a little unsure as he glances up to the danger room control center, where Hank is.

"You're the only one we're sure can take it and recover fully… this technique is not one to be taken lightly…"

"Yeah yeah, so let's go already!" Alison pants eager to try it out. After hours of studying light patterns and color pallets she felt she was finally ready for a test run.

"Go!" Hank shouts.

Alison works through the spectrum just as Hank showed her and she can see over the brilliance of the light she is projecting, Logan doubled over in pain. It's sickening to see, but she knows it's necessary. Amidst the throws of convulsions, Logan begins to recover as the light fades.

By the end both are on the floor breathing raggedly.

"No idea… you were that tough… Sparky…" Wolverine manages, clearing his throat of the last remnants of his recently departed lunch.

"Ditto…" Alison states trying to stand. "I don't think I could outshine a pen light right now."

**-Main Entryway, now-**

Alison is spent and on her knees. Hank deduced that the intricacy and potency of Alison's "Anime Light" as she jokingly called it, required an enormous amount of sound energy. Which is why Wolverine had her in reserve soaking everything up.

As Peter helps her to her feet, they make their way around the bodies of men, some thankfully passed out, but others are still caught in the throes of minor seizures.

"We need to catch up to the others darlin'," Wolverine announces, making his way to the front door.

"Right," Alison nods weakly, determined to continue. "Just a second and I'll be-"

"Ready to pass out," Wolverine chuckles resting his hand on her shoulder. "Port out to the Blackbird, cover Forge and Betts for me. If any of the troops make it over to our landing party, they're pretty much sitting ducks."

Although Alison knows that Storm is out there as well, she just nods and reaches for her green button. Wolverine places his calloused hand on top of hers and gives it a squeeze.

"You did well, Dazzler, I'd have you watching my back any day…"

With a wink a cloud of brimstone she's gone.

**-Detention Center-**

"Rogue calm down!" Iceman warns, covering his body in ice. Rogue is snarling at him twin claws bared ready to strike. He had no idea why she went into a rage, but it apparently it had something to do with Welling. Apparently Aaron had some personal experiences with the man.

Aaron had been projecting some pretty serious hostility, which Rogue had just absorbed. "Listen… uh Gambit was it?"

"Qui," Gambit returns looking warily from boy to girl. Booby could tell the man was eager to get out of here.

_**That makes two of us buddy…**_

"I need you to get these guys out of here; me and Siphon will take care of her…"

Gambit looks at the unconscious boy on the floor and the snarling girl poised to strike and grunts his doubts.

"Iceman, let us help you!" Cyclops offers desperately.

Though he appreciated the offer, a blind man could see that none of these guys were up to a real fight. And the longer they lingered here the more likely they'd be liabilities. Bobby knew that eventually someone would come to investigate the prisoners.

Either to cover up the fact they'd been experimenting on American citizens, or to move them somewhere else. So he needed to get them out of here.

"He'll recover in a moment, but for now-" Iceman blocks a claw strike from Rogue and counters with a left that sends her backwards, bloodying her lip. "A British woman named Psylocke will lead you to the back exit. Go!"

Before Gambit can ask who Psylocke is, a voice fills both their heads.

_**Bobby are you sure you can take her? If she touches you…**_

"I know that damnit!" Iceman was beginning to see why Aaron lost his patience with adults so often. Sometimes they just did too much thinking and not enough acting. "Help guide them, Psy, we'll be along shortly." He thought that sounded more confident then he was.

In every Danger Room scenario he'd ran through against a simulated Wolverine he lost; everyone did.

Iceman erects an ice wall between him and Rogue and even through the wall he can hear her relentlessly slashing at it.

_**Good thing she just has bone claws and not metal…**_

He heads over to Aaron's unconscious form. Much as he hated to admit it, he was gonna need the cocky mutant to get out of here.

"Wake up!" Iceman yells slapping Aaron as hard as he could with iced fist. Iceman kept slapping him until a purplish bruise began to form on his cheek. He was about to give up until he saw the bruise recede and Aaron's eyes snap open.

Getting to his feet groggily Aaron rubs his jaw and smirks at Iceman. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Of course not." Iceman chuckles steadying his team mate.

"Uh… Bobby, you mind dropping this wall…?" Rogue asks quietly.

_**I guess that means Rogue is back in charge… not a moment too soon either**_

Bobby eyes the other man uneasily, wondering where all that rage and hate came from. He doesn't wonder long as Aaron unsheathes his claws and begins digging chunks of ice free.

"Where are the others?" Aaron asks when he's finally able to provide Marie with a hole big enough to crawl through. "Psylocke's leading them out… welcome back Rogue." Iceman smiles happily helping the girl to her feet, carefully minding her bare skin.

Iceman shoots Aaron a superior smirk before wrapping a blanket around Rogue. When she'd faced off against him, all modesty was forgotten. Bobby is surprised she seems so indifferent to her rescue.

_**She's probably still in shock… once she realizes she's going home…**_

"Good, get her out of here and back to the 'Bird." Aaron begins to take off away from the cells.

Iceman catches his shoulder and turns him around. "That was not the plan and you know it!"

Aaron's jaw twitches in the same way he'd seen Logan's twitch when he resolved to do something. Now that the truth was known about Aaron, it almost seemed ridiculous none of them recognized they were father and son.

Everything about him screamed Logan.

Recognizing it was pointless to fight about it considering the state Rogue was in, he removes his hand and nods. "Don't go getting yourself killed…" Aaron nods and turns, but Bobby adds: "And try not to kill anyone else!"

**-Welling's office-**

Welling knew that his time was running out.

Despite that he doesn't feel scared or anxious, he just feels tired and angry.

He's more worried about his dear innocent Vanessa, then he is for himself.

In his more honest moments, he admitted to empty rooms he was infatuated with the girl. So beautiful, young; so much like his first wife Marion. If not in form than in spirit.

The feelings he had for her were never romantic in nature, but they were real nonetheless.

And if **they** found this place, that meant they uncovered **her**.

Knowing the mutants the way he did, he imagines they tortured her, beat her possibly even raped her into submission. He imagines in her last breath she spits in their faces, only to have her mind assaulted by one or more of their telepaths.

_**Telepaths… they are the real enemy. They seep into your mind, coerce you into action with you never knowing.**_

Welling seethes with anger, trying to block the images of what they would have done to his Vanessa; all in the pursuit of information.

He's disrupted from his thoughts by the sounds coming from the corridor. Snarls, screams, the screech of metal against metal.

_**They're close now…**_

He reaches into his desk drawer wrapping his fingers around the handle of the disrupter.

It was found at a crash site in Kansas of all places, according to the government it didn't exist. According to S.H.I.E.L.D. it was Skrull in origin. Fires a pulse that completely obliterates molecular bonds in anything. Turns water into vapor, steel into iron dust, flesh… well he had no idea what it turned flesh into.

But he'd find out when the first one of them burst through that door.

**-Outside Welling's office-**

Wolverine could smell the man on the other side of the door, but he didn't like what he smelled.

There was no fear, no apprehension, just excitement and a bit of anger. There was also something else that he couldn't place.

**-Inside Welling's office-**

They were outside the door.

_**Come on, you bastards! Let's get it over with…!**_

He sees a mountain of metal, posing as a main reduce his cherry oak door to splinters and smiles just before pulling the trigger.

A smaller man somehow shoves the metal man out of the way and the blast ends up passing harmlessly through the air.

_**Six seconds.**_

Six seconds is all it takes for the disrupter to recharge for another shot and in that time the snarling man has his hands on the wrist that holds the weapon along with his throat.

_**How can he be this fast?**_

"Don't even think it, Bub…" The man warns, before flashing three blades of Adamantium in his face. A blur of motion later and the weapon is shredded. "Colossus check the rest of the rooms for any stragglers!"

"Da," the metal mountain nods before lumbering on, leaving Welling with Stryker's favorite.

"Wolverine…" Welling murmurs in awe. He'd heard Stryker talk about Wolverine in an almost reverent tone. Deadpool, Sabretooth, Kane, they were all poor substitutes to Weapon X. Welling could see why; he had the control that Sabretooth lacked, the discipline that Deadpool never cared to master and the efficiency that had always seemed to elude Kane. "Stryker truly broke the mold in making you-"

The hand around his throat tightens and through clenched teeth the man states. "He **didn't** make me…"

**XXXX**

Wolverine scents him before he speaks, but doesn't turn away from Welling.

"Weren't you the one who told **me** not to kill him?"

"That I was," Wolverine releases his grip on Welling allowing the man to cough air into his lungs. "And that order still stands… we were just getting acquainted, right Tom?"

"I suppose that's one way of putting it," Welling tries to chuckle but ends up just coughing harshly. Wolverine sees Welling eye Aaron with recognition. "You…"

Aaron steps into the room and strides over to Welling. Wolverine can see that every muscle in the boy is coiled. If Welling sneezes too loudly the boy will run him through.

_**Shouldn't have brought him… he means to go through with this and the only way I'd be able to stop him…**_

"Aaron…" Wolverine warns, stepping to the side ready to intervene. He'd seen Aaron in action; he was stronger, but Aaron was faster, more agile and as he liked to point out, healed a lot quicker. Nothing short of deadly force would put him down.

Aaron blinks as if remembering Wolverine is in the room. "I will keep my word to you Wolverine…" It comes out with a sad resignation. Wolverine stands ready just the same. "So you remember me Welling?"

Wolverine notes that for the first time, Welling's face shows fear on it.

"You were in Berlin and then again in Kasmir… you killed… you killed innocent men. Slaughtered them."

"Oh no, General. Those men were not innocent." Aaron growls, pulling Welling upright by his expensive tie. "Volinski was a womanizer, a drunkard and a pedophile. Along with being an mutant organ trafficker. When I caught up to him he was trying to get you the heart of Kyle Gibney; mutant with a healing factor, remember? Kasmir? That would have been Ronan, Tuvalu and Pshencko, all grade A dirt bag **doctors**, with PHD's in mutant experimentation. All on their way to you…" Unsheathing a claw, Aaron cuts Welling's tie in two. "If I'd known then how close I'd been to you… well we would have had a private conversation a long time ago…"

_**Wolverine, everyone is out… S.H.I.E.L.D. is on their way to run clean up…**_

After requesting the blue prints of the facility, Logan promised Fury that they'd leave the facility mostly undamaged. All they'd came there for was the mutants, but if the X-men were around when Fury showed up; Fury made it clear they'd have a hard time leaving.

Fury was not a man of idle talk.

Wolverine turns to Aaron placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's time we go…"

Aaron gives Logan the briefest of nods, before reaching out and pulling Welling from his chair slamming him onto his desk. "You get to continue breathing because the man to my left is a **better** man than me… He values life; even the lives of those who don't. But if you step a hair out of line, if the word mutant ever forms on your lips again… I'll find you. Wherever you hide, I will find you and I will **take my time **killing you…" Aaron then drives a fist hard into the man's jaw, knocking him unconscious.

Aaron turns and identical eyes meet.

With barely a nod both men leave Welling's office.

_**A/N: Gotta give out some kudos: Faithful reviewer, HellzonEarth correctly surmised that Cyclops would still be alive (his story, or at least the one I concocted for him may be hard for me to shoehorn it into the story without it feeling like too much of departure…we'll see if I can work it in.) and of course that means that there may be more surprises to come!**_

_**Also Shejams (another faithful reviewer!) correctly realized that Aaron's "Immunity" to Rogue's power was a byproduct of the fact it was manufactured and not natural, although this doesn't mean it will always be that way… hmm…**_

_**More to come!**_


	30. Out of the frying Pan

_**A/N: Just a few more chapters left (Sigh and groan) **_

**-Mansion, Jean's room, t-minus 47 minutes-**

Sometimes the strangest things tickled her, it had often been an area of frustration for her parents and her great love; Scott Summers. She would break into fits of laughter and the most inopportune times. Part of it was as a telepath, she was privy to things others were not.

The larger part being she had a really wicked sense of humor.

To her credit, right now Jean was trying hard not to laugh.

While helping to uncover the mole with Aaron and Rachel, both of their minds were open to her.

She learned about their pasts, all the horrors they'd faced, the obstacles they overcame and it was obvious why they'd been drawn to one another. They were kindred spirits; two bodies sharing the same heart and mind.

That Aaron is actually Logan's son came as very little surprise to her. The similarities between the two were glaring. The bigger surprise in her mind was that Rachel was actually her daughter.

Technically speaking at least, they were genetically related. And even though Rachel had been raised by an alternate version of herself, Jean felt a connection to the girl.

Now that very same girl was standing outside of Jean's room.

She had been for the last ten minutes, working up the courage to knock. Jean flirted with the idea of flinging the door open telekinetically or possibly telling the girl telepathically to come in.

_**Easy Jean, you have no idea how she'll react…**_

knock, knock

"Dr. Grey?"

"Come in Rachel,"

Rachel steps into the room, her face a mask of worry and nervousness and suddenly Jean realizes that Rachel's anxiety had nothing to do with her. Jean has herself worn that very same face when Scott would go on missions without her.

Although she knew Scott was very capable and a natural field commander, she worried about him. Thoughts of all the horrible things that could happen to him; often drove her crazy.

Those very same thoughts were coursing through Rachel over Aaron.

"Rachel," Jean pats the bed next to her offering Rachel a seat when she merely stands in the doorway. "They will be fine; **he **will be fine."

_**Howcanyoubesosure? **_

_**They'-**_

"Whoa!" Jean holds up a hand to her temple to try and block the stream of doubts coming from Rachel. If she was going to have any chance at maintaining her sanity she needed to take the time and rebuild her psychic blocks. She'd forgotten how chaotic most minds were.

Rachel, being a telepath herself recognizes the stress her unfiltered thoughts must be causing and apologizes, taking the seat Jean had offered.

"I understand your concerns, Rachel," Jean offers once the young woman takes a seat. "I've had them myself over your fa- over Scott…" Rachel turns to Jean, seeing the slightly flustered look on the older woman's face.

"Is this- is this uncomfortable for you?" Rachel asks.

"Not uncomfortable," Jean responds, running a had through her red locks. "Just- just unusual. It's not everyday a woman get's to have a mother daughter talk with a daughter who they didn't raise…"

"I would imagine with all us orphan's here it happens a lot…" Rachel chuckles trying to put Jean at ease. Jean smiles at the girls attempt. "But I get what you mean. Think of it this way, though… the woman who raised me, **was you**. Maybe not exactly you; but she had your strength, your warmth all the qualities that make you who you are. The only difference is her experiences…"

**-Mansion, Media room, t-minus 32 minutes-**

"Tabitha, I cannae believe ye!"

Tabitha shrugs, used to people being upset by her actions. There were times when she wasn't sure if she did things because she wanted to or because she liked pissing people off. "She had a right to know Rahne. If it were you; wouldn't **you want **to know?"

The lack of response by Rahne told Tabitha all she needed to know.

She didn't tell Kitty about her and Peter to hurt her, she told her because it was sickening to see the way she would fawn after him, completely oblivious. Tabitha had urged Peter to tell her himself, but he always seemed to fall back on the excuse of not hurting her. If Tabitha hated anything about the man and she had to admit there wasn't much about him she didn't like, it was inability to see that women can take care of themselves.

So she took it upon herself to tell Kitty what had been going on.

The girl didn't scream or yell or break down into tears of self loathing; she simply thanked Tabitha for telling her the truth and left the room.

When Kitty finally caught up to Peter in his room, Tabitha listened in on the exchange.

**-Peter's room, t-minus 207 minutes-**

"So how long, Peter?"

He'd heard the whispers around the mansion; someone had told Kitty about him and Tabitha. He figured it could only be Bobby, he knew that his friend had feelings for Kitty. Despite that and the many times that Robert had seen him leaving her room, he never imagined that he would reveal this to Kitty.

"Katya," Peter sighs heavily. "Does it matter truly? Regardless of what Bobby told you-"

"Bobby knew?" Kitty exclaims.

"I just assumed that it would have to have been him…" Peter backpedals hoping she doesn't push him on it.

Kitty just shakes her head. "No, Tabitha told me herself…" Kitty is quiet for a moment, considering his words. She shakes her head sadly. "But, no I suppose it doesn't matter. You telling me would just make it worse, not better…" She then does something Peter was not prepared for; she smiles. "I guess I should have seen it coming…"

Peter raises an eyebrow as Kitty chuckles softly. "I mean, one moment you're like, all over me like you have eight hands, and the next you're telling me I should take my time and not rush into things…"

Peter simply hangs his head in shame. "I am sorry, Katya. I never meant to hurt you. I just-"

"Don't see me that way." Kitty finishes with a sad smile. Peter simply nods.

It was true he liked Kitty a great deal, but not nearly as much as she obviously liked him. At first he was simply flattered that she was interested in him so much, but as they began to get to know one another he realized that they had nothing in common. Religion, politics, interests, family; none of them were points of commonality for them. Besides physical attraction there was nothing.

The fling with Tabitha was supposed to be a one time thing. But as he spent more time with her he began to understand her more, care about her even. It wasn't simply about sex with him, even though that was how it had started.

"It's okay Pete…" Kitty gets up from his bed with a sigh. "I'm a big girl, I can take it."

As she leaves his room Tabitha retreats into an empty room down the hall.

"Better suit up, Pete, Wolverine hates being kept waiting…" Kitty remarks over her shoulder.

**-Tabitha's room, t-minus 23 minutes-**

Tabitha was proud of the girl for taking it so well, but now that everything was out in the open what would she do? She liked Sam well enough, but it was Peter who she found herself being drawn to more. He had so much depth within him, so many layers that nobody else saw and he chose to share that side of himself with her.

She tried to bury her growing feelings for him by bringing Theresa into one of their sessions together. The only problem was, Peter barely paid any attention to the Scot, it was only Tabitha that he'd wanted which made her fall for him harder.

She stares out her window, noticing that the sky seems unusually bright tonight.

**-Holding cell, t-minus 17 minutes-**

_**They haven't even been gone that long Vanessa, be patient…**_

The shape shifter chastises herself for worrying, but she has a right to be concerned.

If the X-men haphazardly free her brother, they would die, leaving him stranded in the Rocky Mountains with her stuck here.

"Ugh!" she cries out slamming her fist against the wall. She hated feeling helpless.

It reminded her of that night when her world had been destroyed in a matter of minutes.

**-Six years ago-**

The first thing she heard was the confused scream waking her from her sleep.

It was a sound that seemed to grow in intensity as she ran to his room.

She arrived at his door, only to be thrown back by a hail of wood , blood and bone.

Getting to her feet, she peered into the darkness of her little brother's room. He was on his knees, covered in blood and God knows what else screaming.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Momma, Daddy come back!"

Vanessa felt her body begin to heat up, and her face felt flush. Suddenly it was difficult to breathe, difficult to think. Her eyes locked with her brothers and he only uttered one word of warning.

"Run!"

**-Holding cell, t-minus 13 minutes-**

Eventually she found her way to Welling and he offered her the chance to help her brother as long as she would work for him. Looking back on it now, it seems ridiculous how easily she trusted him, but he'd never been anything more than kind to her and her brother.

_**Hmm… didn't think New York had earthquakes…**_

**-Sky above the mansion, t-minus 4 minutes-**

Because the estate was so far off the beaten path, Warren could soar amidst the clouds late at night without worry of being seen.

Here he was free.

He no longer had to wear that painful harness to hold back his wings and the people here didn't stare or cringe when he unfurled them. They only asked that he be mindful of the feathers he left behind and take care to clean up after himself. It was a small request, one he was happy to complete.

As he pushed his body higher his keen eyes picked up a large metal object in the distance.

His first thought was that he had strayed too far and wound up in commercial air space, it's happened before. Yet, as he squinted focusing his eagle like eyes he could tell that this was no aircraft.

That's when he noticed there were **three** more of similar shape.

_**No… no it can't be….**_

**-Blackbird, t-minus 1 minute-**

Betsy couldn't understand the girls' attitude.

It was almost as if she **wanted **to stay a prisoner.

When they returned to the jet every member of the team welcomed the released mutants. By all accounts this was doubly joyous reunion because Cyclops had been among the liberated. But Rogue stood sullen in the background. Mumbling thanks when appropriate, but without much feeling.

At first Betsy chalked it up to shock over the recent changes she'd undergone. It had to be difficult knowing that there was someone else out there pretending to be you. Fooling people you considered your family.

But it wasn't disillusion or shock Betsy was reading from the girl; it was anger. Anger so thick that it was giving Betsy a headache.

"Give the child time, Betsy." Ororo offers, resting a hand on Betsy's shoulder. "She has been through an incredible ordeal, but given time to recover, she will return to her former self."

Betsy nodded, but didn't agree. Ororo couldn't feel the hate coming off of Marie. She wanted **payback**, she wanted to hurt.

"Ahhhh!" Betsy screams falling out of her seat, holding her head.

Two seats up Aaron mirrors her actions, involuntarily unsheathing his claws, biting down on his lip so hard he's bleeding profusely from his mouth.

In the back area Scott adds his voice to the chorus leading to massive confusion.

Betsy passes out on the floor from the strain, causing Beast to run to her side.

**XXXX**

The pain is so intense, Aaron nearly vomits. He'd been attacked in every way imaginable, but he'd never felt agony like this.

He looked over at Betsy's still form and knew she would be out for the count; he himself was only still conscious because of his healing abilities. And even with that, he was barely hanging on.

"Aaron!" Logan yells running to his side. "Psychic attack?"

Aaron shakes his head pulling on the collar of his father's uniform. "No…" he manages weakly. "School… under attack… Rachel… in danger… kids… dying…" The images that flooded Aaron's mind were so vivid and clear he had to remind himself he wasn't there.

The entire cabin goes quiet as Aaron gets to his feet.

The psychic rapport he and Rachel share fed him her distress and the pain of all those around her. He felt all their fears and pain at one time; could still feel them now although they were quickly fading.

"Sentinels…" Beast murmurs, still cradling Betsy's head in his lap. "Kitty and I saw their plans, but… but we thought we had more time…"

Logan snarls and heads to the front of the jet. "Storm…!"

"We're at max speed now, Logan. We'll get there soon."

_**But will it be soon enough…?**_

**-Mansion, front lawn, zero hour-**

_**If it wasn't for Warren, most of us would have been stomped to death in our sleep…**_

It has been a hectic seventy-two hours for the mutants of this school.

Finding out Jean was still alive, Rogue being a shape shifter, Forge returning; that by itself was enough to make you question your sanity.

"We gotta keep pushin' em back!" Sam always has had a flair for the obvious. To his credit though he did manage to severely damage the first robot to land, blasting straight through his neck. But even with his head partially detached he was still causing as much mayhem as the other three.

"Merda! What do you think I'm trying to do?" Fighting at night was not Roberto DaCosta's strength. Even though he'd been soaking up sun all day long, he could only store so much in reserve. That coupled with the armor these monsters had was making it a tough assignment.

"Hang on then," Then without warning, Cannonball scoops up Sunspot, flying him through the air.

"What are you doing?" Sunspot yells over the loud sounds of battle.

"Taking you to where you'll do the most good…" With that Sam hurls him at the damaged robot.

**Mutant approaching this unit… Squee… threat assessment… minimal….**

"That's what you think, filho da puta!" Landing on the shoulder, Sunspot drives his two fists into the metal holding what's left of it's neck in place. As the head flies unceremoniously into the woods, the robot teeters on unsure legs.

_**If this thing falls forward… he'll destroy most of the Institute…**_

Sunspot leaps from the shoulder to the grass, ready to try and catch the falling giant. As it plummets towards him, he says a silent prayer hoping he has enough strength left to catch it.

To his surprise it stops mid-air and is eased slowly away from the school.

He turns to see Rachel straiing to hold the tremendous weight aloft. She's concentrating so hard she doesn't notice another robot has circled behind her poised to flatten her.

Running to her side he braces the foot up causing the Sentinel to loose it's balance momentarily.

"Mulher! Você precisa prestar mais atenção ao seu redor!" Roberto mumbles as he pushes the off balance Sentinel backwards with a grunt. He feels something pull in his shoulder and he knows tomorrow he's going to be one big bruise.

"If I hadn't been paying attention, you would have been flattened trying to catch that thing!" Rachel retorts with a wicked smile, releasing the downed robot in the grounds.

_**Of course a telepath would understand Portuguese…**_

"What you got left in the tank?" Rachel asks, turning her attention to the Brazilian.

"Plenty," Sunspot replies, although truthfully he's not sure. Even in Danger Room simulations he hadn't gone this long powered up.

Rachel looks at him skeptically before speaking. "There are some kids pinned in the rubble over there…" Rachel points to the section of the school that had collapsed. "See if you can free them…"

Sunspot nods, running over to the area.

**XXXX**

**Unit under sonic attack by multiple targets… rerouting receptors to secondary location…**

Banshee wasn't sure what that meant, but it couldn't have been good.

The Sonics he and Siryn were using were at a level to disorient, to keep them from targeting with any real accuracy. If they were countering that measure, he wasn't sure how much longer they'd last.

Turning up the frequency, he decided to try an punch a hole through the chest plate.

_**Atspish! Not even a wee scratch…!**_

He glances over at his daughter, pointing to the Sentinels head. It seemed as if that was the only weak spot the thing had.

Employing both their abilities directly, they shredded it's face, causing it to squawk in an almost human manor.

**Squeeeeeee…. Alert! Major damage taken to core processing unit… Alert!**

Before Banshee could throw up his arms in victory, the Sentinel swung in a wild clumsy arch, swatting the air right in front of Siryn.

"Theresa!"

She was driven back by the force of the blow, right into the arm of another Sentinel.

Banshee could only watch as she fell to the ground with a sickening thud, lying motionless.

"Noooooooooooo!"

**XXXX**

Jean heard Sean's cry of despair from the lower levels of the mansion and immediately knew the reason.

_**Theresa…**_

She couldn't worry about that now, she was busy directing the youngest students into the most fortified place on site; the Danger Room.

"Stay here!" She warned. She would have liked to have all of the students here safe until the X-men returned, but the older ones had taken to the fight as soon as Warren screamed his warning. She moved quickly through the halls on her way back to the fight.

She wasn't at her peak, but she could be more help out on the field of battle then cowering in the dark waiting for the X-men to return.

"Hey!"

Jean turns to see the mutant copy cat Vanessa, motioning for her.

"Just stay put, you'll be safe here-"

"Let me out so I can help."

Jean just stared at the girl in disbelief. "You're gonna attempt a jail break now? In case you weren't aware, those robots **track mutant **signatures…"

"And in case **you weren't aware**, I know all about them… including certain design flaws."

That gave Jean pause.

If the girl was telling the truth she couldn't afford not to trust her, besides, even if she was lying there was no escape for her out there.

Pressing her palm to the release panel, the door slid open and Jean prepared herself for a possible double cross.

"Let's go Red, they need our help!" Vanessa took off before Jean could respond.

**-Mansion, front lawn-**

_**What in the hell am I thinking?**_

That was the point though; Vanessa was never a planner, she preferred to act.

It was never her style to take the safe route.

"What are you doing out of your cage, copycat?" Rachel cries deflecting laser fire with her telekinesis. Vanessa could tell the girl was running on empty, but still trying to make a go of it.

_**Girls' got spunk… **_

In another life; Vanessa knew she and this girl would have been friends, but now wasn't the time for thoughts like that.

"You're right, it's **not**, so if you're not here to help…" Rachel warns lifting a tree from it's roots and hurling it into the chest of the nearest Sentinel.

"Oh… I'm here to help all right… comrade."

Rachel turns to see Colossus standing in the place of Vanessa.

"What good is it taking Peter's form?" Rachel scoffs as Vanessa runs to the Sentinel that had just been driven to it's knees by Rachel. Vanessa doesn't respond with words, instead she drives her now metal fists into the chin of the Sentinel.

The sound of the blow is deafening, as metal meets steel, but Vanessa causes less damage than she'd hoped as the Sentinel swats her away in self defense. She skids to a halt right in front of a puzzled Rachel.

"When I shift… I can… mimic powers…" Vanessa explains winded. "But only at about sixty percent of the original and not for more than a minute or so…" Vanessa stands, now in the form of Beast.

"Then why not take the form of Storm? Brings some lightning down on these tin cans?" Rachel questions.

"Because," Vanessa scoops Rachel up and bounds out of the way of a stray energy beam. "I can only do physical powers; energy manipulation is a bit outside of my wheelhouse…" She sets Rachel down near Roberto is still digging through rubble. "Here, you can help tall dark and handsome here dig through this…" Vanessa then takes Roberto's Sunspot form and blows a kiss to the Brazilian before running off.

"Is it wrong that I think that's the sexiest thing I've ever seen?" Roberto asks watching Vanessa run away.

**-Blackbird, fifteen miles out-**

"Awright, I want Iceman, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat on damage control; you find anyone one out of the fight and you clear them from the battlefield." The two share a look of determination with each other before nodding. Wolverine continues. "Beast I need you in the air; with the new weapons system you've been working on for this crate, we can hold an edge in the fight." Beast didn't like being held back from the main line, but he nodded his agreement as well. "Dazzler, Colossus, Siphon and me hit the ground… there's how many of these things kid?"

"Four total threats, although one has been taken out and another is severely damaged." Aaron had been getting updates from Rachel, so far there had been some losses on their side, but the mansion remained intact and the youngest of the mutant class had survived.

"Okay," Wolverine nods. "Beast take out the damaged one first, Storm I need you in the air. They'll likely be pretty heavily insulated from your lightning, but some high winds can keep'em off balance. Stay at a safe distance though… no unnecessary risks."

Aaron can't help but notice Wolverine's voice is thick with concern and Storm's flushed face.

"Wat you be wantin' us ta do den?" Gambit asks. "Work on our needlepoint?"

Wolverine smiles at the Cajun. "This is our fight, I can't ask you to risk your lives for us, but if you wanna help…" Wolverine shrugs. "I ain't gonna refuse help when it's offered…"

Gambit nods, stamping out the cigarette he'd been smoking. "Den Remy be offerin'" His eyes aglow with a crackle of energy. The other recently rescued mutants nod their agreement.

_**All except Rogue… she wouldn't be much good in this kinda fight anyway… but still**_

"Alright Gumbo, you're wit me and my crew, the rest o' ya be ready to help out Iceman, 'Crawler and 'Cat." Iceman flashes them a warm smile, causing Surge to blush furiously.

"Wolverine, what can I do?" Forge asks. Aaron can tell the man is not used to being ignored especially at such a critical time.

"I need you and that big brain up here with Beast," Wolverine answers heading to the Bombay doors. "Everybody knows where they 'sposed to be and what they 'sposed to be doing; so let's do it!"

**-Institute grounds-**

Rachel had managed to clear several students from the debris, but not everyone was still alive.

She'd hoped being here she'd seen her last of dead mutants. Hoped that she could find peace after spending so much time dealing with death and destruction.

It seemed pain followed her wherever she went.

"Rachel…?"

Roberto's voice startled her, although it shouldn't have since he'd been standing right next to her just moments ago. But it was startling because of how quiet everything seemed. Even his voice seemed to be coming from far away.

She looked at him, noticing a strange orange light highlighting his coal black form. The surprise on his face made her think it was coming from him, but when she reached a hand out to him he flinched. Causing her to realize the flame was coming from her.

And that she was covered in it.


	31. Ice skating uphill

_**A/N: I hope everyone who started the ride is enjoying how things are going! Soon there will be an end to the mutant madness so stay tuned for the pay off!**_

**-Blackbird-**

Watching them leap into action she was filled with mixed emotions.

Part of her wanted them to succeed; they are after all the only family she really has left.

But in the dark, cold corners of her heart, places she never knew existed until recently, she wanted them to suffer.

Suffer in the same way she had.

Every single day that she was subjected to the indignity of torture and experimentation, they reminded her that "her precious X-men" would never come for her. They laughed as she tried to remain defiant, as she kept telling them over and over that they would never be fooled by the deception.

"_**No one will even notice…"**_

Those words echoed over and over in her head as she watches Wolverine slashing at the feet of a Sentinel from the Blackbird's onboard camera.

It was his job to notice things… and he didn't.

This was the man who once remarked to her that he liked her other shampoo better.

The day that she changed it.

From the other room.

How could he not have known that she was gone? She had thought that they were so close; she once harbored a crush on the man. Even though that crush had receded to a more fatherly relationship, her emotions for Logan ran deep.

Deeper, apparently than his for her.

"You're wrong Marie…" Betsy whispers weakly, still recovering from the onslaught of painful psychic images she was assaulted with.

Marie snorts in Betsy's general direction. "Like ya'll know a thang about it, ya'll neva even met me…" She turns and walks away from the telepath. "And stay outta mah head!"

Beast turns in the direction of Rogue's shout but resumes his piloting when she flashes him a hardened glare. They tried to explain how they were tricked and how they came to realize that she had been replaced. They tried to say all the right things, but nothing could change the facts.

"I know enough to know that this isn't who you are… or who you want to be…" Betsy reasons calmly.

**-Front Lawn-**

"There's another one over here, Kitty!"

Shadowcat turns to face Iceman and begins running towards him.

Since hitting the ground, it's been a non-stop whirlwind of pulling bodies from rubble and phasing them out of harms way. She was taxing herself to the limit and it was beginning to show.

"Careful, Katzchen!" Nightcrawler teleports Kitty away just as a section of the Mansion gave way. Kitty could have phased through it but she was thankful for the assist.

"Kurt, don't overdo it!" she warns as he sets her down a few feet away from the debris. "You've gotta be at your limit by now!" Kurt smiles warmly at her before nodding.

"Ja, but I can rest vhen I am dead… which I hope is a looong time from now!" With that he ports away, leaving Kitty in a cloud of smoke.

**-High above the grounds-**

Banshee's lungs felt like they were about to explode.

In one of his more masochistic moments, Sean Cassidy asked Hank McCoy how his powers worked. Sean reasoned that a better understanding of them would help him become stronger at using them.

According to Beast's explanation, Sean was able to vibrate the air within his diaphragm at incredible speeds before passing through the muscles of his throat. It wasn't so much that Banshee was screaming, Beast explained; it was that the air was being pushed through his mouth at such a high speed that once it left his body it created a sound and force beyond what anyone else could reproduce.

Beast then went on to explain that by increasing his lung capacity he could increase the force at which he projected. So much so that eventually he might be able to rival Storm's capability for destruction.

Of course, there was an upper limit that Beast warned against passing; a limit that he'd passed twenty minutes ago.

When he saw his daughter fall to grounds below any reason in him was destroyed.

He would rupture his vocal cords if it meant destroying the one responsible for his loss.

**Sonic assault reaching critical limits… counter program running…**

Most of the time, Banshee used his scream like a scalpel, precise and exact. Now he was using it like a hammer. It was taking its toll on both him and the Sentinel that steadily approached him.

He reaches deep within himself, finding a reservoir of untapped energy and pushes the Sentinel back. The blow is forceful enough to expose the chest plate of the monster and machinery with in.

_**Gotcha you mother-**_

In an instant Banshee's entire body was in pain.

**Counter measure effective, mutant termination imminent…**

The Sentinel had turned the force of the vibration Sean was emitting back onto him. He could feel his bones cracking under the strain as he tries to adapt to the force now trapped in his body.

Writhing mid-air, Banshee feels the pain lessen as Logan screeches like a missile past him into the chest of the Sentinel. The new attack ends the assault on Banshee, but he is too weak to keep himself in the air.

_**Good on ya, boyo… **_

Banshee smiles as he plummets slowly to the ground, his uniform's design slowing his descent.

He still hits the ground hard but he barely feels it.

_**Cannae see very well… but I know ye got'em for me lad… always was… the best there is at what ye do**_

Through the haze of blood, Sean can see the body of his daughter, twenty feet away. With renewed strength of purpose, he crawls towards her.

**-Rachel's mind-**

**It's time to let me out, child… there is work to be done…**

_**No! You'll kill everyone here!**_

**Everything dies child, but you don't have to… I can save us.**

_**You mean save yourself!**_

**We are one and the same, there is no me without you… no you without…**

_**That's not true! It isn't!**_

**Where would you be now without me? Would you know love?**

_**Would you?**_

**I will be free, child! You cannot contain the cosmos any more than you can hold the ocean in your hand…**

_**Watch me!**_

**-The air above the battle-**

Storm could only watch as Sean painfully crawled to his daughter, she was busy herself with the headless Sentinel that had somehow found legs again.

_**What devil designed these monsters?**_

She had been forcing it back with winds and lightning; it's open cavity making it's insulation against electrical surges useless. Yet although it had no eyes with which to see, it still managed to do significant damage with it's wild flailing.

Wolverine had wanted her to refrain from engaging the enemy directly, but when she saw the behemoth clumsily stagger to it's feet, she knew the others would be too busy with the other three to stop this one.

A few wild swings later and it finally collapse to the ground; defeated by the onslaught of Storm's powers.

At least that was what she assumed until it fired it's parting shot at her; a steel mesh net that forced her to the ground.

**-The grounds-**

It took everything they had but they toppled the Sentinel that had taken out Banshee. Beast had been occupying another Sentinel which left Iceman, Jean and Gambit to deal with the other.

"Dis tin can don' know when he defeated, non?" Gambit charges up another rock and with the help of Jean pelts the Sentinel in the face with it. It squawks with an inhuman squeal before staggering back.

"Let's see if we can convince him!" Jean shouts using her telekinesis to literally pull the rug out from under the robot by tearing up a chunk of the landscape.

Iceman uses the robot's struggles to keep it's footing as a chance to circle around the robot, hoping to blindside it.

**Unit under attack by kinetic energy manipulator and temperature manipulator… counter measures running…**

With a speed that belies it's lumbering size the monster turns, blasting Iceman with a chemical gel.

"Ahhh!" Iceman screams in agony as he slides to the ground going into convulsions.

"Bobby!" Jean screams, murderous rage in her voice.

"Non! Cheri, we be no help to the boy now! Best we can do is keep dis tin can occupied so he don' tink to finish de job!" Gambit warns, attempting to draw the Sentinel away from Bobby.

**-Forty feet away-**

Kitty saw Bobby fall to the ground and grabbed Kurt.

"Elf, port us over to Bobby!"

With a nod, an instant later they were next to Bobby who was still in the throes of pain.

"Ach, Katzchen he is freezing!"

Kitty was going to remind Kurt that he was called "Iceman" for a reason when she realized Kurt was right. Whatever the Sentinel sprayed him with was causing his body to heat up which made Bobby produce more an more ice to compensate. He was going to overload his system trying keep up.

Having to think fast, Kitty thought of a solution. "The lake," Kitty turns to Kurt desperate. "Drop him in the lake!"

"He'll freeze himself in it Kitty, think of what you're-"

"It's the only way!" Kitty reasoned that if he froze himself in that small body of water then the chemical would no more oxygen to interact with and it would least by Bobby some time. Like Colossus he didn't need to breathe in that form, so a lack of oxygen wouldn't be an immediate issue.

In a flash Kurt grabbed Bobby and ported him away.

_**You better not die on me, Bobby Drake…**_

**-Blackbird-**

"Ya mind keeping this crate straight, McCoy?"

Under normal circumstances, Beast would have a witty retort with for the southerner, but he had his hands full keeping one step ahead of the Sentinel.

_**The reaction time and reflexes of this monstrosity are astounding… if there's anything left of it afterwards I'd love to study its mechanics thoroughly…**_

_**Focus on the task at hand, handsome… and maybe when this is done, you can study something infinitely more interesting…**_

Beast steals a quick glance at the fully recovered Brit before activating the com link. "Forge, where do we stand on that cannon of yours?"

"Same place we stood when you asked me eighty-seven seconds ago, McCoy; almost there…"

Beast didn't much care for the tone of Forge, but he understood it. The man had to be under incredible strain considering all that he's done in the last twenty-four hours. But with the amount of mutants either dead, out of commission or fading fast, Beast couldn't afford to be sympathetic.

"Betcha Tony Stark wouldn't have me waiting this long for an inverted polarity cannon…"

"Stark can't say **inverted polarity cannon **without two shots of scotch and a martini, so consider yourself lucky you have me…"

Beast maneuvered the craft into a firing position and strafed the Sentinel's backside with the regular plasma guns on the Blackbird.

_**I'm not feeling particularly lucky right now…**_

**-Rachel's mind-**

**Are you simply going to allow more of your friends to suffer?**

The Sentinels had been ignoring her as she had stopped attacking them and were focusing on more obvious threats. Rachel herself had barely noticed.

_**I… can't let you out… if I do…**_

**I will destroy these machines and I will save the lives of your friends!**

**-The Grounds-**

Vanessa carefully pulls herself from the wall she was embedded in.

_**Ouch, ouch and ouch…**_

Every inch of her body ached and it was only by virtue of her forcing herself to take Aaron's form that she had survived. She'd switched from Bobby, back to Beast, to Wolverine and then to the Hulk before getting caught by a stray shot from the Sentinel. The blast tore a hole in the Hulk's chest and with barely a moment to think she switched to Aaron's form after her collision with the wall.

_**That healing factor… is a beautiful thing…**_

Of course now she knew she couldn't use that form again and since she had already used Wolverine's earlier; the next time one of them got in a shot the damage would be permanent.

_**I should have spent more time studying other mutants and enhanced humans… then I'd have more of a template to work from… Ah well, no sense crying over spilt blood…**_

She felt the cheer, rather than heard it as another Sentinel fell.

_**That just leaves one… maybe I'll actually get out of this alive after all…**_

**-Blackbird-**

Beast saw the fall of the second to last Sentinel just as Forge's condescending voice filled his ears.

"Ready now."

"Then fire!" Beast yelled bringing the Blackbird in for the killing strike.

The beam hit the last Sentinel in the upper torso and after a few sputtering seizes it fell to the ground with a thunderous sound.

_**Kind of anti-climatic really…**_

_**I'll take it! I hate stories with twist endings more than I hate sodding reality television…**_

**-Basketball court-**

The Blackbird lands and the surviving mutants lumber over to it. Colossus is shouldering a semi-conscious Cannonball, while Kitty, Kurt and Paige follow. Gambit is joined by Jean, Surge and Aaron who is helping Sunspot walk with his injured leg. Sprinting up in the form of Wolfsbane is Vanessa and she is flanked by Wolverine and Dazzler who wear matching weary expressions.

Wolverine begins counting heads; checking injuries and seeing who will need immediately medical attention. It's then that he notices a familiar face is missing from amongst the crowd.

"Where's Ororo?"

The others look around at their numbers all looking equally unsure.

"Rachel's missing too…" Aaron notes and father and son share a worried expression.

**XXXX**

**Activate… Mastermold Initiative…**

With that ominous announcement the Sentinels rise to their feet, freezing every mutant in disbelief. They watch in stunned horror as the three damaged Sentinels begin merging with the most intact of them.

If Beast hadn't been watching it with his own eyes, he would never have believed it. A unique fusion of technology and mad science was taking place. Sentinels giving all working and functional parts to one; repairing it.

_**Must be the same adaptive nanites technology that allowed Vanessa to infiltrate us…**_

Forge emerges from the Blackbird and fires the hand held version of the polarity cannon he'd just created. The blast is absorbed by the Sentinel through it's right hand.

"Forge, what the flammin'…?"

"Assimilation and adaptation, Wolverine." Beast smiles sadly, realizing that their efforts were doomed since the beginning. "It took our best shots on purpose. It wanted to know what we were capable of so that it could more effectively kills us. This… form it's assuming now is the real threat…"

_**It's brilliant in it's design…**_

"They soften us up first, thin out our numbers and then…" Wolverine doesn't need to complete his thought for the others to see he's right. They're battered and bruised up, even at their peak they'd have a hard time stopping this threat. But now, now they had no chance at all.

"At least there is only one threat now…" Beast remarks, watching as the other three, having fulfilled their purpose explode in an impotent fury. Of course the remaining Sentinel looks as fresh as a daisy compared the X-men.

**Reformation complete… new objective capture subjects for study and assimilation… destroy non-compliant entities…**

The Sentinel's eyes glow with energy as it takes aim at the X-men.

**-Rachel's mind-**

**I have to hand it to you humans; you're almost as adept at destruction as I am!**

_**We have to help them!**_

**Now you wish my help, little one? Where has all your faith in your friends gone now? Just like before you only call on me when you want something…**

_**You came to me!**_

**Only because you called out to me; with all the passion and pain in your heart I could not refuse. Do you wish me to give voice to your rage, as I have before?**

…_**Yes…**_

**Do you wish to destroy and rend asunder any and all that wish us harm?**

_**Yes!**_

**Then we will!**

**-Basketball court-**

The newly reformed Sentinel promptly destroys the Blackbird with a single blast, scattering all the X-men to the woods. After the smell of fire and burnt metal fades from his nostrils he picks up her scent.

Most of the others were busy scrambling for shelter, in order to regroup or simply lick their wounds, he could hear their cries of pain. Smell their fear and frustration.

He hated abandoning the team, but he was driven by a stronger instinct one that led him unerringly to his fallen mate.

"…'Ro…" He found her lying deathly still covered in bruises and leaves. Her arm bent awkwardly underneath her, obviously broken. He collapsed next to her scooping her gingerly in her arms and began howl.

**XXXX**

Aaron heard the wails of his father over the ringing in his ears and turned to follow the sound. A small hand clamped over his shoulder prevented him.

He turned to face the weary lavender eyes of Betsy.

"We're a rudderless ship right now, Aaron." Betsy states simply with a conviction that belies her battered form. "Cyclops is still down, Storm is missing, Wolverine went after her, Beast is down…" She casts a hurtful glance at Colossus attempting to free an unconscious Beast from the wreckage of the jet. "You're the only one with the needed combat experience to get us together…"

Aaron looked over at Gambit and Tabitha attempting to hold back the Sentinel with their respective powers. He knew it was a delaying tactic at best. This monster had already adapted to all their powers. If he was to be stopped it would have to be by a new tactic that they hadn't already tried.

And there weren't many options left for him.

_**Sunspot's out of juice, Banshee and Siryn both dead, Iceman out of commission… It has counter measures for everyone already… the longer we fight the worse of we'll be…**_

"Betsy, once Colossus clears Beast from the wreckage, get everybody to the reinforced area. Leave me Colossus, Gambit, Boom Boom, Paige and-"

"Me."

Aaron doesn't turn at the new voice, he just continues uninterrupted. "-Nightcrawler. Now Paige… I think if I understand how your ability works correctly then you can mimic any material you touch…"

"And ah can become as dense as the stuff those bastards are made of." Paige confirms with a determined glare

Aaron was hoping as much. "Ok then…" Aaron nods, as a plan takes shape in his head.

_**I'd rather use Cannonball for this, but he's in no shape to be of much use… have to rely on Pete's pitching arm-**_

"Are you ignoring me?" Vanessa asks angrily.

Aaron was in fact ignoring her. He knew she'd helped while they were on their way here, but that didn't ease his doubts about her. Besides that she wouldn't do any of them much good in this fight.

"Beast is free." Colossus comes over to them having heard part of the conversation. "I trust you have a plan, tovarisch?"

Aaron smiles grimly. "Something like that…" He turns to Vanessa, grabbing both of her shoulders. "If you really want to be of use to us; then help Betsy take the others to the sub-levels…"

Although he can tell that's not the answer she wants to hear she nods anyway.

**-On the grounds-**

**Prime Sentinel engaged in battle with two mutants… Nomenclature: Gambit… already processed… elimination protocol in effect… Nomenclature: Unknown. Wielder of time lapsed plasmids… capture alive if possible… **

"Tink Home be sweet on you, Chere…" Gambit chuckles tossing another kinetically charged object at the Sentinel. The force of the explosion causes the robot to take a step back, but it does no real damage.

"I'm flattered… I'm sure…" Tabitha moans, freeing herself from the netting that the Sentinel had just fired at her. Gambit could see the girl was tired and shaken up.

_**Don' blame you one bit Chere… all tings being equal it could be much worse…**_

"Gambit!"

Gambit turns at the mention of his name, to come face to face with Siphon.

_**Not sure what de kid can do, but he definitely got a leader's presence.**_

"I need you to help me," Siphon shoves Gambit out of the way of an incoming blast causing the two to land in a heap behind a section of the mansion.

"Easy with de goods dere, brother… Remy be a tad fragile nowadays…" Having little to eat except the bare minimum of food at the facility and no exercise, Gambit was no where near his peak. Even still, Gambit had to admit the kid was a lot stronger than he looked.

As if understanding Siphon nods. "Sorry, about that. I need you to charge something, that's already charged…"

"Pardon?"

**XXXX**

"Paige are you sure about this?"

"For the thousandth time big brother, yes! Now go with the others!" Samuel Gunthrie looks over his recently recovered sister with worry etched across his face. Paige knew after learning that Paige was not back in Kentucky with their parents, Sam was even more protective than usual. She may be a mutant like him, but he never wanted this life for her.

"Be careful, Paige." Sam gives his younger sister a hug before turning to join the others. He didn't know it but this is exactly where she had always hoped to be. Ever since the day he'd first left the farm.

Of course after this was over, she'd have an even more difficult time trying to convince her parents to let her stay.

Paige then touches the leg of one of the fallen Sentinels, feeling her body change in a familiar way. "I'm ready…"

"You don't… look any different…"

"Some things are only skin deep, Colossus…" With a smirk Paige then begins stripping her skin away to reveal a gleaming metal from beneath.

"Kakora Yepta!"

_**I hope he wasn't just cursing at me in Russian…**_

**XXXX**

The explosion that resulted in the mixing of Tabitha and Gambit's powers was intense. It was enough to seriously damage the Sentinel and force all of his attention on them.

_**Hope you don't miss your mark Colossus.**_

**XXXX**

Holding the petite Paige in his hand like a javelin, Peter was waiting until he heard it.

When the explosion ripped through the grounds he stepped from the woods and took aim.

His aim was true as Paige rocketed right through the Sentinels head, her momentum carrying her to the far side of the estate. Nightcrawler teleported up into her path before porting her again to safety.

**XXXX**

**Unit has sustained damage to sensory array… rerouting… back up systems online…**

"Half of it's head's gone as the damn thing just keeps coming…" Aaron groans grimly. He'd hoped that the main processor would be housed within the head of the beast, but after losing it's head once before it learned it's lesson.

Even now it was knitting it's skull back together.

Aaron looked at his weary comrades; they'd given everything they had and there was truly nothing left in any of them.

_**At least everyone else made it underground…**_

Aaron closes his eyes at takes a deep breath.

"Fear not, little ones…"

The voice comes from above them strong and calm. They all glance to the sky, even the Sentinel casts a look around for the source of the voice.

Cloaked in flame that burns in the shape of a bird, Rachel hovers over them.

**Unregistered mutant detected… scanning… unable to determine power set… elimination protocol in effect…**

"No, I don't think so…" Spreading her wings into a fist she effortlessly punches completely through the robots chest, pulling free wiring and other essential electronics.

**Massive damage to Unit!…**

"And we've only just begun…" With her sneer that bears no resemblance to the woman he'd come to love she playfully dismantles the Sentinel.

First taking its arms off, using them to smack it about the head before incinerating them both into ash. When the Sentinel attempts to retaliate by firing optic blasts at her, Rachel glides gracefully around the blasts before removing it's head completely.

Holding the head in front of her she speaks to the disembodied skull lovingly. "Alas, poor Yorrick… I slew him well…" Compressing the head into a thin blade she then uses it to split the Sentinel in two, before disintegrating the remains completely.

Leaving only charred grass as proof it had ever existed.

"Rachel…?" Aaron calls out unsure.

"Call us Phoenix…"

_**A/N Whew… long chapter I know… hope is was worth the eye strain!**_


	32. Knight of the Phoenix

**-The grounds-**

Most of the battle weary mutants have no idea of what to make of this scene.

Moments ago they watched the shy, quiet Rachel, effortlessly dismantle the robot that had turned away all of their best efforts. Literally snatching victory from the jaws of defeat.

Now that same girl, still ablaze with flames of pure energy, stood before them staring with cold eyes.

"What-?"

"Of course, Phoenix, forgive us," Aaron interrupts Gambit, throwing him a look of caution. The others may be confused, but he'd seen the depths of Rachel's heart and he knew the Phoenix was in full control now. It was similar to multiple personality disorder. With exception that both sides were fully aware of the other. "Thank you for saving us." Aaron bows before the girl he once shared a bed with while simultaneously waving the others away.

Getting the message, Gambit guides the others away slowly. Phoenix's eyes remain locked on Aaron's.

"Why do you send away your fellow mutants?" She asks with a sly smile. "Do they not wish to show me gratitude as you do?"

"Of course they do," Aaron responds thinking quickly. "But they know they are not worthy to do so…"

Phoenix nods walking towards Aaron, who is still bent in a bow. "Rise, brave one… I would have a better look at the one who has attempted to tame the untamable."

Aaron meets Phoenix's eyes, searching for some remnant of Rachel within the green depths. His heart sinks as he finds none. Rachel had told him once that when the Phoenix took over that she was a bystander in her own body. The only way she could regain control is when Phoenix gave it back.

Or if she forced her own way out.

Unfortunately forcing her way out was very difficult.

Phoenix reaches out with her energy wings, pulling Aaron to her. The heat burns the flesh from his body, but he doesn't show his discomfort, despite the pain. Phoenix watches his reaction closely, dialing down the ferocity of her power, slightly.

"Yessss… I can see why she is so enamored with you…" Phoenix muses watching with fascination as his skin burns away only to be healed seconds later. "You **may** prove worthy of us…" With that she releases him, allowing him to move away to a safer distance.

"I am honored of course…" _**Jean, Betsy, I'm going to need some help here…**_

_**We heard, Jean and I are on our way…**_

"Why do you call out for them?" Phoenix asks laughing. "Are we not woman enough for you?" With a burst of flame, Phoenix's destroys all of Rachel clothing, leaving her naked. Aaron, seeing his woman laid bare before him can't help but think back to the times he'd been with her, all the pleasure they shared together.

Phoenix moans as her flames flicker in color and intensity; turning from a fierce orange to a fiery red. "No, I can see that your desire for us is great… your thoughts, your feelings… delicious." Phoenix licks her lips before grabbing Aaron a rocketing him into the night sky.

Her lips crash against him hard; more of a fight for dominance than a display of passion. She forces her tongue into his mouth roughly, while her nails rake his back.

_**She intends to break me… bend me to her will and failing that-**_

"Kill you. Yes my love that is the gist of it." .Phoenix answers reading his thoughts effortlessly.

"If you care for me, why would you destroy me?" Aaron asks, noting with interest that the flame surrounding them has now rendered him nearly naked, but it is no longer searing his flesh.

_**That's something at least…**_

"We will accept no rival for our heart nor will we allow any disobedience." Phoenix answers simply, caressing his cheek with one hand, while the other slips into his tattered uniform.

"All or nothing huh?" Aaron quips, pulling her hard into his arms. She gasps in pleasure, wrapping her legs around him.

"I'm so glad we understand each other…"

**-The grounds below-**

Jean has tried to reach back out to Aaron but something is blocking her. Something strong and yet familiar.

She'd felt this power before, but it seems so different, than when she'd known it.

"Wait!" Betsy whispers harshly. Jean stops a few feet from the exploded jet and turns to the Brit.

"What is it?" Jean hoped that Betsy wasn't sensing something that she wasn't. She had been off her game lately for sure, but she didn't sense any hostile thoughts.

"Logan…" Betsy answers pointing to the woods just as Logan emerges from them carrying the body of Storm.

"Ororo… no…" Jean whispers, trying to reach out with her mind to see if she can sense anything. She sighs in relief. "She's alive Betsy, but we have to get her help before it's too late …"

"Tell him that…" Betsy whispers pointing to Logan. Jean takes another look at her teammate and finds a pair of cold black eyes staring back at her. She knew in that instant that Logan would never allow anyone to touch her. He was in full on protect mode now, a feral animal protecting his mate.

Wolverine stiffened at the sight of them and began snarling low and deep; a warning.

"Maybe he'll take her to the med lab…?' Betsy offered, obviously not wanting a confrontation with Wolverine.

Jean shakes her head sadly. "No, he'll likely take her to his room, stay by her side, until…"

**-In the air above the mansion-**

Kissing Phoenix was similar to kissing a wild animal, Aaron imagined.

Several times she'd bitten him on his lips, check and neck; at times even drawing blood. If pressed to describe it he would call it clumsy and angry. He hoped that kissing her, showing her affection might allow Rachel to resurface, to fight. But so far all his efforts only seemed to excite Phoenix more.

They hover high in the air, held aloft by Phoenix's power, so if she decides to drop him now, he doubts that even he could survive it.

"Worry not, my love, we will let no harm come to you… as long as you please me." Without another word, Phoenix dives towards the ground, laughing as the wind whips her short hair about. Pressing her chest firmly to his.

_**She's like a child; all desire and want with no regard for consequences…**_

"What are consequences to one such as us?" Phoenix asks, coming to a screeching halt a few feet from the ground, dropping Aaron unceremoniously. He winces in pain as a couple ribs crack. His healing factor has been working overtime and it's beginning to take its toll.

Aaron collects himself, standing shakily. "You saying you're above responsibility?" _**Where the hell are Jean and the Brit?**_

"Aren't you the same way, Aaron?" Phoenix asks smirking. "You do what you please; consequences be damned. It's the very reason we found such an easy connection. Think about it…" Phoenix circles him, caressing his body gently now, as lightly marking her territory. "When we came to you that night in the locker room, did you truly believe it was your **charm **that drew us? Let us have honesty now, Aaron."

It was Rachel that had come to him that night; not Phoenix. Rachel who shared her heart and her bed and her mind with him and he was tired of this imitation making light of her.

"You're right," Aaron laughs definitively. "Let's quit playing games," Aaron unsheathes his claws and drops into a fighting stance. "I want Rachel back and if I have to go through you to get her; so be it!"

He lunges at her quicker than she was prepared for and tackles her to the ground. His advantage is only momentary as she flings him from her into the side of a tree.

_**Ugh…! There goes the shoulder… left arm'll be useless for a while…**_

Aaron charges again, but this time Phoenix is ready for him and holds him mid-air with a gesture.

"Your spirit is fierce," Phoenix remarks licking her lips. "We will enjoy breaking it."

"Trust me," Aaron struggles against the force holding him. "You will not!"

Anger wells up in Phoenix's face as she shoves him into the ground, fiery claw holding him down. Burning the flesh from his upper body in the process. He can feel her peeling at the defenses of his mind with talons just as sharp as the ones pinning him. She meant what she said; she was going to break him. Mentally and physically.

"We believe you are wrong," She sneers. "We are enjoying this immensely!"

Aaron clenches his jaw tightly, not only is his healing factor being pushed to the limit, but the strain of trying to keep her out his mind is taking it's toll on him as well. Though he continues to struggle, it's becoming harder and harder to focus.

_**I don't know how much more of this I can take…**_

"We can heal you Aaron," Phoenix whispers as she continues to sear his flesh. "Or we can destroy you…"

"Some choice," Aaron quips through a bloody smile. "Lose Rachel forever or die…" She smiles, increasing her assault on his mind He knew if it hadn't been for his training his brain would be oatmeal by now.

"Tell me; what is your choice?" Digging into the bone of his arm with her claws, breaking it, he's amazed that he feels no pain. His senses overloaded with sensations have pretty much shut down.

"You… already know my answer… don't you?"

In reply Phoenix snarls and tosses Aaron into the wreckage of the Blackbird, impaling him on the wing.

**XXXX**

Jean ran to where Aaron eventually landed, covering her mouth in horror seeing his body nearly split in two by the wing.

"Aaron…" Jean uses her telekinesis to pull him from the wreckage. He's barely conscious as she sets him down. His body, barely being held together.

_**Can he heal from something like this…?**_

"Got to… help Rachel… she needs…" Aaron loses consciousness and Phoenix screams in agony.

**-Rachel's mind-**

_**You killed him!**_

**I will not be mocked child! Not by you or your former paramour!**

_**I'll kill you for this!**_

**Resign yourself to your fate! I'll make sure you enjoy it!**

_**No!**_

**How do you plan on stopping me?**

**-Mansion Entrance-**

Vanessa didn't know why she was compelled to run back into the face of danger; but here she was out of the relative safety of the Danger Room facing the ultimate killing machine.

"Uh hey…Wolverine…" Vanessa takes note of the feral look in Logan's eyes along with the limp body of Storm and swallows hard. "You're planning on taking her to the lab so they can look at her… right?"

Wolverine unsheathes his claws and begins growling. Vanessa knows that if she doesn't get out of his way he'll go right through her.

_**He'll kill me… and if she doesn't get help she'll die… I've got reach him somehow but the only person that bastard ever listens to is-**_

Reacting quickly she morphs into Storm. "Logan, my love, you must take me to our friends… they can help me…"

Wolverine cocks his head curiously, trying to understand how the woman in his arms is now standing in front of him. "…'Ro…?"

"Yes," Vanessa answers confidently. "Please listen to me; I need Logan right now… not the Wolverine. You have to come back to me Logan…"

Vanessa continues speaking in Ororo's voice, professing her love for him and how much she needs Logan back. Attempting to reach the man beneath the animal. She isn't sure how long she talks for but eventually she takes note of his eyes. The color begins to return; taking them from coal black to their warmer hazel color. The sneer on his face softens into a smirk.

"…Smart play, kid. Dangerous, but smart…"

Realizing that keeping up the deception might anger him, she assumes her normal form. When she looks at Logan again she sees him looking at his son dying on the charred blacktop.

"Take care of Ororo, I'll take care of him…"

Logan eyes her warily before making his way carefully into the Mansion.

Vanessa kneels next to Aaron, taking stock of the damage done to him.

_**He's not healing; he just keeps bleeding out… I can't move him, his body is literally being held together by a few tendons… Maybe the Telekinetic…?**_

Vanessa turns and see's Rachel hovering slightly off the ground and Betsy and Jean both lying on the grass with their eyes wide open. Rachel seems to be in a trance and the other two appear almost catatonic. Vanessa goes through her mental rolodex of all the mutants at this school who might help and she keeps coming back to the two ladies in front of her.

All the smoke and ash from the battle cause the skies to open up in a slight downpour, Vanessa sighs in irritation.

_**Great… all we need now is that sad piano playing in the background and the mood is set…**_

Vanessa does her best to cover Aaron up, but with most of his insides, outside, she isn't sure what good she's doing.

"Whatever you girls are up to you better be quick…" Vanessa checks Aaron again to see that he is still not healing. "Otherwise I'm going to have to bring Aaron to Forge in pieces…"

**-Med Lab-**

The medical quarters is pure chaos.

"Bring the serious cases over here and get them in beds! If you're still conscious enough to complain; you ain't a serious case!" Forge is barking out orders as Colossus lays an unconscious Rahne on a bed. Forge gives her a quick once over and labels her non-critical before moving onto Beast.

Beast was the closest to the jet when the Sentinel destroyed it and in addition to have various bits of shrapnel embedded in him he also had a large metal tubing protruding from his chest.

"Hank," Forge warns calmly. "We've gotta pull that thing free; it's gonna hurt. A lot."

Beast just nods and grits his teeth. Forge motions to the steel clad Russian and the tube is pulled free followed by a groan and some arterial spray.

With remarkable speed and skill Forge clamps down the artery and burns it shut. He then turns to Dazzler who packs the hole with gauze. Beast passes out from the strain and Alison looks at him warily.

"Are we just going to leave him like this?" Dazzler asks obviously not liking the idea.

Forge has already moved on to setting Sam's broken leg. "He heals at a faster rate than most, the pipe was preventing that. Let his own body do the rest…"

Dazzler watches as Forge moves from mutant to mutant, dealing with everything from serious cuts and broken bones to burns. She notices every once and a while he's inject them with something.

"What is that?"

"It's a healing accelerant I came up with a while back… listen Alison if you're not going to help I'd just as soon have you-"

The flippant remark dies on his lips as Forge sees Logan being in a battered and unconscious Ororo. Alison immediately clears a bed so that Logan can lay her down.

"What did you do to her?" Forge asks, pushing Logan backward.

In an instant Forge is pinned on the floor with both Logan's claws unsheathed and dangerously close to the man's throat. Both Alison and Peter pull the enraged Wolverine off of him.

"You can kill Forge all you want later, Logan, but right now he's the only doctor we got!" Alison yells, hoping Logan will relax. Thankfully Logan stops resisting and retracts his claws.

With a glare he reaches down to help Forge to his feet.

Forge, begrudgingly takes his hand, obviously angry that Logan had bested him so easily.

As he regains his composure, he surprises both Alison and Logan by apologizing before checking on his ex-girlfriend.

_**Come on girl… you gotta be okay…!**_

Alison notices Logan looking around the room.

"Everyone's accounted for; except Banshee, Siryn and Iceman…" Alison answers Logan's unspoken question.

"Sean and Theresa… they're both dead…" Logan announces sadly.

The room goes silent as that news sinks in. Alison is the first to speak up. "What about Bobby…?"

"He's alive!" Kitty shouts, joining them. "But I'm not sure for how long… I mean… he was in pretty bad shape…"

Logan nods taking another long look at Ororo as Forge checks her broken arm. "We've still gotta get Aaron… we'll grab Bobby too while we're up there… How are you feeling Pete?"

Alison looks at the big Russian as he walks over to them. He'd been armored up for several hours now and you couldn't tell how hurt he was in this form. For all they knew he could be close to dying.

"I am fine, Logan… let us go recover our friends."

**-The grounds-**

Except for the occasional twitch from Jean or Betsy, there was no change in the situation; Phoenix was still apparently in control. There'd been no change in Aaron either, except Vanessa had used her sweatshirt to hold most of his insides in.

"I don't know if you can move him guys." Vanessa turns to Kitty, Logan and Peter with a grim look. "He's barely holding together…"

Wolverine looks at the three telepaths engaged in their silent war before looking back at Vanessa.

"They've been like that for the last twenty minutes at least. Some major psi-war going on…"

"Pete you and Kitty fish Bobby out of the lake…" Wolverine waits until the two of them are gone and then turns back to Vanessa. "You're being awful helpful considering the boy was planning on filleting you less than twenty-four hour ago…"

Vanessa shrugs and laughs tiredly. "Guess I'm not the type to hold a grudge…"

Wolverine nods, his keen eyes inspecting her closely. After a moment he reaches into his waistband and pulls out a small weapon.

"It's a neural disruptor," Logan answers before she can ask. "McCoy cobbled it up after the Jean clone went bonkers. Renders telepaths completely comatose."

"You want me to…?"

"If Rachel comes out of this and she ain't herself, then you gotta take her out…" Wolverine turns and begins walking towards the woods.

"Why don't you do it?" Vanessa yells after him.

"Because Aaron already hates you. If you put his girlfriend in a coma it's not like he's gonna like you any less…"

**-The Lake-**

Kitty could make out Bobby beneath the frozen surface, but she couldn't tell if he was conscious or not.

"Okay Pete, lower me down…"

The plan was to have Kitty phase part of her body enough to penetrate the ice and then have Colossus them both up by her legs. It wasn't the most foolproof plans, but it was the best they could come up with short of laser cutting him free. Amara; their only resident flame thrower had been killed when the first wall fell.

_**So I just have to hope that I can keep him solid enough to move him, but intangible enough that he can pass through the ice… hope that whatever chemical they hit him with is gone and that he doesn't freeze my hands off the second I touch him…**_

Kitty soon had her answer as the now conscious Bobby was lying next to her on the lake bank coughing.

"I **never **wanna do that again…" Bobby sputters still in ice form.

"Change back already Bobby, it's cold enough as it is…" Kitty jokes rubbing her arms and laughing. She'd never been so happy to see him in her life.

"My bad I-" Iceman frowns and stands up. "I- I can't… I can't change back!"

_**-The woods-**_

Logan hated leaving Aaron in the state he was in, but he knew Aaron was better off staying where he was until he either healed up enough for them to move him, or Jean came to. With her telekinesis she could move him and hold him together long enough to get him inside.

For now he wanted to find Banshee and Theresa. The idea of them being picked apart by wild animals when they had given their lives to save others did not sit well with him.

After loosing their scents several times on account of the rain, he finally catches up to them.

In his last moments, Sean's only thoughts were of his daughter evidenced by the grip he had on her hand.

Unfortunately, the man lying in the mud next to Theresa wasn't Sean Cassidy.

"What the flammin'?"

**-The grounds-**

"Jeez Drake, you mind?" Vanessa blurts out rubbing her arms as cold air wafts off him.

Bobby was among one of the many who despised the shape-shifting mutant.

It wasn't just that she took Rogue's place, or that she'd nearly drained him dry the night they found out about her; it was the fact that she didn't seem to think any of those things were wrong.

She was just following orders. Just doing her job.

"Let's not pretend you and I are friends, you-"

"Bobby, can you make a gurney under Aaron so we can try to move him?"

_**Leave it to Kitty to try and keep the peace…**_

"Yeah…" Bobby forms a thin sheet of ice under Aaron and gradually increases its thickness. He was a little taken aback to see Aaron in such bad shape. "That should keep him pretty stable…"

"Good ta see ya back among us, Popsicle…" Logan emerges from the woods looking pissed.

_**Of course he's pissed; robots trashed the school and caused a lot of pain… including his son…**_

"Yeah, more or less…" Bobby had been trying the whole walk back from the lake to return to human form and had been unsuccessful.

_**What if I end up stuck like this? I'll have to live away from the mansion, forget having any friends, except maybe Pete or 'Berto. No one else can be near me for long when I'm like this…**_

"We'll find a way to fix you Bobby…" Kitty promises bringing a gloved hand to his face and manages to only wince slightly at the cold. "We will…"

Bobby could have looked into those soft brown eyes forever if not for the hard clearing of Logan's throat.

"Take Aaron inside and have Forge take a look at him and Bobby…"

Peter picks up the ice gurney and Bobby and Kitty help steady it. Vanessa moves to help but Wolverine stops her.

"You need to come with me. Now."

**-The woods-**

"If I was going ta kill ya, girlie, I wouldn't need ta waste time dragging you into the woods ta do it."

_**The man's got a point…**_

That thought didn't ease her fear, fear which his senses had obviously picked up on. She wasn't a fool; she knew she had a lot to answer for and the only reason she was walking around now was because of the attack. Who knew what they were planning to do once she outlived her usefulness.

The fact that he was literally dragging her by her wrist through the black woods surrounding the estate, didn't fill her heart with hope.

"Maybe you just want to spare the kids the sight of- Ow!"

Logan comes to a complete stop causing Vanessa to crash into his back face first.

"Jerk why did you-" Vanessa's eyes widen as she sees the two dead mutants lying next to each other on the ground. First she is hit with an overwhelming sense of sadness, knowing that these two had been killed all because of humankind's fear of mutants.

But it's not until she gets a closer look at them that all the air froze in her lungs. She hoped that his enhanced senses didn't allow him to hear the sound of her heart breaking.

**Snickt**

She's slammed into a tree so hard her vision goes blurry and there's a ringing in her ears. Her eyesight was still intact enough to see the three gleaming blades of pure death pointed at her.

"Who is he?"

What could she tell him? Certainly not the truth. "Jordan Keygan…"

She kept her eyes focused on the man in front of her, because she honestly couldn't bear to look at the one on the ground. The man that had meant so much to her had died thinking that this girl whose hand he was holding was his daughter.

"Did ya know he was here; pretending to be Banshee?" His grip on her tightened slightly and she knew her life would depend on her answer.

She shakes her head no. "Welling never told me… in fact he warned me that I'd be going in alone…"

Wolverine relaxes his grip, allowing her to sink to her knees and catch her breath. And she allowed the tears to fall, hoping that the rain might disguise them enough.

_**Him too? Am I not allowed to have anything at all?**_

"Two is one; one is none…" Wolverine mutters squatting next to Jordan.

"What?" Vanessa wipes away her tears with the heel of her hand, before looking up.

"You always have a back up; if you only need one charge to blow a bridge you still bring two, because you never know if the first one will fail. Better to have it and not need it…"

"…Then need it and not have it…" Vanessa finishes looking at the face of Jordan. "I swear to you Wolverine I had no idea-"

"How many more?"

Vanessa looks at him curiously. "How many more…?"

"How many more copy cats like ya out there?"

Vanessa honestly had no idea, but now that she knew he was here things made more sense. He left her more than a year ago and just a few months after he left she was sent here as Rogue. She often wondered how Welling knew so much; he already had someone in place here.

As to if there were any more of them, she could only assume there wasn't. Since they didn't appear to bring any others back from Welling's facility.

_**Who says they didn't? Welling always had a back up plan for his back up plan… what if one of the new mutants they brought back…?**_

"I asked ya a question…"

"I don't know… I didn't think there were any others besides me and Jordan. It's not like we have a secret club with passwords and decoder rings!" She wished he wasn't here. She wished she could grieve properly for this man. She wished a lot of things right now.

The two squat in a silence only interrupted by rain drops hitting the leaves above them.

"What are you going to tell everyone…?"

"That Sean Cassidy was a good man…" Logan stands unsheathing his claws. "And that he died defending the people he cared about and in his last moments…" He uses his claws to shred the gliding material from both their uniforms, wrapping Jordan up in the fabric. "All he wanted to do was be close to his daughter. He died a hero and he will be missed…"

_**But what about the real Sean Cassidy? Was he still alive? Out there somewhere being tested and experimented on like… like Rogue was? What happens if he ever decides to show up here?**_

"This stays between us, girl."

**-The grounds-**

Rachel's head feels like someone lined the inside of it with sandpaper and been shaking it for hours.

As she groggily gets to her feet she feels two sets of arms help her up.

"How do you feel Rachel?" Betsy asks sounding pretty worn out herself.

Rachel forces a smile. "Like I just went ten rounds with Muhammad Tyson Lee Norris…" Even with Betsy and Jean helping, the fight with Phoenix had been an arduous one. Rachel figures that it had been so long since she had been set free that she was even more determined not to be locked back up. Rebuilding all the walls she'd set up took a lot out of her; she doubts if she'd be able to lift anything more than a paper clip for at least a week.

Rachel turns in time to see Wolverine walking towards them with two makeshift body bags thrown over his shoulders. Fear leaps into her heart as she wonders whose remains are within.

"Aaron…?" Rachel squeaks, unable to refrain from asking.

"No," Wolverine replies grimly. "But he's not in great shape right now…"

Rachel remembers her horror at all the things Phoenix had done to him. It had been seeing him hurt that gave her the strength to fight.

But there was a part of her and not a small part, that enjoyed the reckless abandon of being Phoenix. Of not being burdened with morality or guilt. When she first came to Rachel she thought Phoenix represented freedom.

It was only now she realized that freedom was never what the Phoenix offered.

She could only hope that realization hadn't cost her a chance at love.

**-Trask Industries, Montana-**

"That's it sir; the last Sentinel is officially off line…"

Trask looks at the forlorn expression on Jason Griggs and can't help but chuckle. When Griggs' face turns into an amalgam of anger and confusion, full out laughter overtakes the man.

"I find nothing funny about this- this epic failure! Several billion dollars in equipment has been wasted and we only have three dead mutants to show for it!"

Trask looks at the younger man sternly. While he knows that his reaction is unintentionally disrespectful he doesn't like it. "Griggs, your lack of vision makes me question whether I made the right choice in brining you in on this…"

Griggs immediately backs down, swallowing hard. "Excuse me, sir. I just feel as if I've failed you… failed my race…"

"Not at all Jason," Trask softens his tone, throwing his arm around the younger man. "I knew the Alpha Sentinels would fail and that Mastermold would likely also fall to the mutants. There was a greater prize to be gained by tonight's field test…"

"What?" Griggs shakes his head in disbelief. "Welling's operation is completely shut down, the mutants know about the Sentinels-" The discussion is interrupted by a young woman handing Trask a small flash drive.

"If you stay with me long enough you'll realize that I plan for every eventuality…" Trask walks away from the man to a large computer terminal where he inserts the flash drive. "I knew Welling's facility would be over run because I supplied S.H.I.E.L.D. with the proper intelligence on it. Intelligence I knew Fury and his bleeding heart ilk would give to the mutants. And I sent the Alpha's into a battle without proper preparation because they needed to be tested in the field so that we could move to the next step…"

Trask directs Griggs' attention to the screen.

"Nimrod…?"

_**A/N The final chapter is next!**_


	33. Never quite the end

_**A/N: My labor of love stands complete and I'm not sure how I feel about that. As always I feel like there were areas that I could have done better, but hopefully this is a satisfying ending to what started as me wanting to write about Ororo and Logan… and grew into something more. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

**-Mansion grounds, one week later-**

For the most part you couldn't even tell that just days ago there had been a terrible battle here, claiming the lives of three mutants and wounding a dozen more.

Peter and Roberto had cleared away most of the Sentinel debris taking it to a large cavern behind the Mansion. Vanessa imagines that Forge couldn't wait to get his hands on that technology. With the help of Jean Grey and some other mutants repairs had begun on the damaged portion of the Institute and in time, things might return to normal. First though, they needed to lay to rest those who had fallen.

The service was beautiful.

At least as far as Vanessa could tell from her rooftop vantage point.

She listened from a far as Forge delivered the opening remarks for the three fallen mutants. As arrogant as he had appeared at times, there was a passion and eloquence in his speech. He spoke about the fragility of life and how it should be cherished.

The pain evident in his voice was enough affect all who were in attendance.

Alison was next up, showing a warmth and vulnerability never seen from the former pop star. Although she did share a particularly funny anecdote about Banshee and his first Danger Room session that brought smiles to the faces of many.

The recently returned Scott Summers spoke in behalf of Amara Juliana Olivians Aquilla, managing to capture perfectly her innocence in a story about her first day at the mansion. Many of the older girls at the school had thought of the young Nova Roman as a little sister and were particularly distraught over the loss.

The shy Rahne Sinclair spoke on behalf of Theresa and the ceremony was closed out by a moment of silence.

Vanessa watched from above, as the gathering moved to the dining hall where lunch was being served.

_**If I'm going to do this, now would be the time…**_

**-Med Lab-**

Thanks to Forge's healing accelerant most of the injured mutants were no longer confined to beds. The only exceptions being Aaron and Ororo, who were both still comatose and Beast who although healed, was still weak from blood loss.

Rachel was at Aaron's side almost as constantly as Logan was at Ororo's. The only time she left was to eat, since there was a cot in the room for her to sleep on. Jean had brought it to the girl when she caught Rachel half asleep in a chair. Jean brought Logan a cot as well, but the material was unable to support his weight. It was a moment that under normal circumstances would have been hilarious.

In order for Vanessa to get to where her brother was being kept, she had to pass through Aaron's room. She peaks in seeing Rachel sitting next to Aaron stroking his face lovingly.

"What are you doing here Vanessa?" Rachel asks without turning around.

"Is this going to be like a catchphrase between us?" It seemed to Vanessa that Rachel was constantly disappointed to find her still here. "Like: 'Whatchu talkin' bout Willis?' or 'Nanu nanu'?"

Rachel turns and smirks at Vanessa. "For the foreseeable future, I'd have to say yes."

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't intend to be here very long…" Forge had already come up with some ideas for controlling Jeremy's powers; Vanessa figured once that happened then the two of them would strike out on their own. "No sense wearing out my already worn welcome…"

An uneasy silence forms between the two women. "I was just passing through on my way to-"

"Before the X-men left to rescue Rogue, Aaron and I had a fight." Rachel blurts out, still rubbing the unconscious forehead of Aaron. "Not one of those stupid little snits that vapid TV blondes get into with their equally vapid boyfriends; a real fight." Rachel smiles sadly. "About you."

Vanessa raises an eyebrow in amusement. "Really?"

"Not the way you're thinking; it was about him nearly killing you…"

Vanessa's hands involuntarily move to her chest where Aaron had previously slashed her. She'd seen his eyes, seen the hate in them. "Let me guess; you were mad at him for not finishing the job?"

"Ever since I first met him, I knew there was a darkness in him, a cold emptiness that he had been filling with revenge. He tried to hide it with a smug sort of indifference and a charismatic attitude, but I saw through all that. He was hurting…" She turns back to Aaron looking at him longingly. "He still is."

Vanessa was intrigued that she was sharing all this with her, so she keeps quiet and listens.

"So when he told what he'd almost done, I expected shame, maybe some regret but all he felt was anger. Anger that you denied him his vengeance by being human. He wanted you to be a monster, because then killing you wouldn't hurt like all the other times he'd killed. I called him an idiot."

Vanessa chuckled softly and Rachel turned and offered her a smile.

"You see Vanessa, I know something that he has yet to realize, something I doubt you see either…"

"Care to enlighten the rest of the class?"

"Death only brings peace to the dead." Rachel states coolly, standing from her seat. "Taking a life only stains the taker, it doesn't grant satisfaction. And it wouldn't have closed the hole in his life left by his mother's death. When I told him this he decided that since he couldn't reconcile killing you that Welling would suffice. Then could he move on; get past all the anger brewing in him. I told him if he did, not to bother coming back…"

"Did he-?"

"No." Rachel answers smiling radiantly. "I like to think he found his reason to move on in us; in family."

"Lucky him…" Vanessa murmurs.

"Of course I won't know for sure until he wakes up-"

"What if he doesn't?" Vanessa asks the question she assumes must be on the red heads mind. To have someone taken away from you without being able to say goodbye; it was a pain she was all too familiar with.

Rachel sighs heavily before answering. "I will ache for him, hurt for him, mourn my loss and eventually I will continue living."

"Got some experience with that do you?"

"Don't we all?" Rachel counters raising an eyebrow. "What about you? Once Forge figures out a way to help your brother; what's your next move?"

"Not all of us have Aaron's luck…" Vanessa mutters bitterly. She herself had never killed anyone, never really been in a real fight up until the skirmish on the lawn; yet she knew she had no chance at forgiveness. "Besides, I'd rather not have to endure any more time than is necessary with you chumps."

Rachel ignores the insult, speaking softly. "You know, people are more willing to forgive those that are actually **sorry** for the wrongs they've done…"

Leaning up against the doorway she eyes her with a smile. "Like any of you wouldn't have done the same thing in my place…" Vanessa was beginning to grow tired of having to defend her actions. She followed her orders; she was a good soldier. Sure, maybe she was fighting for the wrong cause, but it didn't change the fact that she was loyal.

Rachel surprises Vanessa by agreeing. "Sure we would have. Probably **already **have. But if we later found out that we were misguided or unknowingly caused others suffering, we'd at least have the decency to feel remorse-"

Vanessa shrugs indifferently. "Sorry, Red, but I'm fresh out of remorse. Got a surplus of anger and attitude in stock though." Rachel was beginning to irritate her.

_**Who are you to judge me? Your boyfriend had his mind and body torn apart on your watch sister!**_

"I know and I have to carry that the rest of my life." Rachel admits picking up on her stray thought. "I can't reverse the past any more than you can Vanessa. No matter how badly we want to…" Rachel walks over to Vanessa, who stiffens slightly when Rachel touches her shoulder. "I can't lift Aaron from his coma anymore than you can lift your father from Sean Cassidy's grave …"

Vanessa's eyes go wide at Rachel's words, before they begin brimming with angry tears. "You have no right reading my mind!"

"I didn't, Phoenix did…" Rachel turns away hugging herself. "Her telepathy is so strong I was aware of everything; every thought, every emotion of the **whole world**. When Logan showed you… his body…"

When Logan showed her that body she felt so many things.

But mainly she simply felt lost.

**-Six Years ago-**

She was sobbing hysterically by the time she collapsed down the hall from her brothers' room.

Her body began to feel normal again, but the sobs that wracked her body forced her to curl into a ball on the floor. Her arms wrapped around her knees she felt overwhelmed by the sense of loss.

"No, it's not possible." She cried to no one with her head between her knees. "Any second now I'll wake up and I'll walk into their room and dad will… dad will…"

As much as she wished she could pretend, she knew for a fact that this was not a dream.

The warm liquid on her face, the ache in her lungs, the wails of her younger brother, all these things told her that this was real. After a time the house became eerily quiet and exhaustion forced her to fall asleep.

"Are… you… okay…?"

She heard the voice, but she didn't want to open her eyes. Didn't want to confront the fact she was already losing her mind; imagining her dead father's voice. Even when a warm, yet shaky hand tugged at her arm she refused to look up.

It wasn't until she heard him call her name that she had dared to hope.

**-Aaron's room-**

She would find out later that her father had barely escaped death; his highly adaptable body allowing him to escape the fate that had claimed his wife. It took him hours to gather the strength to reach his daughter. He reached out to Worthington Industries hoping to find a way of controlling his son and Worthington introduced him to Welling.

"My last conversation with him, with my father had been an argument as well…" Vanessa drops to the floor to sit down and is joined by Rachel. "Welling had a special assignment for me, but dad was against it. He didn't think I was ready and we fought about it." Vanessa chuckles sadly. "It was so stupid of me, he was just trying to protect me… just trying to keep me safe and I-" Vanessa's voice catches in her throat and Rachel grabs her hand in support. Vanessa nods appreciatively and continues. "I pretty much blamed him for mom's death, for my brother's condition and anything else I could think of." She hangs her head in shame. "I knew I could guilt him into letting me go and he did. It was the Fury job…"

Rachel nods in understanding.

"I get back, ready to tell him how he should be so proud of his little girl and how things went off without a hitch only Welling had already sent him on a mission of his own-" Tears begin to fall from her eyes and she wipes at them with the sleeves of her shirt. "I not only never got to say goodbye to him, but he died mourning the death of someone else's daughter…" That admission proves to be too much for the young girl and she finally breaks down.

Rachel hugs her tightly and the two cry together.

**-Ororo's room-**

"Either come in or go away Forge, don't stand in the doorway watching me. It's unnerving."

Logan turns to see Forge dressed in a simple black suit holding a plate of food. "Thought you might want to have something to eat."

Logan smirks, getting to his feet from beside Ororo's bed. "Bringing me lunch? What will people say?"

"That even men as stubborn as the two of us can be cordial."

His response surprises Logan and he thanks the man for the plate, but puts it down on the table. His appetite has been fairly non-existent since Ororo had been hurt. When he remembered to eat it was sporadic at best. "How was the service?"

"I think our lost friends would have been honored… even Alison managed to be eloquent in her delivery."

Logan nods, troubled slightly over the deception he had pulled off with the help of Forge and an image inducer. He wanted to tell the others the truth, but given everything that's happened he didn't think now was the best time.

He did reach out to Moira MacTaggert so that she could alert Sean to what happened. After coming to terms he had a daughter he didn't know about he also had to deal with the fact she had died and he never got to know her. They both attended, under the agreement that Sean wear an image inducer disguising himself as Moira's friend. The death of a child is incredibly terrible under any circumstance so no one batted an eye at the stranger crying at Theresa's casket.

Logan had robbed the man of his right to mourn his daughter as a father, all in the name of keeping secrets.

"It wasn't an easy decision Logan, but in your place I would have made the same."

Logan grunts returning to Ororo's side.

He divided his time between sitting with her and watching over his son, although Aaron had his on diligent watchman. The girl truly loved his son and he was happy that he had her.

"Listen Logan," Forge sighs after checking Ororo's vital signs. "If Ororo wakes up-"

"**When**, bub," Logan snarls without looking up.

"When she wakes up, she may have… I mean there's likely to be some brain damage…"

"Then what good is yer flammin' accelerant then?"

"It works well against physical trauma, but the brain… it's still such an enigma… it's tough to tell if damaged cells can be healed with it…"

"Then I guess when she wakes up we'll find out how much of a genius you really are…"

**-Rogue's room-**

Rogue sat on her bed, wondering if she was doing the right thing.

Since coming back she'd been trying her best to fall back into her routine, with no success. In the short time she'd been gone it seemed like everyone had changed so much. She barely fit in before; now she felt that she didn't at all.

Everyone was nice enough, genuinely happy to have her back, but she could tell it was awkward for them. People who Rogue was never close to before admitted that they'd gotten close to the copy of her. The shape shifter it seemed was a better Rogue than she was. Evidenced by the fact she was still allowed to roam the halls relatively free.

Rogue slings the worn duffel bag Logan had given her over her shoulder and exits her room. She figures everyone will be in the dinning hall and she can leave pretty much undetected.

She makes it all the way to the garage without being spotted.

_**Course you weren't spotted girl… no one gives a crap about ya… when ya gonna get that through ya head?**_

She checks her wallet; three hundred and seventy two dollars wouldn't get her far, but all of the cars here were kept topped off so at least she wouldn't need to buy gas anytime soon.

"You should take the blue one… it matches your outfit…"

Rogue turns to see Bobby standing there with his arms folded. He was still in his Iceman form, but he had learned to keep from freezing everything within his proximity. Rogue wasn't even shivering yet.

"Ah think ya right, Popsicle. Thanks." Rogue selects the keys for the sporty blue car and tosses her bag in the back seat

Bobby doesn't speak until Rogue climbs into the drivers seat.

"You know," Bobby starts, standing directly in the path of the car. "The first time you snuck away from the mansion Magneto captured you and gave you that new hairstyle… the second time you were captured by a sadistic General and replaced… are you banking on your third time being a charm?"

"Move or Ah run ya ova!" Rogue warns angrily. She didn't like the fact he was right. Every time she ran away instead of facing her problems it almost got her killed.

"Marie," Bobby's voice softens. "I know you're angry-"

"Ah have a right ta be!"

"You do." Bobby agrees. "Nobody can understand what you went through, how it was for you being in that situation. You have every right to be angry, frustrated and upset. What you don't have a right to do is to blame us for what happened. To **hate us **for what **they** put you through…"

Rogue softens a bit at that. She hadn't meant to push everyone away, she knew that logically they weren't responsible but the pain was there just the same. "Ah don't belong anymore, Bobby… not as long as she's heah…" She knew the Institute was founded on the idea of second chances; she just didn't like the idea of the copy cat getting one.

"So that's it hunh?" Bobby asks his jaw clenching slightly. "One person can make you leave behind everyone who cares about you? Everyone who loves you? Are you that selfish?"

Seeing the pain in Bobby's eyes causes the tears that had taken up residence in her own fall.

"Leave then, Rogue." Bobby states flatly moving out of the way. "But know that we didn't abandon you; you abandoned us…"

**-Garden patio-**

"Not much of a suit and tie man, are we Gambit?"

Gambit takes one last pull from his cigarette before stamping it out on the stone of the patio. "Non, Cherie, Remy be more of a casual dresser."

Alison steps out onto the patio eyeing the afternoon sky. "I have to agree…" Alison muses watching two blue jays dance mid air. "I'm not very comfortable in these type of clothes…"

"Remy tink dey look just fine on ya Chere…"

"Easy Bayou boy," Alison chuckles turning to face Remy's red eyes. "That myth about women getting all hot in the pants at funerals is **not** true in my case."

Remy smiles. "Wasn't bein' fresh petite, just stating a fact…" Remy then heads back through the patio doors, but pauses and turns around. "**When** Remy do decide to flirt wit chu Ms. Blaire… you'll know."

Alison watches the man close the doors with a wink before disappearing from sight.

Alison sighs thinking of all that they've lost, all that the past few weeks had stolen from them. It seemed like every gift came with a price.

They get back Jean, but Rogue was missing. They get back Rogue and Cyclops but the Sentinels attack the mansion. They stop the Sentinels but three die and two more are still out of commission. It was as if someone were personally toying with their lives out of boredom.

_**Come back to us Ororo…**_

**-Dinning Hall-**

"Should we bring some food to Rachel and Logan?"

Jean looks at her recently returned love and nods. "That would be nice, Scott." As usual Jean can't help but tease. "Never thought I'd see the day that you'd be concerned about Logan's welfare…"

Scott smiles briefly before turning serious. "He brought you back to us and then brought me back to you… I think that any animosity I may have had for the man is water under the bridge."

Jean kisses Scott lightly on the lips before adding. "And it doesn't hurt that he has Ororo now either I bet…"

"No, no it doesn't." Scott admits with a wry smile.

"Looks like Forge beat us to it…"

A worried expression crosses Scott's face. "Jean the last time the two of them were in the same room, Logan nearly killed him!"

"Come on Scott," Jean smiles teasingly. "If we stopped everyone Logan has tried to kill from being in the same room with him, we'd have to kick him out of the mansion."

"That's not the worst of ideas…"

"What happened to **'water under the bridge'**?" Jean asks slugging him playfully in the arm.

"Every now and then the water level rises I guess…" Scott shrugs, embracing Jean and kissing softly.

An unexpected moan of desire escapes her lips, making her look around the room embarrassed hoping no one noticed. She looks up at Scott and can feel a familiar weight pressing against her. "Don't be getting any ideas Mr. Summers…"

"I have nothing but ideas Ms. Grey…"

_**Sorry to interrupt Jean but I think it's time for that thing we talked about…**_

_**Yes, you're right of course…**_

Scott watches her face and groans slightly. "Lemme guess… something's come up?"

Jean kisses away his pout and nods. "I have to speak to our daughter." She turns from his embrace and begins to walk out of the room.

_**But I'm more than willing to entertain any and all ideas you have later Mr. Summers…**_

**-Ororo's room-**

"Feel like talking a bit, darlin' if you don't mind…" Logan slides his chair closer to his love, pushing her hair from her face. "When I first met ya, I didn't like ya very much." Logan chuckles softly at the memory. "Ta be honest, I kinda hated you. You seemed so stuck up, carried yourself like you were better than anyone else. I pegged you as a passionless ice queen… but then I got ta know ya… the real you. The beautiful, compassionate, tough woman who knew where she stood and what she wanted. Seeing you in that light… I knew I could care for ya, love ya even." Logan swallows hard leaning in close to her serene face. "And I do, 'Ro. I love ya and I need ya ta come back ta me…"

Logan studied her face a moment waiting, hoping for a change, any indication that she would awaken.

There was none.

With a heavy sigh, he stands walking over to where his already cold food sits. He toys with the idea of eating it before turning to face the girl who'd been standing in the door way.

"Marie…"

"Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean ta interrupt…"

Logan looks at the auburn haired girl as she stands in the doorway. This was the first time since she'd been back they'd been alone together. He sought her out a few times, but with the clean up and Ororo and Aaron he hadn't been able to see much of her.

He got the distinct impression she wanted it that way.

"No worries, kid… what brings ya down?"

Rogue fidgeted in her spot by the doorway, nervously twisting her hair. Logan had seen that nervous habit before. She did it every time she had something to say that she didn't want to. He sighed again and decided to let her off the hook.

"Yer leaving."

Marie opened her mouth in surprise, but then closed it with a half smile. "How'd ya'll know?"

Logan strides over to her until he's standing over her with his arms folded. "I haven't seen much o' ya since ya been back, but when I have seen ya, you've been like a different person…" Logan notes her expression go dark at that. "Different then how you used to be, before you left to go take the cure…"

Marie's face falls and Logan knows that hurt her, which was exactly what he didn't want to do. His son is injured, the woman he loves is in a coma and his daughter is planning on leaving and he can do nothing about any of these things. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

Logan turns from Marie in anger, clenching his fists. "Logan Ah-"

"Don't leave, Marie…" Logan states without turning around. "It's a hard world out there, darlin'. Hard and cruel and full of things someone like you should never even know about…" Logan winces as he thinks of all the things that were likely done to her and questions for the thousandth time if he should have just let Aaron kill Welling after all. "I'm sorry I didn't- that I couldn't stop you from learning that." Logan turns to Marie, pain in his eyes. "But I promise ya; I'll never let anything happen to you again."

Marie begins crying softly before she runs over to where Logan is standing and dives into his arms.

Logan holds her steady as she cries into his shirt. "It wasn't your fault Logan… Ah'm the one that keeps running away from mah problems… and Ah'm tired of running…"

Logan squeezes her tighter, smiling, happy to have his Marie back.

"Hey Lo- sorry!"

Logan takes note of Rachel standing in the doorway wearing a mile wide smile over the top of Marie's head. "Rachel what's-"

"Aaron's awake!" She squeals with delight.

Logan smiles and looks down at Marie who is also smiling. "Go on, Ah'm not going anywhere…"

Marie yelps in surprise as Logan plants a brief kiss on her bare forehead. He feels the pull of her powers but the contact isn't long enough to do much more than cause a brief wave of dizziness to him. "Stay here…"

**-Aaron's room-**

"Yikes! Jean, I know you're a doctor, but you have the coldest hands on the planet…"

Jean rolls her eyes comically before resuming her check of him. She had come to speak to Rachel, when Aaron had begun stretch and try to sit up. Startling everyone in the room.

"You seem your typical insensitive self, so I guess your healing factor did it's job…" Jean retorts removing the I.V. from his arm and working on the bandages around his waist.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Aaron laughs weakly, putting on a brave face. Jean realizes that he probably came as close to death as he ever had in his life. Not an easy thing for anyone to accept, but it had to be especially difficult for someone who knew they were extremely hard to kill.

With the bandages removed, she can see his torso is completely healed; devoid of any scars or blemishes or any of the things you would expect from being nearly torn in half.

Just as she finishes, Rachel re-enters the room with Logan.

"Done milking this coma thing now kid?" Logan asks with a wry smile.

It's a smile Aaron returns. "Yeah… it's the first vacation I've had since I was twelve. Figured I was due." Aaron then swings his feet off the side of the bed, attempting to stand and is stopped by Rachel and Jean's hands.

"You may be awake now, but you aren't going anywhere." Jean warned sternly, smiling a bit to see the same determined look on Rachel's face. "Not until I've had Forge look you over."

Aaron groaned in protest but immediately softened when he took note of Rachel's pleading eyes. Their eyes met each others and Aaron nodded at her. Jean reasoned they were likely speaking to each other telepathically.

"Alright, I'll wait…"

"I'll go get him…" Vanessa announces, making everyone realize she'd been in the room the whole time. Before she leaves she looks back at Aaron. "I'm glad you're okay…" When she notices the startled looks on everyone's faces she makes her exit.

"How long have I been out…?" Aaron asks with an incredulous look on his face.

"While she's doing that Rachel, I need you to come with me for a moment…" Jean asks, remembering the reason why she came here in the first place.

Rachel eyes Aaron longingly before smiling and Jean catches a snippet of their conversation.

… _**should go with your mother. You two haven't had much time together…**_

"Okay," Rachel answers out loud before kissing Aaron on the cheek and following her mother from the room.

**-Aaron's room-**

Sitting up Aaron begins to grow anxious; he always hated being confined, even when it was best for him.

"I hate it too…" Logan agrees standing in front of him.

Aaron started to make a quip about Logan being telepathic, but he simply nods, realizing their connection ran deeper than most father/son relationships. Instead he asks about Ororo.

"No change so far…" Logan answers with a heavy sigh. Aaron watches his father's expression and smiles sadly.

"You love her."

Logan raises an eyebrow at his son, before responding. "Yer girlfriend tell you that?"

"Nah," Aaron chuckles. "You're not the only one with enhanced senses; remember?" Aaron watches Logan shift uncomfortably. "I think it's a good match…"

"Do you now?" Logan asks with mild amusement.

Aaron thought of Rachel and his psychic rapport, how it allowed Rachel to see deep within him and he within her. There were things about him; animalistic things that he fought to control on a daily basis. Urges that he resisted that no one else would ever be able to understand, that because of their bond; she could.

While Ororo lacked telepathic ability, she had a connection to nature that was similar to he and his father. A different perspective towards life and towards people that on the outside could be confusing at best, frightening at its worst. Ororo would be able to love him completely, in a way that few woman could. Because she would be able to accept him completely.

Aaron stood from his bed, wincing slightly at the tenderness still present in his upper body and walked over to his father. "Yes. And when she wakes up; I'll tell her so… although I'm not sure how much she likes me…"

Logan laughs warmly, resting his arm on Aaron's shoulder. "Ya did suspect her of being a doppelganger…"

"It's not my fault…" Aaron argues. "I didn't think anyone could be that perfect!"

"Don't let Rachel here you say that!"

**-Cerebro-**

"Good you're both here…"

Betsy welcomes in mother and daughter to the room where Xavier had spent much of his time with a smile.

Jean had been a little uncomfortable with the idea that Rachel was her daughter. To her it meant that she and Scott were locked in this box called the future where nothing they did mattered because the outcome was the same. Most people would find it comforting that the person they loved more than anything in the world was destined to be in their life; but to Jean, Rachel represented a prison.

Of course after spending time with her, Jean changed her mind about things and came to realize that there are many different paths to take. This was just one of them and it was by no means a horrible one.

"What's going on…?" Rachel asks warily.

Betsy looks over at Jean who shrugs. "Rachel, there are people… dangerous people out there who know about us. About this school and where it's located. We've decided to do something about that."

"You don't mean…?"

"We're going to reach out to the humans of the world… the ones who would do us harm and erase all knowledge of our existence from their minds." Jean announces flatly.

Rachel stands before them with her mouth agape and manages to ask how.

Betsy fields this question. "Forge modified Cerebro. Making it so that three telepaths can act as one in the use of it. Since none of us are on the Professor's level, we reasoned that together the three of us could accomplish the task."

"And what if I refuse…?" Rachel asks angrily. Betsy and Jean both saw this as a possibility. Given the ordeal Rachel had just been through with the Phoenix, they knew she would be wary of their plan. It was why they waited this long to approach her, but they couldn't dare wait any longer.

"Rachel," Jean grabs her daughter by the shoulders warmly. "Of course if you say no, we'll understand. But realize that we're not looking to hurt these men-"

"Even if the gobs deserve to be hurt…" Betsy mutters angrily.

"We just don't want them to be able to attack us again. Not here at the school where so many innocent lives are at stake. Where so many children who are only here to learn how to use their gifts properly could be harmed."

"We'd only be wiping out their knowledge of our school, right?"

**-S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier-**

"You got five minutes Trask. You so much as blink funny and you'll be sharing a cell next to him…"

Trask nods politely as Fury leaves the room.

It took him quite a bit of favors and capitol to get this meeting, so he was not planning on wasting time.

"Thank you for seeing me, Doctor. You're looking well."

"Your desire for an audience intrigued me, Trask. Do not try my patience with false pleasantries."

"Ah, I understand. Good, to the point then… I'd like to get you out of here Victor…"

The man named Victor von Doom, scratches his scarred face thoughtfully before laughing. "If one of my intellect has been unable to fashion an escape, what hope have you?"

"I have leverage, Doom. Leverage in all the right places with all the right people."

"I have no interest in serving your cause, Trask. Our agendas put us at odds with one another."

"Oh Doctor… you're so **wrong** about that…"

**-Ororo's room, two days later-**

"Logan…?"

Logan turned around startled by Jean's voice coming from the doorway. He didn't sense her come in the room, something that just didn't happen to him. "Hey Jeanie…"

"Logan it's 2 o'clock in the morning… you have to get some sleep…"

"Could say the same bout you, Red." Logan's voice sounded alien to Jean, nothing like the man she'd come to know. It sounded as if he'd given up hope of Ororo recovering.

"Logan-"

"Scooter know yer down here?"

"Yes he does Logan, he's worried about you too…" Jean wraps her arms around his shoulders attempting to console her friend. Logan only grunts and returns to staring at Ororo.

"I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't… I can't-"

"She'll come back to us Logan…" Jean reassures, tears filling her eyes. "She will…"

Logan gets to his feet angrily and begins pacing the room. Jean can see his desire to lash out; to strike at something, anything at all. Jean knows better than to say anything when he's in this state. She simply watches him and tries not to make any sudden moves.

Outside she hears the sound of thunder in the distance. It had been threatening to rain all day and now it appeared the sky had finally had enough.

Logan stops pacing at the sound of the rain hitting the building, she could sense that the rain only reminded him of his loss.

Of his Ororo.

With a defeated groan Logan collapses to the floor on his knees and unsheathes his claws. Jean can only watch in horror as he begins slashing himself. His arms, his chest, anywhere he can reach.

"Logan… Logan please stop…" Jean pleads, unsure if she should try to stop him or if that would only serve to agitate him more. She begins breathing again when he does stop, but is unnerved by his sad chuckling.

"I just wanted ta feel something… something other than this emptiness… but pain doesn't even last long any more." Logan pokes his arm with a claw as if to prove his point the wound heals letting barely a drop of blood free. "Nothing in my life ever lasts… nothing…"

"Don't say that Logan!" Jean had never seen him this despondent. "Think of Aaron and Marie and all of us; we're not going anywhere! And neither is Ororo! Have faith in us, in yourself-" Jean lifts Logan's head and directs over to Ororo's still form. "In her!"

Logan stares at her a moment before closing his eyes a letting loose the most desperate howl of despair Jean has ever heard. It's a sound she'll remember the rest of her life.

Unsure of what to do Jean slumps into the chair that Logan had been previously occupying, Logan's wail subsiding.

"Mpenzi…"

Logan and Jean both wear equal expressions of disbelief. Logan is on his feet in a flash and by Ororo's side. He can see her eyes, moving beneath their lids.

"Darlin' please…" Logan pleads, resisting the urge to lift her from the bed and rouse her fully awake.

"Lo…gan…?" Ororo's raspy voice croaks before her eyes flutter open. Her ice blue orbs the only light in the room.

"Jean…?" Logan manages, never taking his eyes off of Ororo. Jean recognizes his desire and leaves to wake up Forge.

**-Game room, one month later-**

"You are so obviously cheating!"

"There is nothing in my mutant ability that makes me excel at pool…" Aaron assures before sinking another striped ball. "But apparently it is within yours to suck at it!"

Rachel uses her telekinesis to fling blue chalk in Aaron's face causing the onlookers to laugh in delight.

"Vunderful! Now I haf a twin bruder!" Nightcrawler laughs in delight leaping onto the pool table and wiping the blue chalk with a furred finger.

Ororo watches Aaron then leap across the table at Kurt who teleports away and the chase is on.

It's amazing to think that just a few months ago he had plans on killing one of them. Now here he was fitting in as if he'd always been here.

_**I suppose there's really nothing amazing about it… all of us first came here as misfits and outcasts. And all of us found our home here.**_

Ororo chuckles when Aaron kisses Rachel, effectively smearing the red head with the same chalk she assaulted him with.

She feels him before his powerful arms slide around her waist and she sinks into his embrace.

"Mpenzi mmoja…" She murmurs as his lips find that sensitive spot beneath her ear.

"Kuchochea moja…" Logan returns with a low growl that sends shivers through her entire body. Since her awakening she had taken to calling him her "beloved one" in her native tongue. Logan, not to be out done, began responding by calling her his "Cherished one" in the same language. For her it was so much more intimate than simply saying I love you, which they had done several times.

Her recovery had been full of frustration, but it had also drawn them even closer together.

In fact the entire Institute seemed to be closer than ever before.

"I never dreamed I could be this happy…" Ororo remarks wistfully, continuing to watch the kids in the game room frolic. Vanessa's brother Jeremy had taken an instant liking to Aaron and watched happily as Aaron sunk the nine ball with a behind the back shot. When Aaron jumped on the table and did a victory dance Jeremy laughed hysterically.

"I never dreamed a kid with my genes would have such an overt lack of rhythm…" Logan groans watching Aaron move. Aaron of course hears this and glares in the direction of his father before pulling Jeremy up on the table with him.

Ororo turns to Logan and kisses him hard. He returns the kiss with equal passion until Aaron interrupts.

"Geez! Get a room, there are children watching!" Aaron yells covering Jeremy's eyes.

"Kid may not have much skill on the dance floor, but he's full of good ideas…" Logan whispers into Ororo's ear naughtily.

Ororo giggles excitedly before taking Logan's hand leading him away.

_**A/N: And that's all folks!**_

_**It has been a pleasure writing this and I hope it has been enjoyed by all!**_

_**If you couldn't tell there are several plot threads that could evolve into additional stories (in fact I already have a follow up to this arc in mind) I was considering doing a short fic on Ororo's recovery, another one on Scott and Jean (I really never liked those guys until I started writing them… go figure!) a Bobby/Kitty fic about him getting his powers under control and a longer fic on just what Doom and Trask could be up to and what Nimrod is all about starring other Marvelverse characters. If there was a desire to read these things I would write them, but that may take a while since I just started a Spiderman/Batman fic on this same site.**_

_**However if there was enough of a request, I'd love to come back to this universe!**_

_**Thanks to all who read, enjoyed and reviewed!**_


End file.
